Unexpected Deception
by simba517
Summary: A freshman in college, Bella had it all.  But, when a tragic accident left her penniless and unexpectedly deceived, what will she do?  Who will help her turn her life around?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much goes to ShearEnvy and KhariZZmattik for hosting a wonderful contest. I will also want to send thanks to my wonderful beta and friend broduergirl30. Without her encouragement this story would not have happened. Check out A Picture Says It All Contest community for all the other great stories. This was inspired by picture #15.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but the rest is all me.**

My mother is my best friend. And my father, is someone I admire and look up to. They are my family, my life.

Leaving for college was the hardest thing for me to do in my short almost-18 years of life. Mainly because I felt as though I was pushing them away, but in reality they were letting me go to start my own life. Sure, they'll be included. But they know that I am an adult, now. Well, I will be in a couple of weeks. And as much as they would have loved for me to continue to be 'their little girl', it was a chapter that must be closed, so I could start anew.

I was lucky my parents wanted the best for me and so that is exactly what I got... the best clothes, the best car, and even the best college. Yes, getting accepted into Duke University was awesome, but that was all my doing. I studied my ass off during high school to get accepted. Even became the class valedictorian. But my parents are the ones who were making it happen because they were paying the tuition.

"Study hard. Don't focus on finding a part time job while going to school. Graduate with high honors so you can accept a great job. And by all means, become someone you are proud of." Those were the parting words my mom told me as they left me standing in my dorm room.

I was so blessed to know that they could afford me all the luxuries in life. Truth be known, I don't take it for granted, at all, because in a blink of an eye, the fantastic life I live could come crashing down. Just like it did for Billy Black. He was my fathers best friend. But a few months back he lost everything because of a deal. Even though his family was close to mine, I didn't even know his line of work. It was all so secretive. My dad felt incredibly bad watching his best friends world crumble from living in a fancy house and driving expensive cars to that of renting a one bedroom shack and driving a beat up ole truck.

To come here, I'd chosen to leave everything behind - my friends, most of my belongings, and even an old boyfriend. I think he was someone I used to pass the time from high school graduation until the start of college. As the days grew closer to when I had to leave for college, I chose to end our relationship. It wouldn't make sense to have a cross country relationship. If we're meant to be, we will be. He and I are still friends, though, which is how I would prefer.

As I became acclimated with my new 'home', my roommate and I became glued at the hip. We went to the various 'Welcome Back' parties. How we got invited to them was beyond me, especially since we were the 'low man on the totem pole' so to speak. But, Alice had connections, so I let her drag me from one party to the next.

It was at one of those parties I met Riley. We went out for about a month. Looking back, I wouldn't even call it dating. We talked on the phone. We wandered around campus holding hands. And we found ourselves enjoying parties together. He was usually drinking excessively. I was not, although, I would have an occasional sip from his beverage.

On one particular party night, I ended up taking a few mores sips than normal, finding myself a little on the loopy end. Therefore my body and brain didn't speak as well as normal. Once we left, we found ourselves making out on my dorm room bed. Before I knew it, our clothes were in piles on the floor, each of us breathing heavily.

I didn't really want to take our relationship to the level we were heading. I knew it would feel good, but did I really want to have sex with him so soon in our relationship?

My answer was made for me when I heard the sound of the wrapper. He took the condom out and rolled it down his shaft, before giving himself a few strokes so that he could remain erect in his drunken state. Sure I could have told him to stop, but my body really wanted it.

_Who cares what my heart and mind have to say, right?_ I thought sarcastically.

_But his hands feel so good! _Now I was beginning to have an internal debate. _I guess we will find out which side wins._

I was on my back, Riley towering over top of me. He slowly entered me, but once inside, the animal side of him came out - hard, fast and rough.

I could tell that I was getting closer, and so was he and then...

"Oh God!" he said, pausing long enough to push one final thrust into me. "Damn that felt good."

It was a quick lay. He didn't even allow me to finish.

_What an ass!_

After cleaning up he dressed quickly, walked over to kiss my forehead, and headed for the door.

_Wait, What?_

I was not a virgin, but I didn't sleep around with every Joe Schmo. He was actually the third guy to sleep with me. After he left, I realized the past month was just a game to Riley - one in which I lost. I cried. I don't willingly give it up that easily. At least, I didn't think I did. And the last month was fun. I thought he and I could go farther. I thought that he was really into me. But his game was to see how long it would take for him to get inside me. I thought I had good judgement of character.

_Apparently not._

After crying most of the evening, I made it to my classes the next day but left my sunglasses on to shield the redness from others.

It was my birthday. My 18th birthday. I was officially and legally an adult. It would be the first that I spent without my parents. I cried some more.

As the day carried on, I finally got over myself. Over the fact that a guy I truly like had dumped me once he had sex with me... Over the fact that my parents weren't here to celebrate my birthday... and over the fact that I was now an adult. It was a rough start of a day.

I returned from my English Lit class to a message from the local police department.

_Why would they be calling ME?_

I returned the call, requesting to speak with Detective McCarty.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I am Detective Emmett McCarty. I am sorry for your loss, but it is unfortunate that I must inform you that your parents were involved in a serious accident."

"Oh my God. What hospital are they at?"

Detective McCarty didn't immediately answer. In fact, he never did answer. He was silent.

"Detective? I asked about the hospital?"

"Isabella. I again, I am sorry for your loss, but your parents didn't make it."

_What? Surely he is mistaken._

"I am sorry, I think the connection is bad. I didn't hear the name of the hospital."

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can."

"Do you need me to send an officer to your dorm?" 

"What? No, I don't understand." I was almost yelling into the phone.

"Isabella, is there someone with you?"

"Yes, well no, but my roommate is due back any moment."

"Ok, good. Once she returns, please call me back. In the meantime, I will send an officer to check on you."

And with that, we ended the call.

_Seriously, what a sick joke of a birthday present!_

Alice, my roommate, returned a few minutes later.

"Happy Birthday!" she said as she entered the room. Her usually cheery face became instantly concerned. "What is it?"

"I just had the strangest call." I filled her in on someone claiming to be the police department screwing with me. She chose to call them on my behalf. When she hung up the phone, she turned to me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Bella. They weren't joking. I am sooo sorry, but your parents died last night. They took a weekend trip sightseeing down the Pacific coast and their car sped over the edge of a cliff. They died instantly."

I didn't know what to say. My world came crashing down. Alice gave me a hug, but that did nothing. Why do people hug in the first place? Especially after receiving horrific news such as this. Her hug did nothing to me. It didn't erase the fact that my parents were dead. It didn't give me that 'feel good' feeling. It only gave proof to the fact that I was going through an emotional situation, thus requiring a hug in the first place. But the tears never came.

_What the hell?_

I packed quickly and flew home to Forks, Washington. Those of my friends from high school that were still in the area attended the funeral.

At the end of my parents' funeral, a man approached me. I didn't want to speak to anyone, but I really had no choice. I was the host, for lack of a better word. I found out he was my parents' lawyer and wanted to speak to me about my parents' estate, which was how I found myself at his office the next day.

"Isabella..."

"Please call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella. I have looked over your parents estate. Your parents had a will, but none of that really matters. Your parents owed a lot of money, to a lot of people, and I can already see that once their debts are paid, there will be nothing left."

"But my parents had a lot of money. They had a large house. Fancy cars. Hell, I even drive a Lexus SC430. A convertible for God's sake. They have money."

"They had the appearance of having money. But that doesn't mean that they actually had money. As a matter of fact, the car you drive is on lease for over a grand a month and you have almost three years left on the payments."

"They gave that to me as a graduation present. They told me it was paid for."

"I realize that, but the payments must continue otherwise it will be repossessed."

"What?" I yelled.

"I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you. Your father and I have been friends for quite sometime, so there is validity in what I am telling you. What I do know is that this semester is paid for. But, I unfortunately don't know where the money will come from for you to pay for the remainder of your college years. I just wanted to give you a heads up on things to come."

I stood to leave. I was done listening to all of this. I didn't want to hear that my rich parents were in fact broke as hell. I didn't want to hear the fact that my wonderful parents were in debt up to their eyeballs. And, I certainly didn't want to hear the fact that my world as I knew it was about to come crashing down.

"Isabella, I mean, Bella? Here, your father wrote you a letter a few weeks ago and asked me to give this to you at the time of his passing. I just didn't think that I would be handing it to you so soon."

"Uh, thank you."

I shoved the letter into my purse. In all honesty, I just wanted to throw it in the trashcan. How could they lie to me like they had? I was led to believe we were rich. And, not just I-want-to-prove-to-the-world-I'm-rich. No, I was led to believe that the house was paid for, that my car was a gift - and paid for, and they had the money to spend on a private college.

_Boy was I in for a rude awakening._

When I returned to campus, Alice greeted me with a box of Chocolate Chip Cookies - the best kind ever made.

"You'll get through this!" she said to me as she dipped one into a full glass of skim milk.

"But at what cost?"

"I know it may seem hard now, but it'll all work out in the end." Alice really is my best friend! I am not sure how I would be able to go on in life if it weren't for her.

It was a month later that my parents lawyer informed me bills were coming due and included was my car payment. He said that I needed to send to him $1089.63 so I could continue to drive it. There was no way to pay it. I had no job. No savings account. Hell, my parents had set me up with a checking account so they could transfer money to me. But now I believe the money they sent to me was a farce.

_And the account only had $198.21._

There wasn't much left. Without a job, I had no idea where to turn. I was depressed. So I did the best thing I knew - I opened my mouth.

With all the parties Alice had taken me to, I was able to get to know one of the girls. She was very confident and by her appearance I thought she had everything going for her. I didn't think she attended the school, and I wasn't entirely sure what her background was, but she always had on the perfect outfit to go with her perfect hair and makeup. She was a magnet for attention - everyone knew her.

We were in the kitchen fixing our drinks making small talk. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask her.

_You know what they say, it's not what you know but who you know._

"Tanya, I am in a bind and need to earn some quick money, fast. Any ideas?"

"Seriously, you're asking me?" 

"Uhm, should I not?"

"Well, my job isn't all that glamorous." Truth be known, I had no idea what she did. It didn't really matter at this point. I felt confident in the fact she wouldn't lead me astray. Like I said, she appeared confident. "And working at McDonalds, or Subway, or even a place on campus won't cut it?"

"I am not asking for it to be glamorous. I just need the money. And a minimum wage job won't give me enough. I have tried applying at several places, but with the economy the way it is, no one's really hiring."

"Well, ok. How about you meet me at my job on Thursday?"

"Ok, I can do that. Where do you work?"

"Here's the address." I watched her scribble something down then she said, "Fast money?"

"Yes, that's what I need."

"Ok, meet me there. I will let my boss know you are coming."

"Great, thanks so much!"

I didn't tell Alice what I was up to. It's not that I didn't want her included in my 'new' life. I just know that her background was similar to the one I thought I had. She doesn't have to work. Her parents give her money. She is able to buy clothes from the expensive stores. My new life is drastically different.

Thursday night before I met up with Tanya, she sent me a text message.

_Be sure to have a beer, or a glass of wine before you meet me._

Uhm, ok. I am underage, but what the hell. Alice was able to obtain some wine coolers from a friend of hers, so I took one of those.

_Great. Now I am 'stealing'._

I drove down the street, looking for 125 S. Greene Street. At least, that is what I thought I was looking for. When I found it, I pulled into the parking lot to look at what Tanya wrote down.

_Yup, 125. I am in the right place._

But, it didn't make any sense. I knew she was pretty, I just didn't think she did _that _to earn money. And I remembered asking for the name of the place where she worked, but I guess she never told me, or didn't want to tell me.

I downed the wine cooler.

After walking in the door, the bouncer greeted me by checking me out, making me feel very uncomfortable. I really thought I read the address wrong.

"Does Tanya work here?" I hesitantly asked.

"Tanya? What do you want with her?" He was a bit harsh.

_Yup, I am definitely in the right place._

"Uhm, I am supposed to meet her here?"

"Oh, you must be La Bella." The way he enunciated my name was a way one may say it in Italian.

"My name is Bella." I corrected.

"Just have a seat at the bar. I will let Aro know you are here."

"Ok. Thanks." I hesitated.

_Could I really do this? Is this what I really want?_

_No, it certainly isn't what you want, but it may be what you need.  
_

I was willing to give anything a chance. But, a strip club? Now _that _is where I draw the line.

_I think.  
_

Since I was there, and because Tanya went out of her way to let her boss know I was coming, I decided to stick around and hear what he had to say. I would not accept a job stripping. I couldn't bring myself to do something like that. If anything, I could become a bartender, or a hostess, or something that was less revealing than a stripper.

The bartender pushed a drink my way.

"Here, drink this. You look like you can use it."

"What is it?"

"Let's just call it a _virgin_ daiquiri."

_Virgin my ass._

The thing was loaded with alcohol. But, I drank it anyway. If nothing else, I would call a taxi to come get me.

_But where would the money come from?_

After consuming the intoxicating drink, I observed the bartender make a call. A few moments later, I was introduced to Aro.

"Come, follow me to my office."

I did as I was instructed.

Aro's red brick-walled office was small, but more intimate than anything. He didn't have the conventional office. In place of a desk, a table was pushed up against the wall. Papers littered the glass table top. But what caught my attention was the middle of the room.

_A pole? Surely he doesn't expect me to use that thing?_

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Please, have a seat." He motioned towards one of the stools located in the corner. He sat next to me.

"Tanya tells me your are in a bind and need a job."

"Yes, is she here? I would really like to speak with her."

"She is, you can speak to her when we are done. Now, to work here we have a few prerequisites. Some of which you have already passed - your height will do, weight is not an issue - just don't gain any more pounds..."

"Excuse me?" I interrupted, falling on deaf ears.

"...and your look is perfect, very homey. Now, the only thing left is seeing how you will act."

"Act?"

"Yes, that is what all the ladies do here. They act."

"Oh, I am certainly not an actress."

"You do need money, correct?"

"I do, I am just not an actress." 

"You can learn. Did you know that you can make more than enough for tuition in just a few months?"

"I can?"

_Wait, I am intrigued about a stripper position, although I shouldn't be. What the hell was in that drink anyway?  
_

"Yes, you can. All I need for you to do, is show me how you can treat that pole over there."

"Pole?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Show me what you got."

"You want me to touch the pole?"

"Isabella? I don't have time for games. Either show me your stuff or get out of here. I have girls lined up for the next hour and I am not about to waste my time on someone who doesn't want to be here."

I decided since I was there, I would at least act the part. When I die, people can add this to my many accomplishments...

..._Isabella Swan, stripper, pleasing men with the movements of her body._

_And, what will my parents think of this being my new job to support college?_

_They won't think because they are dead!_

My parents were the ones that put me in this bind. I grasped the pole, more out of spite towards them. Hesitant at first, my left hand gripped the darn thing as if it was the only thing left keeping me alive. I lowered my body down in an effort to give Mr I'm-too-good-to-show-that-I-care-Aro a show, proving to him and myself that I could do this. My right hand rested on my knee. I slowly stood and turned, my back facing him now. I bent over then looked in his direction. I saw him checking out my ass with a slight grin.

_What in the hell am I doing?_

I decided I would imitate Jamie Lee Curtis' character in True Lies. She had to strip for her husband although she had no idea it was him. If I could just pretend Aro was my boyfriend, then maybe I could make it through this. But I don't have a boyfriend, and he certainly would not take the place of one.

I faced him, my hand unzipping my black pants, and allowing them to drop to the ground. Standing in a white button down shirt, I slowly and seductively undid one button after another. I really played the part pretending that I was stripping for my nonexistent boyfriend. When I finally reached the last of the buttons, I opened my shirt revealing my Victoria Secret bra and panties.

_At least they matched._

My right hand made its way down to my panties, my hips swaying to music I could not hear. My other hand cupped my bra covered breast.

I thought I heard him chuckle.

_This is so humiliating._

I turned my back to him again, then reached behind me to unhook my bra. I let it fall to the floor. I looked behind me to see him eyeing me in an approving manner, his hand rubbing the top of jeans covering his erection. Still with my back to him, my hands clutching my panties, I began to lower them.

"Ahem." He allowed me to stop.

I turned facing him, practically naked.

"The job is yours, if you would like it. Just be here tomorrow night at 9 PM. Bring your costume."

"Uh..."

"And Isabella?"

"Yeah?"

"You need a stage name."

"Yes sir."

I quickly dressed, and walked out the door forgetting to talk to Tanya. I made it to the sidewalk at the edge of the property and found a bench. I sat down and cried. It was the first true cry since my parents death. I cried for them. I cried for the life I once had. I cried for the new life upon me. I cried because I needed to let it all out.

I heard some steps alerting me to someone approaching. I rubbed my eyes with my shirt sleeve.

"Isabella?"

"Tanya?"

"I am so sorry. I thought you knew what I did."

"No, but it's ok. I think I needed that."

"You think you needed to be treated like a whore?"

"Is that what you feel you are?"

"Sometimes. But the way that I look at it is that this is a means to an end. I want roses. I want Godiva. And I have learned over time to get what I want, I sometimes have to do things I don't want."

"That is an interesting way of putting things."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I know that you are feeling very... uh... exposed right about now."

"Exposed is an understatement."

"Well, if you still think you really need the money, and you don't necessarily feel comfortable working here, give this person a call." She handed me a business card.

"Jane, with V.I.C.?"

"Yes. She might be able to help you out."

"Ok. Tell Aro thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"I will," she smiled at me. Although, there was something behind her smile. She wasn't telling me something.

The next day, I called Jane and we agreed to meet at her office after lunch. I probably should have listened to my gut when it said to google VIC, but this had to be better then becoming a stripper.

Jane greeted me warmly shaking my right hand in both of hers. She was young and her beauty spoke volumes. She exuded power and with every hair in its place, I could tell she didn't take crap. At all. From anyone.

"So, you would like to work for VIC?"

"I am interested in learning about the type of work that you do and how I would fit in."

"Tanya gave a glowing recommendation and suggested that I go easy on you. So, I am going to lay it out for you, cutting to the chase."

"Sounds good to me."

"I am always looking for new and exciting blood for my line up of girls. Some get old after a while, used even. Our regulars are very important to us and we do everything in our power to please them."

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"It's up to you to determine what to charge."

_Charge? No No No No._

"There is the typical 80/20 split for when you have a date. But during said date, you are able to negotiate with your companion for the evening of any services."

_Where did Tanya send me?_

"So it's like you are setting me up on a date, that I get paid for?"

She laughed. And not a casual laugh in which we were laughing together. No, it was more of a belly laugh and it was directed at me.

"I am so sorry for that little outburst. That was incredibly rude of me. I am going to assume that Tanya did not fully explain my business model with you, did she?"

"No, I trusted her when she suggested that I give you a call..."

..._as I had trusted her when she suggested I show up at a strip club._

"Then lets start at the very basics. VIC stands for Very Important Companion. I set you up with a high profile client of ours. They typically select you after reviewing our profile database. Once you are selected, you go on a 'date' with the client, but it is strictly business. You are forbidden to develop feelings for the clients, and the same goes for them. Essentially, you are their eye candy for the evening. And, if you end up in some hotel room, what you do next is up to you. And that is when the negotiating starts. Some men prefer to snuggle. Some prefer hardcore sex. You and Mr Companion will discuss what you will or won't do. It's that simple. And the money you make, is incredible."

_Oh my God. I just turned down a stripper position for a fuckin' hooker job._

I didn't know what to think. I was pissed at Tanya for leading me astray. I was pissed at myself for trusting someone I hardly knew. And so, I just stared at her as I stood from my seat then walked towards the door. Before I reached it, she spoke again.

"I tell you what. I can see that you are still undecided."

_Undecided my ass! The answer is Hell NO._

"I have a client that likes to meet with new girls such as yourself. From what the other girls have shared, I have learned that he typically doesn't expect sex. As a matter of fact, I don't think he has ever requested sex from the girls. I do think this would be a good opportunity for you to test the waters, so to speak. I will call him to see when he might be willing to meet with you. How does that sound?"

_No sex? Maybe I can handle the no-sex guy and walk away with a little cash._

"Can I think about this? It's all so very sudden for me. I wasn't expecting this when I walked through your office doors." 

"Sure, I can understand your position. But please understand mine. Should you decide not to pursue this, you must never mention my name or my company again. If you do, I will deny that we ever spoke."

"Ok."

"And Isabella? Please let me know something by the end of the day. That is plenty of time for you to decide."

I walked out of her office and ended up in my dorm room. Alice was there studying.

"Hey, where've you been? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Nowhere. I actually think I am going to take a walk."

"Seriously? You just got here. And we haven't spoken much since..." but she didn't finish the sentence because I knew as well as she did, ever since my parents died, my relationship with Alice changed. I no longer saw her as an equal, she was now someone whose status I wanted, someone who had it all. As a result, I tried to stay out of the room as much as possible.

"I know, I promise, we will get together and hang out, soon. Saturday?" She nodded. And with that, I walked out another door.

I heard the afternoon train as it cruised by our dorm. The tracks were right next to our dorm's parking lot. For some crazy reason, I chose to 'follow' that train, even though it was long gone by the time I reached the tracks.

I walked along side of the tracks for about a half a mile and then stopped. I could either continue on the tracks across the bridge, turn around, or follow the river. I chose to continue on the tracks. Halfway across the bridge seemed like a 'great' place to sit down. In all honesty I have no idea why I chose this particular place to think. But, think I did.

I thought about my parents. They raised me to be the prefect child in their perfect world. But it was all make believe. Because of the choices they made, I was now at a point in my life to make a major decision. I was much too young to be making a decision of such magnitude. The options must be weighed.

First, I could just end it all by jumping the 50 or so feet down into the river below. But what will that accomplish? I would leave my few friends behind and join my parents. I was not ready to see them again.

I could go back home to see what I could salvage of the mess they created. But there really wasn't anything left for me in Forks. We were a small family, so there were no distant relatives. And, I didn't know who of my parents friends I could trust. So, that option was scratched.

I concluded the best decision was to start a life for myself here. The semester would be over soon, and I wouldn't be able to enroll without a job. My credit was shot because I already ran up a bunch of debt on the credit cards. Without money to pay for college, I wouldn't be returning for the spring semester.

Which led me to my next major decision. My job. Minimum wage just wouldn't cut it. Even though Tanya was a bit of a deceiving bitch, I decided that being a stripper might not be all that bad. I could go to the club, dance a little, but then I would have to fend off the drunken rednecks. Or, I could be a companion to a client and have nice dinners or outings. And when the negotiating about sex came up, I could use the excuse of being on my period. I would still earn a decent amount of money, and not sell my body. Sounds like a winner to me.

Once back in my room, I called Jane to inform her of my decision.

"Great. Why don't you come by tomorrow to sign the contract. At the end of six months, we will re-evaluate if this is the right career for you."

"Six?" I coughed out. "No way. One date maybe, but not 6 months."

"How about one month?"

"Fine."

"Good. From now on, you will be known to me and the other girls as Izzy. I personally like to keep your companion name as close to your real name, that way, you won't miss a beat when you hear it. Thank you so much for giving this career a chance and as soon as I have spoken with this important client, I will give you a call to alert you of your meeting time. Great negotiating by the way."

It was mid morning when I showed up at Jane's office. She handed me a stack of papers, most of which she said I didn't need to worry about because they were more informational on the business I was entering.

The contract itself wasn't long. Jane went over the highlights and I skimmed the rest pausing long enough to see the section titled 'Testing'. My breathing became slightly labored when studying this section.

_I could get an STD by doing this! AIDS! Or even pregnant!_

Jane pulled me out of my trance and said, "I am assuming you are looking at the Testing section. Every one of you girls stop skimming at the same point then scrutinize the hell out of the rest of the document. Look, it's not like you are truly signing up to contract something. Use your brain, and a condom, should sex be a part of the evening. You will need to go to a clinic to get tested, today, and then again every three months."

_I have had sex with a couple of guys, and even though they were protected, it probably wouldn't hurt to get tested_.

"And frankly, Izzy, I don't know what sexual experiences you've had prior to applying for this position. I don't know how many guys you have been with and to be honest, that is really none of my concern. What is my concern is a client contracting gonorrhea and bringing my whole business down. Understand?"

"Ok" I nervously respond.

After signing the contract, I walked out of her office and questioned what I had done. I was a disgrace to myself and to my family. Wait, what family? They were the ones that disgraced me. They were the ones that ultimately pushed me to this job.

I made my way to the clinic she recommended and got tested.

Friday afternoon, Jane called and informed me that the client we spoke about was free on Saturday evening. She informed me that I should dress in a black evening gown and sit at the bar located in the Four Seasons hotel.

"Izzy, do me proud. I know you will fit in with this lifestyle. Remember what I said about this client. Treat him with respect and call me when you return home, no matter how late."

"Yes ma'am. Goodbye." As I hung up the phone, Alice reminded me of our girls night out on Saturday night.

"Oh, no, Alice. I completely forgot," I lied. I didn't forget, I just didn't want to disappoint the client or Jane.

"Rosalie is gonna be pissed! And, what's so much more important than hanging with your two bestie's? A guy?"

"You have no idea," I tried to play it off. "And, I know Rosie will not be happy, but please, let me take a rain check."

"Fine this is your one pass, but you are joining us next time - no ifs, ands, or buts."

"Agreed. And thanks for not coming down on me too hard. I am still going through a bunch of shit right now."

"I understand, but I can't promise that Rosie won't throw a few verbal punches your way the next time she sees you," Alice joked, but I didn't think it was funny. Again, I lied to her by laughing it off.

Saturday came and I began to get ready for the evening. I was lucky I had a black dress. It was almost too formal, but the bar where I would be meeting this man was a bit classy so my formal attire would fit. At least Alice had already left the room so I wouldn't have to explain my choice in clothing.

The room was busy, but the bar itself was empty since everyone chose to sit at the tables. I was very uncomfortable sitting by myself. I had no one to talk to and no one to talk me out of what I was about to do. And no one to look out for me. I was utterly alone.

"He'll show up." The bartender confirmed.

"Excuse me?"

"The man you are waiting for."

"How do you know I am waiting for someone?"

"Because about once a month a beautiful girl such as yourself wears a black dress, similar to what you have on, looking nervous as hell, just like you. Then _he _shows up. It's always the same guy. Here, drink this. On the house." He passes me a glass of red Merlot.

"I am not ol...nevermind."

_Was I about to pass on free wine by telling him I am underage? Sheesh._

"That's what I thought. Just relax."

Does this guy seriously know why I am here?

_I think I am going to be sick._

_No you aren't, you can do this!_

Just as I finish the glass, a tall gorgeous man, dressed in a fancy suit and tie, pulled the chair out next to me and said, "I believe you have been expecting me. I apologize for running a tad bit late." I stood to shake his hand but he pulled me into a hug. It's the type of hug I couldn't quite explain. Certainly not a sexual hug... not an acquaintance hug. Brotherly? Maybe. But before I could officially identify the type of hug I received, he spoke again.

His smile reaching up to his luscious green eyes, staring straight into mine, instantly comforting me as he said, "My name is Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my fabulous Beta: brodeurgirl30!**

Chapter 1: _Just as I finish the glass, a tall gorgeous man, dressed in a fancy suit and tie, pulled the chair out next to me and said, "I believe you have been expecting me. I apologize for running a tad bit late." I stood to shake his hand but he pulled me into a hug. It's the type of hug I couldn't quite explain. Certainly not a sexual hug... not an acquaintance hug. Brotherly? Maybe. But before I could officially identify the type of hug I received, he spoke again._

_His smile reaching up to his luscious green eyes, staring straight into mine, instantly comforting me as he said, "My name is Edward Cullen."_

I shyly reply, "Hi, my name is Be-, uh, Izzy."

_Shew, that was a close one._

Edward motioned for me to sit back down, I obliged as he sat down on the stool next to me. He requested the bartender to come to us.

"I will have a Vodka Tonic, and Izzy will have..." He motioned with his hand for me to give my drink of choice.

"...another glass of red wine, please."

The waiter acknowledged our drink order by nodding. But as he was turning around to prepare our drinks, Edward called for him. "Frank, do you have Mirassou Pinot Noir 2003?"

The bartender turns to look in the mahogany cabinets behind him, then replied, "Yes."

"Instead of the Vodka Tonic, pour me a glass and one for her."

"Sure thing, anything else?"

"Not now."

_This is awkward! Underage, about to drink a glass of wine that sounds expensive, with a hot guy who is suppose to be my date, but only because he is buying me for the evening. Again, AWKWARD. _

Having never done a thing like this, I had no idea what I was supposed to say. My first, and now empty, wine glass appeared interesting to me so I took the stem in between my thumb and forefinger, rotating the glass around. The base of the glass occasionally tapped the earth-toned granite counter top. The minimum amount of drink that remained, most likely backwash, swirled around... like my brain. The sound of his voice pulled me from my wine trance.

"You could look at me so we could talk," he said.

_Right, talk. I guess that is a great place to start._

My eyes lingered on the glass another moment before I turned to face him. I waited. I mean, what does one say to a guy when put in this situation?

"So, my plan for the evening is to take you to Parizade for dinner. Afterwards, I will bring you back here since I am assuming your car is out in the parking lot."

_He wants to take me to dinner?_

After a moment of looking into his eyes I respond, "Uhm, ok?" I was trying to figure out why a guy would willingly take an escort to dinner. Why would he, a guy that looks like he could have any girl he wanted, want to pay for a girl for the night?

"Jane said this is all new to you, but please know I have your best interest in mind. So, just relax, a little?" With that, I took a deep breath, rolling my shoulders back and down, while relaxing.

"You're right, this is new to me and I have no idea what to expect, just what I have been told by Jane. I will try to relax." And, how could one not relax when ogling over his fascinating looks and beautiful eyes. The man is a heartthrob.

Frank, the bartender as identified by Edward, took my empty glass and replaced it with the Mirassou Pinot Noir that was ordered moments ago.

_One down and the second one ready to drink. Do you think you should slow it down a touch since you are starting to feel a little loopy? _

My body had already begun to relax, especially with the help from Edward.

_Nope! The loopier the better to get through this night._

"It was beautiful outside today. Stayed in the low 70s. Perfect day for a round of golf. Don't you think?" He sipped his wine once he finished verbalizing his thoughts.

"You're asking me about the weather?"

"Point taken." I watched as he opened his mouth as if to speak again, but then shut it. He had something to say, but was holding back.

_What he is thinking?_

An uncomfortable silence existed between the two of us, so I decided to break it. "What is Parizade?"

"It is a local favorite. The cuisine has a Mediterranean flare." Our eyes met, but he quickly looked away, repeating my action from earlier. He was now staring at his wine glass.

_I wonder if he is as nervous as me?_

"Hmm, ok, sounds intriguing."

I watched him down the remainder of his wine so I did the same. His hand extended and reached for mine. I allowed him to take it. Once his fingers touched my skin, I felt an electric current transfer between us. It wasn't like getting an electrical shock that can be felt after walking on carpet then touching something metal. It was less intense, but travelled to my inner core and was a feeling I have never experienced before. Surreal, yet powerful. There was something about Edward, and I wasn't entirely sure what it was, but this man had just become someone of importance to me.

As I hopped off the stool I realized having two glasses of wine on an empty stomach was probably not the best idea. The toe of my shoe caught the edge of something, possibly his foot, causing me to lose my balance. His arm wrapped around my waist to prevent my fall. My head slowly lifted as our eyes met.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You don't drink much do you?"

"No."

"I should have known." He seemed frustrated but more at himself than anything.

We made our way to the hotel exit, and waited a moment for the valet to bring him his Volvo and open the passenger side door. I entered the front seat and the valet allowed Edward to close my door. He quickly walked around the car and climbed in on the driver's side.

As we drove off he asked, "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Anything, really. I am not at all picky. Actually, what is playing is beautiful. What is it?"

"Claire de Lune"

"It's quite lovely."

Even though the car ride was short, I could feel myself become completely relaxed, and even wanted to fall asleep.

_You have the two glasses of wine to thank for that, Bella, or Izzy, or whatever the hell you want to go by!_

We entered the restaurant and the host proceeded to sit us smack in the middle of the dining room floor. He began placing our menus on the table but stopped when Edward whispered something to him. He immediately picked up the menus and led us to the far corner, a much more discrete table. Once we were seated, he picked up the napkin placed elegantly on the small appetizer plate in front of me and laid it on my lap. Then he handed an opened menu to me, then to Edward.

Looking over the Mediterranean fare, I was overwhelmed. There were so many delicious sounding items I had no idea what to order. On top of that, the prices were a little high.

_No, not a little. The prices were really high. If my parents were still alive, this would be the type of establishment we would visit often._

"Please, pick anything on the menu. My treat," he said.

Edward must have sensed my hesitation and asked, "Would you prefer that I order for you?"

"Yes, please."

I guess I should become accustomed to the man paying, being in this line of business, but it was just difficult since I hardly knew him. Yes, we were technically on a date. Still, I couldn't help but think a date is when a guy and a girl are there because they like each other. In our case, I was here for money... and he was here because, well I am not quite sure, yet.

_I wonder if it is true, that he doesn't expect sex. And if he doesn't, what is his motive?_

The waiter returned requesting our order.

"She will have the Parizade salad," then to me he added, "it has strawberries, and goat cheese, is that ok?"

Yes."

"And also the Filet Mignon."

"How would you prefer it be cooked?" The waiter asked me directly.

"Medium."

"And for you sir?"

"I will have the Spinach Walnut Ravioli."

"Very well, I will bring some bread to your table, shortly. To drink?"

"Two waters and a bottle of Mirassou Pinot Noir."

"Absolutely." I watched as the waiter memorized our order. He picked up our menus and rushed to the back of the restaurant. He returned a few minutes later with our drinks and bread.

I couldn't help but wonder how many other women Edward had brought to this establishment? And, how many of them were escorts like me?

_Hmph, an escort. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined being an escort._

My mind took a direction all on its own and started firing questions about him... how many women, how many has he actually slept with, is it true what the others say, does he really not expect sex, and finally, is this guy gay?

_God, I hope not, it sure would be a waste of man specimen. _

He brought me out of my thought process and asked, "So what do you do in your spare time?"

"Isn't that a bit personal?" I nearly barked at him.

"I guess it is. And if you don't want to answer, it's ok."

"No, I'll answer. I am in college."

"Carolina? or Duke?"

"Duke, definitely."

"A little Blue Devil. So have you always been a Blue Devil?"

"No, not until high school."

"What made you like the school?"

"A close friend really liked college basketball. He is a University of Washington fan. They were playing Duke during a tournament, so I thought it would be fun to root against him. Duke won. I have been a fan ever since."

"Are you from the state of Washington?"

"Yeah, I grew up in a small town near the west coast. A place called Forks, Washington."

Our food arrived and smelled absolutely delicious. The steak looked scrumptious and I saw it was cooked to perfection.

Once the waiter walked away, he said "I am originally from Seattle, it's a shame our paths never crossed while we were on that side of the country."

"I doubt they would have, you must be considerably older than me."

"Izzy, I am not that old. Only 25. And you must be much younger than me."

"I am legal, if that is what you are asking. But, I would have expected you to be much older considering the amount of money you are throwing away."

He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Izzy, I am certainly not throwing money away and I have my reasons for entertaining this type of lifestyle," he said in between bites of his ravioli.

"As do I."

"Well, let's hear it. Why did you, Izzy, join the escort business?"

"It's really a sad story."

"Aren't they all?" He offered with raised eyebrows. 

"I guess you're right. The short of it is that I have tried to find a job, but because of the economy, no one is hiring. A friend, if you want to call her that, gave me a few leads. One thing led to another, and voila. Here I am."

"Hmm." He didn't react like I thought he would. I was expecting him to degrade me, lower my already poor self esteem. At the same time, I think he knew I wasn't telling him the whole truth. But, I didn't really want to share my sob story. It's none of his business and quite frankly, what could he possibly do about it. He was such a gentleman that he let me off the hook... this time.

"Listen, I want to be completely honest with you. I didn't bring you out here because of dinner."

_OMG, here it goes, we are finally talking about sex. Am I ready for the negotiations? But Jane said the guy usually doesn't request sex. Has he had a change of heart? If so, why? He looks HOT! But am I really ready to subject myself to this sexual lifestyle?_

"What I am about to say can not be shared with Jane. Is that understood?"

"Yes." I was all ears.

_What could he possibly share with me that Jane must not know? If he had an inkling of a job that would pay me money and I would not have to try not to sell my body, I am certainly going to listen. One can only hope._

"And please hear me out." I nodded which confirmed to him that I was listening, so he proceeded, "Do you really understand what you are getting yourself into? Selling yourself like this?" He was serious, as if he truly cared about my well-being.

I could feel the tears as they immediately flowed from my eyes. Thank God he requested this table. And luckily, I chose the seat in which my eyes faced the back wall. He really struck a nerve with me, being all parent-like about this career choice.

"Izzy, talk to me, please?"

"What is there for me to say? You know how to treat a lady. You don't force her to do things she doesn't want. You look out for her best interest. And then you go off and say something my dad should be telling me. You apparently know everything except how to get me out of my current situation."

He looked at me dumbfounded.

"Well let's start from the beginning. You need money, why?" he questioned. I know he wanted to help in any way he could, just by his facial expressions. He seemed truly concerned.

I sighed heavily and began my explanation.

"Because my reality just burst! I thought I had everything and because of a damn accident, I have been left with nothing! My parents were recently killed because they drove off a cliff, and over that DAMN CLIFF, went my parents WEALTH, the wealth I thought they FUCKING HAD, so, in just a few short weeks I will have no where to live, and I won't be able to buy food or shelter and there is no way I am going to be treated as a FUCKING HOMELESS PERSON! I need money. I NEED A LOT OF MONEY! And APPARENTLY this job has the potential for getting me to where I need to be. THERE, I said it."

_OMG. I just dropped the f-bomb. What if he thinks I am a fucking psycho. Shit. I said it again. Maybe I am a psycho... a psychotic fucking bitch. Shit. I am fucked! _

I let out a heavy sigh. Even though I let out a bunch of expletives with my rant, I felt a huge weight had finally been lifted... all because I finally shared my predicament with someone.

_But, it should have been Alice or Rosalie. Instead I chose him - a complete stranger, no less._

He continued to look at me with concerned eyes, opening and closing his mouth a few times before saying, "I am so sorry for your loss. Have you even grieved for them?"

_After all that I said, all that _language, _the words that come out of his mouth deal with grieving for my parents? _

"After all that I just said, you want to know if I have grieved for my parents?" He nodded. "Not really, they don't deserve it. They lied to me. My whole fuckin' life has been a sham. I don't know who I am or where to go from here."

"Have you shared this with anyone else?"

I hadn't, and I could tell that he knew it too. My two closest friends since coming to college - Alice and Rosalie - didn't need the burden of my so called life. They didn't need to know I was suffering and I didn't want to drag them down with me.

"No," I said as I fiddled with my napkin, not even looking at him.

"Why?"

"Because, it's nobody else's problem but my own." I glared at him.

"I can understand you wanting to tackle it on your own, but don't you have any friends that you can talk to, share your fears with?"

"Yeah right, what are they going to do, run to mommy and daddy and tell them I need their money?"

"No, but they could provide moral support. I bet they don't even know what you are doing tonight."

_Man, this guy should be an investigator,_ I thought sarcastically.

"They don't."

_Did you seriously tell a random stranger that your friends have no idea where you are or what you are doing? Now there's a swell idea for getting yourself killed. Is that what you want?_

"Seriously, Izzy. When in this line of business, be extremely careful with the information that you divulge. It is best not to share personal information."

"Then why ask?"

W_hy is this guy testing me?_

"Because the next guy you are escorting will ask you these same questions and the information you provide can be deadly. Once he knows a little piece of public information, he can search for you and find you when you least expect it."

"Sounds like you are speaking from experience."

"You might say that."

I just stared at him. He must be like a guardian angel or something sent down from the heavens above. Is he foretelling my future death? Or is he merely here to guide me with ultimately finding my right path?

Izzy, I want you to enjoy the rest of the evening. For the remainder of our time together, pretend that this is your fantasy date."

_But you seriously look my fantasy guy!_

"At the end of the night, I really want you to take a long look at yourself and your friends. I think they might surprise you if you shared with them your idea of a job. This job. And, don't get me wrong, if this is the type of career choice you are looking for, by all means, stay in it. But, I could tell from the moment we met that this isn't you."

"You're right."

"Then why do it?" he asked, concerned. 

"I already told you, because I need the money."

"You need money bad enough that you are willing to sell your body for sex in order to make a buck?"

Frustrated, I fired back at him, "You don't really know me so save your efforts. I need the money, and you are willing to pay. We both win."

"Do we? In the end, do we both win?" He looked me dead in the eyes and waited. All I could do was look away from him. He had me there. The 'companion' would win. But I certainly would not.

_At least I would walk away with money._

Luckily, Edward changed the direction of our discussion to something less emotional. We chatted about movies, music, and even fancy cars. After we finished with our meal, Edward ordered us each a crиme brыlиe. It was quite divine.

Our dinner was finally over so he paid the bill. We stood to leave and he motioned for me to lead the way while he hovered close with a hand on my lower back, guiding me. In a way it was comforting, almost reassuring me that everything would be ok. I hadn't realized how long we sat there, but the dinner crowd had thinned out.

The ride back was quiet and after our serious discussion, I had a lot to think about. Jane had sent me on a date with a man that was trying to coax me out of her business. And she had no clue. I don't understand why he does this - meets with girls, not have sex with them, and tries to get them out of this business. I probably should have asked him, but he didn't buy me to talk about himself. He bought me to protect me from what lies ahead.

As he pulled into the hotel parking lot, he asked where I was parked. I directed him to the aisle that my car was located. Edward was able to pull into an empty space a few spots down from me. He got out to say good bye. At first it was an awkward silence.

"Uhm, so thank you for the lovely evening," I said as he walked me to my car.

"You're welcome."

As we ended the date, I extended my hand to shake his. As he did so, I felt him hand me something, but then pulled me into a hug in an effort to prevent me from immediately looking at what he just handed me. He was very comforting to be with and I could tell our bodies just meshed together.

As I watched him walk away, I thought about the money I just made on this somewhat interesting date with a gorgeous man. It wouldn't be much, only because the most money is made when sex is involved. At least it is some money, and some money is better than no money.

_Every little bit helps! Too bad, I have to wait until next week for Jane to provide me with the check._

The sound of his car door opening brought me back to to the moment. He turned and looked at me, offering a warm smile. I watched as he got in, disappearing behind his tinted windows. Once he was out of sight, I looked at what he handed me. $200 and a note that read:

_Think about what you are getting yourself into. If you need a friend to talk to, please call me. 919.867.5309. _

I didn't know if I should be thankful or pissed, but something in me just snapped. I didn't need his pity. And yes, I could certainly use the money, I just didn't need any special handouts. Edward was trying to help me out, but he did something that my dad should be doing. Charlie would always give me money when I needed it... or even just because.

_God, how I miss him!_

I began to realize the emotional breakdown at the stripclub was just a precersor to the big one. Apparently that night, when I first cried for them, was not enough. Tears were beginning to form and all I could think about was the fact that my mom and dad were no longer here... and the money in my hand... and what I had to do to get it... and what I will possibly do in the future to get more.

I ran after Edward catching up to him as he was shutting his car door. He heard me coming, so he opened his door for me. He offered a comforting smile. But instead of me returning the smile, I threw the money at him and yelled, "I'm not your fuckin' charity." I turned to walk away.

_Damn girl, what got into you? It was money, which you could use right about now._

_Yeah, I guess I blew that. _

I never looked back. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't drive. I wouldn't be able to see because of the tears that were falling. With my emotional breakdown, it was best for me to sit in my car. My hands gripped the steering wheel as I lowered my head to rest it in the middle. I sobbed uncontrollably, my body shaking and then I started hiccuping because of all the crying. There was no one there to give me the hug I now desired. I could call Alice, but what would I tell her was my excuse as to why she needed to drive to a hotel parking lot? I decided it was best to just let it all out, cry as long as I needed. Then I would go straight home.

_Why didn't Edward check on me? He must have seen I was an emotional wreck?_

_Oh yeah, that's right, because you are a psychotic fucking bitch, and who wants to be around someone going postal?_

There was no telling how long I stayed there, but when my emotions were slightly under control, and I could see again, I pulled out of the parking lot. Edward's car was no longer where he had parked it.

_Asshole! The least he could have done was make sure I was ok. _

I drove directly back to campus all the while thinking about what a disastrous time this evening truly had been.

_Jane will never want me to go out on another date again. _

Upon entering my dorm room, I knew the questions would be fired at me immediately. Alice and Rose were hanging out in the middle of the room playing Rummy.

"Good God, girl! What the hell happened to you? Your mascara is smeared all over your face!" Alice screeched.

"Did he hurt you?" Rose stood and fisted one hand into the other as if she were ready to fight.

"Where have you been?" questioned Alice.

"And, why the hell are you dressed in an evening gown?" asked Rose.

All the while my head was shaking no. No, I don't want to answer their questions. No, I wasn't hurt. No, I will not tell you where I have been. And, just no, stop asking.

We all sat on the floor, my two extrovert friends for once were silent, waiting for me to speak.

_You've got to tell them something, anything._

"I am fine. No, he didn't hurt me. I was on a date. And, I guess you could say it was a blind date. I was requested to dress up and all I had was this dress. He didn't hit me or hurt me. He was very courteous. And, it was a lovely dinner, in case you were wondering."

After I freshened up and changed into some comfy clothes, they started their card game over to include me. Rosalie asked why I had been crying and I told them that I finally cried over the death of my parents, which was the partly true. They seemed to understand. That was until Alice asked who set me up with him. That really was a valid question since they would be the ones I would turn to for dating advice and blind dates. I wasn't sure what to tell them, and after several glasses of wine throughout the evening, and my mind being a bit hazy, I could only come up with one answer. "Jane."

"Who's Jane?" They asked simultaneously, while looking at each other questioningly.

"Someone I met recently." Then it hit me, I was supposed to call her once I returned. "Uh, hold on just a moment. Don't start the game until I return."

I grabbed my phone and stepped out into the hall to call her. I was a bit nervous to speak with her after my immature outbursts, but at the time, they seemed valid. After the first ring, she answered. "Izzy, I am glad you finally chose to call me."

"I am sorry, I got home a little bit a go, and my roommates were concerned for me and started questioning me because, well, it doesn't really matter. I called to tell you that I am home, safe and sound."

"I know, I just am surprised at how long it took you to call me."

"Excuse me?"

_She knew I was home? How could she?_

"Your companion called me an hour ago. He said that he had a lovely evening with you and was glad I called him for the introduction. However, he was concerned about your safety because you were really upset so he followed you to make sure you made it home. Did he hurt you?"

I was still stuck on her earlier sentence. He wasn't in the parking lot and I never saw him, when I left. I remembered looking for his car. But what if he left the spot to sit and wait somewhere else, watching me. I never paid attention to cars behind me, but he followed me?

_Oh shit, what if he really is a stalker? What if he is my future killer? He knows where I live, now._

Jane waited for my answer. "No, it was just as you said, he doesn't take things to an intimate level, he was very nice throughout the evening. Jane?"

"Yes."

"Uhm, he followed me home. Based on some of the conversations I had with him, you don't think he will take advantage of the fact that he might hurt me in the future, do you? I mean, he now knows where I live."

"No, Izzy, he has been a respectable client for the past year or so. He is very caring and always has my girls best interest in mind, which is probably why he followed you home. I don't think you have anything to worry about. I am just glad you're safe. And on that note, I will be in touch later this week for your next companion. Good night Izzy."

"Good night." I hit end on my cell phone and held it in my hand as I pondered our discussion. Returning to the girls, we played Rummy late into the night. When I made it to bed, I laid there, thinking about the evening's events.

A few things I was able to discern - 1) I had a lovely evening with a gorgeous guy who bought me for the night. 2) He had my best interest in mind all throughout the evening. 3) I should really think about the direction my life is starting to take. 4) My girlfriends could be my saving grace, if I only trusted myself enough to share with them who I truly am and where I am headed. 5) And, finally, I wanted to know more about Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Edward and Bella enjoyed Mirassou Pinot Noir. Do you have a favorite brand of wine? **

**Diamonds are a girls best friend... but so are reviews. Please comment. I would love to know your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My beta, brodeurgirl30, makes this story so much better. Go check out her stories, located under my Favorite Authors and Favorite Stories.**

Chapter 2: _A few things I was able to discern - 1) I had a lovely evening with a gorgeous guy who bought me for the night. 2) He had my best interest in mind all throughout the evening. 3) I should really think about the direction my life is starting to take. 4) My girlfriends could be my saving grace, if I only trusted myself enough to share with them who I truly am and where I am headed. 5) And, finally, I wanted to know more about Edward Cullen._

Sunday started off lazy. With the night I had... my first escort date, getting upset at Edward who tried to give me money and was only trying to help me, playing the role of friend... it truly was an emotional roller coaster for me. And, after calling Jane, I felt like a complete ass when I found out that Edward had good intentions by ensuring I made it home safely. I felt I deserved to sleep in.

Last night, after returning from my 'date', the girls and I played Rummy well into the early morning hours. It was a much needed stress release thinking about nothing but the card game we were playing and simply hanging out with my girlfriends. Rosalie mentioned that her roommate's boyfriend was in town, so Alice and I were completely fine with her crashing in our room. She claimed our black Ikea futon as her bed, since that was the most accommodating. It was either that, or the floor.

During the card game, we talked about all things boys, school, old and new crushes, and alcohol. The details that led to the events of last night with Edward, for the most part, were avoided.

All of us being underage, Rose was able to acquire a bottle of Prospectors Gold from a friend. We happily consumed the Riesling wine. The card game ended promptly when Alice, who normally was always happy, became very emotional.

"It just isn't fair," she said.

"What isn't?" Rose asked.

"We are freshman in college, good looking, and not a single one of us is dating a guy." But then she looked at me. "Except you were able to score a date with someone."

I cut her off, "Like I said earlier, I will probably never see the guy again."

I know, but that is my point. Why can't we just have boyfriends... serious boyfriends? What is it about you that he didn't like?" Her question was rhetorical, because she continued, "What is it about us that turns them off? Why don't the guys like us?"

Rose grabbed the glass that Alice was holding, and said, "I think it is time to cut you off." Then proceeded to down her remaining sips. She continued, "and, I think it is time to get some sleep."

After the lights were turned off, we all climbed into our respective beds. It was silent for several minutes and I assumed both were asleep. I thought about the date, my mind racing over the series of events. Looking back, Edward truly was a gentleman. He seemed to cater to my every need... taking me out for a great dinner, giving me extra money that I managed to throw back at him, looking after me when I probably needed it the most after our date.

_God, that was such a dumb move throwing money back at him. _

If I could turn back time, I know I would have ended the night a bit different.

_Ahhh, if only I could turn back time._

I didn't realize it but I let out a heavy sigh. I had assumed that the girls were already asleep, but since they were not, my vocalization was met with a round of questions I was still not ready to discuss.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice."

"If you were hurt, or in any sort of trouble, you would tell us, right?"

I didn't immediately answer her, which was probably a mistake. I should have just lied and said yes. Or, I should have opened up with yes then explained the truth about the escort job. Instead, I thought about my options on what to say and finally gave up and simply responded with, "Yes, I would certainly let you know."

It was the truth, really, because I wasn't hurt and if I ever were to get hurt, I would let them know.

_At least, I think and hope I would._

And, I was not in any sort of trouble... I didn't consider not having money in my bank account as being 'in trouble', in the sense that Alice was referring. So, I was able to feel comfortable with my answer to her.

Rose contributed with, "And Bella, if you are in any sort of trouble, but you are afraid to tell us because someone might hurt you..."

"It's nothing like that, at all."

Alice, concerned over my words said, "So, you are in trouble?"

_Shit! Why is it that I am now living two lives? I am not a liar. I can't lie to them. But, they can't know the truth... yet. I am just not ready!_

"Alice," I sighed again heavily, "No, not in trouble. I just don't have any money, and I am doing the best I can to make some."

She must have sensed my frustration because she responded, "Ok, Bella. But know that we are here for you, if you need us."

"I know."

_Thank you to the powers that be for stopping them from asking further questions._

We said our good nights and we all finally went to sleep.

...

It was late morning, and I awoke to an empty dorm room.

_I didn't even hear them moving around or leaving the room._

I knew I should be studying or getting breakfast.

_Or lunch since it is almost 11:30 AM._

But instead, I decided I would listen to my inner voice telling me to review the packet given to me by Jane. She would be calling in the coming days, I just didn't know when. It was important to at least be prepared for the real deal.

The date with Edward ended up feeling like a trial run, but without the expectation of sex, or the negotiating. If I stayed in this business long enough, both of those were bound to come up.

_Hopefully never. I just don't see myself being so lucky._

After fixing a bowl of Ramen Noodles, and grabbing a coke from our mini fridge, I sat at my desk to eat and read.

The welcome packet began with an introductory letter from Jane personally welcoming me to her company.

...

Izzy (aka Isabella, Bella),

I am honored that you have chosen to join my company, even if it is only for 30 days. This business can be both rewarding and fun. My belief is that you will be afforded many exciting and financially rewarding experiences. My sincere hope is that upon your trial completion, you will extend the contract further, becoming a regular employee of mine.

Your health and well-being are of the utmost importance to me. You and I will work together. As your employer, I will find the most qualified companion by screening them in all ways possible. As an employee, I ask that you be professional and courteous to the companion and myself.

...

_Yada, Yada, Yada. _

It was almost as if it were a generic letter, so all she had to do was enter my name at the beginning.

Behind the letter was the contract I already skimmed while sitting in her office the other day. Having read it once, I didn't see a need to review it again.

The next document was titled "Escort Safety Tips" and was on blood red colored paper.

_Obviously this page is important if she even made the effort to change the color of paper. _

Line by line I read this page in full. Most of it seemed obvious, but at the same time, it was important to review.

...

Escort Safety Tips

Safety tips to keep in mind while entertaining.

1. Mace or pepper spray should always be within reach. Don't be afraid to use it.

2. Always let someone know where you are expected to be. If the companion changes his or her mind on location, be sure to alert a friend of your whereabouts.

3. Learn self defense lessons. (There is a free class held the first Tuesday of every month and is recommended, not mandatory, that you attend.)

4. Never bring your Companion to your home.

5. Should you feel unsafe in any way, leave.

6. Keep an eye on your money.

7. Do not get drunk or high, especially during the date.

Remember, your safety is important to me and the business.

Sexual safety tips:

1. Yoga, Pilate's, and working out in general on a regular basis may help with some of your clients.

2. Carry your own bag of 'treats', that way, you will know where the items have been. Your bag of treats can include vibrators, KY jelly, whips, outfits, etc. If you think of it, then it should probably be in your bag.

3. Always bring condoms - never rely on him to supply them. Sometimes they 'forget' or they bring expired wrappers.

4. Groom, Groom, and Groom. Shower and shave before your appointment. It is also recommended to have regular waxings.

5. Get tested. THIS IS MANDATORY EVERY THREE MONTHS.

...

_Seriously? Whips? Vibrators? I've got to buy bag of 'treats'?_

_Wait, where will the money come from?_

The money I made from the night with Edward was probably going to be enough to cover some of my monthly financial obligations, but not all of it. If I am lucky enough, well, I am not sure lucky is the right word, but for the sake of making money, I should consider myself lucky if I do make enough to cover my monthly bills. Hopefully, there will be some extra left over for a bag of treats, or a visit to a professional spa.

After reading, I began to think about possibly visiting Adam and Eve to begin to create a 'bag of treats'. I make a mental note to see if the girls would like to join me.

_I have never used a vibrator before, so that might be a good item to have in the bag of treats._

The next document appears to be important for this line of business, and is entitled "Escort Terms."

_This should be interesting._

...

Escort Terms

Agency - An organization that manages calls, bookings, and advertising for multiple escorts.

Date Rape - Sexual assault that happens specifically on a date by someone the victim knows or is acquainted.

DFK - Deep French Kissing

Donation - Payment to a provider

Escort - A woman paid for companionship.

FS - Full Service. Vaginal intercourse to completion.

Get Comfortable - Get naked.

Half and Half - BJ followed FS.

Hardwood Floors - Clean shaven and waxed pubic area.

PSE - Porn Star Experience, rough aggressive sex.

Raincoat - Condom.

Reverse Massage - The client massages the provider.

Reverse Oral - The client performs oral sex on the provider.

Self-Service - Masturbation.

Shots on Goal - Attempts to reach orgasm.

South of the Border - Genital region.

Sunshine - Without a condom.

Translator - Condom.

Uncovered - Without a condom.

...

_Wow, so many new words to know! _

I never knew there were so many colorful words to describe a penis with, or without, a condom. Or that _hardwood floors_ could have a sexual meaning.

_The next time I hear someone even mention the words hardwood floors, I will instinctively think of a shaved pussy. Great, _I thought sarcastically_._

The next sheet explained "What To Expect During Your Date."

_Hopefully, this will give insight on a real non-Edward kind of date._

...

What to Expect During your Date

As your employer, I will understand your likes and dislikes, including the various sexual acts you prefer.

When you have a 'regular' companion, your evening may be scheduled in advance. New companions to the company may be spontaneous and set up for that evening. I will set up the initial date, discussing with the companion his wants and desires and sharing with him how far you typically are willing to go. This discussion will be communicated to you. Anything beyond the initial date will be negotiated between the companion and escort.

It is expected of you to be clean and well groomed, unless otherwise requested by the companion, with your mutual agreement.

Drinking is acceptable, but do not get drunk. For your safety, always know where your drink comes from. Not to scare you, but on occasion (so I have heard from other companies), some companions have brought their own beverages, laced with Rohypnol (date rape drug). This is both unacceptable and illegal.

When you and the companion meet for the first time, expect to first sit and talk. It helps to break the ice. Be engaging with the companion, and as a suggestion, think of some generic questions to help get to know one another.

Be sure to see that the donation (your payment) is in full view, typically it will be placed in an envelope. You may wish to excuse yourself to ensure it is in good order prior to proceeding with their desired requests.

If the companion is ready for sexual advances, at this time, you might suggest that he 'get comfortable'. The companion will typically know to get naked. From then on, there will be a mutual understanding that No means No.

...

It was signed with Jane's cursive signature.

_Note to self, when suggesting to get comfortable, it actually means to get naked._

There was a sheet on "Commonly Requested Sexual Positions."

...

Commonly Requested Sexual Positions

The Dirty Dangle ~ Begin missionary style, with heads at foot of bed. As you near your climax, inch toward the edge of the bed until your head, shoulders, and arms hang over the bed, behind you. Encourage him to keep thrusting. With your head slightly inverted, the blood will rush to your head, creating an erotic yet tingly finish.

Bucking Bronco ~ With him flat on his back, you face him, lowering yourself onto his shaft. Keep your knees bent. Lean back and use your hands for support. He will thrust his hips. Great for him to utilize his hands.

...

_Oh my God, I can't read any more about sex positions._

I am comfortable with missionary, and even girl-on-top, but these positions, they are just so explicit and down right rough.

_Moving on..._

The last document was entitled "What Every Escort Should Know."

_I sure as hell need to know a lot! Sex positions, Sex toys, Sex Sex Sex. Oh My Gah!_

Just reading all of this crap is making me uncomfortable.

_If I can't even talk about this with Alice or Rosalie, how in the world will I do the actual act with a complete stranger?_

...

What Every Escort Should Know

This line of business can be dangerous. Trust your instincts. You may come across police, rapists disguised as companions, STD's, etc.

Money can be made. Lots of it.

Get used to leading a double life. Most of your family and friends will not know you are in this line of work. Prepare to lie to them all. It is best to not pursue a boyfriend as that is one less person to deceive.

Don't use your real name.

Don't give out your personal information including your phone number.

Always use a condom, even when giving a blow job.

Stay as unemotional as possible. Although, it is important to make the companion feel emotionally involved.

Developing regulars is strongly encouraged, as this only helps your safety because you get to know one another and understand who the companion truly is as a person, not just as a client.

Older men tend to be more respectable.

When hosting at a hotel, it is best to use your own room. Oftentimes, you might think you are walking into the man's hotel room, but it ends up being a sting operation with the police.

Always expect, and receive, payment upfront.

There will be an end to this career - plan not to do this for the rest of your life. Think about your future, and save for it. You will get used to the lifestyle that the money brings you, so be financially ready for the day you no longer continue with this job.

Remaining true to yourself is the most important. Never compromise you safety, happiness and ultimately your self worth.

...

All this talk about things that could happen during a date made me think about the one I already had. The first 'date' was awesome, if you could classify it that high. I say that only because I didn't have to subject myself to unfulfilling sex to a perfect stranger.

Edward's words to me remained, and my thoughts echoed his. Could I really do this? Could I, _sweet _and _innocent _Bella, become sex crazed Izzy? I don't have the answer, at least not yet. And the longer it takes Jane to call me, the easier the decision becomes, and the faster I can get to the end of my contract period.

If all dates were as easy as the one with Edward, it would be smooth sailing and I would commit totally to the career. But I know at some point, sex with a stranger just may have to happen... should I remain in this business.

_That just doesn't sit well to me. Why did I sign up for this?_

On the flip side, the sex I have had in the past has been great, leaving me craving more. And right now, while I have no boyfriend, it is the ideal time to entertain. I am already lying to Alice and Rosalie. I can see how it would be difficult to be in a relationship with a boyfriend while having sex with a complete stranger.

_Can you say 'difficult?'_

After reading all about my new employer and job, I shoved the packet under my bed in an effort to hide it from Alice. Being in a college dorm, our shared room was essentially cut in half. She had one side of the room, and I had the other. We didn't typically encroach on the other's side, but there were things we shared, like the TV.

Alice returned a little while later, without Rosalie. When she noticed me, she acknowledged my presence with a simple hello. I returned the greeting, but that was all that was spoken. She seemed a bit distant, almost as if she were unsure that she should even talk to me. I couldn't tell what changed from last night. We were laughing and having a great time playing cards. I even opened up to her, somewhat.

I watched as she folded some of her clothes, then made her bed. She moved around the room, but my gut told me that there was something on her mind that she wanted to say. I knew she was aware of my lies. I was never good at story-telling. It's still hard for me to come to grips with the contract I had signed.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she finally asked, "So, Bella, now that it is just you and me, are you going to give me the real scoop?"

I knew what she was getting at. What I really wanted to ask was, "The real scoop on what?" But I knew deep down that playing dumb with Alice wasn't an option nor was it a wise move for our friendship. She was upset with me and I can only imagine that it was due to my vagueness regarding the trouble I am in at the present. Treading lightly and stating the truth which was also a fact I was comfortable with her knowing, I stated, "Uh, it's like I said, I went on a date."

"Yeah, you said that last night. Who's Jane?" She was little aggressive with her response, further confirming my suspicions.

"Jane is someone I know."

"I gathered that, but how do you know her?" I realized Alice was showing a hint of jealousy and I wondered if it was because I was not giving her all the juicy details, or if it was because she didn't set me up. I couldn't be so sure, but I knew I was hurting her.

"We met a couple of weeks ago. Look Alice, I know you want the details, but there really isn't anything to tell. As a matter of fact, and I said this before, I will probably never see that guy again."

She just looked at me, as I did the same with her. It was as if she was coming to grips with something in her mind, almost working on deciding what exactly she should say. "Ok, I accept that was your answer. But Bella?" I looked straight at her. She was so concerned for me. "Please be careful. I know you aren't telling me the whole truth and I don't know why you won't trust me. I can certainly understand that you have been an emotional wreck these past few weeks with your parents death, but please don't do anything stupid. I am here for you. And, I won't judge."

_Wow, it's as if Edward had a mini pep talk with her prior to her coming inside._

I don't know what to say. I know I can trust her. It's just that the topic of being an escort is just a little tough to swallow... and she had no idea. I didn't tell her the truth, but I resolve that one day I will. I'm just not so sure when.

Hearing her words stung a bit. I knew I wasn't being truthful to her. But knowing that she knew I wasn't, just added to my guilt of not telling her the full story.

"And Bella," she continued, "your letter fell." I gave her a questioning look. She continued, "You know, the one you taped onto your mirror. I put it on your dresser. Are you ever going to open it?"

_Oh yeah. THAT letter._

I had put it somewhere 'safe', rather than letting it get lost among all my school work. That way, when I was ready I would find it easily. But having not thought about the letter in weeks, I had completely forgotten about it.

"I will read it eventually."

"I thought you said it was from your father."

"It is."

"Don't you want to know what it says? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Alice, I am not ready to read his final words to me. One day, yes. But I am still caught up in the fact that he lied to me."

_Shit! Hypocrite! I just told her that I was still pissed at my dad for lying and yet, I am doing the same thing to her. _

Alice just looked at me. Her eyes said it all. Not a single word was said by her, but I knew right then that my lies must cease. She knew it, but didn't verbalize, the fact that I was being quite the hypocrite. After the short stare-down, she looked a way, then continued to fold clothes and ignored me the rest of the day.

...

Classes resumed on Monday and were not the highlight of my week. As a matter of fact, nothing right now felt as though it were the highlight of my week. It was a long, yet quiet. No calls from Jane. I began to wonder if she had forgotten me. I knew I should be a bit upset about the potential for money I would make and the fact that she hadn't called. But, then I thought that maybe business was just slow. The economy was rough and no one was spending money, maybe the escort business was being hit just the same. Or maybe it's because I am a new person. Either way, mentally, I was ok with not receiving the call.

On Friday, Alice, Rosalie and I went to a girls night event sponsored by some of the sororities on campus. Anyone and everyone was welcomed, you just had to be a girl. Nothing too exciting happened, it was just a time for us to all hang out.

I was shocked when Tanya showed up. Although, I really shouldn't have been. She gets around to all the local parties, so I shouldn't have been surprised to see her there. I just expected her to be where guys were involved, not an all-girl party.

I wanted to tell her that Jane and I 'hit it off', but Tanya wasn't even someone I would consider a close friend. So, if I can't trust myself to share this with Alice and Rosalie, there was no way that I would tell Tanya, even though she made the introduction.

Unfortunately for me, Jane's mouth is big.

"So, you and Jane?" Tanya asked, but in a way that told me she knew.

"I guess you could say that. Trial run, you know."

"Yeah, actually, I do. I have dabbled in it a bit. When I get tired of Aro, I typically go crawling back to Jane in hopes that she will allow me some dates. But for some reason, I really enjoy working for Aro. I feel as though it is lights, camera, action and all eyes on me."

I don't even know what I should say to that. Luckily, my phone vibrated. "Excuse me," I said waving my phone at her to signal I had to take the call. Once I glanced at the caller id, I could feel my heartbeat skip. I inwardly groaned then began agonizing over what she wanted. I could only imagine but was conflicted because she was interrupting girls' night. What would I tell Alice and Rosalie?

"Hello Jane."

"Izzy, I am so glad you answered. I received a last minute call and his request fits you to a T. I hope you are available."

_Shit! Here goes the real deal._

"Uh, I didn't think I had much choice."

"Izzy, this is my business, and you are my employee so I expect you to go. But I also understand that this is all new to you. It's not like I am going to throw you out to the wolves."

"I know, I kind of knew what to expect with the last guy. With this one, I am not so sure."

"Listen, every girl in your position goes through these first time jitters. It's ok. The best thing for you is to just put on your game face and go."

"Ok, when and where do I need to go?"

_Am I truly ready for this?_

"An hour from now, and ..."

"An hour?" I screeched.

"He understands that I have caught you in a time crunch. Go as you are."

"I am in jeans and a tank."

"That is perfect. He will be sitting at the bar at Chili's. Oh, and he is staying at the Hilton. Should he request you detour back there, don't go to his room. Since he is considered a new companion to my company, I don't entirely trust him. He appears legit from the screening I have done and doesn't appear to want sex, but in situations like this, I am not entirely too sure. He is here on business from the west coast and is probably looking for company to pass the time while in town."

She paused briefly and I heard the sound of papers shuffling on the other end.

"Also, I have an account at the Hilton. At the check in desk, give them my name and they'll give you a key to my room, 485, if you need it. Any questions?"

"Uh, no." My voice was a bit shaky.

_God, I am so nervous and I haven't even ended the call with Jane._

"Great. Well then, if you need me, you know how to reach me. Don't hesitate to call and don't forget to call me when you are done with the evening."

All I could think of right now was what lie do I share with the girls? Having come to a party with them, I just can't ditch them. I decided it would be easiest to use the cramping excuse. They're girls, they will understand.

_Right?_

I saw Alice and Rosalie dancing on the other side of the room with a few others to an old school rap song. I tried to get their attention by motioning for them to come to me, but they didn't see me. I did the next best thing, I texted. I don't dance, so I wasn't about to join them only to tell them I was leaving. Texting seemed safe.

**A&R. Gotta go. Not feeling well.**

Rose looked around the room and found me, then quickly responded.

**Whats wrong?**

**Cramps.**

I saw Rose grab Alice's hand and stormed my way while discussing something.

Alice looked pissed and said, "Your leaving? But the night is just getting started."

"I know, it's just that I'm not feeling very well." Lying was not something I want to do, but was necessary. I don't think it was working, though, because I could feel tension in the air.

Rose stepped in to say, "Alice, it's ok. I am still here and we'll still have fun." I turned to walk away. I didn't need to hear this. My conscience was already heavy with guilt. There was guilt for the lies, guilt for the way I was hurting my friends, and guilt because I just left them standing there and I didn't offer any more of an explanation. I just walked away.

Alice spoke, but her voice faded as I progressed further away from them, "I know, it's just that I am so worried about her. There is something she isn't telling us. I want to help her, I just don't know how."

I was hurting Alice. That much I was sure. Could we go back to the way it was when we met at the beginning of the semester?

...

_Saturday, the prime day for moving in. My parents and I had just taken a cross country trip, a last family outing before I began my college days. It was a great trip, but now was the time to start my life, without my parents' guidance. They were ready to let me go... to become someone special... to make something of myself._

_After obtaining the dorm key, we made our way to my room. College students were milling about; parents standing nearby watching their children. I passed a girl, a tall blonde. Her parents were giving their parental advice as I passed. She was totally ignoring them, focused intently on her phone, texting someone. _

_What a bitch, _I thought. _The least she could do is pretend to care about her parents advice. _

_We reached my new room, what was now my new home. The door was shut. I wasn't sure if I should knock, or walk in, but my mom made the answer for me._

"_Knock, knock." She said as she quietly tapped on the door._

"_Mom, I live here now, I can just enter if I want." But, I waited for a response, knowing that was probably the courteous thing to do. I wasn't sure if my roommate had moved in yet. No one answered._

_I put the key in, opened the door, and was shocked to see the room. It was small. A lot smaller than my room back home._

And they expect me to share this space?

_My side of the room was picked for me... the empty side of the room. The other half was neatly organized in shades of pink, purple, and teal. It looked perfect. _

_After carrying in the last of my things, I excused myself from my parents to take a quick trip to the bathroom. As I walked down the hall, I passed that 'blondie' from earlier. She was walking so far ahead of her parents in what looked like an effort to ignore them, and while doing so, she was also not paying attention to where she was walking. She was still too busy texting, and bumped right into me. I said sorry, but I also expected her to say the same, since she was technically walking on my side of the hall and bumped into me. An apology never came._

Remind me to stay away from her!

_After I finished up in the bathroom, I made my way back to the room. I could hear the sounds of more than just my parents voice filtering out of my room. I turned the corner to see my parents chatting with another set of parents, and a young girl my age with dark short spiky hair. The style was cute, too. And I quickly learned it completely fit her personality._

"_Oh, you must be Bella," she said as she came rushing to me, embracing me in the biggest girl hug._

"_Yes."_

"_I am so excited. It is wonderful to finally meet you. I have been looking forward to college for so long, and after speaking with your parents, it sounds like we are going to be great friends. I have a mini fridge, help your self to the items in there. I am a bit anal with cleanliness. I tend to get up early, but I will leave the room if it bothers you with me being up so early, and..."_

_She kept on talking and would not shut up! But at the same time, she was genuine and I could tell we were going to have a beautiful friendship._

...

I rushed to my dorm room to freshen up, and took a quick shower. Jane said what I had on was acceptable, so I stepped into a cuter pair of jeans and flashier pale blue tank top. My outfit was finished with my classic pumps.

Once at the restaurant, I parked my car and as I got out, I reached into the backseat to grab my sweater. It's a necessary accessory, especially since it's usually cold inside. The hostess greeted me with a smile but I nodded towards the bar. She understood and left to greet the next guests entering the restaurant behind me.

Upon entering the bar area, I noticed there was a group of people on one end of the bar and a guy sitting by himself on the other end who was drinking a beer while watching the game on the TV.

_Do I just assume he's the guy and walk up to him? … what if it isn't him, then I have made a complete ass out of myself? ...sit at the bar? ...stand here looking stupid? Decisions, decisions. I am sure the first of many decisions for the night._

I shake my head, not sure what to do, but ultimately decide to just belly on up to the bar selecting the seat in the middle. Having no clue what he looks like, I reason that he has some idea of my appearance since he knew what he wanted and described me to Jane. I waited. The bartender looked at me then asked if I needed anything; I told him I was waiting for someone. He understood, then left me so he could tend to the large group.

A few minutes later, I felt a presence of someone standing behind me.

"Izzy?" he asked.

I turned around and noticed a tall, buff hunk of a guy who was really tan. He looked good.

"The one and only," I responded as I stood to greet him.

"Hi, I'm, uh, I'm Jacob." He acted nervous, unsure of something. He stretched his arm out so that we could shake hands. I couldn't believe how massive it was.

_Oh God! If his hand is any indication of... well, that would just be huge._

I picked up my belongings and was about to walk away from the bar when he said, "Mind if I have a drink before we go?" as he motioned to the stool next to mine.

"Uh, sure." We sat down, an uncomfortable silence taking over.

_What is it with these dates and uncomfortable silences?_

I began to wish I was 21 so that I could enjoy a beverage with him to calm my nerves. I was too chicken to just assume that this bartender would serve me alcohol, even though I was able to get away with it during my last date. Instead, I enjoyed a coke hoping the bartender would dump some rum into the cold glass.

We watched the game that was on the TV over the bar, he was commenting on the idiot refs, bad plays, and good looking cheerleaders.

_This is so lame. I wonder what Rosalie and Alice are doing right now._

When he finally finished his drink, he said, "Let's get out of here. Your place or mine."

"Where is your place?" I thought it would be a nice touch to pretend not knowing where he was staying.

"The Hilton."

"Well, I actually have a room there, so we can go to my room."

"Great, do you want to ride with me?"

"Uhm, no. I will just meet you in the lobby." He looked hurt when I suggested this.

"This isn't some ploy to skip out on me is it?" he questioned.

"No, not at all! Look, I drive the older Toyota parked out back, just follow me."

"Ok."

Sure enough, he followed, rather closely I might add. It was as if he didn't want to get me out of his sight. I was able to park my car near the hotel and lucky for me it was under one of those parking lot lamps.

_At least I am trying to be safe by parking in a well lit area._

The lobby was rather massive in size, but very empty. The colors were of the gold variety with hints of red throughout. I informed Jacob of my need to check in. He offered to come with me, but I suggested he wait for me in the lobby. I watched as he walked to the opposite side of the room. Slow step followed by another slow step, I walked towards the reception desk. I could feel my stomach twisting and turning as I walked.

The concierge was chatting on the phone, laughing even, when I walked up.

_Obviously this guy is on a personal call. Get off dude! I have some money to make._

_Seriously? My brain has suddenly decided it wants this job AND to make some money. _

He quickly ended the call, changing his behavior and becoming rather professional then politely asked how he could help me.

"I am here for Jane's room, uh, room number 485 I believe?" I questioned, but only because I was unsure if the guy knew why I was here. Jane mentioned she has a room. But I wasn't sure just how much the staff here knew about her, or how often the room is used by girls like myself.

"Sure, just a second." He punched some information into the computer system, then a moment later handed me the key. "Just take the elevators to the fourth floor, turn right, the room is on the left."

I turned to see Jacob on the other side of the room leaning against the wall, arms crossed, while staring at me. Not just staring, more like glaring at me. A shiver went down my spine to my core. He was looking at me as if I had done something to hurt him. My gut was telling me to run, but I shrugged it off chalking it up to pre-stranger-sex jitters.

_Pep talk, need a pep talk! As in NOW!_

_Bella, well, Izzy, you can do this. You have bills to pay. You need to make money to pay those bills. You can and will proceed to the room. Ignore that feeling deep within your stomach. It's just upset because of your nerves. It's ok to be nervous. Being nervous equates to being excited. Repeat to yourself: You can and will do this. _

With the key in hand, I looked at Jacob standing on the other side of the room, and nodded my head signalling the direction of the elevators. He started walking towards them, as I did the same. My stomach felt as though it was twisting in knots while slowing falling towards the floor. I had an urge to vomit, but managed to hold it down, for now. We met at the elevators. Once the doors opened, we stepped inside. I couldn't tell if I was happy that we were alone so that no one I knew would see me, or if I should be anxious and nervous that no one was witnessing the direction we were taking.

_What if his room is on the same floor? What if he forces his way on to me or gets me into the secluded stairwell? OMG, what have I done? Think of something, anything._

And then Edward's beautiful face popped into my mind.

_Why him of all things? _

Since he was something good to look at and because he was nothing but nice to me, I forced myself to imagine being with Edward instead of this loser of a guy.

In the elevator, Jacob stepped closer to me reaching out for my hand and asked, "Do you mind?" I mumbled "no" as he took my hand into his. His rather large, calloused hand engulfed mine.

We made our way to the fourth floor and proceeded down the hall. At the door, my hand with the key was trembling as it was unlocked. The room looked better than a hotel room, almost homey. I let him enter first and he proceeded straight to the bed.

_Seriously, this dude is going to want sex. I can just feel it._

"So, uh?" I had no clue where to start.

"Can we just talk first?"

_Yes, always a great place to start._

I let out a sigh of relief that we would talk, all while hoping that talking would be the only thing we would do. But then I remembered the packet of information suggesting that we begin the evening by talking. I also remembered a conversation that Jane and I had. She took the initial fee over the phone, but anything else was to be negotiated between me and the companion.

"We can talk, but anything else you expect will require payment up front." I felt slightly better about the situation, but only because I was bold enough to lay the ground work regarding potential events for the evening.

"Got it. So, what's your background."

"I assumed Jane told you, but I am new at this, so please be gentle."

_I can't believe I just hinted at my inexperience in this business, even if Jane already told him._

"I didn't mean about this profession, I meant, tell me about yourself."

"Oh, well..."

Images from my dinner with Edward flashed into my head as if he was my guardian angel. His words playing as if the conversation was on repeat.

...

"_Seriously, Izzy. When in this line of business, be extremely careful with the information that you divulge. It is best not to share personal information."_

...

"I attend the local community college." I lied, hoping I did it better for him than to Alice and Rose.

"Really?" he asked, but it was as if he knew my answer was false. "Uhm, so, your not from here, are you?" he asked in a confirming sort of way.

"No, I travelled across country to try something new. What about you?"

_A little truth can't hurt, can it? It keeps me somewhat grounded, right?_

"Traveling." And as an afterthought, he added, "on business."

My gut was telling me not to trust this guy. There was something about him that just didn't seem right.

"Oh yeah? What kind of business are you in that requires travel around the country?" I asked.

"Uhm." His eyes darted around.

_Ok, so he doesn't want to tell me his line of work. Duly noted._

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me." I said. He instantly relaxed, a little. "Do you travel to this area often?"

"Nope, first time, and hopefully last. So, tell me about your parents." The glare was back, his eyes, staring straight into mine.

_What a weird question. But if that is what he needs to get himself off, I guess I will work with that._

"They were amazing, wonderful, and allowed me to have the best childhood ever."

"So how'd they die?"

_Ok, so this guy just went from weird to down right creepy! I know I didn't tell him they were dead._

"How did you know they were dead?" I eyed him cautiously, then glanced around the room. The door was closer to me, I could get out if needed. My purse was still in my hand.

_Just remember to unlock the deadbolt first._

"You spoke of them in past tense. So, how did they die?" He was now acting a bit more sure of himself, cocky even.

"They were in an accident. Uhm, and why is this important?" I asked becoming a bit agitated, especially since I was not ready to speak about them, and definitely not to a complete stranger.

"No reason, no reason at all. I am a bit curious though. Were they murdered?"

_Murdered? Wow! Why would he ask if they were murdered? Does this guy prey on lonely women? _

"Murdered? No, their car drove off the cliff on the pacific coast. Is that what you want to know?" I huffed.

"Why would they do that?" He seemed genuinely curious.

_But, Bella, looks can be deceiving. Trust your gut._

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It doesn't matter. There is nothing I can do to bring them back to life."

"And you're sure it was an accident?"

_Seriously, why is this guy asking these questions?_

"Yes, the police confirmed it. Now can we please change the topic of discussion? Their death is still a sore spot for me and I would rather not talk about them."

"Sure, so how about we have that _other _discussion now?"

_Seriously? Anything I can do to just get this guy out of my life, the better._

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Well, what can I get for $50?"

"Seriously? A blow," I guessed. That would be the one thing that Jane and I hadn't discussed... how much should I really charge for the extras?

_I can't believe I am having this conversation... with a complete stranger, no less._

He unclasped his belt buckle and proceeded to lower his jeans as I said, "Wait, first you've got to pay up."

"Fine." Jacob said as he quickly pulled his pants back up to get to his wallet. He pulled a $50 and put it on the dresser.

When I realized he was serious, I wanted to be sure this was what he truly wanted. "Are you sure you want a blow job?"

"Yeah. I am a guy and what guy wouldn't want one."

_Shit!_

He must have sensed my hesitation, so he continued. "Look, what I said is true, I do want one. When I found out you were new at this, I was willing to cut you some slack. But if you want to go all the way, I am fine with that, but I am certainly not at all about the sunshine, if you know what I mean."

_Shit. I am supposed to know what that means. Think, what did that sheet say?_

_Oh yes! I remember now._

"I understand completely. I will not do anything without a raincoat. If you want the full service, it will be a hell of a lot more than $50. Shall we start with the BJ and just go from there?" He nodded.

_Deep breaths, Izzy, deep breaths. You can do this. Think about the money. Now, _a_ct!_

The words from Aro at the strip club returned to me. So I decided to listen. I felt like I had to loose my mind, like I had to go a bit crazy, out of touch with reality. I didn't know enough of the escort business, so I had to make it up as I went. He didn't seem to notice, well, at least he wasn't complaining.

I seductively stood and slowly walked to where he placed the bill. My thumb and forefinger held it as I looked it over, turning it into a prop. I folded it a couple of times then slowly let go of it with my left hand and used it to caress my breast proceeding to pull out my top just enough so that my right hand could stuff the bill into my cleavage.

Ever so slowly I grabbed at his shirt and lifted it over his head. Once bare chested, I saw he was so muscular and ripped.

He was sitting on the bed, his pants now pulled back down to his ankles. He was huge, my thought from earlier about his hand size rang true. I lowered my head down but before I could do anything he asked, "Don't you want to kiss me?"

I had already decided that by being in this business it will not include kissing on the mouth. To me, that is something special between me and my love, so sharing that with a complete stranger will not happen.

_I know, and sex is different HOW?_

With my internal debate still going on regarding this job, I new without a doubt that I needed money. I was leaning towards the fact that I would somehow find the will to have sex, should it come up, but something needs to be removed from the equation that I can keep intimate between me and my future partner in life. "Kissing on the mouth is for the one I love. So, that is the one area I will not go." He nodded his understanding.

My stomach was still in knots, but I decided that the best thing to do would be to enjoy the moment.

_Yeah, if that is even possible._

But to do that, I had to think about being with someone else. For some reason, my mind kept going back to Edward. So that was exactly what I did. I imagined I was with Edward, while physically being with this complete stranger.

I slowly kissed my way down his chest and when I reached the prime area, I slipped my hand in my back pocket to reveal the condom. He groaned, but I ignored him. After rubbing him with my hand, it began to become hard so I slipped the condom over his massive length.

_I am trying to be as safe as possible, just like Jane had suggested._

I lowered my head, my lips consuming him and began to suck, my head going up and down. He grasped my pony tail in an effort to assist with my head bobbing, but he was a bit rough - pulling slightly, then pushing. He groaned his satisfaction, and as he was reaching his climax, he assisted by thrusting his hips causing me to gag slightly. My hand groped his balls and I slowly massaged them. He was getting close. He let out a loud groan as he finally came and when I felt ready, I slowly stood while turning my back to give him some privacy to clean up.

It didn't take him long to finish. I was thankful for that.

Returning from the bathroom, he grabbed his shirt and dressed quickly. As he walked to the door, he said, "So, uh thanks." I mumbled an mmhmm to him all while not looking at his eyes. I couldn't look at him. We hadn't known each other before tonight, but we just completed an intimate act. It felt awkward and I was ashamed. Looking into his eyes would confirm if I satisfied him to his expectations, but I wasn't ready to know. His hand grasped the door and I could see from the corner of my eye that he paused, turning to face me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

_Shit, did he just call me Bella? Had I introduced myself to him as Bella and not Izzy? OMG. Now he knows a very personal piece of information about me._

He was now glaring me down, a wicked smile slowly crept on his face. I watched him, dumbfounded as the series of events with him played back. I could not, for the life of me, remember when I used my name. Did Jane accidentally use Bella instead of Izzy? I will have to ask her.

"You sure are a piece of work. You know that?" He was angry and I could not figure out what the hell was happening. And, unfortunately for me, he was blocking me from exiting. Luckily, he didn't wait too long. He slowly opened the door and said, "You sure are quite the cupcake," as he left the room laughing.

_What the hell, seriously? This guy is quite the creep. My dad used to call me that when I was a little girl. _

Up until that moment, I had been able to keep my nerves in check. But once he left, I could feel the bile quickly rising. I rushed to the bathroom, lifted the lid to the toilet, and vomited. Watching the water spin as the dirty water and puke flushed down the toilet, I took a moment to reflect on what I had just done... spent an evening with a complete stranger and sucked on his dick.

_Oh My GOD! That is so gross!_

I vomited again.

My bag was in the other room so I rushed to and returned to the bathroom clutching it as if my life depended on it. Inside, I found my toothbrush and toothpaste and aggressively brushed my teeth. Not once, not twice, but five times, all while tears fell from my eyes. I cried hard, eventually grasping the sink to hold myself up. I felt degraded, used, and completely worthless.

After letting it all out, I refreshed my look, packed my things, returned the key to the hotel desk, then drove straight home. Before getting out of the car, I did another face check in the mirror. Unfortunately, my crying left my eyes looking slightly red and swollen.

_Hopefully no one will notice. Yeah, who am I kidding. Nothing has worked in my favor here recently._

Once back to the room, I realized that my girlfriends would probably still be out enjoying the night. I thought about calling them so I could join them, but then I remembered I lied to them earlier about not feeling well.

_Guess I won't be joining them after all._

The bathroom was down the hall, since I live in a college dorm. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth, yet again, and used the bathroom, before walking the short distance back to my room and climbed into bed.

A magazine was on the floor next to my bed so I reached down to pick it up and began flipping through the pages. Soon after, I heard the familiar sound of the key entering the doorknob and watched as the door flung open, Alice and Rosalie laughing as they entered the room.

"Hey girls!" It was an effort on my part to try to get involved in the hysteria of their laughter.

In a hushed tone, Alice responded, "I am so sorry, did we wake you? We thought you went to get some medicine."

_Dumb Ass. You forget to wipe the board._

The board is located on the outside of our door. It was given to us by our Resident Advisor when we first arrived and was a way for Alice and I to get to know each other while at the same time respecting each others privacy. We use it when we need to leave messages for each other. The rule of thumb is that a message is left and once read, that person erases their intended message. Good concept, except I forgot to erase yet another lie from the board. My excuse, in case they showed up to find me missing, was to tell them I went out for medicine.

"No, of course not. Sorry I forgot to erase that message. From the sound of it, you have had a great night!"

Rose, while trying not to laugh, said, "Yes, you totally missed it."

_Thanks Rose. Dagger in the heart. Of course I totally missed it, I was blowing a fuckin stranger trying to make money all while making you think that I was sick. _

She continued, "We left the party and decided to get a late night appetizer at O'Charley's. Miss Brandon, over there," she said as she nodded her head in Alice's direction, "had to use the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, when she came out of the bathroom, she noticed toilet paper stuck to her shoe. She tried to kick it off, but wasn't paying attention to the fact that the mens' bathroom door opened and a gorgeous guy stepped out. She ended up kicking him in the shin and he nearly fell over due to the force of Alice's kick. I saw the whole thing play out and their expressions were priceless."

Alice contributed by stating, "Oh yeah? Well at least I got a phone number."

"But his name sounds ancient, or foreign, or something. With a name like that, do you really think he is worth the time of day?" Rosalie asked.

"What's his name?" I asked trying to feel included yet hating the fact that I missed this whole debacle.

"Jasper." They said in unison.

Alice continued, "He may have a strange name, but his voice is sexy as hell. Oh, and so is his smile. He dresses nice, too."

I could tell that she was a bit excited with this guy. Alice is a little over the top when it comes to even the smallest of things. But this behavior of hers was slightly different. She was her normal self, but with a hint of twilight in her eye.

_Could it be love at first sight for her?_

Maybe. Well, possibly? All I knew was that over the course of the next week my roommate became nearly non-existent. And the times I did see her, she was usually changing clothes, or grabbing the books for a class. We didn't speak much, but I knew why she was giving me the silent treatment.

By the time Wednesday came around, I had to ask, "So, you just met the guy, but it seems as though you went from zero to sixty in a matter of days. You must really like him."

"Bella, he is incredible. I have never felt like this before. We had this instant connection when we met and when we're away from each other, it's as though I am missing something. He told me last night that he is crazy about me and would so much rather be with me then apart."

"Is he also in college?"

"Yes, but he is working on his masters."

"Don't you both think you might ought to save some time for studying?" I kind of joked, but not really.

"We do, but together. Take this afternoon as an example. After he gets done with class, he is meeting me here, then we are going to the library."

"Damn!" was my simple reaction.

"What's the matter?" She rushed over to me.

"Well, I missed my chance at meeting him the other night. And today, I will be in class." I smiled at her.

"It's alright. You will meet him soon enough. I promise, he isn't going anywhere!" She picked up her book bag, slung it over her shoulder and walked to the door. "Bella. I know I haven't been here much these past few days. But I do think of you often. You and I have become a bit distant and I don't know how to fix it. I am here for you if you need me. Please know that. I feel as though I am losing my best friend."

_Why did she have to say that? Ugh._

I watched as she gave her speech, but looked away due to the guilt I felt. "Alice, I don't want to lose you as a best friend, and I hope that, for now, you will accept the fact that I am still coming to terms with certain aspects of my life. And, when I am ready, I will tell you the story of my life."

She came to me and gave me a hug while saying, "You are like a sister to me and deserve the best. Things will get easier with time."

_Wow, is she indirectly telling me this job will become easier with time?_

"Thanks, Alice." She left the room and it was filled with utter silence. The only noise I heard was the quiet humming of our mini-fridge.

I thought about the events that had taken place over the past couple of days. I had my first sexual encounter as an escort. In order to do so, I had envisioned being with another man. I was treating my best friends with disrespect due to my lies. Alice may have found love at first sight which resulted in my jealousy - could I find my true love? Or had I already, but just didn't know it, yet?

**A/N: The wine mentioned in this story was Prospectors Gold. Thanks to IBDamon for recommending one of her favorites. **

**Thanksgiving 2010 is this week. What wine will you be enjoying with your turkey dinner?**

**I am thankful for my wonderful readers, and my Beta.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you brodeurgirl30 for Beta'ing! And, Happy early Birthday! Thanks also goes out to my readers, and those who review. It is greatly appreciated.**

…..

Chapter 3: _I thought about the events that had taken place over the past couple of days. I had my first sexual encounter as an escort. In order to do so, I had envisioned being with another man. I was treating my best friends with disrespect due to my lies. Alice may have found love at first sight which resulted in my jealousy - could I find my true love? Or had I already, but just didn't know it, yet?_

…..

It's been nearly a week and I hadn't heard from Jane. After my encounter with Jacob, I questioned my ability to proceed further in this career. The night with him really was a wake up call. And while it wasn't intercourse with the guy, I still questioned if I could follow through with the act. Sure, it was just a blow job. But, it was a blow job I performed on a complete stranger. There was no emotional satisfaction on my end of the spectrum. He, on the other hand, received nothing but pleasure. Pure gratification at my hands and mouth. I felt dirty, like the low man on the totem pole. I felt like I degraded myself. I was trashy scum of the earth material.

_What guy would ever want me knowing what I have done in my past... and possibly will do in the near future?_

I wondered if he had called Jane and informed her of what a slut I was. I could only imagine the colorful words he could use to describe me. Trailer-white-trash. Hooker. Floozy. Call-girl. Ultimately, I was Izzy... the whore.

But, in reality, I didn't classify myself as anything like that. To me, I was sweet, innocent Bella. To me, I couldn't see past being a college student. To me, I just didn't see myself becoming an escort.

_But, I need the money._

While having my internal debate, there was a knock on the door, then the doorknob turned. Rosalie, holding a bottle of Layer Cake Malbec, came barging in the room.

"Where's Alice?" she asked.

"Where do you think?"

"With that Jasper dude, again?" I nodded, confirming her thoughts. "Wow, she fell head over heels for him, and quick. It seems like yesterday when I had to cut her off because she was complaining about being single. And here she is, not even a week later, the only one of the three of us with a guy."

_If only I had a guy, with lots of money, I might be able to get out of my current situation._

She was very unladylike as she plopped down on our futon. I realized that half the bottle of wine had already been consumed.

"Rose, uhm, are you drunk?"

"Drunk, me? Hell no. Want some?"

_Right, you're not fooling me._

I watched as she took another swig straight from it then offered me the bottle.

"Uhm, ok, I'll have a sip." There was something off about her. "Rose, are you alright?" She wasn't depressed, upset, happy, or even sad. But, there was a look of determination about her, as if she had one thing, and one thing only on her mind.

"Yes. Listen. I need to go to the store. Want to join me?"

I couldn't figure out what was going on in Rosalie's mind. But, it wouldn't be long before I found out her intentions and what she needed to purchase. Just then Alice came be-bopping into the room.

"You two look like you are up to no good."

"Well, we aren't," I said, only half-joking, not realizing how true the statement would become.

Rosalie just looked at me, then said, "I need a vibrator, we are going to the naughty store, want to come?" She had a dead-serious expression. No humor, no reservations, all truth and she didn't mind letting it be known exactly what she needed.

"Oh god, Rose," I screeched, "That is way too much information. I do not need to know about your sexcapades."

But, it was as if the escort-sex gods were looking after me. And I couldn't fathom if it was a good thing or not. It would have been a good thing because the gods were saying, yes, this escort job is the career for you at this time. And it was a bad thing because I still wasn't entirely sold on this career.

"Bella, look, I am tired of getting off with just my hands and since I don't have a boyfriend, I am willing to experiment. Now, do you want to join me and go shopping, or not?"

And that was when I thought about this being a great diversion to my need of having a bag of treats. Rosalie just gave me the perfect opportunity to get a real taste of the items that could be in my bag. And, I could continue to _act_ like I was repulsed by her idea, while at the same time, becoming a willing participant of this excursion.

_Escort-sex gods, great._

"I'll drive," Alice interjected as I confirmed my willingness to be adventurous.

Rosalie took another swig from the wine bottle, offering me a taste, again. "Alice, you can not have any because you are driving, but we will save you some for when we return." She winked, while taking the bottle from me. I knew at the rate she was going, I would hardly get another sip, so there was no way in hell that Alice would be saved a sip. "By the way, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with that Jasper dude?"

"Oh, I am going to meet him at his place later. He had to go deal with a family situation."

"Must be pretty serious if you aren't with him," I said, while holding my hand out for the bottle.

"Yeah, it has something to do with his brother. In his words, they needed some bonding time. And, lucky me, I get to bond with my best girlfriends!" She seemed concerned over her boyfriend's family, yet was very excited to spend time with us.

We all grabbed our things and made our way to Alice's car. Once inside, Alice screamed, "Oooh, I know the perfect song for this trip, I've got to find it!" She bounced up and down, as best she could while sitting in the driver's side of the car. She reached down to the floorboard of the passenger side of the car and picked up her CD case and pulled out a CD she had burned.

Once the initial beat started to play, Rosalie and I joined in her bopping around dancing in the car. When Cyndi Lauper started singing, the three of us joined in as well, screaming and laughing at the top of our lungs.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun _

The remainder of the ride was spent singing this song, over and over again. Each time, we were louder and louder with our singing, causing us to laugh when one of us made a funny gesture with our arms.

Our singing didn't stop until the car was parked and the ignition turned off. We all stepped out of the car and made our way to 'Fantasy Dreams,' a sex store that is located next to a strip club. I looked at the club's entrance and noticed a group of guys walking towards the door. I wondered if they had ever been to Aro's club. I wondered if they had ever tried an escort. I even wondered if they had ever seen Tanya perform.

_Lucky for me, this is not Aro's strip club. At least I won't see him, or Tanya. _

As the door to the specialty shop opened, a little bell rang, signaling to the clerk that patrons were entering the establishment. The three of us slowly entered as we were all a bit overwhelmed. None of us had ever been to a place like this.

Once inside, to the left appeared to be the wedding corner. Anything and everything relating to bachelorette parties, bachelor parties, and honeymooners' dreams were located there.

_Note to self, come here for party supplies when one of the girls gets married._

Further into the store was a section of DVD's - porn. I noticed a scruffy looking middle-aged man reading the back of one.

_Gross._

Throughout the store, there were all kinds of toys, lube, and vibrators of different sizes and colors. We approached the back of the store where they had various sexy costumes, lingerie, and shoes. I reached down, picking up a pair of 6 inch clear platform stilettos. The heel looked like a dagger and I couldn't figure out how anyone could walk around wearing them.

As I was putting them back down, Alice joked, "Thinking about getting them for your job, hooka'?"

_Job? She knows? Shit!_

I could feel the blood rushing to my head in embarrassment for finally being exposed.

"Bella, I'm only kidding. Lighten up and have fun exploring your sexual side."

_Kidding, right. At least she still doesn't know about my job._

I quickly left the shoes and began exploring the store on my own. The bag of treats needed to contain various kinds of toys, but, having never bought one before, I had no idea what to purchase. I noticed Rosalie perusing the vibrator section, so I casually followed her lead and joined her.

As I approached her, I noticed a clerk walking towards us. "Ladies, need any help?" she asked.

"Yes, I am in the market for one of these," Rosalie pointed to the vibrator section.

"Ah, yes," she said. "Have you ever purchased a vibrator before?"

I think I just turned 5 shades of red. The lady never flinched when she said vibrator. But, here I was, standing with one of my best friends, listening to a perfect stranger discuss vibrators, a very intimate object.

"No."

"Well, then. Buying a vibrator is a lot like buying a car. They are all different and they have many bells and whistles. Do you know what you want it to accomplish?"

The lady was serious when she asked this question, but my guess was that Rosalie's interpretation was not correct when she questioned, "Uhm, an orgasm?"

"Yes, I should have been more specific. Do you have any idea what you want the vibrator to do? They can have assorted textures, colors, sizes. Some look specifically like vibrators, others look a little more discreet and are personal massagers. Those are good if you are living with your parents and are afraid they may snoop. They also come with a multitude of attachments and you can use an excuse of massaging a sore muscle, for instance." I watched as Rosalie nodded her head, understanding. I nodded as well, because it made perfect sense.

_What happened to Alice?_

The sales lady showed us all kinds of vibrators and encouraged Rosalie to purchase any one of the clit massagers, "because they are not as daunting as some of our other vibrators," she had said as one option. "Or, the Blue Dolphin Vibrator because it's inexpensive, waterproof, a beginner-friendly size, and is very easy to use."

Rosalie enjoyed the characteristics about the Blue Dolphin, opting it over the clit massager for purchase.

The saleslady then looked at me and asked, "And, now that your friend has her toy, what can I help you find today?"

I saw another opportunity. She asked me, so I thought I would work this to my advantage. "Well, like Rosalie, I don't have much experience with toys. What do you recommend for an adventurous beginner?"

"Hmm, adventurous? and a beginner? Well, that's a good question." She pondered her response as I caught a glimpse of Rosalie looking at me. I could only imagine what she was thinking. The lady continued, "Adventurous, as in, by one's self? Or Adventurous with a partner?"

_Shit!_

"Uhm, well, I am single now, so what would you recommend for just me. And, would your recommendation be something that could be used with a partner once one decides to join me?"

"Oh, sure. I will give you recommendations that could be used as an individual or with partners."

_Yes, saleslady, I picked up your hint of more than one partner. And, no, I am no where near ready to have a orgy, thank you very much. _

"Ok, so we will stay away from bondage and whips because those typically require a willing participant. You've seen the vibrators. We have all kinds of lubes, outfits, and … "

I stopped listening. Instead, I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if I was going to proceed with the escort job, so having a bag of treats may or may not be a necessity. And, I didn't want to put too much money into a purchase. Sure, if I pursued this career, I could always come back, without my friends, to ask detailed questions on various products. But, knowing that my friends are here, watching my every move, I wanted to prevent any kind of questions that they could throw in my direction. To do that, asking for a product in which I could be adventurous by myself or with partners was not the best idea.

The saleslady began to walk to another aisle, but I stopped her, "Actually, since this is all new to me, I kind of like what we learned about the Blue Dolphin. I think that will work just fine for me, as long as my friend doesn't mind us having matching toys."

The saleslady responded, "Suit yourself," while Rosalie said, "Of course I don't mind."

Once the saleslady had walked away, Alice walked up to us with a big grin on her face.

"What has you all tickled pink?" Rosalie asked.

"I just saw the funniest porn titled movie."

"Is that where you've been?" I asked.

"Yes, they have all kinds of videos. But the one that had me laughing was _Twilight of Virginity_."

And with that, the three of us made our way to the register, purchasing various items. Rosalie had her Blue Dolphin, but it looked like she tried to discretely slip something else on the counter. I couldn't see what it was.

Alice bought herself a clit massager and a movie, "Jasper mentioned this movie, so I thought I would surprise him with it."

I didn't ask, but why would they be speaking about porn so early in their relationship. It just proved to me how much in love those two were.

When it was my turn, I just bought the vibrator. The saleslady tried to get me to purchase condoms, candy, and various other items on display near the register. I declined each one of her requests.

We left the store, climbed into the car, and made our way back to the dorm.

"Bella, I won't be there tonight, so you can certainly experiment all you want," Alice looked at me in the rear view mirror and winked.

"Ha ha, I just might do that!"

The ride back was a little sobering. I was contemplating my purchase. Could I really go through with using it while in the presence of a complete stranger? Could I even use it on myself, without anyone's help? And, in all reality, Alice was probably right. I should experiment with it tonight. That way I could calm any feelings about this object before I actually have to use it.

"I know we just had an impromptu girls night, but when can we have another one to go out for dinner?" Alice asked.

It wasn't very often that the three of us were able to hang out, especially with Alice's recent love interest. I thought about how over a few short months, the three of us had become the best of friends, which reminds me of how I officially met 'blondie'.

…..

_After our parents had dropped us off at the start of the school year, then left to return home, Alice and I began the task of getting to know the real us. As in, the ones without the parents around. She helped me unpack while we played the game of questions._

"_Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked me._

"_No, I broke up with one before I came to college. You?"_

"_Nah. My high school sweetheart and I ended it a week after prom. I am over him now, ready to meet real men. Do you drink?"_

"_No, I've only stolen the occasional sip from my parents when they weren't looking. Pathetic, right?" I said._

"_Of course not. I haven't had too much to drink, but being away from my parents, I am sure I will be able to drink more. Do you know anyone else on campus?"_

"_Your the first, besides the Resident Advisor who gave me my key to our room."_

"_Cool. Well, not cool. What I meant was, want to get dinner with me in a bit?" I agreed. "And, if you don't mind, a girl from down the hall is going to join us. Her name is Rosalie. I'm supposed to get her when I leave for the cafeteria."_

_A little while later, after most of my belongings were unpacked, we made our way down the hall to Rosalie's room. Alice knocked, while I stood back leaning against the opposite wall._

_The door opened, and out walked the bitch from earlier._

_Shit! _

_She looked like she had been crying, but had herself pulled together enough for me to second guess. "Hi, I'm Rosalie."_

"_Uhm, I'm Bella."_

_The walk to the cafeteria was filled with Alice's voice talking about anything and everything._

_Does that girl ever take a moment to breathe?_

_During dinner, Alice was quiet long enough for Rosalie to share her story about how she finally gave up her virginity to her high school sweetheart thinking that they would be the couple to actually 'make it'. Little did she know that over the summer, while her family vacationed, her boyfriend was getting to know her best friend in ways meant for lovers. She found out about it while on the drive to college via text message. _

"_I'm sorry if I come across as a bit of a bitch, right now. I am just comprehending a lot of life altering information," she said to us._

"_Aww, honey, it's ok! You don't need him, and you certainly don't need that best friend of yours. Think of us as your new best friends, right Bella?"_

"_Uh, sure." I hardly know the girls, and my new roommate is classifying me and this crazy psycho as her best friends. _

_Great. My college experience is getting off to a great start._

_Little did I know, the three of us would quickly become inseparable._

…..

"Earth to Bella!" Rosalie said.

"What?"

"We're here." I realized that while reminiscing about how we met, I lost sense of time, not even noticing that Alice had parked the car in our dormitory parking lot.

"So, tomorrow night?" Rosalie asked while looking directly at me. I must have missed them discussing our next girls night.

"Sounds great with me," I agreed.

"Awesome, I'll be back in time for us to go out. Looking forward to it," Alice replied.

Rosalie said goodbye and made her way to her room, while Alice came with me to ours. She grabbed a few items then left to meet up with Jasper. Since I was alone, I looked at the black plastic bag, contemplating whether or not to just do it - to pull the contents out of the bag and test it out.

To pass the time, I put on my comfy pajamas, and got ready for bed. The whole time the bag was just staring at me, calling my name.

_Well, I guess there is no time like the present._

I pulled the box out of the bag, opened it, and took out the pieces. I put my robe on so I could hide the contents in the pocket, and quickly made my way to the bathroom to wash them.

_Can never be too careful, right?_

Once back in the room, I nestled under the covers and began to read the directions. I finally gave up on reading them and just started turning the device on and off checking it out, my hands vibrating with varying degrees of sensation.

I found the setting I liked and let it linger in my hands while contemplating my next action. I touched my breasts sending a sensation through my body, willing me to continue. I touched it in between my bosom, snaking it to my lower region.

_Mmm!_

The vibrator lingered on the outside. The feeling of excitement coursed through me. I desired for my own orgasmic satisfaction. The tip entered slowly then I pulled it back out, then pushed it in further. The vibration was incredibly intense. While I enjoyed the heat of the moment, I was solely focused on an incredible feeling. At the same time, I wanted to share this moment with someone. As my climax was reached, all I could think about was Edward.

_What is it with this guy?_

Once I was on my little orgasmic high, all I could think about were the various things I would love to do to, and with, Edward. Kiss his perfect lips, rub my hands all over his body, make sweet love with him.

_But I hardly know him!_

Once the euphoria faded, I quickly hid the contents of my extra-curricular activity, almost pretending it never happened. I laid back, closing my eyelids, allowing myself to fall asleep.

The next morning was like any other typical Friday. After returning from showering, I noticed I had a missed call. Checking the call log, I discovered it was Jane. I reluctantly returned the call, mainly because I could only imagine that if she was calling now, then my evening plans will most likely be ruined.

"Izzy, good morning!"

"Good morning to you, Jane." I tried to smile and be as happy as I could knowing that a date was looming ahead.

"I'll cut right to the chase. Late last night I had a conversation with a lovely gentleman. He is attending a high profile event this evening and is requesting the presence of a beautiful lady. He didn't have too many specifications, so I thought that you might like to try this type of setting."

"Ok." Girls night was tonight, so I was not too thrilled that I would have to cancel.

"The event begins at 8:00 PM and it will probably be a late night. It's more like a dinner and dance kind of function. Wear an evening gown. And, he didn't seem too concerned about sexual activity so that may or may not be on his agenda. Just use your best judgement and I think the evening will work out just fine."

"Ok, great. Jane? If you don't mind, I have a question."

"Sure, ask me anything."

"Well, I have just noticed that the dates are about a week apart. Is that normal?"

"Izzy, in the beginning, yes. In my experience, I have found that new girls tend to respond better when the escorts are few and far between. It allows you a taste, but usually leaves you wanting more once you realize the income potential. Also, if you choose not to proceed with this career, I haven't wasted valuable men on someone who isn't fully into the job."

"I understand."

She then provided the remaining details of where to meet James and how he would know it was me. She further informed me that she has been impressed with my first two dates and ended with, "I can see you going far with this career." I couldn't decide if that statement was a generic one to make me feel more confident in this escort role, or if she truly felt that I was picking up on things. Either way, my decision had not been made, and my 30 days was nearing completion.

Throughout the rest of the day, I contemplated on what to tell the girls when I saw them this afternoon. I knew they wouldn't be happy about my impromptu date and the fact that it would ruin the girls night. I was actually sweating a bit just thinking about the reaction I would receive.

But, the time had finally come.

It was after 5:00 pm and I was in the room, having just showered again. I couldn't hear anything since I was blow drying my hair straight. With the way my hair fell, I couldn't see the person, but I could tell someone was standing in front of me because of the perfectly pedicured toes.

I stopped the hair drying and looked to see Alice holding up two different shirts and a full smile.

"Which one?" she said.

"Hmmm, that one," I answered, pointing to a pink and furry sweater.

Just then, Rosalie entered the room looking perfect as usual. It was the moment I had been dreading, but it had to be done. The news wasn't going to be received well.

"Uhm, girls. I have a confession to make." They looked at me with concerned eyes.

_Here it goes. Pep talk. Think about the money you will make as an escort._

"I know we are leaving in a few minutes for dinner. And, believe me when I say this. I really hate that I must do this, but I have a date tonight. I know. I know. It is supposed to be a girls night. But considering our recent droughts of men, I was hoping you could cut me a little slack?"

I waited. And waited. They both looked between me and the other. No one was saying anything.

Finally, Rosalie said, "Well, shit! At least I will have my vibrator tonight to keep me company while you two girls are with guys."

Alice didn't seem happy nor sad, she just acted indifferent. She said, "Well, if that is what you want, I guess we will have fun up until the time you need to leave."

Nothing more was said, and I was glad for that. We all finished getting ready and met at Alice's car.

On our way to the restaurant, Alice was hesitant to ask, "So, I hope you girls don't mind. I really want you to meet him, and since he is in the area, Jasper is stopping by the restaurant."

I didn't mind. I was kind of curious to meet this guy that has been taking up all of her free time this week. And when we were together, she talked about him non stop. "I can only speak for me, but I am anxious to meet him."

"Yeah, it would be nice to officially meet the guy that I saw you kick in the shin."

Alice squealed with excitement while sending a text to Jasper to let him know of the plans. "You guys are in for a real treat." And then she showed her devious self, as we walked towards the entrance of O'Charley's. "You know, he has a brother."

Rosalie lifted her eyebrows, an effort to show Alice she was intrigued. "And, when do I get to meet him?"

"You? Maybe I thought he might be better suited for Bella." Alice joked. "Jasper just texted to confirm that his brother will be there, too."

_Great. I could tell by the way she spoke that Alice truly thought Jasper's__brother would be better for me. And lucky me, I get to cut out early for a date. Ugh, could my life get any better?_

"The night just keeps getting better and better, except for the fact that Bella is going to bail on us. And," she was looking at me, now, "where was it you said you were going?" Rosalie asked.

"Blind date."

_Well, it's partly true. It is a date, and I am going into this blind._

"Yeah, and did this Jane chick set you up?" Alice asked, as we were seated at our table, which was soon followed by us placing our order.

"That's right."

_Please, no more questions, girls. Pretty please?_

Rosalie wanted to know, "And when do we get to meet this Jane?"

"Can we just keep the night with fun, exciting, and memorable topics?"

"I thought that Jane was your friend, and that a blind date was supposed to be fun, exciting, and memorable. No?" Alice questioned.

_Shit. Lie. Just lie._

"That's not what I meant. Jane is a friend."

_A 'friend' that's my boss._

"And? What's the problem? There is something you aren't telling us."

"Nothings the matter," I said a bit more harshly than was necessary. "I just want you both to be a part of it, fully. You both are my best friends, and I wish that you could join me on the date. And, I know that you can't. Alice, you just met this guy, Jasper, but I already know you are head over heals for him. I want that in a guy. And Rosalie, you exude so much power it's sometimes daunting. I want that kind of confidence, too. You both have qualities that I personally do not have, but crave. My life is a mess, right now, and I am just scared." Tears were forming, my index finger wiped away one that escaped.

_It's the truth, even though I didn't answer their question._

Alice took my hand and squeezed it. "It's ok, Bella. We will be with you in spirit. You will have a great time on your date, and we will be waiting when you return to hear all about it."

I nodded.

"And besides," Rosalie voiced, "you might like the guy you meet tonight."

_The brother? Or the blind date?_

Rosalie, being the other available girl, wanted to know more about Jasper's brother. "So, tell me more about him."

"Well, I don't know too much. I have met him in passing, twice, and let me tell you he is one hot piece of eye candy. I think he is single, but..."

"Single? But you aren't sure?" I watched as Rosalie became disappointed, but a guy being taken hasn't stopped her from pursuing.

"I say single, because he was engaged."

"Was?" Now I was asking the questions, as our dinner plates were served.

"Yeah, well, he was engaged to some girl and they were to get married in a few weeks. According to Jasper, when he should be discussing the upcoming wedding, his mind has been elsewhere. As in, he has been talking about some other girl. It's so bad that Jasper has been trying to work him through it in hopes that he doesn't completely destroy his future with his fiance."

That is somewhat depressing, to know that he was engaged, but is now thinking of ending it over another girl. Why agree to get married if your heart isn't truly in it? And, why allow temptation to take over?

_I hope 'the other girl' is worth it for him!_

My thoughts must have echoed in Rosalie's mind because she said, "That new girl must be pretty incredible to be contemplating calling off a wedding. Was this the reason for the brotherly bonding last night?"

Alice continued, "Yeah, that's what Jasper was doing last night, helping his brother cope with this unusual situation. But he just doesn't understand him and doesn't comprehend why all of a sudden this mysterious girl is consuming his thoughts and energy. From the sound of it, his brother hardly knows this girl but she is all he has been talking about this past week or so. His fiance, Jessica, is cute, but he just won't stop talking about Izzy."

The night had been progressing quite nicely right up until that moment. The food in my mouth slipped down my throat causing me to choke slightly on it. Hearing my stage name was a bit hard to swallow.

_Surely this is just coincidence that my nickname is the same as this so-called wedding crasher._

But I have to ask, "You never did tell us Jaspers' brothers name." Trying to act casual, although my insides were screeching to a halt as I waited for the answer. I forced myself to breath the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Trying to act natural, I took a sip of my coke.

"Oh my, you're right. It's a bit old timey as well, his name is Edward."

The coke in my mouth went spewing across the table and I began to choke again. Luckily, Rose was close to me and began hitting me on the back.

"Jesus Bella, if a guy like Edward does crazy things like this to you just by saying his name, by all means, you can have him," she said. "With all this talk, I hate to see your reaction when he actually shows up."

Lucky for me, we were about to find out. Alice's eyes went from happy to down right ecstatic in a blink of an eye. A moment later, Jasper approached her, hugging her quickly and kissing her cheek, then he sat in the empty seat next to her.

"I thought you said Edward was coming?" Alice asked, but taking a quick glance my way to make sure I was alright with this new development.

"I did, he's at the bar getting us a drink." And in a hushed tone he said, "what I couldn't get across in text was that he is still distraught and lost. He almost didn't come, but I was able to tell him that the best thing for him would be to just get out of their apartment and hang out with me."

"What happened?" Alice wanted to know more, and I did too.

"The moment he tried to talk to Jessica about his apprehension with the wedding, she just downright ended it altogether. I suspect she has already cheated on him in the past, but wanted to make it look like Edward was the bad guy."

Knowing that this guy was perhaps the same guy as my first date, I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty hearing all of this. It seemed as though I was the one who ended his engagement, even though I wasn't technically a willing participant in their relationship.

I glanced over at the crowded bar. There were too many people for me to see the man I know. I assumed that it was all a coincidence - that my nickname was used in conversation with Jasper, that his name is the same as my first date. But coincidence became reality when I saw the hair of a man walking in this direction. Someone was in front of him, so I was unable to see his face, but I knew it was him. There was not a hint of doubt in my mind. I waited for him to notice me, not sure how he would react, and in turn, not sure how I would react to his realization that Izzy was right here in front him.

The only problem is that he knew Izzy, but in this current setting, I was far from that girl. I was Bella. Shy, lonely, single, Bella. I didn't know what to do. Do I hide? That would be problematic since I was there with my friends. Do I immediately introduce myself as Bella? That too would be awkward because I would be drawing attention to myself. I decided the best approach would be to just act natural, and in this case would mean 'not knowing' Edward.

_But how do I pretend to not know a guy that I have already been on a date with?_

I couldn't think about how to do it. I just had to. And in the words of Aro, I had to act. So as I saw him approach, I did not look at him. It was hard not to gaze upon his beauty. But, to make the night the best it could be for my girls, I felt this approach would be best. Unfortunate for me, or for him depending on how you looked at the situation, I was able to mentally prepare for our meeting. He, on the other hand, was not.

I could tell there was an uncomfortable feeling at the table, so when I sensed his closeness, I slowly gazed up. I could see in my peripheral vision my friends looking from him to me. It was as if they were missing a key piece of information. Edward, however, looked white as a ghost. He was staring me down. It looked as though he was caught in the middle of being happy to see me, confused that I was sitting at a table amongst friends, or angry because I indirectly destroyed his wedding and life.

_Which, by the way, is not my fault. He chose to hire an escort, not me._

"Anyone have a steak?" Rosalie asked.

Her statement pulled me from my momentary trance of staring back at Edward. "What?" I was confused, why was she asking about a steak?

"I was only asking because I need a steak knife to cut through the tension in the air." She responded.

Alice, while looking back and forth between Edward and me, said, "Uhm, do you two know each other?"

_SHIT! Lie._

That was the first thing that came to my mind, so I said, "No."

There was no possible way that he could know what was currently going through my mind, so while I was lying, he told the truth, "Yes."

Jasper, watching all of this unfold, spoke up next, "Well, which is it? Either you have met before, or you haven't."

_I think Jasper has suspicions on my true identity. He just keeps giving me this look._

I watched as Jasper said this, then I looked at Edward, Alice, Rosalie, then finally back at Jasper. With defeated eyes and sad tone, I said, "We have met."

Rose, now curious, "Really? Huh. Bella, how did you meet Edward?"

She is one tough cookie, so I wondered if she was able to put together that I am actually Izzy. But knowing they were all waiting for an answer I was not willing to give, I looked to Edward for help. Something in me told me that, even though the current situation we were in was a mess, I could still rely on him. I pleaded to him with my eyes not to share our little secret. I wasn't ready for the truth to come out.

Lucky for me, he was able to figure it out, and said, "Well, Bella" he subtly questioned, as I nodded to confirm my true name, "and I met recently around town."

_Good answer. Not to far from the truth, but the truth is still hidden._

Rosalie, often one step ahead of me, stated directly to me, not caring who heard, "Hmm, by your reaction I was wondering if he was the one you met through that Jane chick."

_SHIT. Double shot of SHIT. Oh, hell no._

My eyes immediately darted from Rosalie straight to Edward because I knew exactly where this conversation was headed - a place I didn't want to be. I contemplated just walking away, but that would be a bit obvious.

_Why did I have to take that damn job? And, more importantly, why couldn't I just trust my friends enough to tell them what I had done?_

Unfortunately for me, I didn't anticipate Edwards reaction. What he did, made me think back to our conversation the night we met.

...

"_At the end of the night, I really want you to take a long look at yourself and your friends. I think they might surprise you if you shared with them your idea of a job. This job."_

...

His face lit up because he assumed an incorrect thought, that I had shared with my best friends the true identity of Jane. But, he covered up his assumption with a question that piqued the interest of my friends. He said three simple words, "You told them?"

Again, I was beat into pulp as I lowered my head, signalling my defeat, yet again. I calmly replied while glaring at Edward, "No."

Rosalie and Alice were hanging onto every word, and simultaneously asked, "Told us what?"

_It's a fair question. But they sure as hell aren't getting the truth right now. Not here. Not in front of Edward, Jasper, and a bunch of strangers eating in this restaurant._

To change the subject off of me, I immediately shoved the dagger into his heart, so to speak. I looked straight to Edward and asked, "You were engaged?" It's a fair question. If he was engaged, why hire an escort? I mean, that's just welcoming the 'break-up gods' to come down and tear him and his fiancй apart.

Now it was his turn to feel as defeated, "Yes, I was."

"Engaged? SERIOUSLY? And yet you felt compelled to go on a date with someone else?" I yelled back at him.

Jasper, even though I had known him for a short while, seemed to have an innate sense to determine when the situation was spiraling out of control. He must have sensed that the evening was headed south, so he tried to bring the tempers down a notch, but still trying to understand what just happened, so he asked, "Everyone just calm down. Let's take a step back. What is really going on here?"

Edward and I looked at each other and yelled frustratingly loud, "NOTHING!"

When Edward and I were done with the staring contest, I noticed Jasper was watching me, trying to figure me out. He said, "Wait a minute, with your name Bella, it must be shortened from Isabella." I didn't need to respond to him, but I watched as the light bulb turned on in his head. "Oh My God. Are you Izzy?"

My friends gasped, it all clicked for them. I didn't know what to say. I was so angry. Mad that Jasper figured it out and verbalizing it in front of my friends. And from our earlier discussion I was able to gather that he didn't know much about me, other than my name.

Needing a release, or maybe it was my heart looking for a way to share the truth, I looked at Edward and said. "That's just great! Why don't you just tell everyone that I'm an escort, too?"

My purse was hanging on the chair. I stood up, while clutching it, and was preparing to walk out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Edward now was concerned.

Alice answered for me, "She has a date." I could see the wheels turning in her head.

Rosalie continued, jokingly, "Yeah, apparently we aren't good enough for her so her mysterious friend, Jane, set her up."

_Could this get any worse?_

At that moment, it must have clicked for my friends. Because, at the same time, Alice and Rosalie said, "What the hell?"

After a moment to process it all, Alice said, "Oh God, please tell me that's not true," while Rosalie exclaimed, "It all makes sense now."

I ignored them.

Alice had finally figured it out, "Bella, I thought you were joking, but it really is true, isn't it?" I just looked at her. I mean, what do I say to that?

_Nothing. Just go._

And that is exactly what I did. I left the table, walked through the crowd, ignoring them and their stares. I didn't know if anyone was following me. I didn't care. I assumed they were now talking about me behind my back. Again, I didn't care.

As I snaked my way through the crowd, I told myself that I needed to forget this just happened so I could put my game face on due to my upcoming date. I reached the door, pushing it with my right hand. As I was doing so, I felt someone grab my left hand. Felt, being an understatement. The moment the person touched my skin an electric current transferred through me. It was a feeling I felt just a few short weeks ago. Hoping they had the wrong person, I tried to pull my arm free, the hold on me never releasing. I slowly turned to see him staring at me with a concerned face.

"Edward. Just stop." I tried to tell him that I didn't want his pity. That he didn't need to look after me.

"Bella, please. Just talk to me." I shook my head, not wanting to hear him.

"I can't. I have to go."

"Please don't do it. I know this isn't you."

"You don't know anything!" By now we reached the side of the building, my car just a few yards away. "Besides, I signed a contract and have a commitment for tonight. I have to go."

"For me? Don't do this, for me? I just have a bad feeling about the outcome of this evening."

"Edward, I don't even know you, why would I not go tonight for you? I need the money."

"Well, do it for your friends. I know they care deeply for you and are very concerned about this new revelation."

"One that you forced me to reveal. And what the hell is this about you being engaged? I can't be around someone who is committed to someone but gallivants with escorts on the side. That is just wrong."

I apparently had him there, like a dagger in the heart. Bringing up his ruined relationship hurt him, I could tell. There were more questions for him, but I couldn't ask them here. Not now. Not tonight. Not ever?

"Edward, look, you seem like a nice guy, just let me be. I have to go."

He must have been defeated enough that he looked away, signalling to me that he was letting me go.

_As if he had any choice in the matter._

For the second time tonight, I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see the look in his eyes, the look I probably should see. The look that said, you are seriously about to cross a line, don't go or that line will be drawn and once crossed, you can never go back.

…..

**A/N: To answer your burning question: Yes, this is an Edward/Bella story. But, remember, she is 'testing' a career in the escort business.**

**Layer Cake Malbec is my Beta's favorite wine, featured in this chapter. Christmas 2010 is fast approaching. What will you be serving with your Christmas dinner? **

**And, one of the best Christmas presents I could receive would be a review. Please leave one. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: _For the second time tonight, I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see the look in his eyes, the look I probably should see. The look that said, you are seriously about to cross a line, don't go or that line will be drawn and once crossed, you can never go back._

…...

Everyday we have all kinds of choices to make. Some are easy, some are not. Sometimes, we make a decision that we later regret. These past few weeks, I have grown to regret several things. And no, these are not the simple regrets of life, as in, I wished I turned left back there because if I had, then I wouldn't be going in the wrong direction now.

Which leads me to acceptance. Even though we have made poor choices in the past, we must accept those decisions, ultimately learning from them and moving forward. There are times that we must let it go, you know, that feeling of regret because we should have done this, or we should have done that.

My mom taught me as a child that whenever I felt I had made a poor decision, I shouldn't dwell on it. Instead, I should cup my hands over my mouth, speak my regret, then wad it up as if it were a piece of paper, finally throwing it over my shoulder. I wasn't necessarily expunging the experience, or forgetting the past. I was accepting the decision, learning from the regret, but letting go of the pain regret brought and moving forward.

After leaving the restaurant, and walking away from Edward, I immediately started the car. Slamming the gear shift into reverse, I stomped the gas and squealed out of the parking space, the smell of burning rubber filling my nose. My emotions were running high and if I knew my girls like I thought I did, then they would be curious as to my recent lifestyle choices now it is out in the open. I assumed they would interrupt my little chat with Edward. However, I was not going to wait around for them to attack me with their various questions. I know they'll want answers, and I will give it to them... when I'm ready.

As I drove through the parking lot, I could see Edward, still standing near the entrance. He was looking down, having never retreated back inside the restaurant. I could tell he was distraught. I saw Alice come flying through the restaurant doors, looking mad as hell. Our eyes met, which was painful enough. I could only imagine the wrath I would receive when we were finally alone. In the rear view mirror it looked as though she was consoling him... but I'm the one that needs consoling... for becoming an escort... for they way my life has become.

_You would have been consoled, you big dope, had you stayed behind._

The build-up of emotions was too strong. I cried, hard. The tears were falling down my cheeks. There were so many tears that I couldn't really see to drive. I pulled over into an empty parking lot and just let it all out. How could I be so stupid? Edward was someone definitely reaching out, mentally shaking me, telling me to wake the hell up, before it's too late - before my regrets become unmanageable.

And, my friends, oh God, I can't imagine what they are thinking right now. Why didn't I tell my girls about this job before tonight? Why didn't I listen to Edward as he practically begged me not to go tonight? And, why the hell am I still driving to this damn escort date?

_Money... all for some fucked up money._

Yeah, I am bitter, who the fuck cares?

_Don't answer that! _

There is also something to be said about commitments. I made a commitment, essentially representing Jane and her company in my present situation. I am an extension of her business. If I don't show, it will prove to this client that Jane's business is unreliable and unprofessional. And that kind of regret I will not have on my conscious.

After the tears stopped flowing, I took a deep breath, and turned on the car again. Lucky for me, Evenescence was on, so I cranked up the radio screaming along to Bring Me To Life.

Arriving at my dorm, I was relieved to have the peace and quiet as my friends were probably still at the restaurant... talking about me. Realizing that I didn't have too much time to get ready I scrambled around the room grabbing the various items I needed. My wardrobe of formal attire was lacking, so I had to reuse the dress from my first date I had with _him. _My hair was pulled into a French Twist and I hastily applied make up to match the dress... smoky eyeshadow, a little blush, and some lipstick.

I glanced around the room making sure I didn't forget anything. My vibrator was under my bed and I decided I should probably take it. Not that I was intending on using it tonight, but I would rather have it just in case. It should probably stay in my car anyway, on the off chance I need it for a future date.

_So, Izzy, you are sticking with this career?_

There was a bigger purse in my closet. I usually never carry it as it is too big. But, for tonight, it is just the right size for my wallet, lipstick, … and vibrator.

The sound of my heels clicked on the cement as I quickly made my way to the car. Once unlocked, I jumped in the car, starting it, again rushing out of the parking lot. As I was turning right, I noticed the girls as they pulled in the entrance. I could see them looking at me. A familiar Volvo followed in behind them. _He_ was driving. I felt numb all over again and could feel the tears forming.

_Stop it! Get a grip. You have a job to do, money to earn!_

Luckily, I was able to hold back the tears... at least for the time being.

The guy I was escorting tonight was to meet me at Jane's business. It's a neutral location, and Jane approved of this arrangement. She knew that he was picking me up in a limousine and our destination was the Hilton Hotel, the same place I went for the date with that guy Jacob. Jane called the hotel and confirmed this event was taking place, and was one reason why she was ok with this setup.

I parked my car in the rear of the building. After pulling down the sun visor I checked my make-up in the vanity mirror.

_Yup, still looks good._

Nervously, I walked to the front door. While I waited, I felt incredibly silly just standing there. It was cold outside, low 50's, and I didn't have on a jacket.

_And you're not waiting in your car because?_

It just made better sense to stand here, shivering no less, so that I could quickly hop on in the limo. I was finding this approach to be yet another decision of stupid ones. Just as I decided to head to my car and wait, I saw the limo in the distance, slowly approaching. It pulled up, but idled a moment. The driver didn't get out, the back door never opened, no window came rolling down. I was curious as to what they could possibly be discussing. As I watched and waited I became more and more unsettled, the uneasiness twisting in my stomach.

A moment later, the back window rolled down.

"Izzy?"

"Yes."

"Just a moment, please."

I couldn't see inside, and now I wouldn't be able to. The window rolled back up into place. In this moment, I seriously questioned my safety beyond the typical feelings I've had with each of my dates.

_What if he is a serial killer, coming after me? What if he really isn't who he said he was and is going to rape me? _

The 'what if' thoughts were rampant in my head.

I heard the driver's side car door opening and saw a tall, slender man dressed in a tuxedo proceed to my side of the car. He opened the back door and directed me inside.

_Ok, Izzy, here it goes!_

With each slow step, the nauseous feeling increased. My heart screamed at me to turn around and not proceed. My rational thought reminded me about the fact I really needed this money. I was torn about this career and since I was here, in this moment, with a guy waiting on me, I had to attend this function.

The unknown is usually harder for people and for me it was no different. I didn't know this guy. I had no idea what to expect. Was he old? Was he a jackass? There were so many variables that could affect the way this evening played out.

As I reached the door, a hand appeared out of nowhere, offering to help me into the limo. My hand, shaking slightly due to nerves, cautiously accepted the smooth, non-calloused hand. Once situated in my seat, I looked up and noticed a young guy, probably early to mid 30s. His long blond hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He was wearing a black tux with a bow tie. He had this look about him that resembled someone rough on the outside, but who could potentially be a teddy bear at heart. I hoped that was the case.

"Hi Izzy, my name is James."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me James." I nodded my understanding of his simple request.

The limo jerked slightly, signaling its movement. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. James sat a few feet away from me, next to a mini wet bar. I watched as he took a wine bottle and opened it with the corkscrew. He proceeded to pour some, ever so carefully while in a moving vehicle, then handed it to me.

"Seven deadly sins," he said, handing me the glass.

"Excuse me?"

"Seven deadly sins," he enunciated a little more clearly, although I was still confused.

"Uh, Let's see, there's sloth, lust..."

"NO! I meant the wine, it's called 7 Deadly Zins." I now heard the Z in the zins.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Have you had this wine before?" he asked.

"No, can't say that I have."

"Well, go on, have a sip." He watched as I brought the glass to my lips, tasting the wine, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Mmm, it's good." As I said that, I assume it came across a little more sexual in my tone because he just gazed at me with lustful eyes.

"Good? That's all? This is the best shit out there. I should know, my uncle owns the winery," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, well in that case, it's the best wine ever made."

"That's more like it," he wickedly grinned.

From my conversation with Jane, I knew we were headed to some sort of dinner and dance event, but it would be nice to hear from him his exact expectations. It was at that moment I realized I was the one who should be initiating the questions, asking more about him, making him feel comfortable with an escort.

_My, where are you manners!_

"So, what's this event like?"

"Jane didn't tell you?" He immediately tensed up.

_Apparently, I asked the wrong question._

"Uh, it's a dinner and dance sort of event, right?"

"Dammit!" He punched his fist into the seat cushion. I didn't know what to think. He's clearly upset but I couldn't be sure as to his reason. He continued, "Is that all she shared with you?"

"Essentially, yes."

"That's just great. Excuse my behavior, but this information was all supposed to be worked out before now. I just can't stand it when I have to cover for other peoples mistakes." I cautiously watched and waited, the silence was deafening. He continued, a little calmer now, "I apologize for my outburst. You see, this evening is very important me. You, my lovely escort, are a pawn in a little game of cat and mouse. There is an attractive lady I've had my eye on for quite some time. She leads me on, we fuck, then she's back with her main squeeze. Well, tonight, she is going to see once and for all I am not waiting around. Don't get me wrong, I am getting laid tonight - whether it's with you or my little Tori."

_Oh CRAP!_

He wasn't done, "So, the way the evening will play out is that you will be mine, essentially playing the part of girlfriend. If she is nearby, even watching, make her squirm. Rub up on me, kiss me, hell, rub my dick if you want. Tori will be mine, and unfortunately, I have resorted to methods of purchasing you to work my plan."

_GREAT! This guy is a complete freak... using me to piss off the girl he likes. That's a great way to win her over!_

After hearing his desires for the evening, of one thing I was absolutely certain... the guy was going to have sex. The uncertain aspect was with whom he would be having sex. I could only hope, in my wildest dreams, that it would not be with me. Sure, having sex with him would help my financial aspect. But the longer I sit next to him, the longer he talks, the more I want to just get out of here. He creeps me out and nothing good could come from him. I just had to endure this present situation and hope to God his plan works.

As the limo pulled up to the hotel entrance, he asked, "So, are you clear on your duties for the evening?"

"Yes, be your girlfriend tonight and pay attention to Tori to make her jealous when looking at you."

"Correct-a-mundo."

_Seriously, who says that?_

I knew my facial expression mimicked my thought so I immediately corrected it, all while hoping he didn't see.

_Note to self, Izzy. This is only a few hours. When alone in the bathroom, you can make those faces. When you are at home, you can trash him, but right now, in this moment, pretend that he is your boyfriend... or Edward._

Thinking his name, Edward's name, only saddened me for what I put him through earlier in the evening. I would have to fix that... somehow. But right now, I couldn't focus on the problems I've created with him, instead I had to focus on the task at hand. The car coming to a stop alerted me to our arrival.

The driver exited the car and walked around opening the rear door of the limo. James stepped out first, turning and extending a hand to assist me. As I was carefully pulled out, he proceeded to pull me into the clumsiest, most awkward hug I've ever experienced. That wasn't the worst of it. He leaned in for a simple peck on the lips, but I managed to turn my head ever so slightly.

_Eww gross! They are so dry and cracked. _

"Bella," he sounded upset. I looked into his eyes, waiting for his words. "I did just tell you in the limo that you are to be my girlfriend, right?"

"Yes," and then I grew a bit of confidence as I whispered in his ear, "but I don't kiss on the mouth." I ended my statement with a lick up and down the side of his ear, followed by a slight tug of his earlobe by my teeth. This caused him to smile.

"Hmm, well, in that case, I'll double your money."

_Shit! My rule. The one and only rule I want to maintain and here this scumbag is dangling money right in front of me. _

"_Bella, we don't have all night for you to decide. It's a simple yes or no answer."_

I answered his question by doing the one thing he wanted, I kissed him, passionately. The whole time, bile wanted to rise up and spew from my mouth. The thing that kept it down was me imagining I was kissing Edward.

I could feel this date becoming very different from the one with Jacob, which oddly ended up in this very hotel. Then I realized Jane never mentioned her room. I wondered if I could use it. Maybe I should call her, or maybe I should just walk right up to the concierge and request the room. I decided that was exactly what I would do.

With Jacob, there was a sense of nervousness, as if something wasn't right. Tonight, I didn't feel anything like that. Sure, I had a sense of nervousness because I was uncomfortable with this situation. But, James had a way about him that was just all-around not good. He made me think that he's a bad boy in every way. I mean, who wouldn't be... he's hired me to make another woman - his woman - jealous. What kind of guy does that?

Once I was finally released from the kiss, he clutched my hand and we swiftly walked through the hotel lobby to our destination. The room was dimly lit, a dance floor in the center of the room was surrounded by several tables set for eight. At one end of the room was a stage with a podium set up. Many people were already there, mingling, drinking and laughing. Dinner was set to begin shortly.

"Drink?" James asked.

"Sure."

We meandered through the crowd and found the nearest bar. I almost told him that I was underage, but then thought differently. If the bartender questioned my age, I'm sure James could come up with some lame but acceptable excuse. He seemed like a prick that would be witty like that.

When it was almost our turn, he asked, "Darling, what kind of beverage would you prefer?" Then he placed a short kiss on my forehead.

"Uhm, anything is fine."

"Well, you didn't seem to enjoy the wine in the ride over, would you prefer a mixed drink?"

"Sure, sweetheart." I thought that would help create the element of a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship.

The bartender nodded, signaling he was ready for our order.

"An amaretto sour for the lady and I'll have a Jack and Coke."

I watched the bartender mixing the drinks all while thinking that I would so much rather be in his shoes than in mine. Maybe I could go to bartender school.

Drinks in hand, we walked away looking for a table. A moment later, I felt an arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. Just then, a beautiful lady came into view, walking towards us. She was smiling, but it appeared to be fake.

"James!" she sang, her exuberance sounding forced.

"Hello Victoria," James stated, while looking from her to me. "I'd like you to meet my Izzy."

"Izzy, it's nice to meet you. Please, call me Tori."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

_So this redheaded chick is his 'girl'. Time to really play the part of girlfriend._

The conversation stalled, and I could only imagine she was trying to determine how I fit in to this situation. I leaned over to James, to do the unimaginable, kissed him on the lips. My eyes remained opened and I saw that he looked from mine to where I assumed she was standing.

After a moment of intense kissing, he pulled away and said, "Thanks, I think that worked, so keep it up."

I then realized that Tori was no longer near us. As a matter of fact, I couldn't even find her. It dawned on me that this prick just kept kissing me even though she wasn't near me. I silently prayed again, this time that the hours would speed up quickly.

We took our seats, and after a few minutes of light conversation with the others at our table, the meal arrived. It was stuffed chicken, simple green beans, garlic mashed potatoes, with toast. Nothing fancy, opposite to what I would have expected noting our attire.

As dinner ended, the music changed from soft instrument to loud dance music, so it was difficult to hear those sitting on the other side of the table. Several people got up to dance, as did James. He took my hand, and I shook my head no, hoping that he wouldn't make me.

"James, I'm a klutz, I don't dance."

"Shhh, Izzy. It's ok. I'm a great dancer, so I will make sure you don't fall."

_Great!_

Just as we approached the dance floor, the tempo changed to a slow romantic song. His arms wrapped around me, his hands on my bottom. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Mid kiss, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Looking at the person, I realized it was Tori.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked, although she seemed slightly pissed.

I looked up at James, seeking his approval. He smiled at me and said, "Izzy, go back to our table, I'll be there shortly."

Once there, I watched the two of them. He truly seemed to care about her, but all she seemed to be doing was being rude to him. She was not happy at all, and this caused James' mood to change. After a few minutes of watching them, he stomped towards my direction. He reached for his drink, chugging the remaining liquid and slamming the glass on the table. I cautiously watched him, because I had no idea what was going on in his head. I didn't know what was said, or what set him off, but I was concerned for my well-being. He needed to calm down and I still had some business I wanted to tend to.

I could tell where the evening was headed. Victoria was pissed. James wanted sex. The dinner was over. And that left me assuming that James would soon be leading me to his room.

"James, I was hoping to have another drink, would you be so kind to get us both another one, while I use the restroom?"

He looked at me with deranged eyes.

_Izzy, that was probably not what he wanted to hear._

He immediately snapped out of his stupor and answered, "Sure."

We both walked in separate directions. I quickly made my way out to the lobby and as I walked to the hotel concierge I tried to call Jane. My main goal was to get permission to use her room. She didn't answer, so I was left with asking the nice gentleman if the room was even available. I hoped that it was, as this would add a little familiarity to an incredibly uncomfortable situation.

"Sir, I was wondering if Jane's room, number 485, might be available."

He looked at the computer while punching a few buttons. "I'm sorry ma'am, but that room is currently unavailable."

My heart sank a little as I walked away, back to what awaited me... James.

He was at our table, and as soon as he saw me, he stood, forcibly handing me my drink.

"Drink it, quickly," he stated while looking in the direction of Tori who was laughing with an older gentleman.

I stared at him, but obliged his request, chugging the drink. I knew I would need it for the act that was sure to follow. He wasn't a happy man at the moment. And it made me wonder if the sex he was about to have would be rough. It concerned me, but becoming a little intoxicated might actually help me get through the next little bit of time.

As soon as I took my last gulp, he snatched my glass, dropped it on the table, then grabbed my hand so that I could follow him.

We entered the empty elevator, and as soon as the doors were closed, he was all over me, kissing me, groping me, his hands on my breasts. I managed to stop him long enough to say, "James, what about Tori? Don't you want her?"

"I did, but that bitch just had her last chance with me and she blew it."

He leaned in for another kiss and I stopped him. "But, James. Surely it was just a misunderstanding. I could tell that she wants you. Wouldn't you rather be with her tonight?"

"I already said that she blew it. Now, how's $2,000? Will that shut you up so you will start kissing me back?"

As much as I wanted to say no, I didn't feel like I belonged to my body. It's as if it had a mind of its own. My hands rubbed his back and moved down to his back pocket where I pulled out his wallet and handed it to him. He paid me my fee, then I allowed him to continue his sexual desires towards me.

_I can't believe I am actually doing this!_

Minutes later, I found myself in his room. I didn't know how to act. I just felt clueless. I was already privy to what he wanted and I didn't want to go through with it. My stomach was turning in knots. The alcohol made me slightly loopy. And, his attitude was a total mood killer.

I calmly said to him, "I'm just going to freshen up a moment." He nodded his approval.

As I exited the bathroom, I realized that James was on top of the covers on the bed... naked!

_This is really going to happen?_

I took a deep breath, then slowly and seductively took off my clothes.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm, you look sexy!" he said when all that remained on me was my bra and matching panties. "Come here, let me remove those from your perfect body."

My body moved towards him, but my mind was elsewhere, anywhere, but in this moment. It's as if I temporarily left the room, and my body remained. I don't want this, not now, not ever. Saying no is just not an option. I'm too far into this date to back out now. Hell, he's already naked.

He kissed my neck while his hands pulled my straps down, allowing my breasts to release from their hold of my bra.

"Wow, look at those tits!" he said as he bent down and began to suck on my nipples. Luckily, he seemed a bit more content knowing there was scantily clad woman in his presence.

He laid me carefully on my back, grasping my panties to pull them off. I lifted my hips to allow them to come off easily.

_I think I'm going to be sick!_

He kissed my knee, my belly, spending a long moment on my breasts and finally kissing my mouth. He wanted deep tongue kissing. I wanted to be with someone else.

_Edward, I wish he was you!_

Before I realized it, I moaned his name, "Mmm, Edward."

"What did you just call me?"

_Well, shit._

"James, I just called you James. Your touch, it's so tender. And, I am enjoying myself with you."

"That's what I thought."

After several minutes of our hands rubbing our respective areas, I could tell he was getting excited. His erection grew as the moments intensified and it was becoming painfully obvious that he was ready for the actual act of sex. I uncomfortably motioned for the condom that I had placed on the nightstand.

"Seriously? Do I fuckin' have to?" He questioned. Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"James?" Tori asked. "Are you in there? Look, I'm sorry. Seeing you with that girl tonight affected me in a way I can't describe."

James looked from me to the door, then back at me. I wish I could have read his mind because I could tell he was thinking hard on how to handle the situation. The girl of his dreams was on the other side of the door and yet he was about to have sex with me.

"Izzy, hide in the bathroom."

_What? Is he serious? Thank God. _

I didn't ask questions, I just did as I was told. Once inside, I realized all my stuff, including my money, was in the room. I was concerned this was his way of stealing from me. I also thought about the fact that I should probably get dressed so she doesn't think we were about to have sex. But, my clothes were not with me either.

James opened the door, and I heard him rudely ask, "Tori, what do you want?"

"James, I am so sorry."

"Tori, look. I didn't think you wanted me. I assumed by your discussion earlier that you never wanted to see me again," James cried out.

"Dammit James, you can be so dense sometimes. Is that girl in here with you?"

"No, well, yes. She is." I heard James stumble through his words.

"Now, I hate to interrupt this thing you two have going on, so I will just leave and come back later? Wait a minute. Are you naked?"

The bathroom door opened with a jerk.

_Uh oh. James is totally busted._

Just then, James slammed the door back in place, almost hitting my face. I knew he was in trouble so I didn't interrupt. Instead, I just leaned my ear against the door and listened. The walls were paper thin and I could hear them but she was whispering so I occasionally had a difficult time understanding her. I did hear the one thing I didn't want to hear - James called me a whore. Well, the actual statement was, "She's just some whore."

"A whore? You bought a whore?" I heard Tori loud and clear that time.

"Remember all those conversations we've had in the past? The one's where you stated if the opportunity presented itself, you would be willing to try?"

"Of course I remember saying that, I just never thought it would happen."

"Well, the time has come, just try it out. It will be fun. It's something you and I can experience together."

I didn't hear her response, so I assumed she was contemplating the idea all while I was hoping like hell this wouldn't come to fruition. I haven't had sex with a stranger, and I certainly won't start tonight by having sex with two strangers... at the same time.

The door slowly opened and instead of seeing James, Tori was looking right at me. She had a wicked grin on her face and that could only mean one thing.

_I am so fucked. _

"Izzy, I would really like it if you were to come play with us." Before I could say anything further Tori's lips were on mine and she was trying to force her tongue inside my mouth.

I heard James share his happiness, "Fuck yeah, Izzy, now undress Tori."

After pulling away from Tori's hold on me, I glared at James and replied, "We did not agree to this!"

"What do you want? Three grand? Four?"

I couldn't believe this. In trying to get out of a difficult situation, I just made it that much harder for myself.

"Izzy, how about this? Tori and I will step out of the bathroom and allow you an opportunity to collect your thoughts to hear what we are offering you. We'll be out there waiting for your response."

Once the door was closed, I heard them chatting, but they were quiet now so their conversation was muffled and I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying.

I rushed to the toilet and willed myself to vomit. After rinsing my mouth out with the hotel sample of mouthwash I took several deep breaths as I reached my decision.

_Yes, I did debate over the decision, but only because of the money._

The doorknob was turned, and I noticed that Tori was already naked and the two of them were passionately kissing, ignoring my presence.

_How long was I in the bathroom?_

My belongings were near the door, so I grabbed them quickly, and walked back into the bathroom. Dressing quickly, I was pleased for my decision not to go through with the group sex.

_I turned down money! I am walking away from this damn career! I will NEVER go on another date! Contract be damned._

When I was ready to step out of the bathroom, I didn't know what awaited me on the other side, I just knew that someone was loud with their groans and heavy breathing. The door opened, and I found James on top, thrusting into Tori. I rushed out of there but not making it out unscathed. I managed to step on one of Tori's high heeled shoes, twisting my ankle in the process.

I wanted to scream out in pain, but I didn't want to alert them to my leaving. I bit my tongue, hard.

Once out in the hall way, I leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor. I couldn't cry. The tears wouldn't come. I was too numb. I couldn't believe that I almost had sex with a guy I had met not just a few short hours ago. I also couldn't believe that his love interest propositioned me with a threesome.

I knew they would be finishing soon, and I worried they might look for me. I stood slowly as I didn't know how badly I hurt my ankle. As soon as I stood, I nearly tumbled over, the pain was bad and combined with the alcohol it had made for an unsteady body. Limping to the hotel lobby took forever, but I finally made it. Unfortunately for me, my car was not here and there was no way in hell I was going to call my friends to come get me. James gave me a lot of money tonight in cash, so I decided it would be best to get a cab to get to my car. It didn't cost too much, but was certainly an expense I wasn't expecting.

Once in the confines of my car, all I could think about was just returning to my room, getting out of this damn dress, taking a shower, putting on my comfy pajamas and crawling into my warm and cozy bed.

What I wanted, and what actually was to be were two different scenarios. On my way home, I called Jane and informed her about the date. I lied by telling her it went well.

When I arrived at my dorm, I took my time as my ankle was throbbing with pain. As soon as I reached my room, I turned the door knob.

_Locked? Alice never locks the door, I wonder if Jasper is with her._

Then I noticed the sign in red lettering on the white board:

Bella, DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR. Call me AS SOON AS YOU return! Love Alice.

_Oh God. She is so getting it on in there with Jasper? Was this her warning to me to avoid the room because they were having sex?_

I mean, privacy is good, and leaving me a note like this is very important to prevent me from walking in on them. But after tonight, I just want to crawl into my bed, pull the covers up over my eyes, and fall asleep in an effort to forget what I just went through.

Reluctantly, I pulled out my cell phone and called hers. I could hear it ringing down the hall and it sounded like it was coming from Rosalie's room.

_Dammit Alice, you left your phone in Rosalie's room, again._

Knowing that Alice often left her phone in random places, I made the decision to just enter the room. Lovers be damned. I wanted in my bed. My keys were still in my purse, but as I was digging for them, I heard her.

"Bella?" She asked, "Is that you?"

_Why is she down the hall? More importantly, why is she not letting me in here?_

"Yes. Is there a reason why I can't enter our room? Why didn't you answer your phone? And what are you doing down the hall?"

"In a moment."

"What?" 

"I will answer your questions in a moment. Hold tight. And, whatever you do, don't go in that room."

I waited patiently by laying on the couch in the hall for Alice.

_Yes, for some reason, there is a couch in the hallway of my dorm. I don't ask._

I could hear the sounds of hushed voices approaching. I looked up to see not just Alice, but Rosalie and Jasper, too.

_Why the hell can I not go in my room? And, why are they all here, approaching me._

"Bella." Jasper began. The feelings from earlier in the evening came rushing back to me. Him knowing what I do, confirming that my name is Bella, but also Izzy. And then knowing that my two best friends are now aware of this secret I have been hiding.

But, Alice wanted to take this one, so she turned to Jasper. "Shh Jasper, this is a girl thing. Why don't you go in my room to make sure he is awake, let him know she has returned, AND that she is safe, for the most part."

She said the last statement as she had noticed my slight limp.

"Him?" I questioned while trying to be quiet so as to not wake others in the dorm.

"Bella, hold on." Alice warned.

"What the hell do you mean 'hold on'? Who the hell is in our room?" My voice was rising, getting more and more agitated with each passing moment.

"Why don't we go to Rosalie's room and talk?"

"Look, I know you have questions. And, I am more than willing to give you the answers you both deserve. But, I've had a hell of a night, it's three o'clock in the fuckin' morning, I sprained my damn ankle, and I just want to go the fuck to sleep. Now, why the hell can't I do, for once, what I want to fucking do?"

The look in her eyes said it all. I just gave my best friend a tongue lashing, one she didn't deserve. I hurt her, again. Rosalie was just staring at me, in just as much shock as I was feeling for being brutally honest. Rose finally snapped herself out of her trance of looking at me, then walked over the Alice, who was now crying.

"Alice, come on. Jasper will know where to find you," she said.

I watched as they started to walk away from me. I dropped my head low, resigning to the fact that I was doing a better job at destroying relationships tonight then I was at preserving amazing friendships.

"Wait!" I called after them just as they reached Rose's room. They watched as I slowly approached. The three of us entered Rose's room. It looked like they had been playing cards to pass the time as the cards were in different piles on the floor. There was also an opened bottle of wine and several half filled glasses. I joined them on the floor while Rosalie poured me a glass of wine.

The bottle read Menage a Trois. My inward thoughts were accidentally verbalized, "Huh, how fitting." Then I downed mine as if it were Lemonade.

Alice stated, "What's fitting?" as she grabbed the wine to try to understand what I was saying.

_I really don't want to answer that._

Then she said, "Please tell me you did not just have a threesome tonight!"

"No, I did not," I snapped.

Rosalie said, "Then why did... nevermind. I'm sure I probably don't want to know."

Alice spoke next, "Thank you!" I just looked at her, unsure as to why she was thanking me. She clarified, "Thank you for coming down here. I can appreciate that you want sleep, especially at this hour. Hell, we all do. But, do you realize how worried the two of us have been?" The last sentence was practically screamed at me.

Rosalie corrected, "The four of us."

"Look, I am sorry I was so harsh out there. That doesn't change the fact that I am still tired and I would much rather crawl into my bed than tell you about my deepest demons at this hour. And, I'm assuming that Edward is in our room and that I still have to see him tonight. Correction, he has to see me as I come home from the darker side of an escort date."

Alice questioned, "Why didn't you tell us about becoming an escort?"

"I wanted to. I really did. But then, I just thought you would think less of me. I thought you wouldn't understand."

Rosalie practically screamed, "But we would understand if you had just told us. It would have saved a lot of heartache."

"I know! Believe me, looking back, I would have told you. I should have told you so that you both could have knocked some sense into me and to try and talk me out of it."

Alice wanted to know, "What changed?"

"Edward."

"He really cares about you!" Rosalie stated, calmly.

"I know."

Just then, the door opened and Jasper walked in. I felt myself tense up because I assumed Edward was sure to follow. Instead, Jasper just shut the door and said, "Bella, he wants to talk with you."

And with that, he helped me stand and I left them there as I made my way to my room, where he waited for me. I reached the door, which was still closed. My hand grasped the doorknob but I didn't turn it. Part of me didn't want to. That part of me was afraid that he would scold me, call me pathetic names. I guess I was afraid that this feeling that I've had towards him was all one-sided, that I had this attraction towards him, but he felt nothing for me. Knowing it would be best to just get this over with, I gathered the courage and turned the doorknob.

The room was dark, only Alice's desk lamp was on. Edward was on my now made up bed. His arm was draped over his eyes. When I was able to look into them, I noticed they were slightly bloodshot,

_Has he been crying?_

"Bella, thank God you're alright." For some reason, I immediately built up walls. I didn't want his pity, and the way he said it just made me assume that he was only concerned about my well-being.

"Yes, I'm ok. Thank you for your concern," I said a bit harshly.

"I have more than just concern that I feel for you."

"Edward, stop."

"Bella, I can't. Please don't shut me out."

But I did.

"Edward, I just can't do this! Not now. Please just go."

He did as I requested. I watched him leave. He never looked back at me before he shut the door.

After the way I have been treating him, and seeing him walk out of my room, I had this feeling that he was walking out of my life... forever. And it hurt. God it hurt. I hardly know him, but I could feel the regret creeping through my veins down to my inner core. The main regret surrounding Edward goes all the way back to our date - why didn't I just listen to him in the first place?

…...

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts.

Do you have a favorite drink that you enjoy when you just need to get the pain to go away? On the flip side, what kind of celebratory drink do you enjoy?

My beta, brodeurgirl30, does amazing work. Go thank her by checking out her stories, listed in my favorites.

And finally, thanks to capitalab. She helped inspire the amaretto sour scene. Her story, Accountability, is great and is also listed in my favorites.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5: After the way I have been treating him, and seeing him walk out of my room, I had this feeling that he was walking out of my life... forever. And it hurt. God it hurt. I hardly know him, but I could feel the regret creeping through my veins down to my inner core. The main regret surrounding Edward goes all the way back to our date - why didn't I just listen to him in the first place?_

…...

I'm not going to lie. I want the best things in life. I want chocolate and roses. I want a man to treat me right. I want... to be able to afford what I want. But those things aren't free. They always come with a price. A price I finally decided I'm not willing to pay! Why can't life just be simple?

After my experience on that dreadful date with some guy named James, I finally got the ass-kicking I needed. I can't have sex with complete strangers. I can't wine and dine them in an effort to make the money I need to survive. It's just not me. And having my friends know the truth... I just want to scream.

With the burdensome events of the evening weighing heavily upon my shoulders I shrugged out of my gown and crawled wearily into bed. However, sleep evaded me. Numerous decisions required my undivided attention - termination of this horrid career foremost. My contract expired in a few days, and if Jane contacted me desiring my services - let's just say a snowball stood a better chance in hell than my acceptance. I stared at the ceiling, muddling through various excuses in case the necessity arose. To my knowledge, Jane remained unaware of my decision and I intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. I avoided confrontation at all cost. My opinion regarding the degradation of women and Jane's stringent expectations, as well as the consideration of VIC as a viable career choice clearly evolved throughout the past several weeks. Any woman living the lifestyle of an escort needed serious help.

Of course my pursuit of this occupation classified me as a grade A hypocrite. Surrendering my body for worthless sex for the sake of money made me no better than a common prostitute. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it.

Other decisions still required my utmost attention. How could I still attend school to get a degree to further my future? How was I going to pay for my car? How would I survive?

My checkbook contained limited funds diminishing any hope of allowing me to purchase the frivolous things in life. In the end, it would work out... it had too, right?

The morning sunlight filtered in through the half opened curtains. Upon the realization I slept in later than intended I perused the room for Alice. Cognizant of her absence, I replayed the events from last night in preparation of a potential interrogation. The moments of isolation allowed me to focus on all events as topics of interest for them. While I didn't necessarily want them to hear the truth, them knowing afforded me the opportunity to release some of my stress.

Alice returned advising me that she and Rosalie decided we needed another impromptu girls' night. She planned on purchasing the pizza while Rosalie worked on acquiring the alcohol. All I had to do was show up.

_Shit!_

The remainder of the day I studied and rested my ankle. Although interesting, reading page after page caused my eyelids to become heavy, so I took an occasional nap. Every once in a while, _HE_ entered my mind. I knew I destroyed any potential for friendship. Hell, if I were him, running as far away from me as possible seemed ideal. For that reason alone, I tried not to think about him. It depressed me too much. The best way for me to move on from this escort career involved putting this past month behind me, and that, unfortunately, included him.

…...

Alice walked into the room carrying two medium sized pizzas.

_We're girls, and she thinks we will eat all of it?_

A few minutes later I heard a tap on the door. Rosalie walked in, one bottle of wine in each hand. I sensed their uneasiness and their demeanor appeared cautious. I assumed they didn't know what to say to me or, in-turn, what I would say to them.

"Did you see the preview for the upcoming movie, Water for Elephants?" Rosalie asked.

Alice responded, "Oh yeah! That looks awesome. And the guy that's in it, mmm, he is mighty fine."

After we stuffed ourselves with pizza and downed the first bottle, the conversation turned a bit more serious. However, neither of them seemed to even want to touch the topic of escorts.

Rosalie questioned, "So, how are things with you and Jasper?"

"Amazing! He is so tender, loving, passionate...sensual" she contentedly sighed as she wagged her eyebrows, then continued "...he is the most amazing guy I've ever known."

Rosalie responded, "Yeah, the time I met him, he just exudes so much emotion towards you. And, you reciprocate."

I never saw it coming. While sitting in the room, drinking wine with my best friends, I came to the realization our bond had lessened over the weeks. I didn't know how to talk to them any more. For the past several weeks, while hiding who I had become I forgot to pay attention to my friends.

I watched as the two girls held a conversation and I had no idea how to contribute to the discussion. With all the stress and pain I've been in and caused, this situation was the icing on the cake. We were supposed to be having a great time. The idea of me becoming an escort warranted laughter. Instead I felt upset over the fact I just didn't feel like I fit in with my friends.

After two glasses of wine, I felt it coming. I tried so hard to hold it back. I didn't want them to see it, but I couldn't contain it any longer. A tear formed then dropped down my cheek. After that, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Rosalie and Alice stood from where they sat on the floor and walked over to me kneeling down next to me. They held me, hugging me. I'm not sure how long we stayed like this, but I let it all out. I cried.

I wanted their approval, not their pity. I wanted their support, not their judgement. Ultimately, I wanted to be them, not me.

But, that's not fair. I needed to be my own person. I needed to find me. I needed to become the woman I wanted to be. And, I knew that took time.

After my little pity party, they sat and waited for me to say something.

"Thanks. I needed that hug. As you can imagine, these past few months have been hard for me. And, in all honesty, I have no idea where to start."

The two girls started talking at once and I couldn't hear anything. All I heard was 'lalalala'.

"One at a time, please."

Rosalie and Alice looked at one another, then Rosalie, being the spokeswoman-type said, "Well, let us help you. We really just want to know why?"

"Why? Well, that's a really good question. The honest answer, at the time, is that it seemed like the right thing to do." I took a deep breath and began to tell them about who I've been since the death of my parents.

"When I went home to the funeral, I had to see their lawyer who warned me that my parents were broke. That was completely opposite of how I thought they were. Not having any money in the bank, I knew my future at this school was about to stop short of what I wanted. I tried to find employment - fast food, clothing stores, box chain stores. With the way the economy is right now, no one was hiring. I became desperate. That's when I met Tanya."

I paused for a sip of my wine. Instead of me continuing, I noticed Alice and Rosalie giving each other a strange look. Then, Rosalie asked, "You mean that stripper that keeps crashing our parties?"

Looking away from them because I knew her words to be true, I verbally confirmed, "Yes."

Alice asked, "How is it that she was able to suggest the escort job?"

Before I could continue, Rosalie said, "Alice, let her finish."

"So, I met Tanya at a party and she informed me they were hiring where she works. I showed up, not realizing I was applying for a stripper position. Since I was there, and knew they made decent money, I tried it out." Before they could respond, I quickly summed up that experience with, "Don't worry, it was a show for one person, the owner, and I just didn't feel comfortable doing it. He offered me the job, but when I made my way outside I was very upset with myself for even considering the position. Tanya showed up and thought I would be able to handle another kind of job so she suggested I talk to her friend... Jane."

Both of them gasped, then took another gulp of their wine as I did the same. They were listening to every word I said.

"Jane is an excellent saleswoman. She managed to talk me into testing out the escort career. When I originally told her no, she advised me that my first date would be with a regular who has never wanted, nor expected sex, with the other escorts. Knowing that, I reasoned I could earn a little money, go out on a nice date, not worry about sex, then be done with the career."

Rosalie wanted to know, "Do we even want to know how the date went with Mr. Goody Two Shoes?"

My eyes darted from Rosalie to Alice and I just looked at her for some sort of insight that said she knew of Edward's background. I waited, probably a bit too long because Rosalie asked, "What does Alice have to do with Mr. Goody Two Shoes?"

Alice's mouth just opened because she figured it out and whispered, "Please don't tell me it was with Edward."

Rosalie now understood but wanted confirmation, "So is that how the two of you met?"

I nodded.

Alice, now thoroughly confused, wanted to know more, "But why does he hire escorts?"

"I don't know, but now that you know how I met him, please do not tell Edward or Jasper that you know. Edward needs to be the one to come clean to you, and perhaps with Jasper, on his own terms."

Being the kinkier one, Rosalie asked, "Did you have sex with any of your dates?"

"Rosalie! That's personal, and she doesn't need to answer that."

"It's ok, I will share. I've been on three dates. The first, with Edward, and as Jane advised, we didn't have sex. The second date, I had to perform oral sex. And, believe me when I say it was the most unromantic thing I've done."

"But why subject yourself to that situation? You are such a smart person, why did you feel the need to try out this career? Why did you do a sexual act?" Alice questioned.

"Well, by then I was just thinking about the money." I walked to my dresser then continued, "Entering into the career I really thought I could go on the date, then make excuses to get around not performing for the men. I realized that wasn't an option." I opened one of my drawers, reached far back and pulled out a Crown Royal bag. I didn't want to brag. I just wanted them to understand. "You see this?" I dumped the contents in front of them. A large wad of $100 bills fell to the floor.

"Wow, how much is there?" Alice asked.

"It's a lot of money, and this is just from the date last night. I made all this in one night. It's enough for me to cover about four car payments." They just stared and I could only imagine they were now realizing why the career was even slightly tempting.

"Wow, the love of money really is the root of of all evil," Alice pondered quietly.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie questioned.

"It's a verse from the bible and Bella, your story really shows how true the statement is. The love of money is the root of all evil. It's from Timothy."

"Sadly, yes, the money is very enticing," I responded.

As we reflected on what Alice suggested, we drank our wine.

Rosalie asked, "Earlier, you said men?"

"Yes, because there was last night."

It felt too soon, in my mind, to even tell them about the events that transpired but I also found it as a way to accept those events for myself. Since this had become show and tell, so to speak, I persevered and divulged the fact that I almost had sex with a complete stranger. I enunciated the word "almost" then continued to tell them about the girl of his dreams showing up, and how she propositioned me for a threesome.

"You didn't, did you?" Alice asked.

"No, they let me think about my answer in the bathroom and when I came out I had to sneak out of the room because they were in the middle of having sex. That's when I hurt my foot."

I let it sink in - what I've been through, "So, now you know the whole story."

Alice responded while shaking her head, "Not quite. Why didn't you trust us enough to tell us you were contemplating the career to begin with? We would have talked you out of it and helped you."

"That's the exact reason. I knew you would have tried talking me out of it and I just felt there was no way around it. I needed money. I also knew I didn't want to hurt either of you, and I've been carrying around that guilt for weeks. I just hope you will know I am truly sorry and hope we can look beyond these past few months."

They both agreed.

"You will both be happy to know that I am not proceeding with this career. I'm done. But, because there is no money coming in, I will most likely not be here next semester. Actually, I don't even know where I'll be and it's weighing heavily on my shoulders right now. It really scares me."

Rosalie said, "We will be with you ever step of the way. Did you think about financial aid?"

The thought crossed my mind, but I didn't know much about it and didn't think I would qualify. I communicated to them that I would check it out on Monday.

Alice had this look on her face like she wanted to say something, "Yes Alice?"

"If I ask, please don't be mad."

"I promise, I won't get upset."

"Ok, well, we were kind of wondering about you and Edward. He obviously cares about you. And, I know deep down you care for him. Why, then, do you keep pushing him away?"

I looked away from them and sighed heavily. Of all the things to discuss, this part upset me the most. I took a deep breath then began to share my reasons why.

"When we had our date, he did everything right. And, I mean everything. He ordered the perfect dinner and said all the right words. Hell, he even knew I was too upset to drive home so he waited in the distance and followed me just to ensure I at least made it safely to my building. The moment we physically touched, when he held my hand to lead me to the car, we had this instant connection. It was electrifying.

"During dinner he was incredible. But the whole time I was with him, he was very protective and had a fatherly appeal to him. It reminded me of the one I'd just lost. It was depressing in a way and made me long for my father. By the way, throughout our date, he encouraged me to talk to you about my lifestyle.

"I honestly thought he was going to be in my life temporarily, as in, I never thought I'd see him again. He knew me as Izzy. But last night at dinner when we had girls' night, it was a bit shocking to see him. It was as if he found his way into my real life. I was nervous because he knew my darkest secret and at the same time I knew you did not. I was also shocked to find out he was engaged at the time he took me out to dinner.

"And then coming home last night he was the last person I expected to see in our room, lying on my bed. It was a horrible night for me, one I wish to never repeat. One I wish had never happened to me. I was still getting over the fact that a female kissed me without my approval and to immediately turn around at three in the morning because he wanted us to work through whatever we were feeling...," again I sighed, "It was just all too much.

"Believe me when I say I wish certain events could be changed. When Edward and I met, there was an instant connection between us. And I'm certain I wasn't the only one who noticed. I really want a chance to talk to Edward and for him to get to know the real me, as Bella. I'm afraid it's too late, that I've done too much damage towards him to trust me. And, because I'm... I'm just... I'm just scared!"

Alice and Rosalie hung on to every word. At the end of my little speech, I think they finally understood the bigger picture. I knew my relationship with Alice and Rosalie improved throughout the evening and our bond would become much stronger after this. Now if only I could see Edward again to patch that up.

We talked further and came to a conclusion regarding my screw-ups with Edward. Alice and Jasper had plans on Sunday at his place and she assumed Edward might be there. At some point, she planned on confronting him to see if he might accept a phone call from me.

All day on Sunday, I wanted to text her just to see if they spoke. But I refrained. That night, Alice came back to the dorm to prepare for the coming week. Sadly, Edward never showed up. Crawling into bed I questioned if the opportunity might present itself for me patch things up with him. It tore at my inner core and I didn't know how to handle it. At this point in time, I just needed to relax and focus on the decisions I needed to make.

I declared Monday morning to be a fresh start for a new life. With the new week started the new me. Although, becoming me meant changes and defining myself.

The annoying alarm sounded and I reached over to shut it off. As I dressed for class, I realized my lack of sleep left me feeling groggy. With my slow movement, it resulted in me running late to class. As a result, I stopped at the cafe on campus to purchase a mocha along with a bottled water and a bagel with cream cheese.

_Yeah, $6.50 down the drain. I could've had cereal in my room._

At the end of class, I proceeded in the direction of the financial aid office. On my way, I passed the heart of campus which contained the mail center. I rarely check my mail and since it has been a week or so since my last visit, I thought it best to check it. Mail usually comes in the form of junk and most students often chunk those types on the concrete floor.

I entered the area containing our mailboxes, and made my way to mine. Reaching in, as suspected, I grasped mostly junk mail. However, this time being different from most of the others, an important piece of mail stuck out from the rest. The familiar logo in the upper left corner alerted me to the fact my car loan company had sent me a letter.

_Did I forget to send the payment a few weeks ago?_

I became concerned because I distinctly remember sending the check. The money received from my date with Edward helped me make the payment. I remembered the events well because the weather was unusually cold on that particular sunny day. With my winter coat on, I made my way to the bank to deposit the check. And upon my return to my room, I immediately wrote the check. Then, on my way to dinner that night, I mailed the check in this very postal area. It didn't make sense to me.

I glanced up and noticed an empty bench nearby. Sitting down, I dropped the remaining junk mail into my lap. I tore open the letter and inside was a check. The amount equaled the same amount I just sent to them a few short weeks ago.

_Why are they sending ME a check?_

The letter attached read:

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_Thank you for your business. Your account has been paid in full. Included is the overpayment amount. Also, attached you will find the car title._

I stopped right there and realized a thicker sheet of paper behind the letter. I separated the two and stared at the car title before me.

_What the hell?_

This made no sense to me. Just a couple of short months ago a lawyer told me my payments must continue. The age of my car was next to brand new since my parents purchased it as a graduation present last June. The lawyer also instructed me that the payments would need to continue for about three years. Who paid off my car? Why didn't I know about this? What is going on?

Surely someone made a mistake. I decided I would research this upon my return to the dorm. Next stop, the financial aid office.

As I entered the financial aid office, a nice lady greeted me. She requested I wait patiently in one of the chairs while I waited my turn. A few minutes later, my name was called.

"Hi, my name is Shelly Cope. How can I help you, dear?" she said.

"Well, my financial status has changed and I need to look into financial aid in order for me to continue going to school here."

"Sure, we can talk about that. Tell me, what has changed in your life to warrant a need for financial aid?"

I proceeded to tell her about the death of my parents. She offered her condolences for my loss. Then I communicated to her my parents left me with absolutely nothing financially,

She advised, "Because of your recent lifestyle changes, the door has just been opened wide for you. There are all kinds of grants available to you due to your parents untimely death."

"Really?"

"Yes. To talk about that, let's first pull up your information in the system. May I have your student ID number?"

I gave her the information she requested and watched her enter it into the computer. After a moment of waiting for my file to show up she just gave me an unexpected look.

"Are you playing some sort of sick joke by telling me about a made up story regarding your parents death?"

Taken aback and confused, I questioned why lying about my parents death even crossed her mind. Her demeanor changed and made no sense to me.

"Excuse me?" I said rather harshly. "I came here for assistance to further my college career and your questioning whether my parents are dead?"

"Isabella," she began.

"The name is Bella," I responded rather rudely.

"Alright, Bella. I realize this is your first semester here with us. But your account has been paid to cover a total of 4 years of school. You will not qualify for financial aid, especially since we have more than enough for your file."

Stunned. No other word described my present feeling. First the car. Now school. I immediately stood and began pacing. I had no idea why. My parents were dead so they didn't pay these bills. These bizarre events unfolding before my eyes left me in shock.

Ms. Cope grasped my situation regarding this new development in my life so she said, "I will do some research for you to make sure this money was matched to the appropriate student, if that would make you feel better. I will call you to confirm and if needed, we will revisit the financial aid discussion."

I thanked her for her time and left the building heading straight for my dorm. On the way, I called my parents lawyer to ask him about this. I questioned my sanity back when he originally informed me of the fact I must continue the car payments. Luckily he answered and even confirmed the discussion from a few months ago in his office. His reaction mimicked mine as he understood my broke parents left me with no money.

It only seemed logical to assume my string of good luck had an end. The moment I stepped into the door, it arrived with a phone call.

"Hello Jane."

"Izzy! You are either going to be great for my business or bad. I've yet to decide." She paused long enough for me to say something, but I was still trying to find the courage to tell her I was no longer interested in this career. She continued, "So, I have a date..."

"No." I quickly said.

"No? I don't understand what you mean."

"Jane, I really appreciate you giving me an opportunity with this career, and I realize that my month is not quite over yet. However, I want out." I hoped she heard the sincerity in my voice.

"But, this companion has expressed how important it is that you join him." I didn't want to hear this.

_Be strong, Izzy. Wait. Bella. Be strong Bella. Izzy is no longer._

"Jane, I said want out," I said more confident this time.

"But you're doing so well. All three of your companions have left glowing reviews."

_Weird. I would have expected James to demand some sort of refund. But if he left a 'glowing' review, I guess he's ok with me keeping his money._

"I don't want to do this any more. I can't have sex with strangers. This career just isn't me."

"Fine. But since you have a few days left in your contract I think it would behoove you to go on this date. Besides, I already know that this companion will not ask for sex, so that is not a concern. Think of it this way, you will earn some money and this companion gets his date. Afterwards, you can walk away... from the money, companions, and... from this career."

I pondered her suggestion. I started this career with a similar request. Perhaps I should end it this way. My luck couldn't get any stranger today.

"Who's it with?"

"I can't reveal his name. Actually, he asked me not to. But it is a repeat for you and he specifically advised there will be no sex, so to be clear there will be no hanky panky. He feels incredibly guilty over what happened when you were together. In all honesty, it sounds like he wants to apologize and he's desperate. Please say you will meet him."

After she repeated the part about there being no sex involved numerous times, she then had to practically beg for me to go. I decided that while I had no clue who paid for my things - my car, my tuition - I still needed money. I just hoped it's not awkward. I reluctantly agreed to go on my last date.

She gave me the details, "It's tonight. Meet him at 8:00 PM. At the Four Seasons hotel and he will be waiting at the bar."

"What should I wear?"

"His words 'wear whatever makes you comfortable.'"

We ended the call and not wanting to keep secrets from my friends, I tried to call Alice. Her phone went straight to voice mail. I walked down to Rosalie's room and hoped she answered when I knocked. Luckily, she opened the door and invited me in.

"Rosalie, I have a confession. I'm going on another date."

"Bella!" she scolded me.

"Listen. Jane knows this is my last date and she was practically begging me to go. I'm not sure who it is with but she warned me it's a repeat and he wanted to apologize. The only person that needs to apologize to me would be the guy from Friday night, James."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked while showing concern.

"Not entirely, but Jane said over and over that he does not want sex. I just hope he wants to apologize for his girlfriends behavior to me. Besides, it will be a way for me to make a few extra dollars before I end this career once and for all. Speaking of money, let me tell you what happened today."

It made no sense to her, either, how my bills were getting paid. After discussing my concerns of attending another date, we decided Alice needed to know. While I dressed, Rosalie and Alice discussed my evening plans.

As I applied my make up, Alice walked in followed by Rosalie.

Alice began, "Bella, while I don't entirely agree with this decision, I understand why you need to go. Rose and I have talked. Jasper is going to join and the three of us are going to eat in the restaurant at the hotel. If you begin to see the evening taking a dramatic turn from what you were expecting, we will be close by."

_Wow! My friends truly are incredible._

"You'd really do that for me?"

Rosalie said, "Of course, Bella. You are our friend and we don't want anything bad to happen to you. We are both happy that you are getting out of this career. Your date's at 8:00 PM, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, keep your phone handy and we will call you by 9:00 PM if we haven't heard from you. Be sure to answer because if you don't, we will be come looking for you."

I wanted to cry because they were really being the friends I needed. They cared about me so much and I know they didn't agree with this decision. I didn't either, but deep down my gut told me to go. I just sensed everything turning out ok at the end of the night.

I chose a dark colored pair of jeans with a blue sweater and stepped into my black pumps to complete the look. Once dressed, I hugged my girlfriends goodbye. Having them in the same building proved comforting to me.

I parked my car at the familiar hotel and slowly walked up to the entrance. The knots in my stomach grew tighter with each step I took. In a way, it comforted me. It didn't make any sense. I trusted the ending to my day resembled the unexpected events from earlier in the day.

Having a sense of deja vu, I took a deep breath and proceeded to the bar. After being here with _him _I felt slightly uncomfortable. I don't cheat. But the feeling resembled me cheating on him because of James. At least, I assumed James awaited my arrival. He and his girlfriend performed in unexpected ways and I assumed he needed to apologize for their behavior.

I walked in the entrance at the bar and paused to gather my thoughts. I recognized the same bartender and we made eye contact. I knew he immediately recognized me from the last time I sat at his bar. He walked from one side to the other, handing my companion a glass of red wine. My mouth opened due to shock. Of my previous companions, I expected him the least.

…..

Alice quotes a line from the bible. The exact line is from 1 Timothy 6:10 - The love of money is the root of all evil.

When meeting friends for drinks, you indulge in what kind of beverage?

Thank you to brodeurgirl30 and capitalab!

Reviews make my day. Please share your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just wish I had her Twilight vision.**

…...

_Chapter 6: I walked in the entrance at the bar and paused to gather my thoughts. I recognized the same bartender and we made eye contact. I knew he immediately recognized me from the last time I sat at his bar. He walked from one side to the other, handing my companion a glass of red wine. My mouth opened due to shock. Of my previous companions, I expected him the least. _

…...

I saw the bartender motion for Edward to turn around. As he did, all sorts of thoughts ran through my head. First and foremost, an incredible opportunity afforded me to try to make right all I had done to him. But I also had questions for him. Why was he here? What about his fiancйe? Why did he need to apologize to me?

My feelings included a wide range from the spectrum. Excitement reverberated through me just by seeing him again. However, I felt some anger due to the one piece of truth left out on our date - his engagement. How did he even sleep at night taking an escort out while his fiancйe sat at home? The spectrum also included comfort because he just made me feel that way about myself. Ultimately, seeing him sitting on the other side of the room, observing him take a sip of wine then checking his watch made me glad he waited for my arrival.

I woke up this morning claiming today to be a fresh start. Seeing him made me glad he became a part of it. Maybe, just maybe, Edward and I will be OK.

Edward glanced my way, and upon seeing me he smiled. I returned the expression and walked quickly towards him. He stood as I approached, offering me an awkward hug. He seemed unsure if it was an acceptable move. Motioning for me to sit down next to him, I took the seat as he pushed my stool closer to the bar. As we were situating ourselves, the bartender brought me a napkin to place my drink on once he poured it. He asked for my drink order.

"I'll have what he's having, please."

"Sure thing." The bartender left to fix my drink.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Edward said.

I didn't know what he meant. Edward practically begged Jane for me to come on this date.

"It took a lot of persuasion on Jane's part, but I'm here. You'll be happy to know that I told her I want out of this carer. As a matter of fact, when she called me this afternoon I originally told her I wasn't going on this date. She begged me to come here tonight."

"What made you change your mind?"

"She said the guy needed to apologize. And, the only one I felt needed to apologize was the guy from the other night. I immediately thought of him because he and his girlfriend and their need to make up. Jane also told me he didn't want sex and after that fiasco with them... nevermind. I don't really want to relive that night and I am sure you don't want to hear it."

"I will listen to whatever you have to say. Even if it is regarding a disastrous date. But, I can't believe Jane didn't tell you it was me. I was certain she would. Listen, I'm not sure how you feel, but from my perspective, I believe we have a lot to talk about. I want to start over and I hope that you will let me. I hope that you will agree to stay and listen."

"Of course and I have things I want to say to you." As I said this, my hand moved instinctively to his as if to provide guidance that everything was going to be OK. Once I realized what I had done, I removed my hand, but noticed he looked down at his. I sensed he wanted my hand to remain with his.

After several minutes of sitting on uncomfortable stools, Edward suggested we would be more relaxed if we moved to a quieter corner. Two leather chairs sat next to each other with a mahogany table close by allowing us to place our drinks within reach. We both expected this to be a long night.

Once situated in our new seats, the bartender brought my drink, "For the lady, here's your wine. It's Merlot, from Genesis."

As he walked away from us back towards the bar, Edward added directly to me, "It seemed appropriate for what I wanted to say. Genesis means new beginnings. And, I want us to start over. I don't even know what to call you. I propose we start from the beginning. My name is Edward Cullen."

"And, my name is Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella."

I casually took a sip from my glass then asked, "So, Edward, what do you do?"

"I'm a real estate investor."

"Really?" I asked, although it came out more like I didn't believe him, so I clarified, "I mean, aren't you really young to be a real estate investor?"

"I'm not that young, Bella. Besides, it's an incredible career and has afforded me all kinds of amazing opportunities. One of which was meeting you."

"So, what does a real estate investor do?"

"Well, I own several properties, both in Seattle and here. I rent out space and make a living off of it."

"What made you become one?"

"My dad is a doctor back in Seattle. As much as I wanted to follow in his footsteps, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. A lot of schooling was required and I wasn't in the right frame of mind to spend several years in school. I was ready to just get out there and live life to the fullest, not waste it away in the classroom. Because of chance, a friend and I met a real estate investor and he suggested that we start selling houses. One thing led to another until I owned several properties. It's an amazing career and I make my own schedule. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's impressive. I'm assuming that type of career allows you to financially afford escorts. But, what I don't understand is why."

His demeanor instantly changed and I inferred I struck a cord with him. Without knowing anything, I instantly became concerned for him. He appeared sad. I didn't know what he wanted to share, but I felt I must do something. His hand rested on the arm of the chair. I reached over to caress the top of it, not in a loving kind of way, but in a way that let him know that I cared to know more of his story, his happy ones as well as his sad ones. Unexpected, his hand turned over and I watched as he then held mine. It felt... nice.

"As you know, Jasper is my brother. We have a sister named Bree. A few years ago, she was involved in a traumatic situation in which she got mixed with the wrong kind of crowd. She drank a lot. One drunken night, while at a party she attended, a guy raped her. My parents believe the stress of that night mixed with several bad influences helped push her over the edge resulting in her running away. We weren't sure to where, but my parents were able to follow her credit cards all the way across the country to this very state. My father knew a guy who was able to further narrow it down to this community. He discovered she was working in the sex industry and thought she worked for Jane.

"About the same time, Jasper was applying to schools for his masters and decided that if she moved to this area, he would be, too. I agreed to join him and our reasoning was that my parents would be at home in the event she ever returned to the house we grew up in while we would be over here searching for her.

"After much soul searching, I realized with my income I could do some good for society while working with escorts. At least the idea sounded good in theory. My plan was to hire one on occasion, treat them the way a typical human should be treated, while encouraging them that this line of business is not ideal. I wanted to show them that becoming an escort, while financially rewarding, can also be down right degrading to them as a human. Ultimately, I hoped that I would hire my sister. I know that sounds completely crazy and creepy, but I wanted to find her while at the same time looking out for others in the similar business. Jane knew I was looking for my sister Bree, but she didn't have anyone on her roster with that name. She even saw a picture, but no one seemed to resemble my sister... at least that is what Jane claims."

I sat speechless. He's such an incredible gentleman. No words came out of my mouth.

"Recently though, I've had to do further soul searching. I've come to the conclusion that I cannot continue," he said.

I immediately said, "But, why? You are one of the main reasons I am getting out. I bet other escorts felt the same way. I am sure they appreciated the same thing I did."

"Actually, there are several reasons. I haven't found my sister. I can only hope that she's out there somewhere in the world and not dead in a ditch. But, also, I've learned through Jane that all the women have remained employed by VIC. So, I question if my efforts are futile. Plus, I finally met someone that I can't stop thinking about and just by me even thinking of hiring an escort makes me feel as though I am cheating on her."

_Right. Fiancйe__.__ I knew this feeling I was having wasn't mutual._

With our hands still clasped, it felt awkward talking about his fiancйe. Essentially, in my mind, he's a married man and I didn't want to further complicate things by holding the hand of an almost married man. But, I just didn't have it in me to pull my hand away.

The other night at dinner, when everyone found out Edward and I knew each other, Jasper indicated Edward's finacee had left him. But having met Edward a few times, how could someone not want to be with him? My imagination lead me to believe she returned the very next day claiming to have made a mistake. Surely they are still together.

"Tell me about her, your fiancйe."

"Ex-fiancйe," he corrected me. My brain heard him correctly, but my heart still assumed they were an item. "I met her when I first moved out here and we began to date. I thought she was the one and we were planning on getting married in a few weeks. I had some apprehensions about the wedding and when I tried to discuss it with Jessica she accused me of cheating and left me. In the end, I think it was best because something felt off. Jasper believes she's been cheating on me. And, after the way she ended our engagement, I would probably have to agree, although I do not have concrete evidence. As much as I want to feel distraught over the fact that my fiancйe left me, I just can't."

Throughout this whole conversation, we continued holding hands. I glanced down and noticed his thumb caressing my finger. My gut told me he really liked me, but the pessimistic side said he touched my hand like that because I'm technically his date for the evening. I watched as he stared off into the distance. It appeared he was thinking about something but he never shared his thoughts. Instead, he turned back towards me and asked for me to share more about myself. His primary question involved wanting to know if I said the truth about me during our initial date.

"Looking back, I probably should have lied more about who I was since I didn't even know you, but sadly, everything I said was the truth. I lost my parents a couple of months ago due to an accident, thought they were rich, found out soon after their funeral they weren't. Needing money, I was introduced to this career and realized it could be incredible. Three dates later, I want out. It's just not me. I don't have it in me to... uhm, perform... for the men and women."

Openly admitting to the last part proved very difficult. I'm not sure how he feels about discussing dates I've encountered while on the job. He shifted in his seat as he cautiously asked, "Did you have sex with either of the two other guys?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He hesitated, "No, I guess not." But his quivering voice convinced me otherwise.

"Edward, my second date was with a weirdo who wanted to know all about my parents and how they died. I had oral sex with him and it was horrible. Nothing romantic about it at all. The third date was with this creep who was using me to make a girl jealous. On the date I agreed to have sex with him." I heard as Edward gasped. "But don't worry. I couldn't go through with it. Plus, his girl knocked on the door interrupting us. She even propositioned me for a threesome. I was glad to get out of there before anything happened."

Edward listened to my every word. When I admitted I didn't have actual sex, he let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you're a romantic at heart?"

"Yes. Isn't every girl?"

"I guess you're right. Bella, there's something I want to tell you. I'm not sure how you'll respond to it but I think it's only fair you know." I nodded, encouraging him to continue. The conversation covered many topics so his cryptic statement confused me. My imagination ran wild over what he could possibly need to share with me. Unfortunately, my phone started to vibrate. I realized the hour quickly passed us by and my friends were phoning to check in on me.

"Excuse me, but I must take this, otherwise a couple of protective girls and a guy will be walking into the bar crashing our date."

He smiled and nodded his understanding.

"Hello Alice."

"_Bella. It's nine. Are you still with the guy?"_

I glanced over at Edward as I responded, "Yes. I am."

"_Is he treating you OK? Did he apologize?" _

"Yes, Alice. Everything is going incredibly well."

"_That's not at all what I expected, but then again, I wasn't sure what I should expect. We're still down in the restaurant. Join us when your done, or call us if we're needed."_

"Sounds like a plan."

We said our goodbye's and ended the call. I just gazed at Edward.

"I guess this is where I tell you that what you said to me on the first date has come true. Alice and Rosalie know everything about the job. We had a long chat on Saturday night about the reasons behind this career - why I started the career, the various dates I'd been on. They knew I was coming tonight and are looking out for me. That was a scheduled call and, since we had no idea who I was meeting, they decided to be near me in the restaurant at this very hotel waiting on the date to end. I'm to join them when we're done, or call them if I'm in trouble."

"I'm very impressed."

"Yeah, you've made quite impression on me... in more ways than one," I added the last phrase hoping to share insight about my desire for him. I now caressed his hand. The intense feeling I felt by his simple touch excited me.

The evening progressed and his actions made me wonder if my feeling towards him remained one-sided. Hand holding is one thing, especially if I am supposed to be on an escort date. I couldn't get out of my head the fact that there is this intense electrical current flowing through me.

_Does he feel this?_

I hoped he shared the interest in seeing me outside of this escort life. Rejection scared me so I avoided the topic. He's the guy. I decide that I would wait until he brought up the topic. Until then, I decided to consider myself still on an escort date.

"I was wondering, what does Jasper know? I mean, I gathered from him that you've at least talk talked to him about me. But how much does he know?"

"Jasper, knew I hired escorts. He's also done it in the past on occasion. But, he's not been as consistent as me. Yes, I mentioned your name to him, as Izzy, but only because you intrigued me. He didn't put it all together until Friday night. So, yes, he knows that you're an escort."

"Was. After tonight, there will be no more escort dates. There will be no Izzy. There will be no more of me entertaining in the sex business. Jane and I will never have to speak again. I have you to thank for that."

"You don't know how proud this makes me feel. I am so glad that I made a difference in the life of at least one escort."

_And there it is, confirmation there are no feelings beyond me being an escort._

I looked away not wanting him to see my face. I felt silly getting my hopes up thinking he might be remotely interested in me as a person. I couldn't help question what I felt when near him. I knew he had this fatherly appeal while on our first date. But I never felt this way towards my dad. As a matter of fact, these feelings are brand new to me and scares me not understanding what it all means. He continued speaking, bringing me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Bella, I really did want to apologize." He became very serious when he continued. "I did not mean to blurt out in front of your friends about you being an escort. I have felt very guilty over that. Please forgive me."

"Edward, you have no reason to apologize. It was time I finally tell my friends about the career. I was already debating it and trying to become comfortable with the idea of them knowing. You just helped give me the push I needed. I should be thanking you, not accepting your apology. I also wanted to say that I know I have behaved in a not so favorable fashion these last few times I've seen you. I am incredibly thankful that you want us to start over. In all honesty, I don't know how you are supposed to fit into my life, but my gut instincts are telling me that somehow you will be."

He just smiled as he took a sip of his wine. "I'm so glad you said that. I feel the same way."

"I do have one question for you. Since you now know of my connection with Alice, why did you go through Jane to set up this date? I'm sure Alice would have given you the information you needed, my phone number perhaps."

"I realize it would have been a cheaper option to go through your friend. But from my perspective, I didn't know exactly what they knew. I wasn't sure if my screw up from the other night resulted in you officially telling them your story, or if they were still in the dark. I didn't want to jeopardize your relationship with them, so I really thought this to be the best option. Besides, since I am one of the reasons you are getting out of the business, it allows me to financially make amends with Jane since she will no longer be making money off of you."

"Well, the next time you want to treat me to dinner, send the message via Jasper through Alice. Better yet, just call me direct."

_I can't believe I just said that. _

In all honesty, I thought it, but the words just tumbled out of my mouth. It sounded as though I just invited myself on a date with him. Even with my doubts regarding his feelings towards me, how could I expect him to start a new relationship when he and his fiancйe just broke up? I could only hope the strength of their relationship proved not as substantial as they originally thought.

"I'll definitely take you up on that," he flirted back.

We decided that my friends might start feeling antsy with me being on my date for an extended amount of time. They still had no idea who hired me for the evening. We thought it best to call them since it approached ten o'clock.

"Alice, I'm about to head that way. And, I just wanted to warn you that my date is coming. Make sure the table is big enough."

Edward and I laughed because they had no clue!

He paid the tab then we walked out of the bar down the hall towards the hotel restaurant. Because of the late evening hours, the hotel turned off unnecessary lighting. The ambiance looked slightly darker and, in a way, it had a romantic appeal. I should have felt uncomfortable walking through it with my date, but Edward stood next to me. He made me feel completely the opposite.

Hand in hand, we walked. I'm not sure why he never let go, but holding it made me glad.

We approached the hotel's famous water fountain. It looked about ten feet tall with varying levels. Water cascaded to the pond below. It's also used as part of the hotel logo. Those that stop at this fountain also employ it as a wishing well, apparent by the number of copper pennies located at the bottom of the dark pool. He stopped us from proceeding further. I thought he wanted to look at the intricacies of the fountain since it resembled that of someone's life. Complex yet beautiful and completely unknown below the surface.

"Here," he fumbled in his pocket pulling out some change.

He handed me a penny as he said, "Make a wish."

I looked at it pondering about what to wish for.

_I wish... I wish... dammit. There is too much to wish for. I'll just wish for what I want right at this moment. I wish Edward would kiss me._

As I tossed my penny into the fountain, he watched me intently.

"Well, what did you wish for?" he smiled.

"Edward, you know I can't tell you," I flirted back while touching his arm. "Your turn!"

"Fine."

I watched as he brought the penny to his lips, he closed his eyes while kissing the penny. It seemed as though he tried to make his wish come true with that simple gesture. He opened his eyes and tossed the penny into the water. It landed with a loud kirplunk.

"Are you going to tell me what you wished for?"

"No way!" he laughed. "It's only fair. You didn't tell me your wish, why would I tell you mine?"

"Fine, have it your way." We weren't moving from where we stood. Unsure why we didn't continue walking, I found the need to fill the void. I tried to keep the conversation going, "I wonder how many people wish in this well."

Ignoring my question he responded with, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want to try something." I waited for him to try whatever he felt he needed but he never moved.

Instead he stood there staring into my eyes. I should have been uncomfortable as he stared deep through my eyes to my soul. But his look captivated me. I craved it, wanting more. I had no idea what he wanted to try, but I knew deep down that I wanted my wish to come true in this very instance. I wanted him to kiss me. I know I said no kissing on the mouth during an escort date, but this was no longer an escort date. We moved beyond escort dating the moment we left the bar heading towards my real life where my friends awaited my arrival. This was now a date with Edward... as Bella and Edward.

He turned towards me and so I did the same. The anticipation for me built and it just felt right for him to bend down coming closer to my lips. But that didn't happen.

Instead, he took one of my hands and led me towards an unexpected path, the opposite direction of the restaurant to the hallway behind the waterfall. He stopped once we were out of the vision from the main pathway. It appeared to be an employee passageway, but I assumed with the late evening hours not many employees would be entering.

I didn't ask questions, but instead let him lead me. It seemed to me that he had to prove something. But what exactly, I didn't know.

We stood still, the sound of the fountain was still ever present and made me long to be on some tropical island, alone... with him. I wished we were standing under it, letting the water cascade down my hair, my back. It seemed erotic to think like that and with this electric current I felt flowing between us, I finally felt confident where I wanted the events led, to the next step... a kiss.

We were facing each other. He looked at me and I could see a question behind his beautiful green eyes, almost asking for permission. I hoped I conveyed my approval with the look in my eyes. Neither one of us spoke, we only looked at one another.

What if I am misinterpreting of this. What if he pulled me back there because he became ashamed to see me with him in public.

_God, Bella, why are you questioning? Just enjoy the moment._

I watched as his eyes started to close at the same time as his head inched forward towards mine.

I responded, moving towards him. I closed my eyes and willed our lips to touch.

The moment his soft lips met mine the electricity was immediate. He gave me a couple of peck kisses, but I longed for more. Seconds later, I felt his lips part ways as I did the same. His tongue entered my mouth and caressed mine.

My head tilted to the right for the best angle creating the perfect fit. I wanted his tongue deeper, longer, faster, more intense. What I wanted, I received as our kiss intensified.

I'd never felt anything like it. His fingers, first on my shoulders slipped down my back slightly massaging it. They inched lower and lower towards my bottom. My hands, placed on his cheeks, my thumbs caressing them. I slowly moved my fingertips to caress the back of his hair.

I felt his hands cup my bottom. He lifted me anchoring me against the wall with my back. To help secure the position, I wrapped my legs around his body connecting my feet behind him.

_Oh how I wish we were in one of these hotel rooms._

Both of us panting, me tugging on his hair, his hands caressing my rear. Our lips separated as he kissed a line from my chin to my neck all the way to my ear. The sound of his breath filled my ear as he took my earlobe in his mouth sucking on it. His kisses took the same path to reach my lips again - intensifying further. I knew we had to stop before it got out of hand, but God how I wanted it to continue.

I started this evening as an escort. I didn't want to feel like he paid me for sex. I had to stop it. But at the same time I enjoyed this intimate moment with him. He felt perfect to me. I didn't want it to end. Kissing him felt incredible.

Luckily, I felt him slow the intensity of our kiss. As it did, I unhooked my ankles, lowering my legs and planted my feet on the ground. He finally pulled away but quickly returned pecking me a few more times on the lips.

When the kissing finished, I immediately missed the connection.

"That was … wow... just what I had hoped. You do feel that, right?" he asked.

"Your asking me? Of course I feel that."

"That..." he bent down and kissed me deeply again, '"is nothing like I've ever felt before. And, I like it." He smiled.

I grinned like a fool as I confessed, "You just made my wish come true."

He responded with a simple, "Hmm."

"What does hmm mean?" I flirted.

"Well, apparently we wished for the same thing."

This made my heart flip somersaults making me very happy. Without another word, he took my hand and proceeded to lead me to the restaurant.

As we entered we realized several empty tables sat throughout the dining room floor. I noticed my friends in the back. Two empty seats sat side by side. We reached the table and not knowing how to proceed, we just stood behind our seats so I could make formal introductions.

I looked at my two friends who in turn looked from me to my date then down to our clutched hands, then back me. I just smiled in return.

"Uhm, girls, I know you've met him before, but I would officially like to introduce you to, uh, Edward." I tripped over what to call him. Yes, he began as my escort date. But in a few short hours I believed our relationship changed. Since we had yet to discuss things further, I didn't know how to introduce him, instead, I simply called him by his given name.

I continued towards Edward, "And, I believe you already know Jasper."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a date tonight?" Jasper asked as Edward and I took our seats. "I could've calmed these two girls down from the get go. Bella, by the way, you really have some amazing and concerned friends."

"I probably should have and I'm sorry," Edward admitted. "What's in the pitcher?"

"Margaritas. The waitress should be bringing two extra glasses momentarily. Have some."

The next half hour we spent chatting, all of us getting to know one another. I realized Jasper knew the waitress, which is why I assumed she served underage patrons. Alice became intoxicated, but she pulled off being sober. Rosalie, on the other hand, became very insecure.

"You guys, I am really feeling like the third, I mean fifth wheel. You're all coupled up and me, well, nevermind."

I noticed Edward and Jasper having a conversation with their eyes, so I said, "Spill it. You know something, so just come on out with it."

Edward sighed, "Well, we have this buddy of ours, who is also single..."

Rosalie chimed in, "Call him."

"As I was saying, he is single, but very tied to his career..."

"I said call him. Please?"

"So I am not sure if it would work."

I understood what he tried to say. Rosalie had become 'drunk Rosalie' and she showed herself a bit needy, unlike her typical self. And, if this career driven guy attempted to date a needy girl, it might not jive well for the relationship itself.

I advised, "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to make introductions. Let the two of them decide if they can withstand a career driven guy with a college girl."

"What's his name?" Alice asked.

"Emmett," Jasper said.

"Rosalie and Emmett sittin' a tree..."

"Please cut her off!" Alice begged.

At that moment we decided to leave the establishment. Edward and Jasper decided to call Emmett. This weekend we made arrangements to all get together.

Jasper had driven the two girls to the restaurant so he planned on taking them back to our dorm. Since I parked my car on the other side of the hotel, as did Edwards, we said our goodbye's as we left the restaurant.

Alice being her usual self gave all of us a hug goodbye, but when she hugged Edward, I thought I heard her whisper, "I'm so glad it was you. Thank you and take care of her. She needs you just as much as you need her."

Edward nodded then walked towards me, linking our fingers together as we walked towards our cars. Once in the parking lot. It became awkward because I wanted the night to keep going. But, it had to end at some point.

"Are you OK to drive?"

"Yes, thanks for asking."

"Since you are underage, do you think it would be best for me to drive you home?"

"Thanks, but really, I'm fine. It's been a few hours and I've only had a total of three drinks."

"I hope you won't mind me asking if I follow you to your dorm since it's just down the road. I want to make sure you get home safely. Once you make in the parking lot, I'll head home from there."

"Actually, you are more then welcome to come up for a bit."

"I'd like that."

At this moment, I didn't know if I should try to kiss him, or if I should just say, 'see ya at the dorm,' or hug him good bye. Thankfully, he made the decision for me. I had my back up against the car while still holding his hand. We faced each other. Our hands separated and instead of walking away, he placed his hands on either cheek, while bringing his lips to mine. We kissed for a few minutes. While embraced, I felt his hand reach for the door to pull it open for me.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said.

The drive only takes five minutes, but it felt like thirty. In my dorm, I realized Alice was not here. We assumed they dropped Rosalie off then continued on their way to Jasper's. We talked for another half hour but it was mixed with a lot more kissing.

As soon as I yawned, he said, "It's late. I am sure you have classes tomorrow as I have some important meetings to attend to. I would love for the evening to continue, but I think we will have plenty of time to know one another."

He programmed my phone number into his phone as I did the same and ended the night with the understanding I would see him this weekend if not sooner.

I climbed into bed a very happy person. This was a day for the record books.

…..

The events from yesterday - the strange news about my car being paid, being able to continue with my college career, then ending with the unbelievable date with Edward - prepared me emotionally. Now mentally in a great place, I decided to read the letter from my dad.

In the event Alice returned to the room, I thought it best to go somewhere isolated. I didn't know what the letter contained, but if it made me emotional, I didn't necessarily want Alice to see me. It's probably the wrong decision, but I just wanted to do this... alone.

I grabbed the letter putting it in my book bag. I threw in a water bottle as well and made my way to the river. I figured the location a sentimental one. I also believed that once I revealed the contents in the letter, I imagined ripping it to shreds, and ultimately tossing it into the river… ending the chapter called my parents.

By reading the letter, I would finally put the death of my parents behind me. The memory of them never forgotten. However, I readied myself to hear the final lie of my parents. I looked out on the water for a few minutes, gazing at the birds as they flew by. I thought about yesterday, my childhood and my future. A part of me became hesitant to read it. With all my good luck I'd been having, I just hoped my father apologized in some way.

Reaching into my book bag, I found the letter between two of my notebooks. I looked at the envelope staring at it for several minutes as I turned it over multiple times in my hands. I finally just tore it open. Only a few pages long, I read the words of my father in his own handwriting. With each passing word my mouth dropped lower and lower until I finished. I couldn't believe what I'd just read.

_Surely I just imagined those words, right?_

I thought my eyes deceived me, so I reread it once more, slowly. After the second time around, I grasped the importance of this letter. My only reaction was to scream.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKIN' SHIT!"

…...

**A/N: What do you think is in the letter causing her a strong reaction? And, what beverage are you craving at this moment? For me, as usual, it's a glass of Pinot Noir.**

**Thanks so much to all of you who have stuck with this story. I am so amazed to have people from all over the globe reading this. Thank you so much!**

**Thanks to brodeurgirl30 and capitalab. **

**Also, thanks to justluey for suggesting margaritas! And for the discussion on rye and coke.**

**Please leave a review. But, if you'd feel more comfortable sending a direct message, I welcome those as well. Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SM owns Twilight...**

…...

_Chapter 7: Reaching into my book bag, I found the letter between two of my notebooks. I looked at the envelope staring at it for several minutes as I turned it over multiple times in my hands. I finally just tore it open. Only a few pages long, I read the words of my father in his own handwriting. With each passing word my mouth dropped lower and lower until I finished. I couldn't believe what I'd just read._

_Surely I just imagined those words, right?_

_I thought my eyes deceived me, so I reread it once more, slowly. After the second time around, I grasped the importance of this letter. My only reaction was to scream._

"_HOLY MOTHER FUCKIN' SHIT!"_

…...

I became upset on so many levels. My dad's letter shared so much about his past and life choices. But it introduced me to new challenges because I now believed a crazy person lived somewhere out there. And, who knows what he will do?

_Am I a target? Does he know who I am?_

The letter also pissed me off. At the time, I had my head stuck up my ass about the so-called lies of my parents forcing me to avoid the letter at all costs. But if I just took the time to read it, I would have realized I never needed that damn escort job.

My dad had money. I knew he did all along. But what I didn't understand is why his lawyer did not have this same information. I always thought a lawyer kept attorney/client confidentiality. This may be one question that never gets resolved.

I looked down at my hands, the letter still there. I decided to read it one last time before making my way back to my dorm.

…...

_Dear Bella, my little girl, my little munchkin._

_When you were in your mother's belly, we didn't know if you were a boy or a girl. During the pregnancy, you were always called Munchkin when we needed to reference you. That's why we called you Munchkin when you were a little girl. The good ole days._

_I have struggled with writing you this letter. What do I tell you? How can I protect you? Who will be there when we're gone? I have started and stopped__writing this letter numerous times. Each of those pieces of paper have been balled up then tossed into the trashcan. I want to provide the information that allows you to understand why the lies were necessary. I just hope the message gets across to you._

_I wish I didn't have to do this, but I find it necessary. I am giving this letter to my lawyer for him to give to you in the event I, and your mother, die a premature death. Hopefully, I will come away from this mess unscathed, and this letter can be destroyed. _

_Surely, if you are reading this, I am no longer alive. You may have come to the conclusion that our life was a lie. When I look at the situation from your eyes, I can see why you might think that way. But, from my perspective, it was not, just a different way of living. I hope this letter will clear up a few of your questions. _

_Not telling you the truth was our way of giving you the best life had to offer us, while allowing you to remain pure and sheltered from the depths of our selfish reasons. I just hope that you will understand where we were coming from and can accept a simple "I'm sorry."_

_I am sorry for the lies. I am sorry for my untimely death. I am sorry for what you have to go through because of us. _

_If I could change some of my past decisions, I certainly would. But at the time, I felt I did them for all the right reasons. I never expected them to have such drastic results._

_I don't know how much you should know, or would want to know, and I am unsure as to where to begin our story. So, I will start from the beginning. The truth._

_Your mother and I met when we were young, just out of high school. A year later, we were married. You, my precious, were born 10 months later. It was a joyous day for us. But we realized back then my salary as a police officer of a small town would not allow us the things in life that we wanted to give you. _

_It was your mother's idea, but I quickly realized becoming an undercover cop allowed me to do what I enjoy most - being a cop - while doing some good - catching the bad guys - and at the same time raising a wonderful family with my preferred lifestyle. It also allowed me to try my hand at acting, something I always thought would be interesting. Being an undercover cop required me to act. I had to prove to the gamblers that I was in it to win it. And if I went down, loosing it all in the process, that was OK because it was a part of the gambling territory._

_My hope was to do something good for society. My vision was breaking down the La Push Gambling Ring. _

_Up until a few years ago, I was involved in smaller, less risky undercover operations. I did those as training sessions for the big crimes. My managers used that time to work with me to hone in on my skills. They believed the training was a success._

_A few years ago, they approached me to become a part of the undercover project that involved La Push gamblers. I was placed in a position to get to know the bookies in this gambling ring. Over time, I was introduced to the big players, the men at the top. We called the process Operation Rez and the end result was to allow the federal government to catch the guys at the very top of the gambling ring._

_In this large gambling ring, it's reported to have brought in over $2 million a month just on gambling. However, gambling was just a small side of it. As I became involved, we quickly realized the illegal use and sale of drugs, both street and prescription, proved the bigger profitable ticket. _

_And, since I am discussing the illegal activities I was involved with, I might as well tell you all of them. I am sure you have questions regarding me partaking in illegal activities such as drug use. Yes I did. During one of the more important nights, I partied with the big guys of the organization. I met Billy Black for the first time. The participants passed a bong around the room. Not partaking showed my true identity, so I didn't have much choice. I didn't like it, but then again, I had to prove to the big guys that I was one of them, and that included becoming someone who enjoyed the drug scene. Luckily, the big guys were rather 'smart' regarding drug use - they never used the heavy drugs - cocaine, crack. For them, marijuana was their primary choice._

_Why am I telling you about my drug habits? In my mind, it is allowing you to see the bigger picture of the craziness of the world I was a part of. _

_Remember how I recently told you about Billy Black losing it all? Well, that was partly true. He lost it all, but he is also sitting in a 6' x 6' cell. All because of me. He is a bad man and the ring leader of this crime group._

_I am sure you are now realizing the man you originally thought a close friend is actually an enemy. I had to make everyone believe that we were the best of friends, and that included you, especially you. I was afraid that the bad guys might visit you in school and start asking questions. I couldn't take that chance. _

_My hope is that they, as in those not arrested from the La Push Gambling Ring, will not know who turned in Billy Black to the feds until the trial, but my gut tells me there is a bull's-eye on the back of my head. Because of this feeling, I have chosen to take the necessary steps to try to protect you._

_We know there were others involved, we just don't know who. There had to be other people tied to these crimes. Billy Black has a son. His mother, Sarah, took him away from this life when he was two years old. She knew better and didn't want her son to grow up in this mess. But as much as she tried to shield him, we believe that he had too much of his father's blood running through his veins. It's only logical that he's tied to this in some way or another, we just don't know how._

_Jacob has a few misdemeanors on his record, but nothing too serious. Because of his connection to the man at the top, I wanted to note his name in the event you ever meet him. If he ever finds you and talks to you, it's important for you to know his name. Stay away from him. He is not to be trusted... for any reason._

_Now, I am sure you are wondering after reading all this who you can trust. I've wondered that for years. But the one constant, the man who has always been there for me is my childhood friend, Carlisle Cullen. _

_I don't recall if you've ever met him before, but Carlisle and I attended the same high school and have remained in contact over the years. He happens to be a very successful doctor in the Seattle area. Aside from my direct reports in the federal government, he knows the full story of my undercover job. I have entrusted him with a lot of information, and a lot of money._

_With that said, he is the beneficiary to my life insurance policies, and has been given access to my bank accounts. Should something happen to your mother or myself, between the various accounts, there is enough money out there to pay off your car and school loans. You will be able to continue college, and have some left over. _

_I feel as if I need to share some fatherly advice - use the money wisely. Don't spend it on unnecessary purchases. But know there is enough, and then some, to get you through college. I hope that your degree will afford you the best career out there and I truly hope that I live to see you at graduation._

_But, here recently, I have received anonymous death threats and I know I've seen someone following behind me when I drive around town. It doesn't look too good, but I am hopeful they are just trying to scare me into backing down from testifying. These recent events are the reasons why I am in talks with the federal government to pull me out of being undercover until trial commences. We are discussing my options regarding the witness protection program._

_In theory, the operation was to be a success. In reality, there were various bumps along the way that we did not account for. _

_If I don't make it out alive, I want you to know and understand that I chose this career with my family in mind, with you in mind. I wanted to better society so that your children, and their children, will not have to deal with the scum I am trying to protect you from._

_Please understand that I love you and if I am dead, I am so sorry. I will always love you. If you are reading this, I can only imagine that you are hurting right now, but I made this decision with the best interest in mind. _

_If I am deceased, please get to Carlisle Cullen as quickly as possible. He understands the severity of the situation, and will be able to assess the safety concerns regarding your life. He knows how to get in touch with my FBI contact. Carlisle is certainly one to be trusted. You will know you have the right man when you find the man with two sons, Edward and Jasper, and a daughter, Bree._

_I really hope this cleared up some of the questions you may have had. And, I truly wish that you will have the peace of mind knowing that your mother and I wanted the best for you. _

_Because of this career, we lived in a beautiful house, one we would not have been able to afford otherwise. _

_Please know that the family lawyer does not know any of this information, but only because of the fact that no one outside of a few FBI agents and Carlisle, knew of my involvement. _

_Bella, it is important that you find Carlisle Cullen! I don't want anything to happen to you. Please be safe. _

_Your mother and I will always love you, as we watch from heaven above._

_Daddy_

…...

I couldn't believe my eyes. Nothing about my parents was the truth. They didn't even trust to tell the lawyer the truth. Carlisle Cullen seemed the only person my dad truly trusted and how odd that I am now talking to his son.

_Did Edward know me and my family? Did he know of my fathers past? If so, why didn't he say anything?_

This letter brought more questions, with a few answers. The first thing I wanted to do was demand that Edward tell me the truth. Surely he hired me because he knew me or my father. My anger towards my parents now pointed at Edward. I just assumed he knew more than he led me to believe. And that hurt deeply inside. To me, I just needed to get in touch with Edward and get the answers to my concerns. Then I will contact Carlisle.

However, the stress of the letter began to build, over-taking my feelings of anger. After processing the details of the letter, I realized I never needed that damn escort career to begin with had I just opened the fuckin' letter in the first place.

_Why didn't I just open it all those months ago? _

The realization became like a mental trauma for me. My body felt numb and empty inside. Emotions were all over the place and I wanted to blame someone for anything and everything.

_Edward._

According to my dad, I had only one person to turn to. Carlisle Cullen.

_Why should I trust my dad now?  
_

Because he just poured the truth from his heart to me. The letter became the voice of my father and unfortunately, that's the only way I will ever hear what my dad wanted me to know.

_Edward._

I made my way back to my dorm in a daze. By the time I entered my room, I had no recollection of my walk back from the river. My mind was messed up and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I hoped that by getting some shut eye, I would wake up from this unbelievable dream.

_Edward._

Hours past and all my mind could comprehend was the fact that I mumbled something over and over again. I noticed the door open, then shut. Someone spoke to me but I could not tell if they were male or female. It scared me to death. In this moment, I no longer had control of my actions. Something in me had snapped and I didn't know what to make of it.

_Edward._

I needed help.

…...

**A/N: Thanks to brodeurgirl30 and capitalab. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter starts out in Alice's perspective but will revert back to Bella by the end.**

…...

_Chapter 8: Hours past and all my mind could comprehend was the fact that I mumbled something over and over again. I noticed the door open, then shut. Someone spoke to me but I could not tell if they were male or female. It scared me to death. In this moment, I no longer had control of my actions. Something in me had snapped and I didn't know what to make of it._

Edward.

_I needed help._

…...

... Alice's Point of View ...

"Bella. Bella, dammit. Snap out of it. You are scaring the hell out of me. Where's my damn phone? Jasper. Must call Jasper." My purse, on my shoulders as I entered the room, now dropped to the floor. I fell to my knees digging through it looking for my phone. In my haste, I briefly wondered why the one thing I needed alluded me. I turned my purse upside down and dumped the contents to the floor. My phone fell onto the rug along with the most random of items.

I walked into my dorm room a few minutes prior and witnessed a disturbing scene - Bella, under the covers chanting Edward's name over and over again. At least that is what it sounded like to me. She stared straight ahead, her eyes open but not really seeing - completely unaware of my presence. It frightened me.

Jasper remained in the car outside. I had only wanted to run into my room to gather an extra change of clothes. Since I knew he waited nearby, calling him for help became my first thought. I dialed his number and hit send on my cell phone.

"Hello darling," Jasper cheerfully said.

"Jasper, hurry, I need you to come to my room. Please hurry," I gasped.

"But I'm right down stairs, waiting in the car for you."

"Dammit Jasper, get up here now! It's Bella. I don't know what's wrong with her." In the background I heard the car door open, then close. As he made his way to the room, I informed him of what I found and how Bella acted.

A few moments later, Jasper arrived. As he entered the room, I stated, "She has been chanting this ever since I walked in here 5 minutes ago. I have no idea how long she has been doing this."

"I can't understand her. What is she saying?" Jasper asked as he stepped closer.

"It sounds like Edward. I think she is saying his name over and over again."

"What is she holding?" he asked, trying to pull the papers from her hands.

"I don't know. I tried to get it from her but she has a firm hold on it. What is wrong with her? It's like she is awake but not with us."

"I'm calling Edward."

"Shouldn't we call 911?"

"I don't know. But since she is saying my brother's name over and over again, I want to make sure he is OK."

"Fine, but please hurry up and call him, I don't know what to do about Bella."

As I sat next to her, I watched Jasper make his call.

"Edward, are you OK? …. Well, something is wrong with Bella which made me question if you were OK. … She is in a daze chanting your name over and over again. …. You are? Great, see you in a moment."

Jasper ended the call, then looked at me.

"Jasper, what did he say?" I questioned.

"He is actually in the area so he is coming right over."

About five minutes later, Edward walked into the room. The concern about the situation apparent on his face. He walked straight to where I sat next to Bella.

"Bella... Bella... I'm here," Edward calmly stated.

It surprised me. The moment Edward spoke to her, Bella stopped mumbling. She blinked a few times. She still seemed to be in a bit of a daze, but the life in her came back. I observed Bella glance my way, then she stared back at Edward.

Her voice now strong, she asked, "Why?"

... Bella's Point of View ...

I heard them, both Alice and Jasper. But, I was too traumatized to verbalize anything at the moment. I knew they spoke to me. I didn't care. The words from the letter swirled inside my head making it impossible to think about anything else.

I saw Edward as he entered the room. Once by my side, I focused my eyes on his. I looked to him for the answers I hoped he would have. He said my name which brought me out of my intense trance. Now that he knelt next to me, I felt a bit of strength to vocalize the information written by my father.

"Why?" I questioned.

Alice breathed in, then said, "Thank god Bella, I am so glad you are back in the room with us."

I knew what she meant, but I couldn't focus on her at the moment. I just wanted to know why. Why did my father have to mention Edward's father in the letter? Why did I ignore the letter for months? Why do I have the feeling there is someone out there who killed my parents?

"Edward, tell me why?"

I noticed Edward motion to Alice and Jasper that he would take it from here, and whispered, "Give us a moment, if that is OK."

They nodded in understanding. I watched as my roommate and her boyfriend stepped outside into the dorm hallway.

"Bella, what happened? Talk to me."

I didn't know where to begin or how. I just looked at him hoping he knew what I wanted to say.

After a moment of silence he begged, "Bella, c'mon. Tell me what's going on. Your best friend is out in the hallway, very concerned about you."

"And you're not?" I thought about the fact he just said my best friend is concerned. He didn't indicate his concern for me at all.

_What if he really is my parents' killer?_

"Bella, that's not fair and not true. Of course I'm concerned," he said defending his choice of words, then continued, "Something happened, and we don't know what. We just need you to talk to us. Tell us what happened. And, what is that in your hands?"

While I glanced down at the letter still firmly held in my hands, I gathered the courage needed to speak, "Edward, I need you to answer me this one question," he nodded his understanding of my request. "Did you know of me or any member of my family prior to our first date, when you hired me as an escort?"

Edward seemed taken aback as if my question completely caught him off guard.

"What are you talking about?" he appeared hurt I would actually ask such a question.

I sat up, threw the covers off of me, then stood next to him. He didn't answer my question. I just wanted him to tell me the truth and I didn't want to have to pull it out of him.

"Dammit Edward, did you know my family? Did you hire me as an escort because you knew of my past, my father's history? Are you trying to kill me?" I screamed.

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" he shouted back at me as he grabbed my shoulders giving them a firm shake. "Please just tell me what the fuck is going on. You aren't making any sense to me."

For the second time today, I lost it. Unfortunately for Edward, this time I took it out on him and began yelling words that made no sense to me. My verbal questioning turned violent as I escaped his grasp. I tried to swing a right hook at him. I didn't want to hurt him. But the letter brought out the worst in me and I couldn't stop it. I questioned everyone around me, every contact I'd made in recent weeks, and that included him. Especially him.

After allowing the letter to drop to the floor, I balled my hands into fists hitting him over and over again. I didn't hit him hard, but I did become aggressive. I know it wasn't fair to him, or to me, but I couldn't figure things out and that scared me.

I sensed Edward knew I needed this release and he continued to take it from me. After a few moments of this, he finally said, "Stop it, Bella."

I didn't.

"Bella, stop it! You are going to hurt yourself or me," his voice firmer.

I didn't.

"Dammit, Bella! What's wrong with you? Wake up from the nightmare and talk to me! Quit hitting me!"

By then he'd had a enough, even though I still hit him. He grabbed my hands lifting them over my head and guided me backwards towards the wall. From the way he held me against the wall, I couldn't move. I struggled to bring my arms down, but Edward had strength and would not let me go. I thought about kneeing him to allow my escape, but his body pressed up against mine left me no room to do so. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel my hair move as he breathed in and out.

Alice and Jasper chose that moment to come back to the room.

"Edward, Edward, let her go," Jasper yelled.

"Oh dear God! Bella, are you OK?" Alice shrieked.

I have no idea what they saw, but I could only imagine them witnessing the scene incorrectly. Edward slowly released his hold on me, his eyes still looking into mine.

Jasper, now calm, said, "Edward, give her a moment and come with me."

Edward looked back at me, questioning me with his eyes. I knew what he wanted to ask. He wanted to make sure I really was OK. I nodded and watched the two men leave. As soon as the door closed, Alice ran to me giving me a hug.

"What the _hell _is going on?" she questioned, pleading for me to provide her with answers.

"It's not what you think."

"What's that supposed to mean? Bella, I walk in the room and find you chanting Edward's name over and over again. The moment he arrives, you snap out of your trance. I left to allow you the time to talk through whatever it is you needed to discuss. Then I hear the two of you yelling at each other. When I walked in, he had you backed up against a wall, your hands above you head and he was forcefully preventing you from moving. Now, what the _hell _is going on?"

Tears formed and I feared another breakdown.

"Alice, it wasn't his fault. I hit him several times. He put me in a place to protect me and him. You walked in at the wrong moment. Now, I need you to trust me. I am OK now. I want... no _need _to talk to Edward. I can control my emotions. I'm OK."

"Fine, I don't understand what is happening, but if you are OK, I will get Edward back in here."

I nodded. She stood, then walked to the door. I watched her disappear into the hallway. A moment later, all three returned to the room. Edward walked towards me stopping a few feet away.

"Edward, I am sorry I hit you. That was not my intention. I want answers and based on the information I received, I hoped you could provide them to me. I see that you don't understand what I am going through right now, so it's important for you to read the letter my dad wrote to me."

He put his hands up, "Bella, I understand your parents are gone, but I don't feel comfortable reading the letter. I just don't feel right reading words your dad wrote that are meant specifically for you."

I paused, closed my eyes, then took a deep breath. I reached down to pick up the letter still resting on the floor.

Through partially clenched teeth, I said, "Edward, I know what you are trying to do, and I appreciate it. But it's important for you to read it."

He reluctantly agreed to see what I couldn't verbalize to him.

I handed the letter to him and watched as he read word after word. I knew when he read his father's name because he arched his eyebrows. Alice held my hand, almost hugging my arm providing comfort. Jasper stood off to the distance looking at nothing in particular.

It took Edward several minutes to read the letter in its entirety. But once he finished, he did the same thing as I - reread the letter. As he finished the first page, he handed it to Jasper. Rather than reading it, Jasper just held it. I assumed Jasper tried to be just like Edward by not reading something so personal to me.

"Jasper, just read it," he huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Edward, this is Bella's personal information. I'm not going to read..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Edward cut him off, "Dammit Jasper, read the damn letter. It affects all of us."

The look of shock on Jasper's face mimicked the sound Alice made when she realized the severity of the situation. Slowly, Jasper raised the letter and began to read. His reactions resembled Edwards. As he completed a page, he handed it to me.

"Alice, I know you want to know what is going on," I said as I handed her the page.

She started the letter just as Edward finished. I watched as his hand grasped his chin. He appeared to think about those written words. Since I had plenty of time to read and reflect, I waited for them to do the same. The waiting killed me, especially the random outbursts from Alice when she gasped in surprise.

Edward and I just looked at each other. Finally, he spoke.

"Bella, I am in shock and have no idea what to say or think. I'm going to call my dad. But before I do, does that letter make sense to you? Do you know anything? I guess, what I am trying to say is, did your dad truly do _that_ great of a job in shielding this information from you?"

"Yes, I knew of Billy Black. But, I didn't realize he was put in jail."

Jasper asked, "Do you know his son?"

I racked my brain for any meetings with him but the information overload from my dad cluttered my thoughts so I couldn't immediately place him. "No. I don't think I've ever met him. His name sounds familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on why."

"Is there anything you can think of?" Edward asked.

"No, just call your dad."

I watched as Edward and Jasper looked at one another, their phones in hand. Then Jasper suggested Edward make the call. He dialed the number, put the phone to his ear then waited.

We heard the ringing, but the person answering the phone had a quiet voice.

"Hi Mom, is Dad home? … Of course I want to talk with you, but I have a serious situation to discuss with dad. … Thank you. I love you."

Edward mouthed to us that his dad had just gotten home from work and was in his bedroom changing. After a moment, he spoke again while pacing my room.

"Hi Dad. Listen, I need to discuss a situation with you. I just don't know where to begin."

Carlisle's voice was loud and could be heard through the receiver.

"_Well, why don't you start from the beginning."_

"Alright, well, do you know the Swans?"

"_The Swans?" _

I could hear in his voice the anger or perhaps pain. Whatever the tone, something affected Carlisle.

"_Edward, what the hell do you know about the Swans?"_

He looked at me when he answered, "Dad, I know that Mr. and Mrs. Swan have passed. I know that his death is suspicious. And, I know that he has an amazing daughter named Bella who, by the way, happens to be standing right next to me."

"_SHIT!" _

I heard him yell into the phone. I didn't understand why he became so upset. Is he upset his son is talking to me? Is he somehow connected to my father's death?

_Bella, seriously, you need to stop thinking the Cullens are out to get you!_

"Dad, what's going on?"

"_You said she is with you?"_

"Yes."

"_Put her on the phone!" _he demanded.

Edward pleaded with his eyes for me to accept the call. Once pressed to my ear, I answered with a timid hello.

"Bella, first, I am so sorry for your loss. Your father and I go way back so I was very upset to learn of his death. I am so glad I found you. Well, I'm glad that Edward found you. We'll save that story for another day. But first, please tell me you received the notification about your car being paid off and the money for the college tuition have been applied."

"Yes. I actually just found out this week."

"I tried to find you but the school wouldn't give me personal information and your father passed before he could provide me with your contact information. Otherwise, I would have contacted you by now."

I became frustrated to know that he tried to find me, but couldn't. I didn't understand why the school wouldn't locate me for him.

"I understand. Carlisle? Do you mind if I ask a question?"

He said, "No, I don't mind at all."

"My dad wrote me a letter and he said I could trust you. I am sure his words were true, especially after getting to know your son. But, I just don't know what to do right now. I know that's not really a question, I'm just so confused."

I could feel my voice begin to quiver as I tried to contain my emotions. A tear formed in my eye threatening to fall. I didn't even know Carlisle, but his soothing voice made me trust him. My problem became not knowing where to start or what I really needed to accomplish. Edward stood closer, and took my left hand in his.

"I knew your dad had planned on writing you a letter. In his final weeks, we spoke infrequently, but I knew something wasn't right and I think he did too. He mentioned in passing about writing to tell you the truth of his past. Would you feel comfortable sharing it with me?"

I read the letter to him and he offered his insights. He confirmed most of the information communicated.

After he suggested Edward and Jasper should be included in the discussion we put Carlisle on speaker phone. We decided I should travel to see Carlisle for further discussions. And because of the information Carlisle knew as well as contents in the letter, Carlisle decided it best for me to travel with someone - safety in numbers, he suggested.

With Thanksgiving next week, now seemed the best time to make the trip. We all agreed a crazy person was behind my parents' killing, and so we questioned my safety. As a result, we thought it best to lay low, which included not using credit cards or leaving a trail, such as flying.

Jasper indicated he could miss a class or two, and I confirmed the same. At the end of the phone call, decisions had been made. Edward had a few loose ends to tie up with his business and would do so in the morning. Jasper planned to contact his professors in the morning for any potential missed work and I planned on doing the same. We decided on meeting at their place and Edward would pick up a rental car for our travels. Then, the cross country road trip would begin.

…...

**A/N: Our Bella hasn't had much time for a drink. When you finally get the opportunity to have a glass, what do you choose?**

**Thanks for leaving a review! It is much appreciated.**

**My wonderful friends, brodeurgirl30 and capitalab... cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading!**

…...

Chapter 9: _With Thanksgiving next week, now seemed the best time to make the trip. We all agreed a crazy person was behind my parents' killing, and so we questioned my safety. As a result, we thought it best to lay low, which included not using credit cards or leaving a trail, such as flying._

_Jasper indicated he could miss a class or two, and I confirmed the same. At the end of the phone call, decisions had been made. Edward had a few loose ends to tie up with his business and would do so in the morning. Jasper planned to contact his professors in the morning for any potential missed work and I planned on doing the same. We decided on meeting at their place and Edward would pick up a rental car for our travels. Then, the cross country road trip would begin._

…...

I handed the phone back to Edward so he could say his goodbyes to his dad. Once the call ended, the four of us recapped the conversation.

"Bella, are you sure you can miss a few classes?" Edward asked.

"Yes, especially since a crazy person is on the loose. If nothing else, I'll show my professors the letter for confirmation of this unbelievable story."

The guys nodded in agreement.

The tension in the room calmed down, albeit slightly. Alice and Jasper paired off into their own little area of the room while Edward and I migrated to mine. I got the sense he didn't want to leave my side. It felt comforting to me especially because I really didn't want him to leave.

"Bella, I've been thinking. And, I hope you won't think this as being too forward, but I would feel more comfortable if you were to stay at my place." He paused, and when I didn't immediately respond, he continued, "You can have my bed, and I will sleep on the couch."

"You can't possibly give up your bed."

"I can, and I will," he smiled that award winning grin.

I wanted to argue, but I couldn't find it within me to do so. Truth be told, the contents of the letter frightened me. And if Alice planned on staying with Jasper, it meant I would be all alone. It made sense to be in the presence of friends.

I packed a few essentials, knowing I would be back tomorrow to get the rest of my things for the trip. I watched as Alice also packed her bag. The four of us made our way out to the parking lot. I began to walk in the direction of my car, when I heard someone clear his throat.

I looked up at Edward, who stated, "I'm driving."

I just stared at him, so he clarified, "Bella, I don't see the need for us to both drive. When we get up in the morning, I will bring you back here, then I'll continue on to take care of my business before we leave town."

I agreed with this arrangement and continued walking in the parking lot next to Edward.

On the drive to his place, Edward explained the set up with his apartment. Since his fiance left him, and the lease on Jasper's apartment ends in a few weeks, they decided on living together.

We had to climb three flights of stairs to get to Edward's apartment. He unlocked it allowing us to enter one by one. The spacious living room greeted us as we walked through the entrance. The room appeared somewhat modern with an eclectic feel.

I watched Edward as he disappeared down the hallway with my bag, only to return a moment later empty handed. He offered a tour and showed us around pointing out the bathroom and the bedrooms.

As we determined what to do next, my stomach let out a loud rumble. At that moment, Edward looked at me and asked, "Bella, when did you last eat?"

I couldn't remember. I thought long and hard but the last meal I had alluded me. I just looked at him realizing that with all the chaos it seemed we all forgot to eat dinner.

"I'm ordering a pizza, I hope that is OK with everyone," he said.

"Bella likes just about anything on her pizza," Alice spoke for me.

I just looked at her, silently thanking Alice for telling Edward about my pizza preference. I still couldn't think straight with all that happened earlier today and I really didn't want to make any decisions.

"OK, I'll order a pepperoni pizza and one with the works," Edward stated.

"And an order of buffalo wings," Jasper requested.

"Anything else?"

Alice and I shook our heads as we walked over to the couch. We sat in silence snuggled next to one another as Edward made the call to order the pizza. After placing the order, Jasper joined him in the kitchen and began discussing the details of the trip.

"Do you want me to call Rose and fill her in?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she will probably want to know why I am M.I.A."

I watched as Alice called Rose, and she began to fill her in on the situation. I didn't want to relive it all again, so I stood and walked to the bathroom. After shutting the door, I just stared at my image in the mirror. I looked so much older. My hair was a wreck, and my mascara smeared slightly. I rinsed my face off then used the hand towel to pat it dry.

Before leaving the room, I took a deep breath then opened the door.

Edward stood leaning against the wall across from me, concern apparent on his face. He held out his hand. As I took it, neither of us spoke a word. He led me in the direction of his bedroom.

"Bella, I want to ask if you are OK, but I can only imagine you're not. I want to ask if there is anything I can do, but I don't think there is. I can see you're struggling to keep it together, but I'm here for you, and so are your friends. I hope I'm not being too forward by asking if I can give you a hug."

"Thanks, there's nothing you can do or say to make my pain go away. But, I could sure use a hug right about now."

The moment his arms wrapped around me, I lost it. I could no longer keep up the facade of being OK. I cried hard, to the point of having those damn hiccups. The whole time, Edward held on to me tightly, never letting go. After a few minutes of continuous sobbing, I finally gained control of my emotions. As I looked up to him, he lessened his grip and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you!" I said to him.

I wanted him to know that I truly appreciated all that he did for me. I know I hurt him earlier, but that really wasn't me. I felt there was more that needed to be said, but our moment was interrupted. In the background, we heard a knock on the front door signaling the arrival of the pizza.

"I'm gonna freshen up, then I'll meet you all in the kitchen."

"Sounds good, can I fix you a drink?" he asked.

"I know it's typically pizza and beer, but do you happen to have any red wine?"

"Sure do, I'll have a glass ready for you," he said as he smiled slightly.

We parted ways and I spent a few minutes in the bathroom again. This time, I couldn't get rid of my blood shot eyes so I knew Alice and Jasper would immediately know of my crying episode. Surely Edward already warned them. Or perhaps they heard me. Who knows? I took few deep breaths, blew my nose, then washed my hands before opening the bathroom door and walking towards the kitchen.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper all sat around the table, the pizza boxes and wings in the center and two bottles of wine within reach. I sat at the empty seat and immediately took a sip of my Falling Star Malbec wine. It tasted delightful.

Everyone sat quietly eating their pizza, that is until Alice accidentally tipped her glass spilling the contents on her half eaten slice of pizza. She squealed and apologized profusely.

"It's OK sweetheart, it's just wine on your pizza," Jasper said.

"I know, but this is not what we need right now," she whispered, then looked at me silently apologizing with her facial expression.

"Alice, actually, it helped lighten my mood. Thank you," I giggled slightly.

With that, the mood shifted. I felt as though once I became happier, so did the rest of the group. For the remainder of dinner, we talked about nothing related to me, and everything related to Alice and her various addictions, mostly shopping. I secretly wanted to call her out on her new interest in porn, as I remembered our shopping experience. She appeared to be deeply interested in the various items located at that specialty 'toy' store. We also got a glimpse into the life of Edward and Jasper as they shared stories telling on each other of their childhood memories.

While cleaning up dinner, Edward cautiously said, "I don't mean to bring things back up, but I think it would be best if you gave my friend a call."

"You think I need to see a shrink?"

In all seriousness, that's probably what I should do. I'm just not ready to share my story with a complete stranger. Besides, don't they just listen? I can't see them being too helpful at this point in time.

"No, no, no. My friend, Emmett. He's a detective."

I just looked at him as realization hit me.

"What is it Bella?"

"I think I've met him."

"Who, Emmett?"

"Yes, well no. The other night when you mentioned his name, I didn't put it together. But now that you mention he's a detective, I think I've spoken to him on the phone. I think he's the one who told me about my parents' death."

"Wow, it sure is a small world. In any event, I think it would behoove you to call and fill him in on the latest. He can probably share some insight, offer suggestions or something of that nature."

"You're probably right. What's his number?"

"Do you mind if I call him right now?"

I didn't mind and told him so. Edward pulled out his phone, punching a few buttons then put the phone to his ear. I stood next to him waiting for him to hand me the phone, if needed.

"Hey Emmett. Do you have a moment? …. Do you remember me telling you about the wonderful girl I met recently? … Well, we realized that you may have already spoken with her a few months ago. … Her name is Bella Swan. And, you would have spoken with her about her parents' death. …. Well, there has been a recent development, and with you being a detective and all I thought it best for you to hear. I'm not sure what you can do, but hopefully you can guide us in the right direction. … That sounds great. See you in a little bit."

Edward put his phone away and said, "He will be getting off work soon and will swing by here on his way home. I hope that's OK."

"Sure."

While waiting for him to arrive, the wine continued to flow. With my emotions all over the place today, I expected the alcohol to further induce negative and sad emotions. Luckily, it had the opposite effect. After Alice spilled her drink, it started an evening of laughter and fun, a welcome release after the day I'd had.

We all sat around the kitchen table playing spades. Edward appeared to be quite the pro at the game so everyone wanted to be paired with him. I used my situation to my advantage and portrayed a damsel in distress stating that Edward should be my teammate for the game. I even batted my eyes for dramatic effect. You can blame the alcohol because by now I'd had two glasses.

_I'm such a lightweight. _

Jasper and Alice put up a good fight so it was a competitive match. In the end, Edward and I won and we celebrated our victory with a hug.

The effects of the alcohol were really beginning to take effect and I just had a strong desire to kiss him. I know I am dealing with a traumatic situation, and his hugs are helping, but I long for the kiss we shared back at the hotel. It was incredible and since then, I couldn't get his kiss out of my mind.

Being in his apartment though, he avoided my lips. I could only assume he wanted to give me space as I worked through my present situation. Or perhaps he didn't want to show affection in front of his brother. I also thought of my aggression towards him earlier in the day and how that didn't help our relationship move forward. But right now, I just wanted him to kiss me. That didn't happen.

Once the game ended, we cleaned up the cards and cleared off the table. I saw Alice and Jasper pick up the deck and walk away with it. I assumed they went to put them away as they disappeared into his bedroom.

Edward remained seated in his chair and motioned for me to come to him. I stood in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. It didn't go without notice, that by doing so, his head was pressed against my chest. I bent down attempting to kiss his forehead, essentially returning his gesture from earlier in the evening. At that moment, Edward looked up to me. Instead of me kissing his forehead, he kissed my lips. Simple at first, but then it deepened as our tongues explored the others.

We were disrupted by a knock on the door. Edward broke free, then stood to open it. Alice and Jasper returned to the room. In walked a tall, muscular handsome man with dark hair. Thinking this had to be Emmett, I reminded myself this is the guy Edward and Jasper thought should meet Rose. When I pictured the two of them meeting each other, I envisioned a perfect connection and became excited for Rose to meet him.

When he spoke, I returned to the present and remembered he stopped by here to discuss my parents' situation. Introductions were made while everyone walked to the table and sat down, I grabbed my purse and pulled out the letter. Touching it made the negative emotions return. I felt as though I couldn't move and it seemed that time simply stopped. To me, it felt like seconds passed. But it must have been longer as I felt a hand grasp mine. I realized Edward appeared next to me. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm OK. It's just hard," I said.

"I know. Let's just get through this and then we will all get some rest."

I nodded, then he led me to the table. We sat next to each other on one side of the table. Emmett sat at the head of the table next to me, Alice across from us. Jasper sat opposite from Emmett and poured everyone a glass of wine.

"Bella, before you get started, do you want us to leave? Jasper and I can give you all some privacy, if needed." Alice questioned.

"No, you and Jasper can stay. Actually, you being here is helping me."

I offered her an encouraging smile. I hope she understood that her presence helped in so many ways.

I turned to Emmett and began to speak to him, "Emmett, thanks for coming by. I know Edward prefaced this by providing you some insight on how you and I know one another."

Edward never let go of my hand. As I spoke he squeezed it signaling he was right next me.

"Yeah, I remember our discussion," Emmett said. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Well, my dad left me a letter. He had given it to his lawyer prior to his death and I finally read it today."

I looked to Edward and he nodded, encouraging me to continue.

As I handed Emmett the letter I said, "I know the file says that their car went off the cliff and it was an accident. But, based on the letter I question the police and their findings."

Emmett took the letter and read it from beginning to end. At one point, he looked up at Edward giving him a quizzical look. I assumed he reached the point in the letter that mentioned Carlisle. Every once in a while, he grunted, or said, "Hmmm." He also jotted down some notes on his legal pad he brought.

Once he finished he said, "First and foremost, Bella, I think you need to make a copy of the letter and put it somewhere for safe keeping. Secondly, let me make some calls tomorrow and dive a little deeper. I definitely see some concerns when comparing this letter to the information I was originally provided. I see the potential for foul play and it is definitely worth checking into."

"Thank you for your help."

"Bella, you don't have to thank me. Your safety is important. It's even more so now that you are dating my best friend."

_Dating? Is that we are now? Wow. We haven't even discussed it._

I saw Emmett give Edward a sheepish grin. I wanted to correct him by telling him we were just friends, but when I looked to Edward he just raised his eyebrows questioning me in return.

I shrugged my shoulder while smiling as I silently confirmed I wanted to date him.

_Dating! Yay! Holy shit! I am officially dating Mr. Edward Cullen._

Edward squeezed my hand acknowledging our silent conversation, then provided Emmett with our plan.

"So, Jasper, Bella and I are leaving tomorrow and driving to my parents."

"Driving? Dude, that's a long ass trip!"

"I know, but after talking it over with my dad, we just felt this was the smarter option. If _they _are watching, we didn't want to alert them we were going to be in the Washington area."

"Makes sense. Well, in that case, have a safe trip. You know where I will be if you need me. And if I can dig up any additional information, I will be sure to pass it along."

Emmett finished his wine and stood to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Edward stated as he shook his hand then manly hugged his friend. Jasper did the same.

Once Emmett left, Alice yawned so Jasper said they were going to bed. We all said our good nights. Alice gave me a hug then I watched them disappear into Jasper's room.

I didn't realize how tired I had become until I yawned. I just stared off into the distance thinking about nothing in particular. I'm not sure when Edward left my side, but I saw him coming down the hall with blankets in hand.

"As I said earlier, you can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep out here."

"Edward, I really don't want you to give up your bed for me. I can sleep out here."

"Shh, this is my home, and I want you to sleep in my bed."

"Fine."

How could I argue with my new boyfriend?

After brushing my teeth and getting ready for bed, I said good night to Edward. He gave me a hug, kissed me on my forehead, then said, "Good night, my sweet Bella."

We parted ways and I climbed into his bed. The sheets smelled just like him. As I laid there, I thought about the day I had. Out of all the negative, I wanted to focus on the one positive in my life, Edward. I inwardly squealed with excitement knowing we were now dating. It amazed me how much our relationship had progressed over time. Is it too early to say that I think I am in love with him?

…...

_I looked around and recognized the car in front of me as my parents'. They sat in the front seats as I stood outside of the car next to the driver's side. I looked in to see my parents buckled safely inside. They spoke to me as they said their goodbyes._

_As they pulled away, a strong breeze blew my hair in front of my face temporarily blinding me. It caused me to use my hands to push my hair aside. Once I could see again, I looked up realizing my parents now stood in front of me. Their car in the background cruising down a long hill towards an embankment into the Pacific Ocean. _

"_Dad, your car!"_

"_Sweetheart, it's OK," my dad said.  
_

"_What do you mean 'it's OK?'__Your car is about to go over the cliff! And, it looks like someone is inside."_

"_There is," my mother smiled at me._

"_But mom, if the car goes over the cliff, they're gonna die!"_

"_No they won't," she lied for reasons unknown._

"_Dad, do something, they will die if it goes over the cliff," I panicked_

"_Sweetheart, it will be all be OK. You'll see."_

"_Dad! Who's in the car?"_

"_Bella, what do you mean? You're the one that told him to get in it. You're the one that told him to go down the hill."_

_Panicking even further, I raised my voice in desperation to know more, "What? Mom! Who's in that car?" _

"_Why, it's Edward, of course."_

…_..._

As I came out of my nightmarish sleep, I screamed, "Noooooo!"

Disoriented, I looked around the room trying to gain my bearings. I heard running down the hall and saw Edward rush into his room. Alice and Jasper right behind him, stopping short in his doorway.

I didn't realizing my breathing was heavy, until Edward said, "Bella, it was just a nightmare. You are OK. Just breathe in and out. Slowly. That's good."

While focusing on my breathing, Edward scooped me up into his arms then sat on his bed. He cradled me close, rocking me. We stayed like this for a while. I eventually looked up to see Alice still standing in the door way. I felt Edward nod, and assumed they were communicating. She smiled at me, then shut the door.

After several moments of regaining the present, I said, "Edward, I'm so sorry to have woken you."

"Shhh, you weren't sleeping long, and I hadn't fallen asleep yet. It's OK."

"I just feel bad. You shouldn't have to worry about my baggage."

"Bella, I know we haven't really discussed this much, but if we are going to have a relationship, your baggage comes with the deal, and that's OK. I bring my own baggage. It's just part of the complete package. Do you want to talk about it?"

"What, my dream? No."

"If you change your mind, I won't mind listening."

"I won't change my mind. But if I do, I will tell you."

We stayed like this for several minutes. I didn't want to stay in this position for the remainder of the night. I shifted but he gripped me tighter. I looked at him questioning his motives.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Listen, I feel as though I need to apologize, so I'm sorry about Emmett's statement about us dating. I only told him about you and that I had strong feelings towards you."

"Edward, it's OK, we were bound to discuss it sometime soon. I am just glad it's out in the open. I have strong feelings towards you as well. But I have to ask. Are you sure you are OK dating someone so soon after your ex-fiance left you?"

"Bella, you have nothing, and I mean _nothing_, to worry about. My feelings for her do not even compare to the feelings I have for you. What you and I have is real! She is no longer in my life. Even if she walked back in the door tomorrow, she wouldn't be welcome."

"I like what I'm hearing. But, I do need to apologize. I am sorry about earlier, my hitting you. I hope you realize that's not who I really am."

"Of course, I do. Bella, I am serious about what I am saying. You excite me like no one has before. Your strength is amazing."

"Uhm, strength? Have you noticed how I can't seem to keep it together? I've cried several times, and most of those times have been in your arms."

"That's to be expected. You're dealing with an incredible situation. You will overcome this and it will be OK."

Edward yawned and because they are contagious, I yawned too.

"It's getting late," I suggested.

"Yes, and we have a long day ahead of us. Are you OK if I were to go back to the couch?"

I couldn't immediately answer him. Sure, he can go back to the couch. But, I really didn't want him to leave my side. His arms comforted me and right now that is the one thing I needed. I took too long to answer him, so he questioned, "Bella, what is it?"

"Uhm, I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but what if I want you to stay?"

He smiled, and said, "I'd say that I would be glad to. I can sleep on the floor if you prefer."

"No! You can sleep in your bed with me. What I mean to say is that I would prefer you laying next to me holding me close. That is, if it's OK with you."

"Of course that is fine by me."

I looked around and saw his alarm clock on the right side of the bed, so I assumed that was the side he slept on. Once released from his hold, he stood next to the bed. I got on it prepared to move on the side opposite of the alarm clock. To be level with his eyes, I got on my knees, but stayed on the edge. His actions made me hope he would at least tuck me in. Another kiss would be nice, but with it being the wee hours of the morning, I considered it to be a highly unlikely event. I knew we needed our sleep for the road trip.

He stopped me in my tracks and jokingly said, "Are you trying to take my side of the bed, now?"

"I just thought the side with the alarm clock was yo..."

He stopped me mid sentence when his lips met mine. A welcomed gesture, we kissed softly at first. His hands cupped my cheeks, his thumbs caressing them ever so slightly. Our proximity and the feelings I've had for Edward mixed with the physical aspect of touching him on his lips and a bit of alcohol caused my heart to skip a beat. Deep down, I knew where I wanted the evening to go. My desire for him became so powerful a short kiss would not satiate my teenager-like feelings I had at the moment.

I cautiously opened my mouth in hopes he would respond. Afraid of rejection, it excited me throughout my body when I felt his tongue encroach in my mouth. I could still taste the remnants of his minty toothpaste.

He nudged me. Still on my knees, I moved my body backwards and allowed him to take my spot.

His hands moved behind my head holding me in place not letting me go as we continued to kiss. His hands lowered to my shoulders and pulled me closer to him in a tighter grasp. His fingers traced my collarbone, but soon began to explore other areas.

Our bodies began to dance to a beat that further enhanced this moment in time. All my problems from earlier in the day dissipated with a simple kiss. This moment was no longer about what I had to deal with. It became a moment of desperation - of needing to show each other confirmation of our true feelings.

He found the hem of my shirt, lifting it slightly, then I felt as his fingertips touched the skin on my back. It sent tingles down my spine.

Our tongues continued to pulse in and out, but I wanted more of Edward in my mouth. I slowly stopped the kiss, gave a quick peck on his lips then proceeded to devour his neck with kisses. His lips found my ear sucking the lobe gently into his mouth.

I moaned with pleasure as he found a sensitive spot. We continued in this manner for several minutes simply exploring new areas of each others bodies.

His fingers made several loops around my back but with each track he got closer and closer to my breasts. With one hand on the back of my head, his other finally cupped my bosom, eventually taking my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He let them linger there for a moment, but eventually left my breasts and returned to my back.

I realized his hands found the bottom of my shirt and began lifting it. I welcomed this by parting from his body and lifting my arms over head. He removed my shirt. Since I had already gotten ready for bed, my bra had already been taken off.

Edward responded with an excited, "Mmmm."

He returned to my lips but for only a moment. Being a man, I knew what he wanted. I enjoyed as he kissed his way from my lips, to my chin, down my neck and met my chest. In doing so, he guided me to lay back on his bed. Now on top of me, he had easier access to a new area of my body. His lips grazed my chest and quickly found my nipple. I felt as his tongue licked it slowly then quickly. He returned via the same path, albeit slowly, to my mouth.

With Edward now fully on top of me, I could feel his excitement pressing into me. Him being in that position didn't last long. I could feel him slowing down our intensity. With the depth we physically accomplished this evening, it just seemed like a good place to stop.

_Stop? No, no, no! _

_Be honest with yourself, Bella. Stopping would be smart. You don't need your first time with him to be drunk, or with his brother and your best friend nearby, or on a day like today. _

My internal dialogue pissed me off, but in the end, I knew we needed to stop. We both knew what we needed, evident by our actions. But now was not the time. I'd been through a lot today and with several drinks in me, I didn't want him thinking he was about to have sex with a drunk. I also assumed he didn't want to take advantage of me being in quite an emotional state.

He rolled off me, and climbed under the covers, I grabbed my shirt putting it back on then did the same.

"Bella, that was incredible. I would love nothing more than to take things further, but..."

"Don't! It's OK. I think we both knew what we needed, and what we want. In time, it will happen."

He scooted closer to me, and gently kissed my forehead, then my nose, ending on my lips for a tender kiss. I rolled on the same side as him, my back against his chest. His arm wrapped over my side, comforting me.

"Sleep tight, beautiful."

"Good night, Edward."

…...

**A/N: So, how was that? Leave me some love, or the other. Reviews excite me. :-)**

**Thanks to brodeurgirl30 and capitalab! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 10: He scooted closer to me, and gently kissed my forehead, then my nose, ending on my lips for a tender kiss. I rolled on the same side as him, my back against his chest. His arm wrapped over my side, comforting me._

"_Sleep tight, beautiful."_

"_Good night, Edward."_

…...

Last night I actually slept soundly. I couldn't believe how the warmth of a man wrapped around my body comforted me so much. Sleep came easily, peacefully, and I did not want to wake up. I wanted the moment with him in his bed to last much longer. But, we had things to do this morning, and a trip to start this afternoon.

Still in his arms, his fingers rubbed my navel area revealing he had awakened. He breathed in deeply, kissed the back of my head, then rolled out of bed.

As he stood, he glanced my way smiling as he stretched, "Good morning, beautiful! Do you want to shower first, or do you want me to?"

"You go ahead, I'll get one when you're done."

I heard the shower start. After a few minutes of listening to the running water, I finally convinced myself to get out of bed. The shower stopped. Sounds of Edward moving inside the bathroom preparing for the day comforted me as I gathered my belongings. A moment later, the door opened causing my heart to skip a beat. Edward stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. My eyes drifted down to his chiseled abs on their own accord.

"Sorry," he said as I stared at his bare chest. "I forgot to take my clothes in there with me."

"Edward, it's OK," I said with a sly smile. "Last night I lost my shirt, so it's only fair I get to see you without yours."

He returned the smile saying, "Come here, beautiful."

Edward gave me a hug, but because his skin wasn't completely dry, droplets of water transferred to my clothing. We embraced for a moment, but in doing so, I missed an opportunity to ogle the perfect body standing before me. With my thoughts quickly approaching inappropriate, I had to part from him. I wanted to kiss and lick the wetness from his body, which I knew would lead to other sexual moments. I could feel myself getting excited just thinking about it.

Feeling slightly flustered, I pulled away from him accidentally catching the part of the towel tucked in to hold it in place. It fell apart and Edward had to grab it quickly before exposing himself.

"Oh God, sorry about that." I walked towards the bathroom while grinning about the near miss. I heard Edward gasp behind me.

Once showered and dressed, I made my way to the kitchen where I heard the guys making breakfast - scrambled eggs cooked in the skillet and sausage sizzled in the frying pan. I found a loaf of wheat bread and helped by making toast. Alice joined us at the table a few minutes later.

We ate in silence due to all the emotions in the room. I knew Alice had to be upset because both her boyfriend and best friend were leaving her for an extended period of time. Edward and Jasper were returning to their hometown, but to get there, we were driving cross country. I couldn't believe how quickly and easily the Cullen family fit into my world or what the future would bring.

After breakfast, we cleaned up the dishes, then Alice followed Jasper into his room, shutting the door behind them. I walked back to Edwards room and packed up the remainder of my stuff, then sat on his bed watching him pack.

"Edward, since I will be staying at your parents house, is there anything I need to know to better pack?"

"Thanksgiving dinner tends to be more on the formal side - my mothers request. I always wear dress slacks and a button down shirt or sweater. I can't imagine us doing anything else that would require dressing up, so pack whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thanks, that helps." Crashing another families Thanksgiving, it became important to me to fit right in, so I began thinking of the right outfit to wear. I thought of a few options.

Once his suitcase was fully stuffed, he zipped it shut then rolled it to the front door. Jasper and Alice were still behind closed doors, so we left without saying goodbye knowing we would see them in a few short hours. I climbed into Edward's car while he loaded the trunk.

During the drive to my dorm, Edward said, "Jasper and I spoke earlier today. If you are OK with this, I am taking you back to your dorm. Then, around 12:30, I'll pick you up. Alice will pick up Jasper from our place and we will meet them at McDonalds for a quick lunch. From there, we will leave for Washington."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"I realize this leaves you... uhm, unattended for a few short hours. Gah, I sound so possessive. That's not what I mean, though."

I watched as Edward ran his fingers through his hair in an uncomfortable manner. He acted nervous. I understood what he tried to say, so I placed my hand on his thigh in a reassuring manner, while stating, "Edward, I know what you're trying to tell me. There is a guy on the loose and you're just worried about my well being while we're apart."

"You're right, I am worried. Aren't you? I mean, I don't necessarily need to run my errands. I can tag along with you if you prefer."

"I appreciate that. But, the way I look at it, my safety has been in question for two months, unbeknownst to me. I can't imagine something happening to me in these few short hours when the opportunity has been there all this time. I think I'll be fine. Besides, Rosalie doesn't have class this morning. I'm sure she can tag along with me."

"Well, in that case, my phone will be with me at all times. If you need me, I'm only a few minutes away."

"Thanks."

After driving into the parking lot, he pulled up to the nearest entrance of my dorm. As soon as the car stopped, he leaned over, giving me a long kiss. We said our goodbyes, but he wouldn't drive away until I walked into the safety of my dorm. The only way to get into the building was by using a special key, unless you knew the occupants and they let you in the building. I felt safe here. At least I hoped my thoughts were correct about me being safe.

The moment I stepped inside my building, and after hearing the loud click of the door closing behind me, I immediately felt empty inside. My stomach began turning in knots and I suddenly became weary of all the students I passed in the hallway.

_Could he be the killer? Did she murder my parents?_

I searched my purse for my phone and keys, while at the same time wishing Edward were with me. I felt safe with him.

I passed Rosalie's room first. Upon reaching her door, I knocked rather loudly. My thunderous knocking could have woken anyone sleeping. Since she didn't answer, I felt fear rush through my veins. I was alone.

_What if he is here? What if a student unknowingly let him in?_

I knew the likeliness was slim to none, but it didn't ease my mind in the least. I still questioned every single person I passed.

I resisted the urge to call Edward, knowing I had almost made it to my room. I still hesitated before sliding my key into the lock. Something didn't feel right. The door pushed open too easily. Paranoia paralyzed me. It didn't even appear to be closed completely, much less locked. Someone must be inside. The hairs on my neck stood up and I felt goose bumps on my arms.

Faced with a dilemma, I wondered if I should suck it up and walk in or break down and call Edward.

I paused, waiting, _hoping _to hear the slightest hint of noise. Hearing nothing, I decided it best to call Edward. If my instincts proved true, the predator could possibly be stealth-like and waiting for my arrival.

"Hey baby, are you OK?" he answered, a bit on the cautious side. I decided to walk away from my door in the event someone was inside.

"Yes, but, can you just stay on the phone with me for a moment?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, but when I unlocked my door, it just didn't seem right. It gave me the impression it was already opened."

"I'm turning around."

"No, don't do that. Like I said, it's probably nothing." I had no way of knowing if he listened to me because he didn't acknowledge my statement. "OK, I'm at my door and about to walk in," I whispered my every move.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself and my pounding heart. With my foot, I pushed the door open all the way. As soon as I could see inside, I jumped while letting out a scream.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled.

"Jesus, Alice," I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

Once my heartbeat calmed, I spoke to Edward, "It's just Alice. I had no idea she was here. I'm fine, I think."

"OK, take a deep breath. Make sure either Alice or Rosalie will be with you. Let me know if they can't."

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon."

Edward and I ended the call. I looked at my cell phone pondering my next move. Do I scream at Alice for scaring me like that? This is her room, too, so that would not be fair to her. I just thought Edward and I arrived here first. I remember them being behind closed doors when we left their place. But I honestly could not remember them leaving when we did, nor did I see her arrive at the same time as us.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I tried to ask calmly, but by the sound of my tone, and her reaction to my question, I could only imagine it came out more seething in nature.

"I'm so sorry I scared you. I thought you saw me. We left immediately after you, and with Jasper's erratic driving, we arrived at the same time as you. I saw the two of you in his car and I assumed you were having an important discussion, so I didn't wait. I just thought you may have seen me as I entered the building."

"Well, I didn't."

"I think that was made apparent by you screaming at me just a few short seconds ago."

Just then I heard someone enter our room.

"Is everything alright?" Rosalie asked.

"Girl, where have you been? I just knocked on your door."

"Uh, getting a shower," she said as she motioned her hands to look at her attire - a pink towel wrapped around her body and her hair spun in a white towel.

"I see that. Wow, I am really on edge right now." I walked to the bed and sat down. I really am jittery and really thought about how alone I felt, even though my friends were in the room. I needed to walk around campus, but I didn't feel comfortable asking them to be my bodyguard.

Both of my friends seemed very concerned for my present situation. Alice spoke first, "I'm skipping class this morning."

Then Rosalie stated, "Yeah, and you know I don't have class. Since Alice is right here, I'm gonna run and change real quick, then I will meet you both right here. Ten minutes, tops."

"Ten minutes? Now this I gotta see," Alice joked. We both knew it could take Rosalie thirty minutes to get ready for anything after getting her shower. So for her to say she only needed ten minutes seemed quite a stretch.

In the meantime, I proceeded to call a couple of my professors. Most seemed understanding of the situation, and the one I couldn't reach I decided to walk to his office to leave a note. I just assumed the extra step in attempting to personally leave him a note would go a long way.

"Alice, I'm going to run a few errands around campus."

"That's fine. Let me just use the restroom."

"Are you sure you don't mind coming?"

"Of course not, and by the way Rosalie was talking, I think she is expecting to tag along, as well."

"Alice, you really are amazing."

"I know," she said as Rosalie returned to the room. She pouted, then asked, "What about me?"

"Rosalie, you know I feel the same way about you, right?"

She acted hurt, but then smirked my way, "Of course I do. Now, what's the order of events?"

I explained my campus run I needed to make, then advised them of lunch plans. Rosalie wanted to attend as a sort of farewell for me. The mid-day send off became more like I would have wanted - my best friends would be there.

…...

As soon as we left our dorm, we stopped at the campus coffee shop. Rosalie ordered a Latte, Alice ordered a simple coffee, and I ordered a black and white Mocha.

"Mmmm, coffee," Rosalie hummed as she sipped her warm beverage.

"Just what I needed," Alice said.

We took our drinks and carried them with us to keep our hands warm on this cool fall morning.

After the uneventful campus run, we made our way back to the dorm. As I packed, Rosalie and Alice helped pass the time chatting about unimportant topics. The one causing the greatest argument between the two pertained to colors to paint toe nails. Alice felt the way to go was bright bold colors. Rosalie liked more unique colors. I was indifferent.

A little while later Alice left to pick up Jasper, leaving Rosalie to watch over me. With everyone watching my every move, it made me feel like a kid needing a babysitter. I didn't like it and hoped I could figure this all out soon. It had been two months since my parents death, and if the police didn't think it was a murder, I have no idea why I thought I could figure it out in just a few short days. I knew it wasn't likely, but I could only hope.

The time approached for me to expect Edward's call. I glanced down at my phone numerous times thinking I missed a call, his call. In actuality, only a span of about 5 minutes had passed and he wasn't due to call for another ten.

On time, he called as he pulled into the parking lot. We drove to Panera and chose a table away from other patrons. Sitting next to each other, we ordered Cokes as we waited for the others. I glanced up and noticed Rosalie walk in the door.

Alice and Jasper arrived a few minutes later. With all of us now here, we ordered, returning to our table to wait for our names to be called.

As we ate our meal, I noticed Jasper nudge Edward with his elbow. Edward looked up, beyond where I sat and smiled. He then immediately looked from me, to Rosalie, then back at me, again. Communicating through his eyes.

Jasper said, "Wow, I didn't expect you to show up!"

I turned around to see none other than Detective Emmett. I did a quick glance at Rosalie, hoping she understood what was about to happen.

"You do remember telling me that you're leaving for a cross country road trip and will be gone for quite some time. I thought I'd come see you off." He turned to me and said, "Actually, I came to ask Bella to make sure to take care of you big dopes."

"I'd be honored Emmett," I smiled.

Edward made introductions, "You remember Bella, and her friend Alice. But, I don't believe you've met Rosalie, their best friend."

I watched as the two locked eyes and smile at one another. He sat across from her and they immediately began chatting.

"Do you want to order some food?" Jasper asked.

"Nah man, already ate, just passing through."

"Are you sure? We can wait for you to finish."

Emmett declined. Our meal eaten, and having procrastinated long enough, the time came for us to start our trip.

Alice and Jasper stood on the passenger side, while Edward and I waited on the drivers side. At the rear of the car, Rose and Emmett were chatting up a storm.

"Hey, Bella! Be sure to take care of my boys."

"Hey, Emmett! You be sure to take care of my girls," I responded.

We said our goodbyes. As Edward drove away, I turned around to see Emmett still talking to Rosalie. They looked cute, except for the fact that Alice waited next to them.

With the 'excitement' of the trip, none of us wanted to nap. But, since we planned on taking turns driving, I chose to take the third leg of the trip which meant I needed to get some shut eye.

Sleeping so early in the afternoon proved difficult. I leaned back, closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake my body. It became quite the waiting game, but while I waited, I heard Edward and Jasper discuss all topics from Basketball, to school, their sister, to sports.

My boredom finally made me sleepy and as I drifted in an out I heard my name. I tried to become more awake to listen but did the one thing I probably shouldn't have done - I kept my eyes closed and listened to what they had to say.

"Edward, she seems like an incredible girl."

"Jasper, I told you, man. There's something about her that captivates me. Ever since we met, I haven't been able to get her out of my head."

"I can see that in your eyes, the way you look at her, and she reciprocates. They way you both act towards each other is nothing like the way you acted with Jessica. It's like they are on two opposite sides of the spectrum."

"I completely agree."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes... I really do. Now if we could only get her through her present situation. It has me concerned, her parents' killer."

"So you believe they were murdered?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but it just seems so crazy. Think about it. A girl goes off to college. Her dad keeps his undercover cop profession a secret. A his car goes over a cliff. Then, his best friend is our father? But you met her through an escort company. I find it quite odd all the various connections the two of you share."

"I've thought about that too. If I hadn't met her through the escort company, I would have met her Friday night. If I had met her then, I probably would have been too devastated about my fiance leaving me to even notice an amazing girl. And even if we hadn't have met those two ways, I'm fairly certain dad would have us watch over her once he realized our close proximity. Jasper, the way I look at it, Bella and I were destined to meet. And we did so at the right time. I know I've known her for a short time, and you even less so, but Bella means the world to me."

"I really know what you mean. Her friend, Alice, is..."

Sleep overtook me.

As the car come to a stop, I opened my eyes and noticed the dark black night sky. I stretched my arms, yawned, then rubbed my eyes to aid in waking up.

"Sleep well?" Edward asked as we walked towards the convenience store as Jasper filled up the car.

As I exited the restroom, I passed Jasper who said, "Pick out any snacks you want."

Edward stood in front of the candy bars, so I joined him. He grabbed a variety, while I picked up a bag of chips. We brought our items and drinks to the checkout. Jasper paid for the gas and our goodies.

Walking out of the store, Edward asked, "Jasper, you're up. You OK to drive?"

"Sure am." Then he looked to me, "You ready co-pilot?"

"Yup."

With the night driving, I couldn't visually see the scenery very well. We passed small towns. Occasionally a large city could be scene off in the distance due to the way the sky lit up.

Having been on the rode for a while, I glanced back to check on Edward.

"He's asleep," Jasper said.

Edward's head rested on a pillow behind the driver's seat allowing me optimal view of the beautiful man.

"How did you know?"

He smirked as he said, "You forget I've been around him all my life. I can tell when he's sleeping."

We continued driving in silence for quite some time. I began to think about my job as the co-pilot and how I had not done a good job to this point. I should talk to him or looking at a map for him.

"You doing OK, Jasper?"

"Yeah."

He yawned, but tried to hide it from me.

"Why don't you roll down the window?"

"Uhm?"

"You were yawning. If you don't want to do that, turn on the air, get some cool air flowing in here. It will help you stay awake."

He glanced my way, and smiled. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. We brought blankets."

I reached behind me and pulled out my Duke University throw, draping it over my legs.

"So, Jasper, tell me about your childhood."

"What you really mean to ask is, 'tell me about Edward as a child,' right?" he laughed while trying to keep his voice down since Edward was sleeping.

"Ha-Ha. Seriously, tell me about a childhood memory."

"Alright. A childhood memory. So, we were little kids, I don't know, about 8 or 9. Edward and I always got along, but we also had our moments, too. There was an occasional fight. Sometimes Edward would do something and blame me or vice versa.

One of the moments we laugh about most often happened one summer when our dad was at work, and mom left Edward in charge. She was going to be gone for just a few minutes - long enough to take something down to the neighbors.

Edward was thirsty and decided to fix us something to drink. The juice happened to be sitting behind a new carton of eggs. To get to the goods, he had to take the eggs out and placed them on the counter. I knew enough about eggs to know they are delicate and when dropped, they create a gooey mess. It sparked an idea so I suggested to Edward that we play that game - you know, the one where you toss the egg to one another as you step further and further away from each other? Well anyway, we started that in the kitchen. At first we were arms length from each other. After stepping back a few feet, we decided the game was kind of boring since the egg wasn't breaking on either one of us.

So, I suggested to Edward another great idea. I wanted to know what would happen if we tossed the egg into the air and if I could catch it, would it break. But, being a kid, and not realizing the need for space, I didn't think about my location. At first I barely tossed it. Edward egged me on, pun intended, to throw it higher. We were laughing so hard by now because the egg just wouldn't break. Finally, with all my little kid power, I tossed it high in the air not realizing attached to the ceiling was the ceiling fan situated above my head. It was too late to take back the egg tossing because the ceiling fan in motion cracked it and sprayed it all around the kitchen. I glanced at Edward and saw egg pieces all over him, then bolted out of the room. As I made it out of the kitchen, I heard the side door opened and in walked Mom.

The funniest thing about it is Edward got blamed for it." Jasper laughed.

"What? Why did Edward get in trouble?"

"Because of my position directly under the fan, and the way the egg hit the fan, the egg parts sprayed outward and away from me and directly onto the walls, counters, cabinets, and all over Edward. Since he had the evidence on him, it only seemed obvious that he was the one that did it."

"Jasper, how could you?" I joined in the laughter.

"Because we were brothers, and as such, we blamed each other for various things."

"Please tell me you at least helped with the clean up."

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of wash clothes and got them wet for Edward. Mom was so mad. He couldn't convince her I was the one who threw the egg."

"I was always the one getting blamed," Edward said.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry we woke you," I said.

"It's ok, it was my brother's loud laugh that woke me."

"Uh, sorry, dude."

"That's OK, but just so you know, I've got a lot of stories about you."

For the next hour, I heard about their childhood crazy boy stories. Each one funnier than the last. Afterwards, Edward continued to rest. I also dozed here and there, but because Jasper had no one awake with him, it was hard for me to nap. I knew I needed to be somewhat coherent.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you a question? It might come across as inappropriate, but I feel the need to ask it."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Uhm, your job, being an escort..."

"Jasper, that's not my job, not anymore." 

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, really. I didn't want it to begin with, but the way my life was at that moment, it seemed the best thing at the time. It's a decision I shouldn't have had to make, but I only have myself to blame for that. It's over and done with, now. What were you wanting to know?"

"Well, it's because of my brother. He doesn't need an escort in his life and if you were continuing with that career, I was going to become the overprotective brother. But, I'm glad you are no longer in the business. It takes great strength to make a decision like that for you. I'm proud of you for realizing it's not the job for you."

"Now it's my turn for the tough question. What do you mean Edward doesn't need an escort in his life."

"It's just that he is head over heals for you, more-so than I have ever seen him before. I've been around escorts before and have seen how they act - saying one thing, doing another, lying, having sex with multiple people..."

"I get it Jasper. You're concerned I am walking into his life, going to use and abuse him, lead him on, take his money, and who knows what else. Believe me when I say that's not me. My biggest regret about that career is not listening to my first date when he suggested I trust my friends, or him."

We sat in silence for a while. I knew he wanted the best for his brother. It made me happy to know the family looks out for one another. It also saddened me to know their sister was out there, somewhere, and didn't see the same thing I saw.

Jasper needed to know how I felt about Edward. I wanted him to hear it from me.

"Jasper."

"Bella, I am sorry for asking those rude questions, I hope you can see why I did."

"Of course I do. And I want you to hear it from me. Edward means a lot to me. I am so glad he is a part of my life and I look forward to our relationship growing. You are an amazing brother and I can see your family is a close knit one."

"Thanks."

"Alright, enough with the deep conversations, tell me another story... about Edward."

…...

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support, and to brodeurgirl30 and Capitalab.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: _"Bella, I am sorry for asking those rude questions, I hope you can see why I did."_

"_Of course I do. And I want you to hear it from me. Edward means a lot to me. I am so glad he is a part of my life and I look forward to our relationship growing. You are an amazing brother and I can see your family is a close knit one."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Alright, enough with the deep conversations, tell me another story... about Edward."_

…...

Driving from one side of the country to another creates boredom, especially when we have no time to stop and sightsee the various attractions along the way. We filled our car with different things to help pass the time - laptops, DVD's, iPod's to listen to our preferred playlists when hit stations like country, pop, or even Rush Limbaugh could not be picked up in desolate areas, books to read with the hope of not getting motion sickness, and finally snacks.

_Oh, the snacks! _

… _and, the burping!_

Being in close quarters with two men for an extended period of time becomes rather interesting. Emotionally, I felt as if I'd known them for years. The reality is I just met Edward about a month ago and Jasper a few weeks ago. Just like getting to know others, I had to learn how to interact with these two, especially since we were travelling together.

They could burp, I mean really burp. Jasper even showed off the fact that he could recite the ABC's. It was quite impressive in a strange and disgusting sort of way. I participated after drinking a Coke Zero, but my burp could not even compare. I really didn't feel as though I could fart in front of them, yet. Certain things still needed to be controlled.

Having the three of us in the car proved beneficial with our trip and allowed me to get to know them on a different level. It was enjoyable getting to know Jasper, away from Alice. Prior to the trip, I knew what Alice shared with me about him, from her perspective. But in speaking with Jasper, I could confirm the true love I saw in Alice's eyes duplicated in his. He spoke of her in a loving way.

As we travelled closer and closer to Washington, I felt tense in the depths of my stomach. With each passing city, the feeling increased. Edward rode shotgun as I drove allowing me to enjoy our time together. I looked forward to the day he and I could spend some alone time. Not just for sexual reasons, but to continue to grow our relationship. I knew it would prove difficult while driving with his brother sitting in the car listening to our every word.

I had been driving for a few hours and Edward had finished his second catnap. As I relaxed my right hand on the console, he placed his on top of mine. It comforted me.

"Are you doing OK?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we should stop at the next town for a stretch break. I could afford to stand up for a few minutes."

"Sure, how about we stop for a nice dinner? It will be a welcomed meal from the snacks we've had for the past two days."

"That sounds great."

I saw Edward turn around in what I assumed to be an effort to wake Jasper.

"Let him sleep, at least until we get closer," I said. Edward responded by turning around in his seat.

A few minutes later, he asked, "Bella, I know I just asked you, but are you doing OK? I can see you concentrating really hard. When you drove yesterday, you didn't seem as, uhm, stressed. If you want to switch and let me drive to the next town, I can."

"Thanks Edward. I really am fine. But with us getting closer and closer to my hometown, I can tell I am getting anxious."

"I can only imagine. I wish there was something I could do to help alleviate that feeling."

"If I can think of something, I'll let you know. I am sure I'll manage, though."

"Bella, you shouldn't have to manage through it." He paused for a moment appearing to think about something. When he continued, it amazed me with his question and how much of a great guy he was. "If you thought about it, deep down, what do you think would help get rid of that feeling, the anxiety?"

"I'm not sure. I just know it will be so hard being a short drive from where I once lived. I'm not sure when I will be on this side of the country again. And, I guess it just feels weird to be near it and to not actually be going home."

"Hmmm. Tell me about a happy memory from your childhood."

I proceeded to tell him about getting ice cream at the country store. "Every Tuesday night, my mom and dad would load us up in their car. First, we would just drive around the city looking at various houses, or stopping at one of the playgrounds for me to enjoy. Afterwards, we ended up at the store. I picked out what I wanted, usually chocolate with sprinkles in a cone, and they would typically have vanilla with lots of fudge in a cup for them to share. Mom loved their fudge. And, if they didn't put enough on it, she would tell them so. If it wasn't raining, we sat on the bench outside enjoying the moment. I always looked forward to Tuesday night."

After sharing stories remembered as children, Edward said, "Thanks!"

"For what?" I asked.

"For telling more about you. Did you know you could learn a lot about a person by their memories?"

"Really?"

"Sure can." After giving him a quizzical look, he continued, "You just told me stories of your childhood. All of them included the two most important people in your life, your parents. It tells me family is important to you and if I were a guessing man, you look for that in the people you associate with."

As he spoke, his words resonated with me. It's true. Family is important to me. The problem is that my family died when their car went over a cliff. I got the feeling that when he mentioned the people I associated with he didn't mean Alice or Rose. It gave me something to think about.

Approaching the town, we started paying attention to the signs on the side of the highway, looking for a delicious sounding eating establishment. Most signs had fast food places advertised. Since I drove, Edward focused on checking out the restaurant names.

"McDonald's?" he asked.

"That sounds good, but since we are getting closer to town, surely there is something more relaxing."

We drove past another exit, but it only had gas stations. The following exit had more fast food places. We continued driving like this for several more minutes.

"Wendy's?"

"I've been sitting in a car for two days living off of crap and I just want something a little more decent."

"Cracker Barrel?"

"Now, you're talkin'." I smiled at him as I took the exit.

Stopping at the top of the ramp, Edward nudged Jasper to wake him, who appeared disoriented at first. "Why are we stopping?" he asked, slightly groggy.

"To stretch," I said.

"And, to eat some grub," replied Edward.

I drove into the parking lot. Once stopped, I rushed to get out of the car so that I could straighten my legs. While reaching for the sky stretching my arms, I yawned. Edward walked over to me and gave me a strong and welcomed hug. Hand-in-hand, we proceeded behind Jasper who gave the hostess the information required to seat us.

While I reviewed the menu, I noticed both of the guys pushing theirs to the side. "You don't need to look at the menu?" I asked.

"Not the dinner menu, we always get the same thing," Jasper said.

"And, what is it that you always get?" I asked.

"The Old Timer's Breakfast," responded Edward.

"Breakfast? For dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a definite at Cracker Barrel."

"Interesting. I guess, I will have to try that."

The waitress took our breakfast order, for dinner, then I excused myself to the bathroom. I missed my friends back home so I took the opportunity to give them a call. First, I tried Alice, but she did not answer, so I left her a message telling her our location. I tried to reach Rosalie next, but also reached her voice mail and left a similar message.

Returning to our table, I noticed Edward and Jasper in a deep discussion. I couldn't hear their hushed conversation as I walked from one side of the room to the other, but it seemed important. They didn't see me approach. As I neared the table I heard Edward say, "...oh, and she doesn't know, so don't mention anything."

"I certainly understand and I'll call dad."

Their words confused me and I had no idea who they referenced, but it gave me an uneasy feeling. I debated on whether or not I should say something, but the inner ramblings in my head got the better of me.

"Is everything OK?" I asked.

I looked from Edward to Jasper. They didn't respond immediately, but then Jasper stood and said, "Excuse me for a moment."

Once out of ear shot, I looked to Edward. He already knew what I wanted to know, but I asked it anyway, "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about. We'll talk about it later," he stated matter-of-factly.

I wanted to push the issue further, but Edward just gave me this look, so I dropped it, for now. A moment later, Jasper returned and nodded at Edward. I still had no idea what they were working through, but I trusted he would tell me at the appropriate time.

Our dinner, well, breakfast, arrived. We ate, chatted and took the time to relax from the consistent traveling. After we finished eating, none of us were anxious to leave, so we sat a little longer sipping on coffee. Since I had just finished driving, I opted for decaf in hopes of getting a decent amount of shut eye.

With cups of coffee to-go, we proceeded to the check out. Jasper paid the bill while I took a final bathroom break before we proceeded back on the road. Edward waited for me at the door. He grasped my hand and led me off towards the car.

As we walk, he said, "Bella, I have an offer for you."

"An offer?"

_This ought to be interesting._

"Yes, an offer. Earlier tonight you mentioned something that got me thinking. I didn't think it would be fair for me to see my parents over Thanksgiving and you not be given the same opportunity. I talked to Jasper when you were in the restroom and we worked out the specifics, if this is something you want to do. What do you say we spend some time where you grew up? We can stop by and see your parents' grave, you can show me where you grew up, and do whatever it is you can think of."

Stunned, and with tears forming, I looked at Edward and said, "Thank you! I already felt awkward crashing your family's Thanksgiving, but this, by you allowing me the opportunity to go back home, means so much to me."

I turned to face him and gave him a hug he both desired and deserved. As we ended our embrace, Jasper joined and asked, "Does she know?"

Edward responded, "Yes, and we will proceed with that plan." He then looked to me and said, "We just need to arrive at my parents' by Thursday, so the next few days are up to you. Once we get closer to your city, we'll stop at a car rental place and secure a car for Jasper who will continue on home."

The change of plans both excited and scared me. I haven't been home since the funeral and I had no idea what to expect.

…...

We dropped off Jasper and watched as he drove in the direction of Seattle while we continued towards Forks. Edward drove at his request to allow me to see where I grew up without having to worry about focusing on the road in front of me. As we entered the town, we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. Seeing it, knowing I didn't have an actual home here, saddened me. Tears threatened to form. Edward must have sensed my dismal mood because he held my hand offering me a slight reassuring squeeze. I glanced up to him to give him a smile acknowledging his efforts.

To get to my former house, we drove by Forks High School. It made me laugh because I remembered the senior prank. One of the guys I had a crush on and his best friends thought it would be best to find a dead deer on the side of the road. One of them had a pick up truck so they loaded the deer in the back and brought it back to school. To this day, no one knows how they managed to get the dead carcass on top of the building, but when students and staff arrived on the last day of school, the deer was perched on the edge, looking down at us. Some of the staff were in a tizzy trying to determine what to do to get it down while others were working on finding out who did it. I, like the rest of the students, laughed at the obvious success of the prank.

Edward heard my chuckle and wanted in on the story, so I shared it with him, along with a few other high school stories. I could feel a little life brought to my eyes as we continued our journey around town. Eventually we made our way to my neighborhood. I pointed at the homes of people I knew. It did more for me to share with him the useless information he really didn't need to know. Eventually we made our way to my old street. Edward turned left and proceeded slowly for my benefit. We reached my former residence and it shocked me to see the yard had tall grass - it hadn't received the final mowing prior to the winter months.

I felt the car come to a complete stop allowing me plenty of time to look around. I noticed a for sale sign from a company I didn't recognize. As I looked towards the house, there were sheets of paper stuck to the door.

"Edward, do you think someone left me a letter?"

With sad eyes, Edward quietly stated, "With what you have shared with me, I imagine the house is currently going through foreclosure and those papers are probably paperwork associated with it."

"Oh."

It saddened me to hear the potential realization of what had come of my parents' house. Edward got out of the car and took a peak at the papers, only to return confirming his suspicions.

I wanted to go inside and walk around, but since I don't own the house, it might be considered trespassing. We sat there for a while and I eventually looked to Edward and said, "We might need to leave before the neighbors think someone is casing the houses for a break in."

With day becoming night, Edward glanced at the dashboard clock causing me to realize the evening hours were upon us.

"Is there a hotel or some place to stay for the night?"

"Yeah, just go back the way we came. We should probably eat dinner, too. The local diner is nearby as well."

We checked into the hotel first, then left for the diner. It's a quaint, off-the-main-road kind of place. All the locals come here. Visitors only know of this place because of the locals. We sat in a booth across from each other and looked at the menu. I knew what I wanted to eat, my usual - a spinach salad with chicken. Edward asked for recommendations and I told him that he couldn't go wrong with a burger since my dad ate it regularly here.

"Did your family come here often?" he asked.

"Often is an understatement. At one time we could tell you the name of every waitress that worked here, and even some of the cooks' names. When we arrived, at some point during the meal they would all stop by and say hi."

One of the familiar waitresses arrived to take our order. "Bella, wow, haven't seen you in a while. So sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you!"

"How's school? And, who's this?" she asked with a huge grin.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward. We met at... school." I stumbled over telling her how we met. I realized quickly I needed to get over this if we are going to continue to be a couple. How we met is surely a question I will have to answer to quite frequently as our relationship becomes known and grows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. Please take good care of my girl, Bella." Then she leaned over to me and whispered for me to hear but I knew he heard her say, "Great catch. He sure looks like a keeper."

After chatting with her for a few more moments, we ordered our food.

…..

We walked back to the hotel and sat on the bed to relax. Edward had to do a little paperwork for his business. After a couple of days worth of driving, followed by an emotional tour of my hometown, I just wanted to sit back and relax. I laid down on the bed, remote in hand, and flipped through the channels. Finding nothing too exciting on TV, I left it on America's Funniest Home Videos. As he worked, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next morning arrived and with it, more opportunities for closure.

"Edward, as I slept, I thought of something I would like to try and do, that is if you are OK with it."

"Sure, like I said, we have a couple of days before we need to be at my parents'. What is it that you want to do?"

"I'd like to see the accident site, maybe place a flower at the spot in honor of their memory."

"Sure no problem. As I recall, it is quite a drive to the place, do you want to head there later this morning?"

"Actually, I have one more place to go here in Forks before we do that. Today, I would like to go by my parents' graves, you know, just to say hi."

"Of course we can do that."

As we drove to the cemetery, Edward made a quick stop in a shopping center.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned.

"I thought you might want to take some flowers and leave it with your parents on their grave."

With my emotional state, I didn't even think about flowers for their grave, but am so thankful Edward did.

As the cemetery came into view, I felt very anxious. The last time I stood next to them I attended the funeral. At that time, there were no tombstones present, only flowers, tons of flowers. I wondered if dirt still covered them, or if grass had started to grow. None of that really matter, but what did is that it's my parents final resting place - one that I will only be able to visit when I am on this side of this country, in this state.

Since there is nothing left for me in this town, and with my close friends and boyfriend back in North Carolina, it seemed highly unlikely I would be coming here very often. I wanted to make the most of saying hello to my parents, or good bye, however you want to look at it. In this moment, I felt my heartbeat increase with the realization of this being the last time I would be near them for quite some time.

We pulled into the cemetery, I noticed Edward's hand resting on his lap. I reached over putting his hand in mine. The warmth of his skin helped provide the comfort I sought.

"Bella, do you know which direction I need to turn?" The large plot of land had roads leading to the right, left, and in front of us.

"Actually, being here is very overwhelming for me. Can you just park next to the main building to allow me a moment to compose myself?"

"Sure, babe."

Once parked, we sat in silence. I am not sure what he thought, or how my behavior affected him. But, I knew I did not want to see their graves just yet. Rather than sitting in the car, I decided we should at least get out, maybe walk around for a bit. As I opened the car door, Edward did the same. He walked around to my side, taking my hand in his and pulled me close to him.

"Bella, if you need some time alone, I can wait in the car, if you prefer."

"No! Your presence has a way with me and helps calm me. Can we just walk?"

Hand in hand, we began walking the car path. He didn't know it, but my parents' grave was in the opposite direction of the way we were headed. Having been here before, I knew the direction I took would loop back around, but it happened to be the long way to get to my parents. He never questioned me.

We walked looking at the various gravestones we passed. I looked at the dates of birth and dates of death, estimating the persons age at the end of their time on this earth. Margaret Shue, age 68. Justin Brown, 49. Mason Landon, 6. It always interested me to know how people died. For instance, why did Mason have to die at such a young age? Was he sick? Did he die because of an accident? Did someone he know do this to him?

I started to think about my parents' grave site and what people might think of their early death. I wish the cause of death could be engraved on the stone. The problem for my parents is I would classify it as murder, but right now the police did not see the same thing.

We finally approached their section. Edward must have sensed it because he asked, "Which one is your parents'?"

"How did you know this was my parents' location?"

"Because the circulation in my hand is getting cut off."

I knew what he meant, and he did not mean to be funny, but I either had to laugh or cry. I chose laughter. I laughed so hard that the few people in the graveyard had to think I had become a psycho. This place is filled with sadness, yet, here I laughed. I laughed so hard that tears eventually fell. My laughter finally turned to crying causing Edward to pull me to him. I wanted to scream, and yell, and ask WHY? But the only people that could answer my unspoken questions were my parents, and their murderer.

I broke free from Edward and ran to them. I ran so hard because I just wanted to be with my parents. I wanted their hugs. I wanted their wisdom. I wanted them to see I had become an independent person. I also wanted to avoid them seeing the poor decisions I had made. But, among all my poor decisions in recent months, I wanted them to see the one right decision I made of meeting and dating Edward.

I noticed two grave sites with fresh grass and as soon as I reached it thought about my parents resting below. Their headstones were small but showed their names and dates of birth and death. It felt awkward, but I hugged the stones anyway. It would be the closest I could come to feeling their presence, so I didn't care.

"Hi Mom, Dad," I spoke to them.

Careful not to sit on them, I settled myself in-between my parents.

"Uhm, I brought you some fresh flowers. Mom, I know you like roses, especially when dad would surprise you with them. The bouquet has six red roses and two lilies."

I placed half on my father's side and half on my mother's.

"I've missed you both."

I felt myself avoiding. I have so much that needs to be said, but being afraid of their reaction, I held back. I know it's silly, but the feelings towards my parents have changed so many times over a few short months.

"Mom, I met this guy. He is amazing. I think you would totally approve. His name is Edward and his family happens to live in Seattle. We are on our way to visit with them."

The thought of his name made me realize I left his side without any warning. I turned around to see him standing a few rows over intently watching me. I offered him a sad smile to let him know things were OK. He motioned that he would wait for me on a bench nearby under a big oak tree. I nodded to let him know my understanding.

"Dad," I sighed heavily. "Where do I begin. I guess with a huge apology. I'm probably a disappointment to the family for taking the job that I did, but that was before I knew. As much as I don't want to, I feel I must come clean. I became an escort for about a month. The lawyer gave me the impression there was no money. Bills were coming due and I was about to loose my car. With the terrible economy, no one was hiring - there were no campus jobs, no part time bank jobs, not even McDonald's was hiring. The one company that had a job opening was an escort company."

I cringed when I said that last sentence so I swiftly continued speaking, "Don't worry, the job didn't last long. I realized I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't be what they wanted me to be. Deep down I knew who I was.

"That's when I read your letter. Yes, I should have read it sooner... much sooner. But my head was so far up my ass - sorry for the language, Dad. From what the lawyer told me right after your funeral, I felt you had lied to me. I was so angry at you and mom, but mostly you. I realize now it wasn't warranted, but it's how I was lead to believe.

"I don't know why your lawyer said the things that he did, and I don't know why I waited two months to read your letter. But I do know that I finally did. And what you said to me... Dad, I just wish you could have trusted me, or Carlilse. I know he knows some of the information about your life and I am on my way to meet with him.

"I believe you were doing the right thing, although I am still in shock it killed you. Actually, I agree with what you said in your letter, but unfortunately the police do not. A friend of a friend is a detective, but in the wrong district. He's read your letter, he knows my story, and he believes in you. He can see your death was a murder. I'm not sure why the police in the area do not. It baffles me.

"I hope to one day have your death ruled a homicide and the man responsible put behind bars. Until then, I will take one day at a time - advice I learned from you."

I looked from my dad's grave to my mom's. I laid down in between them, playing with the grass. Reflecting on the positives, I began sharing memories with them, ones I wanted them to know resonated with me. Like the time we went to Disneyland for the first time and I got to ride a roller coaster, and the time we went camping as a family. I talked nonstop for quite some time.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep but when I opened my eyes, the once overcast sky had darkened slightly. Disoriented from my impromptu nap, I rubbed my eyes. Realization hit me that Edward waited for me, somewhere. I jumped to my feet, and looked over at the bench. He no longer sat there. Nearby, however, I noticed our rental car had been moved closer.

_Wow, he had time to walk to and move the car._

I could tell he waited for me inside. I knew my time with my parents had come to an end.

"Mom, Dad, I wish you were still here, alive. I don't want to say good bye, but I must leave you now. I'm not sure when I will return again. But know that you will always be in my thoughts but more importantly, you will always be in my heart. I love and miss you so much!"

I put my hand to my lips then placed my hand first on my father's grave then my mother's. I stood from my position, noticing the grass now appeared smooshed where I once sat. I stood staring at them, taking in the moment to its fullest, before I turned and walked towards the car. I never looked back.

…..

**A/N: Please know that I thank each and every one of you for reading and for those leaving reviews. Speaking of, don't forget to click the button below and leave one. It would be the perfect birthday present for me. :-)**

**Brodeurgirl30 and Capitalab, you both mean so much to me and I greatly appreciate what you do for me. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: _I put my hand to my lips then placed my hand first on my fathers grave then my mothers. I stood from my position, noticing the grass now appeared smushed where I once sat. I stood staring at them, taking in the moment to its fullest, before I turned and walked towards the car. I never looked back. _

…..

Throughout these past few days, Edward helped me through so much, even though we had just started our relationship.

My eyes locked on Edward's as he waited for me behind the wheel of our rental car. With each slow step, I wanted to turn around to look at my parents' final resting place. But, I withheld from doing so. It would only stir up more negative emotions - ones I wanted gone.

It's not that I was turning and walking away from my parents. Their bodies rested behind me. But more importantly, I could feel a part of their soul within my heart. They would eternally rest within me, forever and always.

As I approached the car, Edward stepped out and met me in front. He pulled me closer to him giving me a reassuring hug. Edward knew the difficulty of the situation making words unnecessary. He opened my door allowing me to sit in the passenger seat. Once I tucked my feet safely inside, he closed the door. I watched as he walked around the car.

He sat down, resting his hands on his thighs. He took a deep breath then grabbed my left hand and brought it to his mouth.

"You are so strong," I heard him whisper as he kissed the backside of my hand.

I didn't respond, I didn't have to.

As we drove away, Edward said, "Bella, since it's late, I think it would be best to see the accident site tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You can show me more of your hometown this afternoon since we don't know if or when you will be back in this area again. We will start fresh in the morning, take our time driving to the site. Tomorrow night, we will stay at a hotel. By the time we wake up it will be Thursday, Thanksgiving. We'll get up early and drive to Mom and Dad's. Our arrival will be just in time for dinner. Perfect planning if you ask me."

"How's it perfect planning?"

"Because, we won't have to slave 'all day' in the kitchen."

"Edward, that's not nice," I said as I tapped his leg joking back.

"I'm joking. Honestly, Bella, my mom enjoys preparing the Thanksgiving meal. She has it down to a science and usually kicks us out if we encroach on her territory. But, if it would make you feel better, we will get there earlier... to help out."

"Since you know her best, we will go with your plan. Thank you so much for working these additional stops in for me. It means so much to be able to come back here."

"Bella, there is no need to thank me. You must realize that being a boyfriend, your boyfriend, comes with tasks that are more of a supporting role. In order for us to work as a couple, you will need to do things with me playing the part of a supporter, and in this case, an emotionally supporting role."

We continued to discuss our relationship as we drove around town. With my hometown being quite small, there wasn't much to show him that he hasn't already seen.

…...

The morning light shined through a crack in the curtain signalling a new day had begun. Birds chirped outside and I heard an occasional car as it passed by the small hotel. I shifted and felt Edward next to me, still sleeping. I tried as softly as I could to roll out of the bed without interrupting him.

"Urgh," I heard him grown.

"Sleep, Edward. It's only," I glanced over at the clock seeing how late the red numbers showed. "Shit, It's 11:17 AM. Where did the time go?" The hotel check out was over 15 minutes ago. We scrambled to get showers quickly, and didn't calm down from all the rushing until we sat down in the booth at the diner nearby.

"Sorry about that, I should have set the alarm," Edward said.

"No need to apologize, it's just as much my fault. Apparently we both needed the extra amount of sleep," I said as I yawned.

The waitress arrived and took our lunch order.

"So," Edward said as he glanced cautiously my way, "after lunch, shall we drive to the accident site?"

"Yes, I would very much like to do that."

We ate quickly and requested our drinks to go. After sitting in the car, we drove in silence towards my parents' accident site about an hour away. Having been to the Pacific coast as a child, I knew the area of the accident. It is a scenic route on the Pacific coast. And with the area, there are many cliffs towering over the ocean far below.

As we approached the area, like visiting their graves, I became tense, almost nauseous. I had a sense of something not quite right in the air. Maybe the feeling stemmed from my assumption my parents died by the hands of a murderer and not from an accident as reported. Or, maybe the feeling originated from actually seeing the place where they took their last breath. Any way I looked at it, I didn't like this feeling and wished I could just calm down.

Like the other times, Edward sensed my anxiety. "Bella, no one is forcing you to do this. You don't have to look."

"I know, but I just feel like I owe it to them. Someone has to look out for them and since I firmly believe after reading my dad's letter that something terrible happened, and since the police differ from me in the way they died, I have to at least investigate. If nothing else, maybe I will see that it had been an accident all along and I can lay everything to rest. I need to see it to help me move on."

"Alright, but just say the words and I can turn around."

After thanking Edward, the anxiety I felt lessened knowing he stood next to me in whatever decision I made. Part of me really did want us to just turn around, but in doing so the justice for my parents would not happen. I needed to do this not just for me, but for them.

We continued along the coast. Looking out into the vast ocean, I tried to come to peace with the fact they were gone. Hard to do, but necessary. From the police report, we estimated our destination lay about five more miles ahead of us.

We passed a sign indicating a scenic lookout about a mile ahead and I wished we could stop. Under more pleasant circumstances, I would have asked. The scenery in the area made me appreciate the simple things in life.

It struck me as odd when Edward pulled off at this scenic spot.

"Everything OK? Why are we stopping?"

The look in his eyes only brought more questions. Something wasn't right.

"Bella, ever since we left Forks, I've noticed a car following us. Now that we are almost to our destination, I did not want them to know where we were actually going."

"Oh!" was all I could say.

"I am probably being paranoid, but after reading some of the information in your father's letter, I wanted to take the precaution of letting the driver pass us."

By then the car had already passed us so I only caught a glimpse of the taillights far ahead of us. We sat in this spot for several more minutes in silence which only added to my anxiety from earlier. Not only did I have that uneasy feeling, but now Edward voiced concerns over someone potentially following us.

Should I visit the accident site? Is it really necessary to see the location they took their last breath? Will it change anything?

I didn't have all the answers, but I new the importance of seeing the site - it became part of my healing process so that I could finally let go and move on.

"From looking at the map, I believe we are almost there. I can still turn around if you want me to."

"I appreciate that, but let's keep going."

We arrived from the north, with the ocean on our right. From the report, my parents took this same path. I knew the moment we arrived. We started at the top of a steep hill. As we drove down it, the road curved to the left at one point. If you didn't follow the road, the car would go straight over the cliff and down to the ocean below. My parents died here.

Rather than stopping, Edward drove slowly down the hill, passing the site and continued on down the road. At a turning point, we began back up the hill passing the site once again. He found a spot further up the hill that would allow him to park the car. Thankfully, the traffic in this area was almost non existent.

I stepped out of the car, and walked to where Edward waited for me. He took my hand and we proceeded in silence. Reaching the cliff, I just stood and looked out to the ocean. I knew my parents were here watching over me. I felt their presence.

I looked around the ground and could tell the exact place my parents' car left the earth falling to their untimely demise.

Realizing I forgot something in the car, I began walking away. When Edward questioned me, I responded, "I forgot the camera."

"You mean the one I'm holding?" He offered a sad smile.

After handing it to me, I turned it on and began taking a few pictures. "Thanks again for thinking for me while I'm in another place in my mind," I said.

"Bella..." He opened his arms and I fell into place as he wrapped them around me. We stood there for several minutes. As we parted, I happened to be facing the direction of the road we originally came from. As I glanced towards the top of the hill, something caught my attention causing me to stiffen.

"Bella? What's the matter?" I didn't need to respond. He must have noticed the direction I looked because then I heard him state, "That's the car that was following us!"

A man stood next to his black sedan, arms crossed watching us. I couldn't make out his features due to the distance, but with his tanned complexion, something in my gut told me I knew this person, that I had seen him before. The nameless man and I stood staring in each others' direction, almost as if the other waited for someone to make a move.

Finally, he turned towards his car, got in and came barreling in our direction. He drove too fast down the hill and I began to see what he wanted to do - drive right into us.

Edward grabbed my hand in an effort to get me out of the way. Too stunned, my knees locked in place not allowing me to move.

I heard my name being yelled at the same moment the car came to a screeching halt several feet in front of us. The way it came to a stop, the shadows on the windshield prevented me from seeing inside. I heard him laugh, then he gunned the engine. Even though the car didn't move, it still caused me to jump.

After the second time he revved the engine, he sped off nearly hitting me in the process. I managed to catch a glimpse of his profile causing me to gasp.

"I recognize him!"

I saw Edward retrieve his phone and start calling someone as he asked, "Bella, you know that man?" When I didn't answer, he asked again, "How do you know him?"

"I... I..." I grabbed my hair in frustration. "Dammit, I don't know!" I screamed. "Why is this happening?"

"Calm down, Bella. It will come to you. Just give it time." Then he spoke to the person on the phone, "Emmett, hey, I wanted to give you a call while in the moment."

I listened as he replayed the past few minutes to Emmett about what just happened with the car. He described it, even providing a partial plate of XLM-2. "...No, she just recognizes him, but can't remember from where... Sure, we'll call you if she remembers anything else... Yes, we took several pictures... Great, see you soon."

I knew I had seen him before. I just couldn't place from where. Obviously he is in this area, but I couldn't for the life of me picture him here. I had this feeling that I had seen him back at school. But that didn't really fit, either.

_Who the hell is he and what the hell is his name?_

It frustrated me so much, but like Edward said, if I gave it time, his identity would come to me. At least, I hoped that would happen.

Knowing I couldn't figure out the no named man, I turned my attention back to the reason for being here - my parents. Edward helped me take a few more pictures to ensure we photographed various angles, distances, and locations. Emmett suggested we do this to help him visually see the location in an effort to provide any additional insight. If nothing else, we just chronicled my parents' last moments in time without seeing it actually happen.

"I think I'm ready to go," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, can you just give me a moment? And then I will meet you at the car."

Edward nodded his understanding knowing I needed to say my final goodbye. I grabbed the flowers we picked up on the way and placed them on the edge of the cliff. I also had a cross that I wrote their names on along with the date of the accident. I drove it into the ground to signify to others that someone had died here. Hopefully, seeing this cross would help people appreciate not just the beauty of this location, but also the fact that life is short and to enjoy everything this earth has to offer in the moment.

As I stood there, I could feel my eyes begin to fill with tears. I needed strength and I knew the one person who could give it to me patiently waited for me as he leaned against the car. I nodded in an effort to communicate for him to join me. He slowly walked over to me. Once standing by my side, I hugged him hard and let the tears flow freely. I didn't want to leave this place, but knew I needed to.

Hand in hand, I stood facing the cliff.

"Mom, Dad, I don't know if you can hear me. I hope you can. I saw your grave site yesterday. It is beautiful and peaceful. I'm not sure if you are resting peacefully there, or here where you took your last breath. I just want you to know that I love you so much and miss you. I will see you one day again."

At that I turned with Edward in tow. We sat in the car. He turned the ignition and proceeded to drive off slowly. This time, I looked back to remember the beauty of such a dreadful place.

…...

From our location, Seattle would take about three and half hours. We chose to stop at a hotel on the way. As much as I wanted to be around family, what I really wanted was _my _family. And, since that could not happen, I decided I wanted to stay one more night in a hotel with Edward even though we could have arrived really late at his parents' house.

After getting a room, we carried our luggage into the dreary looking place. A typical hotel room, there were two queen beds, a night stand, dresser and TV. Edward placed our suitcases on one bed, leaving the other for us to sleep in.

I wanted to get the negative emotions within me from the day of seeing where my parents died out. Needing a release of some form, I turned to Edward in hopes he could give me what I craved. I waited for him to finish in the bathroom. When he opened the door, I switched with him, entering the well lit room to brush my teeth and relieve myself.

The idea grew and I couldn't get it out my head. We had never done the actual act of sex, but having an orgasm surely would help bring me some happiness. Especially performing it with my boyfriend. I reasoned that he being a guy would want sex just as much as I felt I needed it. My hand reached for the light switch turning it off as I walked out of the tiny area.

Edward relaxed on one side of the bed, watching some comedy show on the TV. I had no interest in it. Seeing him with a tight white t-shirt and boxers on did crazy things to my insides. Rather than walking to my side of the bed, I walked to his, standing next to him.

"What's going on baby? Are you OK?" he asked as he reached for my hand.

In stead of responding, I climbed on the bed, straddling him in the process. I smiled as I leaned down kissing him on the lips. Hesitant at first, he finally responded to my request by allowing my tongue to enter. I deepened the kiss expecting him to move our make out session forward. After a moment of him not doing anything further, I managed to take my top off tossing it on the floor. I returned to Edward's mouth.

With me on top, I could feel his length growing creating a desirable friction as I moved on top of him. I felt him lift me ushering us to flip with him now on top of me. He continued to kiss me but with a little less passion. A final peck on my lips, then he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella," his voice a little stern. I couldn't think straight. He rejected me. I had no idea what this meant, but it couldn't be good. My mind began wandering all over the place ending on the false idea that after spending countless hours with me he decided I no longer was worth it. I felt tears form immediately. Embarrassed with trying to push for furthering our physical relationship, I wanted to grab my shirt. I couldn't because Edward still lay on top of me.

Even though I felt unwanted, I managed to croak out, "Why are you stopping?"

His hands caressed my head as he said, "Do you really want our first time to be clouded by such sadness?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. I must have looked confused, because he clarified, "Bella, you have been through an enormous amount of stress these past few weeks. These past two days have been spent dealing with you coming to terms with your parents' death." 

I swallowed, but nothing went down. I didn't like the direction we were going with this conversation.

"Leave my parents out of this!" I said angrily. "And, get off of me."

He didn't move, but did respond, "I'm not trying to bring your parents into the bedroom. I just can't in good faith give you what you currently desire knowing that you want it in an effort to take away the pain you are dealing with."

_Pain? What pain?_

I began to think he was talking out of his ass and really just wanted to hit him. He has stood by me for weeks and now, when I need him most, he denied me. And, I am not in any pain.

But I had not been honest with myself.

"Don't you want me?" I asked.

"Bella, I want you more than anything. It is taking great strength to resist your advances. You are beautiful and sexy. If I could, I would rip your clothes off, ravish your beautiful body, and make you scream my name as I make you come. But right now it's not about what I want. Right now, it's about healing. I want this," he said as he waved between us, "as much as you do. But now is not our moment."

He kissed my cheek to affirm his commitment to me. I understood his decision. I didn't have to agree with it. But it made sense. If I had my way, I would make our first time to include candles and sensual scents and include other aphrodisiacs. I want it to be perfect. And, right now, in a hotel room, it's not perfect.

I conceded that he is right and adjusted to the idea that he really was looking out for both of our interests. As much as I want us to happen tonight, I knew it would not. But that didn't stop me from hoping our first time would come soon.

He finally rolled off of me, climbing under the covers. After grabbing my shirt and putting it on, he lifted the covers in an effort for me to do the same. I finally obliged and allowed him to snuggle with me instead of what I originally intended.

Sleep eventually came, but the restless night did not please me when we awoke the following morning, Thanksgiving Day.

Today, I would finally meet Edwards' family. We stopped at Starbucks for coffee. Edward purchased a few pastries to tide us over until the grand dinner early this afternoon.

He drove us around the city when we first arrived pointing out various places that meant something to him. Most people were at home enjoying the morning parade or preparing meals for the afternoon, so the roads were desolate. We finally pulled up to his parents' house around noon. In Edwards words, 'just in time for turkey.' It made me laugh.

I felt guilty for arriving so late, and for not preparing anything. It's my first time meeting his parents and I came empty handed. Edward assured me his parents understood and had no problem with the fact that we did not bring a dish. He tried to tell me that they didn't expect me to make something in Durham, NC last week and for it to keep days later.

"At least we could have picked up some wine," I tried to say.

"Bella, my mom has to have the perfect wine to go with her perfect turkey. It will all be OK."

He kissed me on my forehead then grasped my hand. "You ready?" he asked as we walked to the front door.

"Uhm, I don't think I have a choice."

"You'll do fine."

He proceeded to take a key and put it in the door, but before he could turn the knob, it flew open. On the other side stood an exquisite and beautiful woman.

"Mom!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Edward, so glad you made it safely." She turned to me, "And, you must be Isabella!"

"Yes, please call me Bella," I said as she pulled me to a tight hug.

"And please call me Esme. Well, Bella... and Edward, do come in. Dinner is just about ready. Edward, dear, why don't you carry your things on upstairs, then wash up to help finish setting the table."

As much as I wanted to offer to help her, I did not feel quite comfortable enough to leave Edward's side. I followed him like a lost puppy as we ascended the steps. He dropped his things off in his room, then continued on down the hall dropping my belongings off in another.

We returned to the kitchen. Edward picked up the plates as I picked up the silverware. We walked into the dining room and set the table. When we returned to the kitchen, his mom said, "Edward, go get your brother. I think he's with your father. Tell them to wash up for dinner."

After Edward left me to fend for myself, I tried to make myself look busy. Although, that's hard to do when standing in an unfamiliar kitchen with someone I hardly knew. I assumed Esme sensed my discomfort, so she asked, "Would you mind taking this bowl into the dining room?"

I did as she asked, placing the green bean casserole on a trivet in the middle of the table. After returning, I helped take a few more dishes. Eventually, she tried to talk to me, but it's hard to find the right questions to ask someone when their recent events dealt with sadness. I could just imagine her asking me, 'Bella, how was your trip?' 'Uhm, it was great, I saw a graveyard, where my parents died, and had some crazy person try to run me off the road.' Or she could ask me, 'Bella, did you have a nice time visiting your hometown of Forks?' 'Uhm, yeah, I was reminded of what I no longer have - a place to call home.'

Luckily, she stuck to neutral territory, "Bella, so how do you like the campus of Duke University?"

"It is beautiful. In a way, it reminds me of being in a far away land with the use of old stone."

"I know what you mean. Here, last dish, the biscuits."

I took the biscuits to the table just as the men were joining us.

"Bella, good to see you again," Jasper said as he gave me a hug. It was strong and reassuring since he knew what we had been doing the past couple of days.

"Hi Bella, I'm Carlisle. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but I am glad we finally get to meet. Edward has nothing but good things to say about you."

Edward responded, "Dad!"

I just looked at Edward wondering exactly what he discussed with him.

"Alright, everyone take their seat," Esme said as she ushered us to the dining room.

We took our places, me next to Edward, Jasper across from us with Carlisle and Esme sitting at the head of the table. At that moment, I realized an empty place setting next to Jasper. I tried to hide my confusion, but Esme caught me.

"You probably think I am crazy, but it is Thanksgiving and I hope one day our daughter will join us again. That is why there is the extra plate. I can only hope," she said with a heavy sigh. After composing herself, she said, "Who wants to say grace? Edward?"

He didn't immediately respond, so Carlisle spoke, "Esme, give him a break, he has a guest today."

Esme nodded her understanding, then Carlisle began, "Dear heavenly Father, we come before You this day to give thanks for all the blessings in our lives. We thank You for family and friends, for our health and our home. And Father, we would be remiss to not take time to remember those who could not be with us today. Thanks for giving us the time we had with them and for the blessing they were to our lives. Give us all the strength, but especially Bella, to make it through this difficult time. We ask that You watch over Bree in her continued absence from our lives and ask that You would bring her home safe once again. Thank you for this food we are about to receive. Make it nourishment to our bodies and provide for others even more than You have provided for us. Amen."

We all responded the same, "Amen."

Food began making the rounds as we all dished our desired portion onto our plates. We had turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and cranberry sauce.

In his most southern drawl, Jasper said, "Could ya please pass the jelly?"

Esme gave him a stern look. He responded, "What? I just need some jelly... for my biscuit."

This caused us all to snicker breaking the ice. After that, we had a more casual conversation. Jasper shared what he had been doing the past couple of days since we last saw him, Carlisle spoke about work, and Esme talked about random topics from how she thought I looked so pretty to how she just knew Bree and I would get along if she were here.

It brought a moment of sadness to the table because she still had no idea what had become of her daughter. Come to think of it, I have yet to see a picture of Edward's sister. I realized I probably passed several pictures in the house. But since arriving, my nerves did not allow me to think of his sister.

"After dinner, would you mind showing me a picture of her?" I asked.

"Why wait until after dinner?" Esme stood and left the room. She returned a moment later with an eight by ten silver picture frame. "This was the last family picture taken before..."

She trailed off, not needing to finish her statement. I grasped the picture frame between my hands, but almost immediately, after seeing the smiling faces stare back at me, I recognized the one person in the picture who did not join us at the table. My hands began to tremble causing me to drop the picture frame onto my food. Gravy splattered everywhere.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Are you OK?"

I just looked from him to his mom then to the empty place setting, returning to look at Edward. I couldn't speak of the revelation of how I knew Bree. And unfortunately, she no longer called herself by that name. I didn't want to be the one to tell them.

I mustered up every bit of courage to explain my behavior but I couldn't come up with anything to lessen the blow. I rubbed my face in an effort to make it go away. But I knew it would not.

Edwards family waited patiently for me and these were the only words I could manage to say, "This can't be happening!"

…...

**A/N: Thanks so much for your continued support of this story. **

**Betas: Brodeurgirl30 and Capitalab. You both rock!**

_Reviews make my day._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:_ I mustered up every bit of courage to explain my behavior but I couldn't come up with anything to lessen the blow. I rubbed my face in an effort to make it go away. But I knew it would not._

_Edwards family waited patiently for me and these were the only words I could manage to say, "This can't be happening!"_

…...

Have you ever thought about the series of events that take place in your life? I have, especially here recently. They say God only gives what you can handle. When my parents died, I understood what they meant. Their death affected me, but I accepted it. When the lawyer told me my parents had no money, I found a way to overcome the fact I needed to make a living to survive. But, today? I finally reached the point where I questioned what God intended for me.

I'm not that religious of a person. Yes, I believe He exists, but no I don't go to church every Sunday. Having taken a position with an escort company, it felt like a double standard...sex with men at night...attend church by day. Something felt wrong with that picture.

When Esme proudly brought me the family portrait to show off her daughter whom she hadn't seen for quite some time, I expected to look at a happy photograph. What I saw only made me realize how interconnected we all were.

Carlisle knew my dad. I knew Jasper because of Alice. Edward met me through the escort position. But how did I know Bree? Breaking the news to Edward and his family ate away at me to the very core.

It depressed me that Edward and I once spoke of his sister. And, had I known that I knew her, I could have eased all of their minds and taken him straight to her. Unfortunately, we all sat clear across the country at her families dining room table discussing her.

I didn't know what it meant for me and my situation. I knew Carlisle and I were supposed to discuss it further. But, my parents are dead. Bree is not. The table shifted, so-to-speak. My story now sat on the back burner.

I felt Edward grasp my hand in an effort to calm me down. I could only imagine what Carlisle and Esme thought in that moment.

"Bella, seeing my sister has clearly affected you in some way."

I realized Jasper was the one who finally spoke. I looked across the table only to realize he no longer sat in his seat.

_When did he get up?_

I looked to him now crouched beside me. His calming demeanor allowed me to feel a little less tense.

I took a deep breath and began a new story. "Yes, uhm, I know who she is. I don't have her number, but I know where she works."

Her parents fired questions at me at once.

"How do you know her?" Carlisle asked.

"Where does she work?" Esme demanded.

Edward stuck up for me and said, "Mom, Dad. I know you want answers. But clearly this information has made Bella distraught. Give her a moment to collect herself. I'm confident she will give you the answers you desire."

As much as I really didn't want to tell them those answers, I assumed as a parent I would want to know - good or bad.

"I've met her at a couple of parties. She tried to get me a job where she works. I didn't accept it so she referred me to someone else." I looked at Edward and said, "She gave me Jane's name."

Edward knew what I meant and I could see the color drain from his face.

"Edward, what is going on?" Esme demanded.

"Mom!" he said angrily as he slammed his fist on the table. After composing himself, he replied, "It means that I was close but not close enough."

I jumped in because they needed to know she changed her name. "Edward, don't be upset with yourself." I looked to Esme as I said, "She goes by the name Tanya."

With tears in her eyes, she calmly asked again, "Where does she work?"

I stuttered because I did not want to be the one to tell them. Carlisle understood my predicament. "Bella, it's OK if her career of choice is not one we would want her to have. We have come to terms that anything is possible. We just want to know."

"She works at the strip club in town. It's owned by a guy named Aro." It felt like word vomit to tell them.

I partly felt as though I deceived a friend by tattling on her. But I believed Carlisle, and if I stood in their shoes, I would want to know.

The guilt began to weigh heavily on my shoulders. Not only had I interrupted their family Thanksgiving meal, but I also managed to ruin the meal itself. However, in doing so, I brought a glimmer of hope to piecing their family back together.

Esme, no longer able to contain her tears, left the room. Carlisle quickly followed her. I knew Jasper and Edward had to also deal with their emotions, but they managed to control them. I assumed they held it in because someone had to be with me.

"If you guys want to go be with your parents, I don't mind. I know it's a lot to take in. I'm OK by myself."

"Mom needs her space," Edward mumbled.

Jasper also responded, "Dad's with her."

We stood and began clearing the table of the now ruined dinner. Jasper loaded the dishwasher and Edward helped me to pack up the meats and side dishes for later. After cleaning up the dining room, the three of us returned with a bottle of wine. None of us knew what it meant now that their sister was within their grasp. We all speculated we would return to Durham much sooner than originally intended. But, we chose to wait until their parents returned to discuss further plans.

After a while, Carlisle returned to the room. "Jasper, would you be so kind and bring me an empty wine glass, then can you tend to your mother? I need a few minutes with Bella."

Jasper left and quickly returned with two glasses filling them both with wine. He handed one to Carlisle and took both his and the second glass with him out of the room.

After drinking a large gulp, Carlisle asked, "How does she look?"

"She looks good, happy even. The times I've met her, she's always the life of the party. Very friendly. Even offered to help me find a job when I needed one most."

"Yeah, about that, let's talk about you for a moment," he said.

"Carlisle, look, I just revealed some pretty unexpected news. Let's just stick to that and leave me out of it for now. We can deal with my parents situation another time."

"I can appreciate your suggestion, but my daughter is now tied to you. And, you came here because of your parents. Because of this, we are going to talk about your situation."

Edward began rubbing circles on my back and said, "It's OK. We know where she is and I am sure we will be leaving to fly out there soon, right Dad?"

"Yes, son. Your mom is packing now. The plan is that she and I will head on out to the airport later today. We assume you will do the same." Edward nodded, so Carlisle continued. "Now, Bella, let's talk about your situation before we leave. I am sorry this is more abrupt of a discussion than any of us had intended."

"That is certainly understandable and honestly, I don't mind waiting to talk about my story until later."

"Nonsense. You mentioned a letter. I know you read it to me, but can I see it?"

"It's in my purse."

"I'll get it," Edward said.

"Great, thanks, it's upstairs in my room."

Edward left us to fetch my purse in the upstairs bedroom leaving me with Carlisle. "While he is getting that, how about you start from the beginning. Tell me about when your parents died and bring me up to speed."

I began by telling him about being notified of their deaths and meeting the lawyer who told me there was no money. It became important to me for him to understand that I believed I had no money to live off of or to use for college tuition. And that led me to interact with Tanya, well, Bree, and how she offered to try to get me a job where she worked. I admitted to Carlisle I felt guilty attempting to strip in front of the club owner so I declined the job offer. I even explained to him that she had another possible connection of earning money.

"So, I met Jane at VIC. Please believe me when I say that if I had known there was another way around it, I would not have signed up for the escort job. But the way Jane described the business, it was an opportunity to make a little money without actually..."

I didn't need to say anything further. By using the word escort to anyone they know exactly what it stands for - code for sex - a glamorized prostitution job.

Carlisle didn't judge me, he just listened to what I had to say asking questions whenever needed. By now Edward had joined us back at the table. I saw him bring his drink to his mouth. I did the same for the added comfort of getting through this discussion.

"So, she had a client whom she was led to believe never expected nor wanted, uhm, sex. She thought by meeting with him it would be a slow introduction to the business. And, that's how I met Edward."

He had already informed me his father knew he dabbled in the escort business along with Jasper so I knew it was safe to call Edward out.

Carlisle clarified, "Your first date was with Edward?"

"Yes Dad, that's what she said. Now, let her continue."

"He made a first impression to me, but I originally didn't listen to his advice and chose for another date. That's when I met Ja-."

I paused because it just hit me like a ton of bricks. The weight of the revelation caused the blood to drain down making my heart skip several beats.

"Bella, what is it sweetheart?" Edward asked. "Who did you meet?"

"No, no, no," I said as I reached for the letter Edward now held. In the process I nearly ripped it in half.

"Bella. Bella! Calm down," Carlisle stated.

"Who was your second date with, Bella?" Edward asked more sternly sensing my aggression.

The crumpled up letter now in front of me, I ignored their comments and scanned the letter for the name I did not want to find. Embarrassing as it was that I am talking about dates with other men in front of my boyfriend, I now had to confront the idea that one of them happened to be the very man that may have killed my parents.

I read the letter again:

…_. We know there were others involved, we just don't know who. There had to be other people tied to these crimes. Billy Black has a son. His mother, Sarah, took him away from this life when he was two years old. She knew better and didn't want her son to grow up in this mess. But as much as she tried to shield him, we believe that he had too much of his father's blood running through his veins. It's only logical that he's tied to this in some way or another, we just don't know how._

_Jacob has a few misdemeanors on his record, but nothing too serious. Because of his connection to the man at the top, I wanted to note his name in the event you ever meet him. If he ever finds you and talks to you, it's important for you to know his name. Stay away from him. He is not to be trusted... for any reason..._

"SHIT!" I stood up causing the chair to fall backwards. Edward jumped up too and crushed me to him in an effort to calm me down. I heard footsteps so I assumed Jasper and Esme rushed to find out the cause of the commotion. For the second time tonight, his family waited for me to speak.

"I am so sorry for being incredibly rude in your home," I said between sobs. "But, I am facing many unexpected revelations."

For just a moment, I pushed the thought away that everyone stood here. Instead, I imagined Edward and I were having a private moment when I said, "Edward, I am so sorry I did not listen to you when you suggested I get out of the business. And, after I say this, if you never want to see me again, I would completely understand."

"Shh, baby. It's OK. Who was your second date with?"

I placed the letter on the table and pointed to Jacobs name as I said, "Him!"

Carlisle managed to pick up the letter and read through it causing a near immediate reaction, "Well, damn! That guy is good at finding people."

I knew exactly what Carlisle meant. He had tried to find me but was unable to do so. Yet a crazy person obviously had the means to do so.

"There's more," I said. "Edward, do you remember yesterday when you mentioned someone following us and then he almost ran over us?"

Esme spoke confirming my suspicions of her being in the room, "Edward, why didn't you tell us? Are you OK?"

"Mom, please! Bella, yes. Was that the guy from your second date?"

I nodded, then verbalized the information for them all to hear, "He's the guy my dad told me to watch out for. I think he killed my parents."

_Oh. My. God! I gave my parents killer a blow job!_

I heard someone cough, and Esme said, "Oh God."

"Please tell me I didn't just verbalize my thought?"

The look on Edwards face answered my suspicion. The damage had been done. There was no way Edward will want to be with me now that he has that piece of information.

The walls began to cave in on me, yet they never moved. Still standing, I gathered the strength I needed to get out of the room. As I ran up the stairs, I heard Jasper tell them to give me a few minutes of space. Once in the room containing my belongings, I flopped onto the bed and cried.

After a while, the door creaked open and the bed shifted alerting me to someone's presence. I felt a hand rub my back then Esme said, "Bella, sweetheart, I'm here if you want to talk about it."

All I could think about was the fact that she sat next to me, Edward did not. It confirmed my belief that he will never want to talk to me again. I also couldn't understand why she wanted me to talk. I'm the one who just told her that her own flesh and blood worked at a skanky strip club.

"Why are you here?" I whimpered, although the intent of my question clearly did not get communicated as she responded with a smirk and said, "Because I live here."

The slight banter shifted our mood and I managed a chuckled kind of sob.

"Thank you for coming to check on me. I'm sure you know everything I've been through lately. I am still trying to come to terms with it all. But, I feel guilty with you standing here knowing you must be going through something emotional, too."

"Bella, please don't worry about me. I've had to accept my daughter's behavior. I didn't approve of it, but she is a grown woman making her own decisions. Yes, I want to see her as soon as possible, but at least I feel as though she is within reach." I nodded understanding her reasoning. "You've just had a revelation, two actually, but the one that impacts you the most potentially involves your parents death."

"I know, I just can't believe I did... _that... _with _him_. And, I can't believe I'm talking to you about it."

"Don't be."

_What?_

She continued, "We all do things we later regret in life."

"Uhm, that would be a big understatement for me right about now."

"You know, I have regrets." She paused and I wondered if she wanted me to ask her about them or if this sentence was a fleeting thought. Instead of responding, I simply waited. For what? I didn't know, but I assumed since she had controlled the conversation, she might come up with something.

I don't blame her, at all, for having this chat with me. Awkward, but it felt nice to have someone who cared.

_Why isn't Edward here?_

After a few moments of silence, Esme cleared her throat and said, "I once dated a man. I cared for him greatly. We were quite the pair. My friends claimed as a couple we were a one of a kind. I agreed. But I didn't realize how untrue that statement was until the day I met Carlisle. I was working at the local bookstore. He walked in and asked for some assistance. His voice captivated me and I just stared into his eyes. He finally had to clear his throat to bring me back into the moment. We were inseparable ever since. I felt tremendous guilt over the fact that I was in a committed relationship when I met Carlisle. But it in the end, it all worked out. I know that doesn't exactly compare to your situation, but you need to realize that we all have regrets."

I just nodded my understanding. It made sense.

"I know Carlisle wants to speak with you further, and I want to get to the airport. So, how about you collect yourself, take a few deep breaths, and join us downstairs. We are going to eat a little food before we head out in an effort to get rid of some of our leftovers."

She smiled as she stood in front of me. "Bella, can I give you a hug?"

"Please." I stood and walked into her welcoming arms. It lasted longer than a typical hug. A slight knock interrupted our embrace. Esme looked at me in a questioning way to confirm I wanted someone else to join us. I nodded my confirmation.

"Come in," she said.

With her arm still over my shoulders she turned us around to better see as Edward entered the room. He seemed guarded, yet resigned. I'm not sure what that meant for me, but it could not be good.

Esme offered me another hug, much shorter this time. As she left my side, she hugged Edward, whispering something to him. After leaving, he motioned for us to sit on the bed.

_Oh, how I wish this were his bed back East._

I waited. He came to the room his family meant for me to sleep in. He heard me speak downstairs. It made sense that he would start this conversation. In all honesty, there was no way I could even open my mouth. He now knew an embarrassing fact about me and if I could take it all back, I would. And still, I waited.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he finally made a move. Not verbally, but physically. His hand moved from resting on his knee to putting my hand into his. He finally spoke, "Bella,"

"Edward," I interrupted. I couldn't just let him end us before we even had a chance. "I am so sorry for openly admitting to doing, uhm... well, that... in front of your parents. It was uncalled for and I really hope you can forgive me."

He reached up and moved a stray hair by placing it behind my ear. His touch comforted me. "There is no need to apologize. Shocking, yes, especially when you look at the bigger picture. But, it's not about what happened before we became us. It's about what was then remains in the past and what we are now helps us move forward."

_Phew!_

We talked a few minutes further confirming a commitment to our relationship - though still in its infancy. It pleased me to know he could overlook my past. He finally suggested we head on downstairs to finish talking to his dad before we headed out to wait in the airport. We all dreaded it because of the time of year - Thanksgiving. It meant the crowded airport for us may require sleeping in the terminals until we could catch a flight.

…...

**A/N: So, what do you think? I love hearing from you. **

**Betas: Brodeurgirl30 and Capitalab.**

_Reviews make my day._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: _We talked a few minutes further confirming a commitment to our relationship - though still in its infancy. It pleased me to know he could overlook my past. He finally suggested we head on downstairs to finish talking to his dad before we headed out to wait in the airport. We all dreaded it because of the time of year - Thanksgiving. It meant the crowded airport for us may require sleeping in the terminals until we could catch a flight._

…...

Not knowing what to expect, I grabbed Edward's hand for support as we proceeded down the stairs. Carlisle waited for us at the dining room table. We took the seats across from him and waited.

He struggled with his words, causing me to assume he didn't know what exactly to tell me. As a result, I simply said, "Carlisle, can you start from the beginning? How did you meet my father?"

"We met in high school, tenth grade to be exact. My parents moved to the area so I was forced to attend his school. We were in several classes together." I noticed Carlisle chuckle to himself as he remembered something. "You're father could be quite an interesting character - not realizing he became the center of attention. Our personalities matched resulting in quite a trusting relationship. I went off to medical school, while he became a police officer. We kept in contact over the years. As the idea of becoming an undercover cop came up, we discussed it at great length to determine if it was the best thing to do for him and his family. He knew it was risky, but based on what he knew of the details, it seemed that it wasn't too risky. He chose to take it.

"Because of the potential risks, he decided to take a few precautions, just in case. He kept me abreast of the undercover work he did, even though it was against protocol. He even set up a few accounts with me as the beneficiary so that you could be financially supported."

"Why didn't he tell me about these accounts? Why wasn't I the beneficiary?"

"At the time, you were not old enough. And, I assume in recent months, he didn't want to burden you about his job. He worried that you might ask a question that would lead you to uncovering the truth about the undercover job. He didn't want to take a chance on blowing his cover, or putting you in danger."

That made sense to me. In hindsight, I just wish I knew more. It's as if I am relearning my father, and on a different level - not the man who cared for me as a parent, but as a man set out to protect me and society.

We spent the next hour discussing all things regarding what Carlisle knew of my father. Edward asked questions when appropriate, but he mainly stayed next to me for moral support.

After a while, Esme joined us, sitting next to Carlisle. She said, "I don't want to stop the discussion, so perhaps we can continue this on our way to the airport. We still don't have tickets, and I imagine it will be utter chaos."

Carlisle responded, "You're right. Bella, one more thing. Here is the packet of information regarding the accounts, and the amount remaining."

I accepted the documents, briefly glancing at the final total resulting in my mouth dropping.

_It sure would have been nice to know about this before I took that job! _

With Edward sitting next to me, I assumed he saw the same thing I looked at. I felt his hand rub my back in a comforting manner. Looking into his beautiful green eyes, I silently pleaded with him to help me find the strength I needed to accept the fact I had to take that damn job. He placed his hands on either side of my face and said, "Bella, you didn't know about all this." I noticed out of the corner of my eye movement. His parents stood and left us alone to have a moment of privacy.

"I know, but it doesn't lessen the blow. I took a downright degrading job." A single tear fell down my cheek. Edward used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away as he came in for a tender reassuring kiss.

"Remember, you did what you felt was right. At the time, you didn't have any of this knowledge. We all make mistakes. We all have regrets. At least you realized it before it became too late and got out of the business."

"It's just hard."

"I know. It will get easier with time."

We embraced and stayed like that long enough for me to shed a few more tears. Knowing we had to deal with holiday travels, I regained my composure and grabbed the papers.

A few minutes later, we found ourselves loading up in the car with Carlisle driving us all to the airport. Everyone sat quietly thinking about things to come as we took the short drive. After unloading our luggage at the drop off point, Carlisle drove to park the car. As soon as he joined us again, we all proceeded to check in.

The good news came from the nice lady behind the counter. She also delivered the bad news. We lucked out because seats were available with us only having to wait a few hours at the airport. Unfortunately, the seats were on three separate planes going in three different directions only to end up in the same place a few hours apart. Not really having much of a choice, and needing to get to the other side of the country, we didn't see any other options.

Carlisle pulled out his wallet offering his credit card. "Carlisle, please tell me your aren't paying for my ticket," I stated.

"Yes, and there will be no argument about it!" he replied.

Even though he stood behind me, I felt Edward lean down as he whispered, "Bella, it's OK. Please just accept this and if needed, treat it as a gift."

I nodded, but not because of his words. It's what he did to me. It has been a while since I felt him near my ear and his simple words caused his breath to tease me, making my insides turn. I remembered some very pleasant make out sessions and longed for a time we wouldn't be so stressed out, or surrounded by others.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward brought me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized but Carlisle had already paid, received our tickets, and our luggage had been taken by the lady. I couldn't believe my mind went to another place, and for that long.

We decided we would be split with Edward and I taking a flight together, Esme and Jasper, and Carlisle on his own, leaving first.

…...

The time spent at the airport as well as in the air was exhausting.

No mile-high sex for me, but that didn't mean it didn't cross my mind. I wondered how often we would fly in our future and if we would become bold enough to sneak into the tiny, yet not-so-clean, toilet area.

Our luck continued because we all ended up arriving at RDU airport within about two hours of each other. We climbed into a taxi and headed to Edward's place. Once there, we took our luggage inside and transferred his parents' bags to Jasper's car. They decided to stay in a hotel rather than their sons' place to allow us and them some privacy and space.

Since we arrived to town early in the afternoon, his parents wanted to pick up a rental car and get checked in to their hotel allowing us all a little time to regroup. We believed this to be the better plan of action rather than showing up to a strip club when most of the strippers wouldn't be there. As much as we wanted to alert the owner we were looking for her, we also didn't want her to skip out of town.

Jasper chose to take his parents to the car rental place so he could then drive to visit Alice on campus, allowing Edward and I some needed time together.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I could eat."

I watched as Edward grabbed something while he said, "I don't have much here, since I need to go to the store. Are you OK with dipping graham crackers into chocolate icing?"

"Why, Mr. Cullen, are you bringing out your inner child?" I joked causing him to smile.

We sat at the table. The silence allowed us to reflect on the past few days and what awaited us later in the evening. While some of those thoughts depressed me, I did feel a glimmer of hope.

Hope that his family could find the peace they wanted regarding their daughter and sister... Hope that my parents' death could finally be ruled a murder so I could have the closure I craved... Hope that my relationship with Edward would continue to grow.

I watched as he took a piece of graham cracker and dipped it into the container of chocolate. I thought he might eat it, but instead brought it to my waiting mouth. I avoided biting his finger but enjoyed the taste of the chocolate aphrodisiac. I decided I would return the gesture and did the same. As I brought the chocolaty goodness to his mouth, he devoured it in its entirety. With it, he gently sucked on my finger while looking straight into my eyes as he pulled away.

I saw something in those gorgeous depths of green and wanted more, but didn't know if the timing was right. I partially thought we should not feel desire when things were still up in the air regarding his family, and mine. It just seemed wrong. But I knew I had to get over that feeling.

Edward gave me the next bite. As I finished chewing, he just smirked and asked, "Are you going to eat all that?"

I felt embarrassed because I must have gotten some chocolate on my mouth. As my hand moved towards my face, Edward said, "Here, allow me."

I studied his expression, questioning what he really craved, but soon realized he wanted to clean the mess on the corner of my mouth, and not with a napkin. He leaned towards me, and kissed the side of my lips in the place I assumed had remnants of our snack. Lingering for a moment, he soon explored with his lips caressing my cheek as he traveled towards my ear. The warmth of his breath around my ear caused me to stir.

_I want more!_

Craving his lips on mine, I turned my head to allow our mouths to meet. A gentle peck followed by a lingering kiss, I slowly opened my mouth to allow his tongue to enter. The feeling sent shivers down my spine causing a moan to escape from me.

Needing to be closer, Edward took my sounds of approval as acceptance to move me. He guided me from my chair while lifting my thigh so I could straddle him. I brought my hands up and placed them on either side of his face, my thumbs moving on their own volition, caressing his afternoon stubble. Our lips having never parted, we continued the kiss creating friction with not just our mouths but also down below as his hands guided my hips to move slowly... back and forth, back and forth.

_I need more!_

We both felt it and we both needed it. Our breathing quickened with each tender touch. I felt the hem of my shirt being lifted forcing us to part for a mere second. We reconnected more aggressively than before. His hands rubbed my back and eventually made their way to the clasp of my bra, removing it quickly. I found the bottom of his shirt and lifted it swiftly over his head. Instead of returning to my lips, he pushed me back slightly allowing him access to my pert breasts taking one of my nipples into his mouth. With his free hand, he caressed my other breast palming it first with his hand, then rolling the nipple between his fingers.

"Mmm, Edward!"

His lips trailed up my chest then neck, returning to my lips. In the blissful moment, I lost all senses but soon found myself being lifted and guided backwards onto his kitchen table. Edward now stood, looking deeply into my eyes. His hands roamed down to my jeans. First the button, then the zipper. Edward never left my gaze. I could only nod indicating I wanted more. He removed the unwanted pants, and pulled my panties down.

"So beautiful!" he said.

Lying naked on his table with him partially undressed made me want even more. Edward leaned over, kissing me deeply. His hands caressed my breasts then moved over my hips ending between my thighs. As he rubbed, I pulled his head closer to me. As soon as I removed my hands from the back of his head, he took his cue to kiss me, lower, then even lower, eventually kissing down there as one finger entered, then two, thrusting into me.

"Does that feel good?"

"Gah, so good."

I felt him lick my wet folds as I panted and grabbed my own nipples for added pleasure. He hummed into me sending me over the edge. A wave of excitement flowed through my body as my orgasm neared.

"Edward, mmm, don't stop! Right there." As requested, he stayed put, quickening his movements until I exploded at his loving touch.

After my physical high, he kissed my stomach, my breast, on a cheek, ending at my ear as he whispered, "Was that OK?"

"OK?" I questioned. "That was more than OK. That was incredible, hot, table oral sex." He smirked knowing he accomplished what he wanted to.

I knew deep down that he also needed a release and I was more than willing to return the favor, "Edward, let me make you feel that happy."

"Bella, that was all about you, not me." I just looked into his eyes. He continued, "I wanted you to know that even though it has been a tough couple of weeks, you are still very important to me, and I wanted to physically show it to you."

"Well, you certainly showed it, alright!" He leaned down to kiss me.

…..

After cleaning up from our... snack, we relaxed on the sofa until the others showed up. Jasper and Alice arrived first. Since we had not seen each other in over a week, she rushed to me for a welcomed home hug.

She intended on joining us in going to the strip club for additional morale moral support. But as soon as Carlisle and Esme arrived, we decided the fewer the better. With my connection to the club and to Tanya... Bree, Carlisle thought it best for me to go and by default Edward would join. Jasper, Alice and Esme would remain behind and wait. Esme didn't agree, but Carlisle asked her if she would really feel comfortable standing in a room with rowdy guys while women shed their clothes. After thinking about it she said sadly, "You're right. I will just wait here."

The three of us loaded up into their rental car. Apart from me providing the directions, the silent ride lasted for only a few minutes. We arrived at the club. Since the night was still young, the parking lot was still rather empty.

Aro saw me enter and remembered my audition. Not realizing that Carlisle and Edward, who stood behind me, were actually with me he said, "Bella, did you reconsider my job offer?"

"No, I did not! Actually, I'm here to see Tanya."

"Tanya? What the hell do you want with that bitch?" I heard Carlisle behind me gasp in response to Aro's demeaning behavior of his daughter. I had to remain strong, if not for them, then for her.

"Well, that bitch happens to be a person with a name. And she also happens to be their daughter and sister." I motioned towards Carlisle and Edward as I spoke with a bit of hatred in my voice because I did not appreciate Aro's behavior. "Now, is she here? Can we speak to her for a moment?"

"No she isn't here, which means you have no business being here. Now, I have more important ladies to tend to."

Carlisle stepped forward this time and spoke with authority, "Excuse me. Now, I realize this is a trashy establishment, and my own flesh and blood has chosen to work for you piece of scum called a man, but, I need to speak to my daughter. Please tell me when she will be returning so that we may speak with her."

"If you must know, I took her off the schedule indefinitely because she was fired." I don't think he planned on saying more. I saw Carlisle open his mouth to speak causing Aro to role his eyes resigning to the fact we wouldn't leave without further explanation. "Fine, she hasn't showed up for the past two nights without calling me. If it were just one night, I would have been fine, but two nights in a row? I have a business to run."

Edward spoke this time, concern apparent in his voice, "Well, did you call her to make sure she was alright?"

"Of course I called, but she didn't return my voice message. Look, in this line of business, women come and go. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Some of the girls decide they can't handle the business. Others find a sugar daddy to take care of them. It happens. But what I will not allow is for my employees to treat me with disrespect. Either show up, or don't. And when you don't, you are no longer employed here."

Carlisle calmly asked, "Can you at least confirm you called the police to let them know?"

"The police?" Aro scoffed, "Yeah right, there is no way I'm getting the police involved."

I realized the conversation had quickly become a losing battle. At least now we knew she worked here, but no longer is employed here. She is missing, again! And, her boss tried to contact her, but she never returned the call. Something did not sit well in the pit of my stomach and I feared for the Cullen family.

As we left, Edward pulled out his phone. He brought it to his ear, causing me to look at him questioningly.

"I'm calling Jane," he answered my unspoken words.

_Jane? At a time like this? Why in the world would he call my previous employer?_

We climbed in the car as Jane answered. With our close proximity I could hear her words causing me to flinch.

"_This is Jane."_

"Hi Jane, this is Edward."

"_Oh Edward! It's so good to hear from you. It's been a little while. Are you looking for another one of my beautiful first time girls? I have one in mind for you."_

I held my breath as I waited for his response.

"Actually Jane, I'm calling for personal reasons because I need your help."

"_Sure, anything for you." _

I could tell her words more seductive than they should have been which sickened me. How I thought joining that business was the right decision is beyond me.

"I was wondering if you ever had an employee by the name Tanya."

"_Why yes, I did. A very gorgeous girl. She works for me on occasion but prefers other means for money - the dancing kind. I think she works at the strip club in town. She comes to me every once in a while looking for additional cash and I set her up on dates, but it's been a while since I've heard from her."_

"If she happens to call you, could you please set me up on a date with her? Oh, and as usual, do not use my name."

"_Of course, as a valued customer, I would be more than happy to let you know when she has returned to my payroll."_

He ended the call, but scrolled through his contacts again. A moment latter I heard a manly voice answer the phone.

"Hi Emmett. It's Edward. Sorry to bother you, but I need your help!"

…...

**A/N:**

**If you haven't read Another Chance by my fabulous best friend and beta brodeurgirl30 do so soon (before it's too late). It's a great story, and complete.**

**My other awesome beta, capitalab, also has incredible stories. **

**Both authors are listed in my favorites. I love you both! :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize for the delay! Between work, vacation, etc, time has been limited. Thanks for your patience and for sticking with this story. **

…...

Chapter 15: _He ended the call, but scrolled through his contacts again. A moment later I heard a manly voice answer the phone._

"_Hi Emmett. It's Edward. Sorry to bother you, but I need your help!"_

.…..

"_Sure, what's up?" _Emmett asked.

"You won't believe this, but I've found my sister, well Bella did..." he said with a little more excitement as he glanced my way. Edward grabbed my hand for needed reassurance, but Emmett's surprised words cut him off.

"_What?" _Emmett practically yelled into the phone. "_That's awesome, man."_

I listened as Edward caught Emmett up to speed regarding how I knew his sister - we were college acquaintances. Then he shared with him how we lost her. She had an alias, and didn't show up to work.

I didn't understand how he could remain so calm during such an intense situation. Edward realized the help his detective friend could provide, so he gave him the strip club's name along with all additional pertinent information, including her alias name so he could research further. Since Emmett already knew my history, he questioned Edward to see if he thought the situations might be related.

"I just don't see how they could be, Emmett. You read the letter. You knew Bella's father felt his life was in jeopardy."

"Yes, but I also read in the letter that her dad knew yours."

"I'm just not buying that connection."

"I understand. Let me do the detective work and I will be in touch as soon as more information is known."

They ended the call once Emmett had what he needed to investigate further.

Arriving at Edwards, Carlisle turned off the car, but didn't move beyond that. We sat in silence for a moment. I imagined they contemplated how to reveal this unexpected news to the others. After exiting the car, we each took slow steps due to our heavy thoughts of not wanting to share the bad news with the rest of the family. The sound of the key turning in the lock shook our veins to the core. I could only imagine Carlisle's thoughts - hoping to find his daughter only to get there to find she had fled - then returning to his wife with no answers.

As we entered the living room, Alice, Jasper and Esme all jumped from their seats with hopeful expressions. They knew the news would not be good from the moment they saw our faces.

Carlisle spoke and explained the latest development, including Emmett taking the lead on investigating. "So, we just need to give it some time and see what Edward's friend can come up with."

Esme responded, "Time? What do you mean? I feel so helpless. Can't we go to her home and look around?"

Carlisle snapped, "Esme, we don't even know where she lives!"

"Yes, but she lives here in this city. Can't Emmett just give us her address?"

Agitation rising, he said, "He doesn't have it either. He has to find it. Bree hasn't made this easy for us, so it's understandable if her home address is not readily available."

Esme tried to contain her emotions, but after years of not knowing where her daughter lived, it proved difficult for her. The tears began to fall which resulted in a chain reaction. I noticed Carlisle appeared to wipe his eyes free of tears in an effort to show strength for us all. I glanced up to Edward who mirrored his father with red eyes. I wrapped my arm around his waist, offering comfort. Alice, even though the most removed from the family, let out a quiet sob resulting in us all wiping away more tears.

Carlisle walked to his wife and pulled her close to him while whispering into her ear. She nodded in response. As they had their silent conversation, Edward wrapped his arm around me, pulling me tighter to him. We each needed comfort in our own special way, so I turned to face him and gave him the hug he needed. He leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"I'm going to take Esme to the hotel for a little while. Edward and Jasper, should Emmett contact you, please let me know. We will decide how to proceed once we hear from him." He turned to leave and we all followed behind them to the parking lot. He guided Esme into the car and after shutting her door, Carlisle turned and walked back to us as we waited standing on the sidewalk and said, "I know this probably is not the best action as a parent. Truth be told, I would prefer to be on the streets asking everyone if they knew Bree - or Tanya - handing out fliers with her picture, but we have very little to go on. I know, Edward, that your friend is going to obtain the information we need to find her. I need to have faith that he will have the means to determine the necessary action. My gut tells me this will all be over soon. I just hope and pray for a positive ending."

I still hadn't come to terms with the loss of my parents. The pain I felt mourning their death returned stronger than ever. It felt too soon to be dealing with such sadness. Shouldn't I be allowed to get over one traumatic event before entering another? Selfish thoughts, I know, but it made me think about Edward and his family. Dealing with a sister who chose to run away was difficult enough, but to learn of her alter personality and discover her missing in a matter of days could send someone over the edge. I needed to shove my emotions to the side and be there for my boyfriend.

My intuition insisted I look at the facts, which was hard to do while wanting to comfort my boyfriend. After an exhausting road trip followed by a swift return to North Carolina, I felt we needed strength in the coming days. And, Carlisle's words rang true to me. Without an address, and receiving no additional information from Aro, the next step really couldn't be determined. We had no idea where to look. I only knew her from the parties I had attended. Which brought me to an idea and I couldn't believe I didn't think of this earlier - the moment I realized who she was to me.

Once his parents' car drove out of sight, I glanced at Edward seeking his approval. I didn't verbalize a single word, but being desperate I knew he wouldn't mind - whatever I could do to find his sister, he would approve. I then looked to Alice and said, "I think we can help."

"You do?" she asked, confusion apparent on her face.

"It may be a long shot, but I know we have mutual friends. Perhaps they know where she lives."

Jasper responded, "That's a great idea. Every little bit helps and this will tide us over until we hear from Emmett."

"Edward, I am going to use your room so Alice and I don't compete with our calls." He nodded, so I took that as my queue to stand. I felt motivated by the idea and hoped we could uncover something... anything. I placed my hand on his shoulder offering the comfort physical touch usually brings. His hand grasped mine causing me to pause in place. I heard him take a deep breath then he stood as well. He led me into his room closing the door behind us. I sat on the bed as he laid beside me.

I went through my contacts making phone call after phone call. After the fifth one, I glanced behind me to see a Edward on his back with his eyes closed. I didn't think he was asleep, but I couldn't be too sure. I wanted to touch him and seeing his hand nearest me was palm up and open, I placed my hand in his. Immediately upon contact, his fingers intertwined with mine yet his eyes remained closed. I took a deep breath and made my next phone call with my free hand.

Each person I spoke with did not know of the girl we called Tanya. Even when we said her real name was Bree, they could offer no help. Once I finished making my calls, I laid down beside Edward. On my side, he draped an arm over me pulling me closer, my back to his stomach. We stayed like this for a little while, just feeling each others' presence.

I knew Alice had finished her calls because her high pitched voice had silenced. I adjusted my body so it now faced Edward. We looked into one another's eyes, not saying a word. We didn't need to. Eventually I informed him I wanted to see if Alice had any luck. He nodded and as he sat up to get off the bed, he said, "Thanks so much for trying." He walked around to me for physical contact as he led me out of his room.

Alice and Jasper sat in the living room staring at the TV although the sound was turned off. As we walked into the room she shook her head and said, "Nothing!"

"Yeah, me neither."

Edward sat on the love seat pulling me to sit on his lap to pass the time away until Emmett called.

An hour passed, then two. The TV sounded quietly in the background. No one paid any attention to it. Occasionally, someone picked up the remote and flipped through the stations never leaving it on anything of importance. Occasionally, Edward and Jasper would reminisce about the good ole days.

"Do you remember when we used to play Star Wars and Bree would dress up as our Princess Leia?" Jasper asked. He stared at the far corner of the room, not really speaking to anyone in particular - simply lost in his memories.

Edward took a sip from his bottled water, then said, "Yeah, she always wanted our lightsabers. It was your idea not to give in to her request."

"Because she was our sister, a girl."

Alice chimed in with a smirk, "Hey, I take offense to that."

"Alice, babe, we were kids. Besides, lightsabers were reserved for Obi-Wan Kanobi, Luke, and Darth Vader."

Edward clarified, "And, why don't you tell her why you didn't want her playing with lightsabers?"

"Because, Mom made us include her in our Star Wars game so Bree got to pick the characters we would play. She always had Edward playing Obi-Wan or Luke. I don't think she liked me all that much because I always played the bad guy."

"I don't see why. I mean, you were always the one tormenting her and stealing her barbies," Edward joked.

"Jasper? Barbies? I didn't know that was your thing?" I continued the banter.

"It's not! Jeez, thanks for bringing it up, Eddie boy."

"I don't respond to that."

Alice questioned, "But Jasper sweetie, you never did tell us why you would steal her barbies."

He groaned, rubbed his eyes and asked, "There's no way I'm getting out of this?"

"Nope," Edward said while overly emphasizing the p.

"Fine! I played GI Joe. And sometimes I would loose pieces so I, uh, improvised."

"And?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"I needed a bad guy, well, in this case a bad woman. I would steal her barbies and take them into our backyard. Occasionally some would get buried in random places. I would often take them into the woods only to forget where I buried them. Sometimes Bree would find one while playing in the sandbox. Other times she would want a particular one and start looking for it. Eventually she figured out I was the one taking them for my enjoyment, so she sought revenge the best way she knew how."

"Awww, that's terrible." Alice whined. "Remind me to never let you play with my toys."

"Alice, be sure to lock up your Barbie and Ken Doll collector's set of Mulder and Scully from the X-Files. You don't want your boy stealing them."

She looked at me and smirked as she said, "You're right. I will lock them up and throw away the key."

We laughed a lot as the brothers shared more stories about their sister including the time during one of her birthday parties. She was probably nine or ten. Once all the kids arrived for the party, they played dodge ball. Apparently since it was her birthday, she didn't think anyone would try to go right for her. Unfortunately, the first time the ball was thrown she couldn't dodge out of the way fast enough. She ran away crying to the opposite side of the house while the rest of the party goers enjoyed the games. Edward and Jasper laughed so hard talking about that epic birthday party.

After discussing the good times, our solemn mood returned and all our eyes were focused on the muted television. Eventually Alice or Jasper turned up the volume and we began watching a rerun of Friends.

Edward ushered me off of him so he could stand. My eyes followed him as he left the room. I assumed he went to use the bathroom, but after several minutes I decided to go check on him. He sat on the other side of the bed on the edge with his back to me. I'm not sure if he heard me approach because he didn't flinch. I noticed a picture in his hands and as I reached him, I realized it was of Bree.

Standing directly in front of him now, he glanced up at me with the frame still in his hand. Eventually he placed it on the edge of the bed. He reached for my hands and pulled me closer so that I stood between his legs.

"I miss her, Bella."

"I know."

As I looked into his green eyes I noticed them glaze over. A lone tear fell and it nearly broke my heart to see such sadness.

"I need you," he whispered.

"I know." I removed my hands from his grasp and placed them on either side of his face. I leaned down and offered him a kiss.

"This is going to sound so inappropriate considering the situation, but I really want to wash away all the pain I am feeling but I don't want to leave your side."

I silenced him by placing my finger over his lips and with my free hand I tugged on his wrist to follow me. Understanding what he wanted, I led him to the bathroom. I knew this was not about sexual gratification. This moment was about comforting Edward. After turning on the shower I helped undress him. Once inside the shower, he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me as the water cascaded down our skin.

"I'm feel so broken right now, I don't know what to do, what to think, what to say..." I heard him choke back a cry.

"I'm right here and will help you pick up the pieces," I said.

My fingers grazed over his back gently rubbing his muscles. After a while, I motioned for him to turn around. I poured a little shampoo into the palm of my hand massaging it into his scalp. Next I lathered soap onto the washcloth and used it to scrub away his pain. Once I finished, he tried to return the gesture, but I told him this was not about me.

The water changing from scalding to warm became our queue to get out of the shower. I stepped out allowing him at least a few moments to himself. I noticed Edward's cell phone sitting on the counter vibrating, alerting us to a call.

"Edward, Emmett is calling."

"Can you answer for me?"

After telling Edward I would, I answered.

"Bella, thanks for picking up. I'm on my way over and wanted to make sure you all were there."

"We are. Well, everyone but their parents. Edward's in the shower and should be done before you arrive."

"Great, I am pulling in the complex right now."

Knowing he would be here within minutes, I quickly dressed while addressing Edward. "Emmett will be here in a minute. I'll let Jasper know."

"Thanks, I'll dress quickly and join you momentarily."

As I walked through their place, I stopped briefly to fill in Jasper. His look told me he knew why Emmett was coming over.

A knock on the door signalled his arrival. Edward joined us as Emmett entered the room. He ran his fingers through his still wet hair as he said, "I think it's best not to call mom and dad just yet. Let's hear what Emmett has to say." Jasper agreed.

Alice asked, "Can we get you something to drink?"

"Thanks, but I actually stopped by Chick-Fil-A for a coffee."

Sitting around the kitchen table felt like déjà vu. We were just in these very seats a week ago. Sitting around the table, we waited for Emmett to gather his thoughts. "I'm not really sure what to tell you." Emmett shook his head, stalling.

Edward said, "Start from the beginning, from when we ended the call." I reached for his hand, physically comforting him the best I could in this situation.

Emmett nodded. "I drove straight to to the club. You're right, that guy is an idiot. He didn't want to help me out. He spouted some bullshit crap about protection the privacy of his employees. Only when I threatened him with impeding an investigation did he finally give me her address. I called another buddy of mine to meet me over there, you know, just in case."

He took a heavy breath, then continued. "She had been at her apartment, probably as recently as two days ago. But, gah..."

Jasper spoke loudly, "Just tell us! Is she dead?"

Emmetts next words were rushed. "That's just it. I don't know. Something happened at her place, a struggle, perhaps. All I know is her place is a disaster. Everything is a mess. And," he looked right at Edward, "there was some blood. Not enough to prove someone could be dead. But enough to know someone got hurt."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"You wait."

Edward stood and walked to the kitchen. He appeared in deep thought, eventually saying, "You know my parents will not accept that. You have the address, they are going to want to go there, to see where she lived."

"I understand. But right now, we are following up on leads from information found at the scene."

Hearing him refer to her home as a scene was not lost on me, nor was it lost on the others. Jasper calmly asked, "The scene?"

"Home, sorry. I sometimes forget. In our line of work, it's considered a scene. Something happened there and the investigation has begun."

He didn't have much additional information to add. Wanting to get back to the investigation, he said, "I'm getting somewhere. I just don't know where it will lead us. I will be in touch."

Appreciative of him stopping by, Edward called his father to give him the update - that Emmett went to her home, there was a struggle, but she is currently still missing. They ended the call with his parents deciding to stay at their hotel, but planed to arrive early in the morning.

Sleep felt quick. The next day arrived faster than expected.

We ate breakfast in silence, the TV on in the background.

… _two bodies found. One dead, one rushed to the hospital, no word yet on his condition..._

The knock on the door alerted to the arrive of their parents. Jasper muted the TV. Edward reached for the door and once opened, we were surprised to see Emmett standing there. The news casters report replayed in my head.

…_.two bodies..._

…_.one dead..._

_Oh God!_

I reached for Edward's hand clutching his arm for support. Although I'm not sure who needed it more. Him, or me.

…...

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The POV's change in this chapter. It was the best way to tell the story.**

Chapter 16: _The knock on the door alerted to the arrive of their parents. Jasper muted the TV. Edward reached for the door and once opened, we were surprised to see Emmett standing there. The news casters report replayed in my head._

…_.two bodies..._

…_.one dead..._

_Oh God!_

_I reached for Edward's hand clutching his arm for support. Although I'm not sure who needed it more. Him, or me._

…...

Emmett entered. With dark circles under his eyes, we assumed he had not slept all night. I knew being a detective had its downsides, especially when involved with a serious case. But I questioned how he could have accuracy with an investigation if his body was like a walking corpse.

After shutting the door, Edward hesitated momentarily then stuttered his way through his sentence. "Mom and Dad are on their way. They should be here any moment."

Emmett nodded and said, "Then I should probably wait for them."

An awkward silence followed.

After a few moments, Edward said, "Judging by your looks, I imagine you've had a very long night."

Emmett agreed.

I watched as the friends looked at one another - one appeared to have the answer while the other wanted to know it. I imagined Edward wished to hear what Emmett had to say, but since the parents were so close and probably not wanting to repeat himself, it made sense for them to wait. It didn't make things any easier. We all stood waiting for them to arrive.

Jasper shattered the silence by asking their friend, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Actually, a water would be good. I've been drinking coffee all night."

Jasper retrieved a glass of water for him while Edward said, "Man, I really just want you to tell us what you know."

I walked to stand next to him, intertwining my arm with his.

Emmett stalled by drinking his water. "Do you really want to know? Or would you rather wait for your parents?"

Edward rubbed his forehead as he determined the answer. Before he could respond, there was a light tapping on the front door. As soon as Jasper opened the door, Esme asked him, "Have you heard from Emmett, sweetheart?"

He nodded as he calmly stated, "He's actually inside."

"Please tell me he brought us good news."

Emmett walked over to greet them at the door. "Why don't we have a seat."

We all proceeded into the living room. Alice and Jasper sat next to each other on the loveseat. Carlisle and Esme sat on the sofa with Edward sitting next to his mom. I noticed both men held on to Esme's hands. I sat on the arm of the sofa next to Edward. My hand rested on his shoulder.

Then we waited.

Emmett paced around the room then stood in front of Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm so sorry." he said as he bowed his head down.

Crouching down in front of them he placed a hand on each of their knees. He choked out his next words as a tear fell, "I wish there was something I could do to bring her back."

Esme wailed as the tears fell. Carlisle leaned into her while Edward began rubbing her back. She tried to stand, but to go where - we weren't sure. Jasper rushed over to her saying, "Mom, don't. Sit down."

As I watched the scene before me, I struggled to accept the fact that Bree could be dead. I didn't understand how it could happen. I knew we needed answers, but being emotionally distraught as they were, how could they hear the information they now wanted.

Later that day, after everyone had time come to terms with the fact Bree had died, and after Emmett was able to get a little rest, he returned to share the developments that happened over night.

We sat in the living room, a box of Kleenex nearby.

Emmett began the story of Bree's death.

…..Emmett POV...

As I left Edward's my cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I knew the news that awaited me on the other end.

"Emmett, we have the car description. I've already called it in. Everyone is looking for it."

"Did you find anything else at the apartment?"

"Nothing."

"When you do, let me know." I had to be positive in this negative line of work. I had already determined that Bree was in a fight at her apartment. As I had shared with Edward, there wasn't enough blood to tell me someone died, but there was enough that someone needed serious help. We had to find her quickly. I wouldn't give up until then.

Tire tracks staining the parking lot told me someone fled the area quickly. We even had reports of a dark color sedan squealing as it peeled out onto the street.

Luckily, a good Samaritan had her dog on a leash when the car left the area. Having lived here for quite some time, she didn't recognize the car so she watched as it sped away. Amazingly, she noticed it was a rental due to the sticker on the back of the car. That led us to Enterprise to determine the cars they recently rented out.

A fellow detective was just calling me now to tell me this dog walker may have led us to the exact car of our potential assailant.

…..

Back at her apartment, I observed the scene. Someone knocked a chair over. Papers littered the floor. A blanket laid haphazardly in the kitchen. A fellow detective on site tried to put the details together. We discussed the evidence and potential events that took place in the room when I received another phone call.

"We think they're at The Motel."

An image of the skanky place entered my mind. I've been there before to pick up drug dealers and other criminals.

"Are they going to enter a room?" I ask.

"They're talking to the manager right now confirming which one they think he is in. But man, this place is a dump."

"I know! I'm sure your presence has sent a lot of scum running. How many of you are there?"

"There are four of us, plus two more are on their way. They will be here soon. Once they get here, we will enter the room."

"Keep me posted." I ended the call, then prepared to join them. My gut told me our luck was continuing. We were going to find her.

…...

I arrived at The Motel just as the squad car was departing with _him_ inside.

Our luck wasn't so lucky. Yes, we found her. But she bled out after being dumped in the bathtub and remained there in a pool of her own blood. We presumed he came here away from the upper class society while he figured out what to do with her. I stopped by here to gather some facts so I could proceed with asking him questions at the station.

From what we can tell he managed to get her from her home and into his rental car then to this dump of a motel. The Medical Examiner arrived and said she died about three hours ago based on her body temperature.

I felt so bad for Edward's family. I am not looking forward to that discussion. But, right now, I needed to push their thoughts to the side because they wanted answers... the same one I wanted. Why?

I was determined to get what I wanted.

…..

I arrived at the station and was informed he was in the interrogation room, and had been for the past hour. They'd been watching him, but he was not giving much away. I walked to the one-way mirror and observed him for myself. He looked just like a kid. That was the hardest part of this job. Deep down, I knew he was guilty, but from appearances alone, you would never expect a kid to be that heinous.

The suspect was looking around at the bland cinder block walls. Waiting. I took a deep breath and decided it was time for answers. I would not leave until I had them.

…..

"Why?" I demanded for the umpteenth time. We've been in this room for four hours and he hasn't budged. We don't even know his name. When they brought him in, he had no I.D. and none could be located in his motel room.

He just stared at me, almost mocking me.

A knock on the door alerted us to the fact a lawyer arrived. The criminal originally refused one, so this new addition in the room was an interesting development.

_Who called the lawyer? Why was he here? Did he know what happened?_

They shared a few words with the final say coming from the lawyer as he said, "Do not say anything!"

I tried to calmly ask questions with the presence of his counsel, but the punk still glared at me with a slight grin. He seemed to know I grew more frustrated as time passed. I tried to mask my frustration whenever I acted calm.

In the back of my mind I've had a thought that I hoped wouldn't become true, but I've pulled all my triggers, from playing good cop, then bad cop, and nothing has worked. I finally decided to ask him a most random question. One I would technically know nothing about had it not been for a friend's girlfriend. One he shouldn't know anything about, unless...

"Tell me, what's your involvement with the La Push Gambling Ring?"

His head immediately snapped to look at me. Fear briefly flashes across his eyes. He tried to maintain his composure, but I saw in that brief moment who I'm dealing with. He didn't have to answer me at all.

"Keep your mouth shut," the lawyer said.

A name from my previous discussions with my friends rings in the forefront. I assume he is one and the same, so I ask.

"Is your name Jacob Black?"

I watched as his head drops slightly. He's breaking.

In my most calming voice, I encourage him, "Tell me, what happened to Bree?"

He shakes his head. As much as I want answers now, I've got all night.

And it takes all night!

Once I determined who we were dealing with, we sat in silence for the better part of a half hour. I stared him down. He knows I know who he is. I lifted a plastic cup filled with water to my lips taking a sip as I waited. He has a drink as well, but hasn't had a sip all night.

The moment I see him move towards the cup, bringing it to his mouth, I have hope - hope he will finally share his story.

As soon as he returned it to the table, he glanced at the lawyer then spoke.

"It wasn't supposed to be her... Bree."

"Jacob, don't say another word."

Jacob seemed to struggle with listening to his lawyer and speaking his mind, so I continued to wait in silence.

"I had my orders - to dispose of those who knew information."

"Jacob!"

"I didn't ask for you. I didn't send for you, and I certainly don't need a lawyer. You can leave."

Questions bombarded my mind, with the most important one being why he sent his lawyer away. Apparently getting rid of pesky lawyers and sitting in silence encouraged him to speak. Finally, the flood gates opened.

I still didn't understand why this guy refused a lawyer. His loss would hopefully equal my gain, so I continued to press him for answers.

"We had suspicions that were later confirmed. Charlie advised Carlisle he was undercover in the ring. We assumed Carlisle had information on the group. He was the intended target. But apparently being the hot shot doctor that he is, it's hard to get close to him. In time, we could have gotten to him. But, it would have taken a good deal of planning, especially with his house having some sort of security system. So we decided to go for an easier kill. His kids. Bree was the most vulnerable because she was estranged from her family."

I think he paused for effect, and it worked. I am stunned. La Push is on the other side of the country, yet here I am becoming a participant in a much bigger crime. I know the connections, but once I heard Bella's fathers story, I hoped it wouldn't come to this. Luck was certainly not on our side.

"I had information that Isabella was here. Did you know I actually found her first?"

He laughs to himself. I finally decide to pose a question.

"Why did you let her live?"

"That wasn't my plan. I found her working as some glorified prostitute job and decided it would be more fun to play with her a bit, see if she knew anything of me, or the ring. She didn't seem to know anything. I wanted to see if I could find Carlisle's kids. If I couldn't find them, then I was going to use her to help me find them, if it came to that. She had no clue who I was, at least, she didn't when she was sucking my..."

"Enough."

"So anyway, I showed up at a party and stood off in the distance. I don't think Isabella ever saw me. I did see her speaking with a girl who resembled Bree based on the pictures I had. After the party, I followed her and learned she was the docs daughter. Once I knew who she was, it became easy to befriend her. Most people didn't care for her. She thrived on attention. So I gave it to her. But the plan remained and I decided it was time for her to die."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I am finally free."

Not sure what that means, but if free to him means an extended stay at the prison, then I am all for it. I'm just glad he finally shared the full story.

"Oh, one more question. Did you happen to play a part in the murder of Charlie and Renee Swan?

He didn't have to answer because his look gave him away - a resounding yes!

Now came the task of breaking the news to Bella and Edward and the rest of Cullens.

…...BPOV...

Guilt. Had it not been for me and my family, Bree would never have been a name known by Jacob. Had he not known of her, then she would still be living. I felt like a thorn in Edward's side waiting to cut him again and again. He shouldn't be with me. I shouldn't be his girlfriend. I should walk away... I don't want to... but, he doesn't need me wreaking more havoc in his life.

Upon hearing the news that the connection began with my father, then led to Carlisle, and found it's way to his daughter became too much for me to hear. I felt I was the reason she died. Because of me, Edward no longer had a sister.

Emmett shared with us that Jacob did in fact kill my parents, and Bree. I think his version of the events was selective when he told us, but we got the point. People were dead. People we love and care for. They weren't coming back. Upon hearing this information, my breathing became labored. I needed air. As much as I wanted to stay, I needed space. I stood from where I sat next to Edward, letting go of his hand and ran out of his home. Tears fell down my face. I rushed down the stairs and away from his family. Once I reached the bottom, I paused briefly to vomit, yet nothing came up.

Behind the building I remember a gazebo overlooked the pond. I rushed to it and sat down, bringing my knees to my chest then placing my head on them. I cried. It's overwhelming knowing the chain of events that took place, leading us to yet another death.

I'm tired. My dad's choice affected so many.

After a while, I heard footsteps. I didn't look up in an effort to avoid them seeing my tear ridden face. I assumed Edward followed me, but the voice that speaks shocked me.

"Don't do this to yourself." It's Esme.

_Why is she here? She should hate me the most! My family introduced the killer to her daughter._

I look up at her, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I know exactly what is going through your head - you are blaming yourself for my daughter's death."

I don't respond, so she asks, "Am I right?"

I nodded.

She reaches for my hand. I am amazed at how calm she is. "Bella, this may come as a shock to you, but I've had time to accept my daughter's death. When she first ran away, and we couldn't find her, as a mother I feared the worst. Sure, I had hope, but a part of me died the day she ran away. I knew one day I would find her - dead or alive. I accepted it. That doesn't mean hearing this news makes it any easier. But at least I now have answers whereas before I did not. She is at peace now."

"But my dad started all of this... he joined the gambling ring as an undercover cop."

"Oh sweetie, yes, I agree with you that he joined as an undercover cop, but he did not start this! He had to become a part of the gambling ring _because_ of other peoples' decisions to create it in the first place. Had there not been this ring, he wouldn't have needed to join it.

"You need to remember this isn't your fault, it's not Carlisle's fault and it certainly isn't your father's fault."

When I say nothing she speaks again, "Bella, Edward needs you, we all need you! As unfortunate as this may sound, you've been there, your parents died at the hands of this murderer. We are now going through what you recently went through. During this process, you've shown so much strength. We need you, Bella. Don't run from us now, please. For my sake, and if not for mine, then for Edward's."

She meant well, and I understood what she said. After our impromptu talk, she squeezed my hand just before letting it go. She stood, looking at me as a mother would a child, then left me return to her family. I thought about her words and I completely agreed with her. But that doesn't mean my pain is lessened. It's a lot to process, but I realized I can't to this alone either. I needed Edward, and his family, just as much as they needed me. I stood from the bench, and walked quickly back to them.

…...

Over the next few days, family and friends stuck together. We all needed each other for support to help get through this difficult time. After Bree's body was released we all flew back with her to Seattle. Even Alice, Rosalie and Emmett flew across country to be there for their friends and significant others.

The funeral celebrated Bree's life in a most perfect way. She was loved by many and it saddened me that I only saw the person known as Tanya. Had I met her at a different time, I assumed we could have been the best of friends based on all the wonderful stories shared.

As much as this time was a tragedy, it was also a time for new beginnings.

Emmett and Rosalie hit it off well when they met a few short weeks ago. Seeing them together was refreshing and it amazed me how the two fit together.

Alice and Jasper's relationship continued to grow. They were so cute together, always finishing one another's sentences.

And then there was Edward. So fragile on the inside due to the loss of his sister, but remaining strong for all of us on the outside. Our relationship blossomed further and we spent as much time together as possible. Between his job and my classes, our time was somewhat limited.

Days turned into weeks. December arrived and we took our final exams. Due to the emotional drama of my first semester, my grades were acceptable, but certainly not where I wanted them to be.

Now that the semester had come to a close, we could all relax without worrying about an upcoming exam. We decided the time had come for us all to get together. The six of us were now dubbed 'the six pack' because we loved to drink, and because Emmett enjoyed showing off his six pack that none of us could really see. He wasn't pudgy by any means, but he certainly did not have the definition. He just liked to pretend he did and showed it off, especially after downing a few beers.

I sat on the couch reading a magazine waiting for my friends to arrive. Edward flipped through the various TV stations but saw nothing exciting to watch. He finally landed on some basketball game of teams we cared little for.

Emmett banged on the door, but rather than waiting for us to open it, he barged on in. Apparently, this is the Emmett everyone knew. He had a twelve pack in one hand, and a stack of pizza boxes in the other.

"Honey, I'm home," he shouted.

Alice and Jasper emerged from his room. I stood from my seat and walked over to assist Emmett grabbing the pizza from him and placing them on the table.

Rosalie walked in after him stating with a grin, "I brought wine."

Curiosity got the better of me, so I took one of the bottles from her to see the brand she bought.

"Vampire?"

I must have made a face because she responded, "Oh, Bella, it's just a brand."

"I know, but Vampire? Surely the wine sucks. They are probably trying to capitalize on the vampire market with all these shows and movies out there nowadays."

Emmett chimed in, "Oh Vella, I vant to suck your vlood. Mmmoowhaaaaa."

Rosalie gave him a nice smack on the arm resulting in him mouthing the word 'what'. She said, "Emmett, you always act like an ass? If there is going to be any blood sucking, it will be mine you will enjoy."

"Ewww, get a room!" Alice squeaked. "There will be no vampire biting in this room."

Jasper chuckled as he said, "That's what she said."

Edward just shook his head then took the case of beer to place them in the refrigerator. I watched as he squatted and concentrated on lining them up.

_What a cute ass! _

And it was, too. I just wanted to walk over and grab it. But, since we had company I chose to refrain.

Jasper had poured all the ladies a glass of the Vampire wine. Once we each had our glass, we clinked them together signalling the start of a wonderful evening. We agreed the wine actually tasted really good and rivaled some of the more expensive wines we've tried.

Sitting around the table, we ate our pizza and drank our beverages as we pondered a game we could play.

After Emmett suggested Poker and Alice suggested Trivial Pursuit my suggestion of Charades became the winner. We broke into two teams. Girls versus boys seemed the logical choice.

"You're going down, baby!" Emmett shouted to his girlfriend. She just kissed him then said, "If you want more of that tonight, I'm sure you know who will win this game."

_Jeez, what is up with these two hornballs?_

We sat at the kitchen table while the boys left for the living room. Each team took a few minutes writing out various phrases. Once we finished, we balled up our answers then joined the men.

They had wicked grins plastered on their faces. Knowing them, we were in trouble.

After flipping a coin and winning the toss up, the men opted to go first. Emmett jumped to his feet because he wanted to be first. The others didn't object. We used one of Jasper's hats to place our answers, so he reached in. Pulling out the sheet of paper, his eyes bulged out as he contemplated how to proceed.

"Ready, loverboy?" Rosalie asked as she stared at the stopwatch on her phone.

"Ready!"

"Go!"

With his hands, Emmett looked at Edward and Jasper making the movie signal. Most of our answers were movie titles, so we expected that. He raised his right hand showing every finger minus his thump signaling four words.

"Movie, four words." Jasper stated.

Emmett nodded but then paused. We started laughing because time ticked by and he did nothing to help his teammates guess. Finally he brought a hand to his forehead grabbing invisible hair and lifting it high above his head.

"Oh this is good, they will never get this one!" Alice tried to silently say garnering an angry look from Emmett. He turned back to his team and repeated the same action over and over again while using his other hand to signal them to start guessing.

Edward yelled, "Which word are you trying to describe."

Emmett just shook his head no.

"Fifteen seconds," miss timekeeper stated.

He groaned as he brought his hands down in front of him. He smirked at Rosalie then held his left hand out in front of him as he began pumping as if he held his penis.

_Oh God! I do not need a visual!_

Jasper shouted, "Spank the monkey!"

Edward said, "Rough up the suspect?"

Jasper yelled, "Flog the dog?"

Rosalie shouted "five seconds".

Emmett pretended to ejaculate into his hand then brought it to his hair repeating his earlier motion of lifting invisible hair.

Edward laughed as he shouted, "There's Something About Mary!"

"Time," Rosalie shouted just as he started to speak the answer.

"Cheaters!" Alice screamed.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think so," Jasper said. "Emmett didn't utter one word. We guessed it fair and square."

The next hour passed in much the same manner as the first guess. Each clue resulted in sexual motions and a lot of laughter as the beverages flowed.

"Anyone need refills?" Edward asked as he stood. Everyone nodded, so I decided to help him. Grabbing three empty wine glasses, I followed him into the kitchen.

He retrieved three beer bottles. As he stood, his eyes met mine. Caught staring at his beautiful form, his lips lifted into a sexy smirk.

Turning around, I grabbed the Vampire wine and began to pour it into the empty glasses. The moment the bottle was returned to the counter, I felt his hands on my shoulders as he moved my hair off of my neck. His warm breath tickled as he inched closer and closer to my exposed skin. His lips gently kissed the area but then parted and I felt him carefully bite my skin.

Friends and wine forgotten, I turned to face him. He took a sip of his beer. I briefly wondered if he might make a move, but I felt the need to take control. I reached up to his chin, caressing his evening stubble and pulled him forward. Our mouths touched as we parted allowing tongues to caress. It was cool to the touch from just having had a drink from his beverage. I enjoyed devouring him.

The sound of laughter brought us back into the moment.

Edward winked as he said to our friends, "Anyone want any chips or snacks?"

They responded with a yes, so Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into the pantry. Feeling naughty for just ditching my friends to suck face with my boyfriend, I reasoned it was a needed moment between us. We hugged as our lips found one another. I felt his hand stroke my back then continued a path up the inside of my shirt to my breast. Breathing became heavy under his touch.

Emmett yelled, ruining our moment. "Where's my beer?"

In a hushed tone we heard Alice respond, "Give them a moment."

Edward regretfully said "Uh, I guess we should go back out there." I agreed with a nod. Returning to our friends, we passed out the drinks.

Just as we sat down, Jasper began to laugh looking between the two of us. "I think you forgot something."

Panicked, I looked down to make sure my shirt was in order. All seemed to be, so I had no idea what he referenced.

"What are you talking about, man?" Edward asked him.

"Uhm, dude, you forget something?"

Edward looked to me for help in answering this riddle. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Where the hell are the chips?" Emmett laughed.

"Shit." Edward jumped to his feet and I just wanted to bury my head, but there was no place to go.

Rather than resuming the game, we all just talked about anything and everything. Eventually Rosalie yawned. They decided the time had come for them to leave. As they stood, we all followed suit. Alice and Jasper disappeared for a quick moment.

When they returned, they headed for the door as well.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Out."

Alice hugged me as she whispered, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see the two of you need some serious alone time."

I mouthed in response, "Thank you."

After they left us, Edward shut the door behind him and leaned against the door. I looked into his piercing green eyes. He reached out his arms requesting me to come to him. As our fingers touched, he said, "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I need you."

…..

**A/N: All this tragedy! I know and I completely agree. Stick with me, we are almost done. And... lemony goodness is on the horizon. :-)**

**So, what's your favorite party drink? The Vampire brand of wine is delicious. Jsyk.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Betas!**


	18. Chapter 18

.

Chapter 17: _After they left us, Edward shut the door behind him and leaned against the door. I looked into his piercing green eyes. He reached out his arms requesting me to come to him. As our fingers touched, he said, "Bella?"_

"_Yes, Edward?"_

"_I need you."_

…..

The moment our friends left and Edward said those three simple words, everything began to move quickly. His hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me flush against his body. Our lips met with fervor.

I felt his hands cup my face, caressing my skin as our kiss deepened. They continued towards the back of my head attempting to pull me closer as the moment intensified.

He pushed off from where he leaned against the door and walked me backwards towards the couch, never breaking the kiss. In the process, his fingers found the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. Our mouths parted, but only momentarily. My hands followed the same movement taking his shirt off next.

My heel bumped the couch causing me to lose my balance. He encouraged the fall, landing on top of me causing us to giggle. We calmed ourselves as I looked into his eyes almost questioning him where this night would go. I wanted him. I wanted him badly.

As he touched the top of my bra, he reached behind me with his other hand unclasping it, pulling it off. His mouth left mine and found a trail to my breast lingering on my erect nipple.

"So beautiful," he said.

His fingers found the button on my jeans, slowly unzipping them as he gazed deep into my eyes. My hips lifted slightly to help remove the clothing. He pulled them down revealing my midnight blue lacy thong.

"Mmmm God, Bella, you're killing me tonight."

I smiled knowing what I did to him. But, did he know what he was doing to me?

I encouraged the removal of his jeans by helping him out with the buttons. His excitement became immediately apparent because of the thin fabric of his boxers. He returned to laying on top of me continuing our kissing. We lingered there, his hips slightly thrusting creating a little friction. I wanted more.

His hand explored every inch of my skin as it made its way back down to my panties. He moved my thigh, opening my legs slightly. His fingers reached underneath the fabric finding me moist.

"So wet..." he breathed. "... for me."

"Yes, for you. And _only_ you."

He groaned with pleasure and returned to his ministrations. His fingers were replaced by his tongue as he found my clit. The experience was pleasurable. A finger entered, then two. My breathing increased. As he enjoyed my body down below, my hands found their way and began caressing my breasts.

Faster, the intensity of the moment finally reached its peak as I screamed, "Edward!"

After my orgasm, he crawled up kissing my cheek. We laid with him on top of me for several minutes. But reality caught up to us. We enjoyed being together but after everything we had been through, and not being able to see much of each other, we enjoyed just being Edward and Bella.

His hand began rubbing my arm, then he spoke, "Bella, thank you so much for being there for me, for my family. I know I've thanked you before, but I just wanted you to know I really appreciate everything you've done."

His words were sincere, and I know he meant what he said, but I couldn't help but reflect on the misery and how deeply connected our lives, our families, were. Over the past couple of weeks, I've managed to control the guilt I felt when I thought of his sister. It's still there, but when I thought of her and felt guilty, I tried to find the strength to let it go. Sometimes I count to 10... or 100, take deep breaths, or even send a quick text letting Edward know I'm thinking about him.

But, ultimately, I am learning to give thanks. Not for her, but for me, for living. As much as I hate I never got to know Edward's sister the way he did, her sacrifice allowed me to continue living. There are times I would gladly trade lives, wishing I were the one gone so Edward would have his sister back. He spent months dating escorts to try and find her and now she was dead. Those thoughts also bring on guilt. Why did I survive and she didn't? Why did my parents have to die?

I didn't realize it, but I had looked away from him. The tips of his fingers lightly touched my cheek as he ushered my face to look at him. "I know what you are thinking about right now and it's not your fault, Bella. "

"I know, it's just so hard not to." I tried to look away again, but he brought both hands to my cheeks. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. "Edward, every day my mind drifts to your sister. I can't help it." He closed his eyes, obviously feeling a bit of the pain as well.

"Mine does too," he admits.

"But you are so strong," I manage to say in a whispered cry.

"I may appear strong, but it isn't easy. I miss her and always will. But her death has helped me learn to appreciate life even more than I had before. These moments with you," he kissed my lips softly, "I cherish them so much more. We don't know when our time is up, so it's important for me to enjoy life. I'm just glad you are apart of it."

"I'm glad our paths crossed." I bring my lips to his briefly.

He stands to put on his jeans as he asks, "Another drink?"

I look over at our empty beverages and respond, "Sure, why not." I imagine a little more alcohol in our system will bring happiness back into the evening. I realize I'm still undressed. Since our evening of drinking continued, I decided putting my clothes back on would be ideal.

When Edward returned with the drinks he said, "Aww, what happened? I was enjoying the view." I shrugged and before I could say anything, he responded, "You're blushing, Bella. That color looks good on you." Then he winked at me.

He sat on one end of the couch motioning for my feet, then began rubbing them. I took a sip of my wine then said, "You know, rubbing feet is like an aphrodisiac."

"So, I've heard," he grins wickedly as he looked at me raising his eyebrows. He returns to concentrating on creating the right pressure with his fingers on the balls of my feet.

"Oh yeah? What else have you heard?" I flirt. My mind secretly hopes for more fun.

"You really want to know?" I nod. "Well, after rubbing the balls of your feet, the heel needs a little attention, but not too much, because other areas begin to get a little needy. So, the fingers make their way to the calf where they rub out the stresses of walking around all day."

I am speechless. The way he describes to me the exact moves he makes, my body does amazing things to me. I crave his touch in more places.

"Does that feel nice?"

"Yes."

His hands continue to roam up my legs as he massages my thighs. I watch him work his magic. He glances my way and flashes a sexy smirk. He immediately looks concerned and says, "What's wrong, is this too much?"

"Edward, take me to bed, please."

I never realized a few short words could cause a man to react so quickly. As soon as they rolled out of my mouth, he carefully removed my legs from his lap and abruptly stood. He scooped me up in his arms as our lips greedily met. Our desires for one another taking over as our mouths parted granting access for our tongues. He carefully carried me down the hall while we continued kissing.

We reach his room and he took us straight to his bed, gracefully lowering me down. He was about to move the comforter, but I was too impatient so I grab him by the shoulders and bring him towards me.

He works on removing my clothes as I work on his. But with tangled arms, we realize taking off our own clothes will make work a lot quicker. I decide to leave on just my panties. I lay on his bed watching him remove the last of his clothes. His eyes roam from my head to toe.

Finally he says, "These have to go." He leans down kissing me then moves down my body. He moans into my panties then grabs them between his teeth pulling them down. Once removed, we lay on our sides. His hand rubs down to my thigh bringing it on top of his own.

"Bella, you are so irresistible," he says planting kisses all over my body.

My hand grips his dick and I began pumping up and down. As I stroked over the head, I say to him, "Take me, take all that I have, take all I have to give."

His long fingers rub circles around my clit. My breathing increases. He moves his hand away causing me to moan for their return, but the fingers enter me. One, then two. His thumb returns to my clit stroking it fluidly. He responds, "And I will give to you all that I have."

I never dreamed my body could respond this way with someone. His lips, his touch, his tender kisses, the way he makes my body feel, everything about him screamed desire. All I could think about in this moment was that I want him. With all that I can give, and all that he can take, our time is now.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"I need you." I repeat his own words to him. He understood me.

With our simple requests, he rolled us on the bed hovering over me. He reaches to his dresser. Opening the foil, he pulls out the condom. I watch as he rolls it down. Stroking himself, he lines up. The thick shaft pushes partly into me. "Bella, you're so wet. Wet with want, wet with need, wet with desire."

He pulls out, but quickly returns. I groan with pleasure as his pace quickens. I feel I'm about to go over the edge. My mind screams three words, but I'm afraid to say them aloud. But as I reach my orgasmic high, my subconscious takes over. I scream with delight then say, "I... I... God, Edward, I love you!"

His finish quickly follows mine. As we lay there, he wipes a hair from my sweaty face as he says, "Oh Bella, those words mean the world to me, I love you, too." He kisses me tenderly.

We clean up after our love making. As we walk around the room, we bump into one another. I apologize to him and he gives me a funny look. It's as if we have reached a comical awkward phase in our relationship now that we have seen each other at our most intimate.

Edward lets me borrow a t-shirt. Putting it on I realize how much it smells like him. I don't think he's ever going to get it back. I slip on my boy shorts then decide I need to get some water. Edward climbed in bed as I left the room.

In the kitchen, I pour a glass and gulp it down. After placing it in the sink, I hear the familiar sound of the lock followed by the front door. Alice and Jasper entered and I feel like I've been caught red handed. Hopefully, I don't look like I just had sex.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asks.

"In bed."

Alice informs Jasper she will join him in the room shortly then proceeds to walk straight to me with a devious grin. "Spill it, Bella."

"Spill what?" I play dumb. She just looked at me. "There's nothing to say," I lie.

"You know exactly what you need to spill." She takes my hand leading me to the couch. "I want to hear every detail."

"Alice," I pleaded.

"Come on. The two of you couldn't stop looking at one another all night long. And then you end up in the pantry of all places for an impromptu make out session. At least tell me the two of you finally had sex."

I just looked at her but the eruption of my smile gave me away.

"I knew it!" she squeals.

"Shhhh, keep it down."

"I'm just so excited. So..., tell me more."

"Fine. You want the details?" She nods. "We've been all over each other ever since you left, minus the last few minutes."

She glanced at the clock and mouthed, 'Wow.' "That was almost three hours ago."

"And every orgasm I had during that time was beyond amazing. I told him I loved him," I admitted to her.

"Did he say it back?"

"Of course." I recalled the moment causing me to smile.

"Bella, the two of you deserve each other so much. I hope you know that. And I imagine sooner rather than later I will be one of your bridesmaids standing next to Rosalie."

"Whoa, slow down there little pixie. Edward and I have only been dating for a few short months and have been through so much during that time."

"I agree, but if in its infancy your relationship can get through death and stalking, not to mention unfavorable jobs, then I think your future will be a breeze."

"You really think so?"

"I don't just think so, I know so."

"And with your futuristic visions, I'm taking that as my queue to go back into Edward's bed so I can dream of our future."

We left the kitchen to join our boyfriends in bed. Sleeping next to Edward after an evening of pure bliss helped me have a night of peace and restfulness.

…...

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing.**

**Both of my betas are awesome and they each made me a banner. Check it out on my profile.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is, the final chapter. Thanks for reading. Longer A/N at the bottom. **

**Note the POV is now Edwards. :-)**

…...

**Months later.**

Glancing down at my watch, the second hand ticked by, too quickly for my taste. Planning for this moment took a couple of weeks, but only because I needed to find the perfect place, the perfect date, the perfect... it's going to be perfect, but she needed to hurry up for it to happen at the right moment.

"Are you ready?" I asked for the third time.

She popped her head out, looking from the bathroom door. "Yes, just one more moment. I'm almost ready."

_What in the world could Bella be doing? _

The length of time it had taken her to get ready for a walk in the park made me wonder if she knew what was coming. I patted my pocket for the umpteenth time to ensure it was still there, causing me to smile.

Bella entered my life at a time I needed her. It was completely unexpected because I was focused on finding my sister. But every girl I met through VIP, I tried my hardest to encourage her to leave the business. I never expected them to listen - it was up to them to make the choice to quit. But walking in one day, meeting Bella, ignited a spark within me. Not only did I want her to stop pursuing the idea of being an escort, I wanted to learn more about her, touch her, be near her. After she'd left me, she consumed my every thought.

I followed her home that night, as was typical after I entertained one of the VIP girls, to ensure they made it home safely. To an outsider, they may have thought I had stalker tendencies, but I really was about protecting the women I met. Bella was different - she was pretty upset when she left me - so I definitely wanted to make sure she made it home. But from the moment I met Bella, it became different. The night ended too early - there was so much about her that I wanted to know and understand.

Luckily, fate kept intervening and our paths continued to cross. Had she not joined that escort business, I firmly believed we would have met. Her dad essentially sent her to my father. And, her best friend had met my brother. It was bound to happen eventually. I'm just glad it did.

She brought so much to my life. The way she looked at me, I knew she loved me. The way she touched me, I knew she felt who I was. The way she acted around me, I just knew she got me. I knew this, because it was the same for me about her.

We met less than a year ago, and have dated most of that time. It just felt right. I'm ready.

I just hoped she was. And, I wished she would hurry up. She left the bathroom and went to the bedroom.

I paced in the living room, touching my pocket repeatedly. I played Angry Birds on my phone, all in an effort to calm my nerves and pass the time.

Finally, she turned off the bedroom light and walked down the hallway.

"You ready?" she asked.

I said nothing, but smiled and picked up my backpack. Grabbing her hand into mine, I led her to my car.

We arrived after a short drive and parked the car. Most of the patrons had cleared out, which fit into my plan.

"You know, even though I go to school here, I've never actually been here," she said.

"That surprises me. I thought all Duke students would check out all the things in the area, including this place." Secretly, I was glad she had never experienced the Duke Gardens. If everything went according to plan, this could prove to be a special place for us. I've only been here once before, but only because of Jasper and Emmett. They knew of my plan, and had heard this would be an ideal place. I came here to check it out and instantly my plan formed.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, have you been here before?" She smiled as the question came out.

"Yes, actually, I have. But this visit will be so much better because I am with you."

"Awww," she flirted with me as she grasped my arm.

I reacted by pulling her to me in a hug, and kissing her forehead. Hearing a car start so they could leave the parking lot reminded me that others were near and I wanted her as secluded as possible. This visit was just for us.

We parted and I led her to our destination. We stood in a clearing off the beaten path. Out from the backpack, I pulled a thin blanket placing it on top of the grass. She sat down on it Indian-style. I reached in to pull out a bottle of Pinot Noir.

"You brought wine?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

Wine glasses would have been better. Improvising, I uncorked it, then poured some into plastic cups. We talked casually about the weather, the gardens we passed on our walk over here, and about other areas we would like to visit, like the pond.

The time was upon us, the setting perfect. Taking a few deep breaths while she looked off into the distance, I mentally recited my words.

"You OK?" she asked, concern apparent on her face.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you have this worried look."

"I have a worried look?"

"Yes, your eyebrows furrowed together and you have look of extreme concentration."

And that being further confirmation she just understands me. She knows something isn't completely right with me. Little does she know...

"You're right." I began. "I'm not OK. I am more than OK." I placed my wine carefully on the ground. She still held her cup, so I took it from her and sat it next to mine. Taking her hands into mine, I began my speech. "Bella, I'm not sure you realize how much you mean to me. We met last year under unusual circumstances, but I believe fate played a huge part. Between our fathers knowing one another, and our friends dating, I think we were destined to meet. There's a plan for us. A plan I want to keep moving forward. Some of our memories are filled with sadness, but having you in my life during the difficult times helped me tremendously. You are my strength, my guide, and my other half. I can't imagine life without you."

I moved so that I sat on my knees. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the one thing I hoped would prove to be our symbol of love. I released her right hand, but held firmly on her left.

"I am incomplete. But, having you in my life makes me whole. And, I wouldn't want it any other way. Bella, would you do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming my wife?"

From the moment those few words spilled from my mouth, time stood still. I waited for her answer. I heard the blood rushing through my veins. A bird chirped off in the distance. I even felt a slight breeze and watched as it moved a tendril of her long brown hair. The time that passed was probably all of a second, but it was long enough to cause my heart to skip a beat. I waited.

And then, she jumped up, "Edward, I would love to become your wife." She launched into my arms and kissed me. Her lips moved, opening to allow my tongue to enter. We stayed like this for a moment, before we remembered we were at a public park. She smiled then glanced down to check out the diamond now resting on her left hand. We finished off the bottle, and left even happier than we arrived.

Bella would become my wife, and this made me a very happy man.

…...

**The Wedding. **

Once word spread about our engagement, planning for the wedding became a topic of conversation... a lot - especially with Bella and the girls. Every time the six of us would get together, the topic always led to the wedding. Someone would usually ask a question, make a suggestion, or simply just check on the progress for the event.

The one thing I made certain Bella understood from the very beginning of our engagement was that I love her, and that is all that matters. I didn't care if we were married by the Justice of the Peace or somewhere fancy in the tropics. As long as the end result was that we were married, I would be fine with whatever avenue we took to get there.

Throughout the process, at times, it became emotional for Bella. Soon after we were engaged she moved in with me, we didn't see the need for separate housing for just a few months. It was the end of the semester when she officially moved in with me.

I came home from work one day to see her sitting on the couch. A box of tissues in her lap. She had one in her hand as she used it to blot away tears from her cheek.

"What are you doing home so early?" she managed to ask.

I wanted to know why she hadn't left yet. She was supposed to be dress shopping. Rather than forcing my questions on her, I immediately sat and took her hands into mine.

"I left some paperwork here and had to pick it up for my next meeting."

I paused knowing she might share why she was crying. Instead, she said, "Well, don't let me hold you up."

"Bella, my meetings important, but you are more important. Talk to me."

The silence was excruciating. She took a deep breath. "I... I'm... I wish my mom was going wedding dress shopping with me."

She's right, her mom should be going with her. But someone took that opportunity away from her. My heart broke for her knowing the pain she experienced. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life, yet here she was thinking about wishing her mom was with her.

I pulled her to me tightly. We held each for other several minutes as she cried for an experience she would never get to have. Finally, she pulled away from me. "I'm so sorry."

"Bella, why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't be crying like that."

"It's OK that you are. We've both lost people who mean so much to us. And we want them to be a part of this exciting experience. So, it's understandable for your heart to ache knowing they aren't able to. Come here." I pulled her up from the couch and gave her another comforting hug.

As we parted, she said, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Any time, Bella. I am here for you, always."

"I know." She wiped her tear stricken face. "I am better now." We continued to hug a little longer, but she finally pulled us apart. "I need to pick up Alice and Rosalie."

A few minutes later, we both left the house. I knew her friends would be exactly what she needed in this moment.

We decided the wedding party would be small. Actually, the wedding itself would be small. We chose the Duke Chapel. It seemed fitting since she attends the school. It's also romantic with its Gothic look.

The week leading up to the big day was a flurry of activity for us - picking up the tuxes, final head counts for the reception, and picking up family and friends as they arrived at the airport.

Bella and I chose not to have the typical bachelor and bachelorette parties. Instead, our closest friends gathered at our house for an evening of fun. Alice and Jasper arrived first, but once Emmett and Rosalie showed up, the laughter kicked up a notch. Even my parents made an appearance.

"Yo, Mr. and Mrs. C, glad you came by," Emmett said to my dad.

"Mr. C and Mrs. C?"

"You know, short for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"I gathered that." My dad just laughed at Emmett and his obvious attempt at trying to make him sound cool. It worked.

Even though our group was small, we had it catered by a local restaurant. We filled our plates with deli sandwiches, pasta salads, and meatballs, then made our way to the living room. My mom brought a DVD she requested to play. We watched it as we ate. Soon after it started I cringed. On the screen were pictures of me as a child. She even added some videos in the mix. But the images and video were rather funny so after several minutes we were all laughing hysterically. I glanced over at Bella and saw her smile and occasionally chuckle, but something was lacking.

"You OK?" I put my plate down and wrapped my arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to me.

"Yes." I knew it was a lie.

I whispered in her ear, "Talk to me."

After a moment of silence, she quietly said, "I don't have anything like this. I feel a little guilty that I have nothing to show our friends in the way of pictures and videos of me as a child."

My mom, sitting near us, joined our conversation, "Bella, I don't mean to pry, but just be patient." She winked at us.

Bella nodded. A few moments later, after the pictures shown were more current of me, we started seeing pictures of Bella as a child. Glancing over at her, the look on her face was pure excitement. "How did you get these?"

My dad spoke up, "Your father gave me some of his valuables. These were among them."

Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall. My mom said, "Bella, you are very much a part of the family, I hope it was OK that we put this together."

She began to cry so all she could do was simply nod her head. I noticed others left the room to get more food, and I followed suit after my mother gave me a look. She took my place and had a conversation with Bella. I noticed from a distance my mother speaking with Bella who nodded in response. They ended with a hug. Later, my mother informed me she reminded Bella even though her parents aren't physically here, they are with her in spirit. She equated her feelings about Bree because she felt the same way.

Soon after the video, my parents left leaving just our friends.

"So where's the honeymoon?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Bella answered.

Emmett already knew I wanted it to be a surprise, so he was just testing to see if I finally shared our destination. I hadn't, and I won't until we get there.

"Well, I know it will be fabulous, wherever you end up. Be sure to take pictures," Alice said.

"Of course. We are all packed," Bella said.

"You knew what to pack?" Rosalie asked.

"I had to know a little information so that I could pack. All he said was that it would be warm and we would be able to swim. I'm still wondering if that means swimming in a pool or an ocean."

I just smiled because our honeymoon was going to be great. But to get there, we had to get through the wedding.

The rehearsal went smoothly. We had a nice family style dinner at Maggianos. The wedding party was there along with a few of our extended family members.

Part way through the meal, my dad made a simple toast, "Tomorrow is a day we will all cherish forever. My son and his beautiful bride become husband and wife. And my wife, Esme, and I have a few words of wisdom to share.

"Edward, I've watched you grow from a mischievous little boy to become an amazing business man. But until Bella entered your life, you weren't complete. Take care of her in every way that you can. Be there for her. For having a woman... Bella... in your life will make everything worth it."

My mother stood, clutching his hand as she said, "And Bella, while we've only known you a short while, you have become a second daughter to us." There was a slight pause as we gave a silent unexpected tribute to my sister. My mom wiped a tear, then continued, "As long as the two of you look after what is important to both of you, things will be OK. Communicate with each other. There will be good times and not so good times. But remain true to each other and everything will work out. We are so glad to have you as part of our family. To the happy couple."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to us, the happy couple.

After dinner, Bella gave me a hug. We wanted to linger longer together, but Alice and Rosalie had other plans.

"Come on Bella, you can have him for the rest of your lives. We get you for the rest of the night," Alice said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Alice and Rosalie walked away, allowing us a moment to ourselves. We wouldn't see each other again until she walked down the aisle.

"I can't believe my bed will be empty tonight," I said to her.

"I know, maybe I can sneak away."

"As much as I would really like that, I don't think I could handle the wrath of Alice or Rosalie if I were to allow that to happen." She nodded in agreement. "I guess this is it."

"It is."

In the distant, we heard Rosalie holler, "Bella, come on, you're stalling."

We both chuckled. Pulling her close to me, I kissed her goodbye and watched as she walked away from me - her last night as Bella Swan.

I woke up on our wedding day feeling refreshed, and like a brand new man. On this day, Bella would become my wife, making me the happiest man alive. I met my dad, Emmett, and Jasper for breakfast.

"Son, are you ready?"

"Of course. I can't believe the day has finally arrived."

"And I can't believe you are actually getting married," Emmett said.

"I know, but I am positive both of you will be right behind us."

Emmett had this look that made me think he knew something. "Spill it, Emmett."

"There is nothing to say."

Jasper coughed while saying, "Thatsbullshit. Your look says otherwise."

"Fine, but I will not be responsible for ruining Edward and Bella's day."

My dad chimed in, "I don't think that's even possible."

"Yeah, well you haven't heard it, yet." He took a deep breath then said, "We wanted to wait until you arrived home from the honeymoon before we said anything because we didn't want to overshadow your event."

"At least you are begin considerate, but I still want to know," I said.

"Rose and I eloped two weeks ago."

We all just stared at him, stunned into silence.

My dad coughed to release us from our shock. "Well, that is rather exciting news."

"Unexpected news," Jasper said.

I just laughed knowing I wasn't first, and I wasn't the last of us to get married. It certainly didn't bother me in the least, as long as they were happy. And my friend certainly seemed to be. "I guess a congratulations is in order."

"Yeah, well, like I said, we wanted to wait until after you and Bella returned from your honeymoon to share the news. Rosalie didn't want us to say anything just yet, so please keep it on the down low. I would hate for her friends to resent the fact that we did this on our own. She wants to be able to tell them."

"No problems here. I don't want to be the bearer of this news to Alice. She will go all crazy. Better to have you be on the receiving end them me," Jasper chuckled.

After finishing breakfast, we all left to get ready for the big event.

I was in a room by myself putting on the jacket of my tux. I stared in the mirror as I mentally prepared for the next few hours. Bella was somewhere in this building putting on a beautiful white dress. I hadn't seen it yet, but I knew that it would be perfect. I started to get anxious, but only because I wanted to see her, to hold her hand, to pull her close to me. I'm ready to become a married man.

I stood at the alter, my father next to me. The music started signalling the beginning of the processional. Emmett walked to the end of the aisle and waited as Rosalie made her entrance. They walked arm and arm towards me. Once they reached halfway down the aisle, Jasper did the same thing. Alice entered and they proceeded in my direction. The music stopped, then Pachelbel's Cannon started. Bella came into view. My beautiful bride. She walked alone towards me. It felt bittersweet, but she chose to do it this way. If her father couldn't be the one to bring her to me, she felt he would be doing so in spirit. As she reached me, she paused and looked towards the heavens and said a silent prayer. She looked at me signalling it was time for our hands to connect.

The minister married us in a simple service. The reception followed immediately after. Everyone enjoyed themselves. But I was ready for the honeymoon.

We left through a sea of bubbles blown our way. We got into the limo and waved through the window. Once the party was behind us, I asked, "So , what shall we do next?"

She answered by leaving her seat climbing on top of me. Her lips pressed onto mine. I wrapped my arms around her lifting her on top so she straddled me. Her dress surrounded us. She began grinding into me, which felt great, but we had a bit of an audience in the form of the driver. We kept kissing, my hands roaming her back. I wanted the white material off of her, and fast. But I knew the time would come.

The drive to our the hotel went quickly, thankfully. As we checked in, I couldn't keep my eyes off my beautiful bride. They knew it was the first night of our honeymoon. I pushed the key into the door, thinking about the fact I would be pushing into her soon. Once the door opened, she began to step forward. I stopped her by lifting her into my arms and carried her bridal style into our room. She laughed but then leaned down to kiss me. She started to unbutton my shirt but I pulled back.

"Our luggage is still in the hall. Be right back."

After bringing in all our stuff, we noticed the bottle of chilled Champagne waiting for us. We poured ourselves a glass.

"To us," she said.

"Yes, to us."

We clinked glasses and drank some, but they were never finished.

I placed my hand on her neck and pulled her close to me, our lips meeting. They parted as my teeth pulled on her lower lip. She moaned causing my dick to react. My hands made work on her dress finding the buttons to undo them. How many buttons does a wedding dress have? Too damn many! But once her dress finally came off her, I was amazed at the white lingerie. It had royal blue ribbons laced throughout on it. The material didn't last long on her. Before it came off, though, she worked on loosening my tie and taking each article of clothing I wore, off. Once I was naked, towering over her we removed her bra and panties. I stared down at her, admiring her beauty.

Her hand found my dick and began to stroke it. I licked my hand and placed it on her sex. My mouth found her breasts as I rubbed down below. She was so wet and with each stroke of her hand, I became ready. She moved me so that I was nearest her entrance.

"Edward... I want you."

That's all she had to say. My tip found her entrance.

"Mmm, God, Bella." She was ready, so moist for me. I pushed in slightly and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. The feeling was amazing. I wanted more. I wanted to be all the way inside of her. I wanted to be deep within her. I pushed, then pushed, and pushed again, and again.

She grabbed my ass as I continued to pound into her. Her hands roamed towards my back pulling me closer. She lifted her head slightly so our lips could meet. She kissed me passionately as I continued to push into the depths of her.

"So... close," she hummed.

I reached down and rubbed her clit to help her come.

"Edward... gah... mmmm...," and ended with incoherent mumblings as she tightened around my dick. Once she was satisfied, I focused on thrusting into her for my finish. A moment later, "Bella, I'm gonna... cum."

I collapsed on top of her, kissing her cheek. She had random strands of hair strewn about her face. My hand reached to move some for her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

We cleaned up and prepared for a quick night of sleep. Our journey to Cancun left earlier than we would have liked. The honeymoon was just beginning.

…...

**Four years later.**

We joined my parents for a lovely dinner at their house. We caught up on most topics during dinner, but as we left, a few more came up.

Walking to the car, my mom said, "Don't forget to give Jasper and Alice a call."

"I won't. I'll call him as soon as we get home."

After the girls graduated from school, things really began to change. Jasper and Alice moved to New York. We rarely saw them, but talked to them at least once a week. Alice and Jasper married a year after us. She was now pregnant and due any time. We were just waiting for the call but my mom alluded to the fact she had a check up today and we were waiting to find out if she would be induced in the coming days. Bella was excited about the pregnancy, considering our situation.

My dad chimed in and asked, "Oh, and how is your buddy Emmett, the funny guy, and his wife?"

"They are great. Living in California. Keeping busy as usual."

They found out they couldn't have kids but were considering adoption. I knew if it was meant to be, it would happen for them.

"Where's my hug?" my mother asked before we climbed into the car.

Bella walked to her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for dinner."

I was next, but afterwards mom said, "Now you know, the hug I want most is from you." She looked at our beautiful three year old daughter who went running to her with her arms wide.

Our daughter was the most amazing thing our marriage brought to us. Seeing my mom with her reminded me of the day she came into this world.

"_Edward, the doctor is sending me to the hospital."_

_She was three weeks away from her due date and had a check up appointment. But her blood pressure was high. As a precaution, they sent her to the hospital. They checked her out, connecting her to various machines. Our child was ready, whether we were or not because Bella's water broke within hours after her arrival._

_Soon after the delivery, once it was clear everyone was OK and healthy, my parents were in the room oo-ing and ah-ing over our little bundle of joy. _

"_What's her name?" my mom asked._

_Bella and I waited to find out the sex of our child until the day she was born. We picked out names for both a boy and a girl to be prepared. So when my mother asked our little girl's name, I was surprised to hear Bella's response, "Uhm, if you don't mind, can you give Edward and I a moment?"_

_My parents looked at us confused, but agreed. My dad handed our daughter to Bella. Once they were out of the room she said, "I know what we decided, but looking at her, it just doesn't feel right."_

_I looked at our child and repeated the name over and over again. I could see what Bella was saying. Something was amiss. "Well, what do you think?"_

_Bella gazed into our daughters eyes. "I keep hearing two names over and over. Don't get upset when I suggest this. I just feel compelled to at least try it out."_

"_OK." _

_Her statement confused me, but when she spoke again, I understood. "I think it should be Bree or Renee, you know, to commemorate our loved ones no longer with us."_

_I felt honored. "I like it, but which one do we choose? Or should one be the first name and the other be her middle name. And if so, which one is her middle name?"_

"_How about Bree Renee Cullen as a formality on paper, and we call her Brenee?"_

_I stared into Brenee's eyes and tried out her new name. It fit perfectly. We called my parents back in to share the news. My mother began crying and smiling while nodding her head. My dad expressed his acceptance as well. _

We finally left my parents' house for our own. After Bella graduated, we picked up and moved near them. Brenee was just about to turn two and we both felt my parents should become an integral part of her life. Living on separate sides of the country wouldn't work. So we decided to live in Seattle.

As we drove home, our daughter asked, "Mommy, tell me a story?"

"Sweetheart, it's dark and we don't have any books in the car."

"I don't care, I want to hear a story."

"Alright, alright." She glanced at me then smiled as she began a fairy tale that sounded rather familiar.

"There once was a beautiful maid who worked at a run down store. A handsome prince showed up. The maid quickly noticed him, but was attached to her job in a most unusual way. He tried to convince her to leave. Truth be told, he had swept her right off her feet. But she was afraid. Eventually, the maid dealt with a very rude customer, forcing her to question her very existence. She finally quit. The next day, she happened to run into the prince. He offered to take her on a date. Although hesitant, she accepted his proposal. They enjoyed each others company during the date, which turned into two, then three. Eventually, the prince asked her hand in marriage. She graciously accepted. The wedding was a fairy tale dream come true. After the reception, they rode in a white horse drawn carriage into the sunset and lived happily ever after."

I glanced into the rear view mirror and noticed Brenee had fallen asleep during the story.

"That was beautifully told, Bella."

"I know, my Edward, my prince. Our story inspired it."

"My princess."

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

**A/N: Yes, this story is finally complete. Now's your chance to really tell me your thoughts about this story, my writing, etc. I am always looking to improve. And I would like to hear what you think about the journey Bella has taken throughout this story.**

**Because of a contest, the first chapter was created, then came the vision, which allowed me to run with the plot of the story. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and sticking with me along the way.**

**A huge thanks goes out to my betas - brodeurgirl30 and capitalab. Without you this story would not have become the way it is today. Thanks for all your thoughts, edits, and of course, thanks for just encouraging me along the way. Both of you made me awesome banners for this story. Be sure to check them out.**

**Also, put me on author alert because I have several more stories in the works.**

**Join me as I continue to grow as a writer.**

**Thanks and love to you all!**

**~Simba.**


End file.
